Amazing partner
by A Evans B Potter
Summary: A 7 years old Rory is finally having a father as Luke is with her mother. A story about what would be if Lorelai had the whole package. Java Junkie, LL. I'm back, guys!
1. When daddy isn't a good word

_A/N: I changed this chapter once more, trying to correct some more errors. Though, there still are some of them. I know the firsts 3 chapters are pretty lame and I can't do much. But if you have nothing to do, keep reading. It gets better after the fourth chapter. It has like a year and a half since I wrote this chapter and I sucked back then. Now I'm a better writer and after the fourth chapter the story is beta-read. So, please keep reading._

_Disclaimer: The characters belongs to WB or whatever they are named now. I'm not sure if they still belongs to ASP since she's out now. But the thing is that I don't own them. Sad, but true._

Chapter 1 – When "daddy" isn't a good word.

Lorelai sat on one of the counter's stools, Rory running sat down next to her. Lorelai looked at her daughter and smiled. She's so smart, only 7 years, but smart, Lorelai thought. She was pride of herself for the great job she was doing, the great job they were doing. Luke appeared 2 minutes later and Lorelai smiled to him.

— Hi hon'!— she said in a sexy tone.

— Mommy, what's wrong with your voice?— Rory asked laughing.

— Lorelai, please! I have a job here! It's the lunch rush, so what you want?— Luke asked rolling his eyes.

— Cranky!— she exclaimed. Luke looked at her, and it was her time to roll her eyes— Ok, I want a cheeseburger, fries, bacon, eggs, pancakes, apple pie, peach pie, chocolate pie and a new, sweetie, loving, tender husb... boyfriend. — Lorelai freezed. Did she almost called him her husband? Sure thing that they were sharing a life, that they were living together, but call him her husband would freak him out. She made her best to act as normal as possible.

Luke get closer of her and kissed her softly. Lorelai closed her eyes and grinned through the kiss. It's the life everyone asked for, she had an amazing daughter, an amazing husband, no an amazing boyfriend, no. An amazing partner.

— Now, seriously, what do you want?

— One more kiss.— she smiled.

— Mom!— Rory yelled— I'm starving, and I really want to come back home to finish reading Alice in the Wonderland, so please Lu, bring us cheeseburgers, fries, bacon, and loads and loads of coffee.

— You listened her, coffee, coffee, coffee!

— Lorelai! Are you really telling me that? Will we have to discuss this again? She's a kid!— Luke exclaimed.

— Daddy! Coffee! Fries! Book!— Lorelai stopped for a second, that little girl could cause so many damage, so many times she told her, to doesn't call him like that. Lorelai turned around, and looked inside her daughter sweet eyes.

— Hon, what we talked? Huh? Don't call him "daddy", 'cause he isn't your father. Christopher is your daddy, you remember him. Tall, thin, call you once in awhile, come in holidays— Lorelai said, nervously. Luke just stood watching that scene. He really loves the sweet way Rory calls him her "daddy". He's her daddy. He's there for her. Always. And Christopher just comes in celebration days. But he understand that he doesn't comes everyday, because he has a work. And secretly, Luke liked to don't have him around this much.

After that, Luke brought some food, and later the girls went home. On Saturdays, Lorelai doesn't work, so she and Rory could spend some time together. And it was special to Lorelai, during the weekdays she'd go to the Inn, Rory to school and after school, she'd go to Lane's house, with Mrs. Kim taking care of her. So in the night they go home and watch TV along Luke and go to bed. An exhaustive routine, but unfortunately it would stay like that for a while.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

7:30 p.m.

— Food!— Luke screamed entering Lorelai's house.

— God bless you!— Lorelai exclaimed, helping him with the bags. Once they were in the kitchen she kissed him deeply.— Oh boy! Honey! So how was your day?

— Like a hell!— he went to the living room and sat on couch, Lorelai followed him— And you? What my girls did?

— Oh, a read 5 pages in one hour. Isn't that amazing?— Rory said grinning, and jumped in Luke's lap. Lorelai smiled watching the scene. Then, the doorbell ringed.

Lorelai grabbed the keys and walked towards the door.

— Hey Lor!— Lorelai became pale, what the hell was he doing there?

— Chris? What are you doing here? Is today a holiday and everybody forgot to warn me?— Lorelai said sarcastically.

— Very funny, Lor! But I guess I deserve that. But how are you doing? And where's my girl?— Christopher said smiling. Lorelai was astonished.

— Who is it, Lorelai?— Luke screamed from the living room.

— Mommy come! The movie will start!

— Wait a minute, hon. I'll be there in a sec.— Lorelai answered.

— Lorelai what happened?— Luke asked, walking towards the door. Luke finally saw him, and his face wasn't the most happier.


	2. Her real father

_A/N: Changed this chapter as well._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2 – Her real father

Luke tried to calm himself down, pretending that he wasn't annoyed and upset for having Christopher there.

— Hello, Christopher. You want to talk to Rory, right?— he asked politely.

Christopher looked at him a little bit scared. "Why is he acting like that?" Christopher thought.

— Yes, sure! May you call her?— Christopher sad, with the intention to stay alone with Lorelai.

Luke watched him for a second and later screamed:

— Rory, come here, please!

— The movie will start, in this minute!— she scream back.

— Rory, please!

— Ok!— Rory walked towards her mother— Mommy, I want towatch the movie, and I'm hungry!

— You're always hungry, honey. 'Cause you're just like me.— Lorelai said and ran her hand through her hair— So sweetie, look, someone came to see you.

Christopher grinned. Rory looked at him not showing what she was feeling.

— You are Christopher, right?— she asked, pretending she didn'r remember him.

— Yes! I'm Christopher, your father.— he said stupefied.

— I know you're my father! If you're Christopher, you're my father. I don't know another Christopher.—she said as it was obvious.

— Great!— he said sadly— But, why are you calling me Christopher?

— Because it's your name, you just confirmed.— she said sarcastically. Lorelai tried to hide a small smile.

— Lorelai, I want to talk to you for a second.— Christopher said angrily.

— Ok!

— I'll watch the movie.— Rory said, doesn't caring much about Christopher. Luke fallowed her, but before he left, he said to Christopher something

— I'm watching you.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai and Christopher went to the kitchen, and sat down on the table's chairs.

— Why you did that?— Christopher asked angrily.

— Did what?— she asked, don't understanding what he talking about.

— Did what? Did what?— he repeated, almost screaming— my daughter sees me and doesn't hugs me? Doesn't call me daddy?" Doesn't kiss me!

— It isn't my fault! You don't come for months, and you really want to see her demonstrating her affection?— this time she screamed— Please, Chris! Don't be ridiculous!

— Are you telling me this is my fault! I work! I can't come here everyday.— he said— I proposed to you! But nooooo, Lorelai Gilmore can't be someone's wife! She is soooo independent!— he yelled.

— Oh geez, Christopher!— Lorelai stood up— I have a job too, and I take care of my daughter, I give to her everything I can, and what I can't Luke gives her. I don't need you, and I don't need your stupid propose!

— So, you're telling me you replaced me! Luke's being her father, he's taking my daughter away?— he yelled, nervously and madly.

— No Christopher! We aren't taking anything from you. You're her father, and you'll always be. But Chris, you need to come visit her or you're going to lose her. Because she's an amazing, sweet, girl. But she is just like me, she give up when someone hurt her. She stopped watching Barney's show, because he said for one little girl that her hair is too much curly. She said: "Your hair has to bee in the way you want it to be, right mommy?". Go talk to her.

— What do I do Lor?— Christopher asked, softly this time.

— Just be yourself, tell her you're sorry promise her you're going to come more often. And come, Christopher. It doesn't makes any sense you tell her something, and after you stay away for months. She isn't your daughter just in Christmas and Easter.

— Ok.— He nodded, knowing that what she said was truth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In the living room...

— Luke, why aren't you my father?

— Because, Christopher is your father, and you have understand that.— Luke said rubbing her hair.

— But he doesn't appears, you're more my father than him. I like you more than him. You know Luke? I wish you could be my father— Rory said smiling to him, sadly. One tear rolled down in his face.

Less than 2 seconds later, Luke felt two hands in hir shirt, and then someone punched his face. Rory screamed, scared. She started pleading Christopher to stop. Luke hit Christopher's stomach and he let go of Luke. Luke a punched Christopher's nose and he fell on the floor. Lorelai stood next to Luke. Before that she just watched the scene, trying to calm Rory down. Lorelai gave Christopher her hand and he stood up.

— What the hell were you thinking?— she asked madly.

— My daughter said to him... she wishes... him. She wants him to be her father. Not me.— Christopher said holding his nose.

— You can't blame her. Christopher you need to apologize. If she really wants that, it's because you aren't here with her. And you can't blame me or Luke for that. So, please go talk to her.

— No!— Luke said simply— You'll get out of here. Now!

— Who you think you are, man?— Chris asked furiously.

— I don't think anything. I'm the man of this house. And you, you are just a visitor. Act like one!— Luke said, seriously.

— Luke!— Lorelai said lowly.

— Lorelai!— Luke yelled.

— Don't scream at her!— Christopher said authoritarian.

— It's it! If you don't shut up and leave you'll see blood in another parts of your body!— Luke threatened.

— Lorelai?

— It's better you to go.— Lorelai said and closed her eyes for few seconds— Rory go with your dad and say goodbye to him.— Lorelai said to Rory, in a kind of tone Rory didn't hear her using before. Rory did what her mother said her to do. She and Christopher left the house, letting Lorelai and Luke alone— Luke, why you did that?— she asked, calmly.

— What Lorelai? He appears, he doesn't call, he thinks what? It's our house, everytime he comes a bad thing happens. Rory is upset. Or you're telling me I haven't a voice inside this house? He can't come here anytime he thinks it's good for him and just ruin everything.— Luke asked, annoyed.

— Of course it's our house, and of course you have a voice here. But Luke no matter how much you doesn't likes him, he'll come here to see her, and over the years she will love Chris.— Lorelai hugged Luke, and he kissed her desperately, Lorelai felt his tongue, an electricity through her body, that man could do anything to her — She will need years to love him, because she will have understand why he is never here, but she loves you already. This is more important, more special.— Lorelai whispered— We love you. You're so amazing, cool and generous with us. You're the best man in Earth.

— Hey mommy, hey Luke. The movie started like 4 hours ago... and the food, well the food is probably frozen.— Rory said siting on the sofa. Lorelai sat next to her.

— Well, I'll cook to my girls. What you want?— Luke asked grabbing a paper and a pen.

— Burgers! Bacon! Eggs! Pancakes! Pie!— Lorelai started babbling, she loved to do that.

— Chicken!

— I'll make some chicken and a salad. No complaints! And both of you will eat everything on the salad. Everything, listened?— Luke said authoritarian.

— He does everything you want! It isn't fair!— Lorelai pretended she was hurt, Rory laughed.— But I have totally sure you, my sexy guy will make coffee for me. You'll make! You'll make!— she said animated.


	3. The grey box

__

A/N: Hey, thanks soooooo much for all the reviews. It is really important to me know what you're thinking. So, keep doing this.

A/N 2: I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for don't update. But wasn't my fault. My computer was with a little problem and this is the reason for maintain you in expectation. If you were in expectation...

A/N 3: I'll write something in Portuguese to Mary, 'cause I don't know write this is English: Hey Mary, eu fico muito contente que vc queira betar minha fic. Mas infelizmente seu e-mail não apareceu, então esse é o meu e-mail do MSN ) se vc ainda tiver dispostar a betar pra mim é só me adicionar ou me mandar um e-mail. Caso não queira, pode deixar que não ficarei chateada. E ah, espero que tenha passado no vestibular.

A/N 4: Someone(I'm sorry for forget who) asked me if Rory didn't had see Chris. In my story she just see him one time in month and she doesn't like that (obviously). Ok? If you want to know anything else just ask me and probably I'll answer.

A/N 5: Today I'll travel, and probably I just will come back home on Sunday. And I don't finished chapter 4 so will delay for me update. Sorry for that. And I'll make a new year wish: One Luke to me. 'Cause I begged that to Santa but he doesn't bring one for me. Hihi. Lol

A/N 6: The phrases in italic in this chapter it is the song "Time goes by" by Spice Girls. Today I listened this song and I thought it's perfect for the chapter. Don't you think? On next chapter we'll see this song again.

Happy reading, everyone.

Chapter 3 – The grey box

Some weeks later. Lorelai's birthday.

Lorelai stilled laid in bed, she looked around and realized Luke isn't there, but Lorelai doesn't wanted stand up, she had promised for herself don't wake up before 9 a.m. in her birthday, however one little thing screwed up her plans. Rory jumped on Lorelai's bed saying:

— Get up young lady! It's your birthday!

— Honey, mom want sleep, go help Luke.— Lorelai said trying don't be ignorant.

— He expel me, I have totally sure he is plotting something. — Rory said innocently. Lorelai looked at her with a happy smile.

— Oh honey, he doesn't expelled you, he just want to be alone. So, let mommy get dressed. I'll be in living room in 15 minutes.

— Ok mom! Ah! I'm so stupid! Happy birthday, you're the best mother of all world.— Rory said and kissed her softly. Lorelai was touched, all the hard things was happened during her pregnancy, seemed small when that little girl says things like those.

— You aren't stupid. You're so great, _you are_ best child of all world.— Lorelai spoke caressing her daughter.

After that, Rory give a kiss on Lorelai and get out of room and Lorelai took a shower.

20 minutes later, Lorelai was downstairs. Rory was in living room watching cartoons. Lorelai walked at kitchen, Luke was there making something, Lorelai put her hands on his waist and he turned around checking out her. Luke kissed her cheek and thought "she is soooooo beautiful". Lorelai was wearing a U2 T-shirt and a tight jeans. Luke kissed her deeply on lips, his hands gliding to her back.

— So — Luke gave her one more kiss— why the U2 T-shirt?

— It's a kind of a sympathy, for Bono come on my birthday party. I sent a letter to him inviting him, so maybe... if he doesn't has anything to do today...

— Oh honey— he started cautiously — doesn't have a party.

— Oh ok, You pretend what you did say it is true and I pretend I believed in what you did say. Ok?— Lorelai walked at the coffee machine.

At 5:30 p.m.

Lorelai was wearing another clothes, a new long black dress and a black high heel. Luke was wearing a pair of black pants and a red shirt. Rory was wearing a yellow dress.

They was walking at door when the doorbell ring. Lorelai winked to Luke. She thought he was organizing a party, but he didn't. Actually Luke had made plans for the night, amazing plans. Lorelai opened the door.

— Bono?— she asked before saw who was there.

— No Lorelai, Emily and Richard.— Emily said rolling her eyes and pointing to herself and Richard.

— Oh hey mom, hey dad.— Lorelai said a little disappointed.

Luke give a kiss on Emily's cheek and shake Richard's hands.

— I don't want to be inconvenient but, what you are doing here?— Luke asked cautiously

— It's my daughter's birthday and in my crazy mind I thought she was be happy if she seen me. But I'm seeing she doesn't. So I and Richard are leaving. Happy birthday, Lorelai!— Emily said indignant with her scorn eyes. She gave to Lorelai a white envelope and turned around.

— Mom of course I'm happy to see you, but in factually I'm expecting U2. Sorry.— Lorelai joked.

Emily looked at Luke, he thought for a while but he shook his head and looking to Emily he said:

— I'm sorry, but actually we have plans.

— And of course We're doesn't on them.— Emily sigh.

— Oh mother, please!— Lorelai exclaimed and turning to Luke said smiling — We have plans?

Luke doesn't looked to her. Richard gave a kiss on Lorelai's cheek.

— Happy birthday, Lorelai. We are leaving. By Rory.— Richard gave her a kiss— Let's go Emily, maybe we can do a reservation for dinner.

Lorelai closed the door.

— Oh boy!— Lorelai sigh.— So, honey what is the **_plans_**?

Luke ignored her, held Rory's hand and conducted her at car. Lorelai followed they smiling.

20 minutes later, on car.

— Where we're going? To California?— Lorelai asked.

— No, we are going for a new discovery land. It's very funny in over there, the people usually shut up.— Luke said sarcastically, Rory laughed.

— Can you be more vague?— Lorelai said ironically and opened wide the eyes to him.

— It' a U2 show. Both of you love they, so on last week when you was at the Inn and you was at school, I drove at here and I bought the tickets. — Luke said grinning and pointing to Rory and Lorelai, she jumped on Luke's neck. Rory hug his waist.

— Cool! It's mom's birthday and I'll enjoy the present. Luke you're the best.— Everyone smiled. Luke held Rory and give her a kiss. Lorelai held Luke's hand and they walked at them seats.

During the show Rory sit on Lorelai's right side and Luke sit on Lorelai's left side. Lorelai was really enjoying that, she just can't believe, they were there, like a family watching a show. Lorelai felt some tears on her eyes, she was so happy. "Luke is so good, so great to me and to Rory." She thought and realized how glad she was, she have done the right thing don't marrying Christopher, because now she had Luke. Lorelai dried the tears because Luke could thought she doesn't like the surprise and kept watching the show.

After the show...

— Thank you so much, Luke. You doesn't have idea what you've done. Was the best birthday of my whole life, I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really...

— If you want thanks me, please shut up.

— But mommy is telling you the truth, Luke. Was a great night, I'm really, really, really, really—Luke looked at Rory, she stopped— really happy.

— But why both of you are telling "was". The night doesn't ended.— Luke had a roguish smile on his face.

Lorelai grinned to him, Luke opened the car's door to her.

10 minutes later, they arrived in a restaurant, a sophisticated restaurant. Lorelai entered, fascinated with the beautiful place. She couldn't believed in what she was seen. No one, never ever have done something so special and so careful to her. Lorelai held Luke hands and gave to him a smack.

They fallow the waiter. Luke had did a reservation, a table in center, like Lorelai likes.

Rory looked to them, she loves those moments, when her mother and her father were together, happy... To her no matter how many times Lorelai says Luke isn't her father, he was and he'll always gonna be her daddy. He is always there and always, no matter what he had a time to her. And _Christopher _was there when he can, when he doesn't have anything else to do, he appears one time for month, some months he doesn't appears, she doesn't tell how she felt about that to her mommy, in fact she doesn't told to anyone how upset and hurts she's. And she can't understand why the things was in that way, why her real dad isn't there.

The dinner passing by very well, Luke was careful to Lorelai and Rory.

— Can I ordered the dessert?— Lorelai asked looking to Luke.

— No.— Luke answered simply. He's expecting that moment to whole night.

— Oh ok.— Lorelai said, doesn't understanding why Luke seems so strange.— So we are leaving, right?

— No. Not now.— Luke sigh and took a deep breath.

__

I've never had a feeling so right

Like I have with you

Can't explain the things you do

— Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. Do you want-

Her stomach falls, her heart beats so quickly. She closed her eyes, hands in head. Slowly she opened her eyes, looking to Luke.

— Lorelai, are you ok?— Luke asked concerned.

Lorelai held his hands, sighed and said grinning:

— I love you... I love you so much, you doesn't have idea what how.— She was crying.

— I love you too sweetheart, you will be always my crazy lady.— Luke showed to her a small grey box. He opened the box. A beautiful diamond solitaire. Lorelai dried the tears and after she put out her hand.

__

But boy when you

Tell me softly you love me too

It's like I know we were meant to be

So for eternity

You will have a part of me

And all I need

Is for you to stay right here with me

— Oh it's so beautiful, pretty and awesome, Luke. I really want that, I want to be your wife, I want to be your Donna Read.

— This is so amazing! A wedding! You two gonna marriage!— Rory exclaim. They laughed. Luke kissed Lorelai softly, amazed. "Wow, she'll be my wife" he thought. He have wanting since they meet.

He whispered:

— You and Rory are the more important persons in my life, you two are the best thing happened to me. I love my Gilmore Girls.

Lorelai grinned to him, definitively he's the right guy.

**__**

I want reviews, or no chapter 4. Háhahahahahahaha witch laughter


	4. The queen of the marionnetes

__

A/N: All of you can say "Thanks God!!". Yeah, it's what you're thinking. I have a beta reader, now!!! I can hear you screaming! Laura (ProFfeSseR) did this great job, and I really liked, it is perfect. About the chap: is my favorite, is bigger and a little dramatic. This song in the beginning is "Time goes by" by Spice Girls. I want to thank all of you for this gorgeous reviews, you can never know how happy I am. Well... Happy reading and I hope you like it!

Chapter 4 – The queen of the marionettes

__

Time goes by but we stand still

Love you for eternity I will

I know that we were meant to be

That's how I feel when you're with me

You are the reason that my heart beats

I know I never thought

I would ever fall so deep

But now I see

That the love that we share is oh so sweet

What if I told you that I believe

That you are my soul

My destiny

What if I was to say in every way

Deep in my heart is where you'll be

Luke was really cute the rest of the night. Lorelai was so amazed. She still couldn't believed it was happening. She is going to marry Luke, the Diner boy, the Coffee boy, the Backwards Baseball cap boy, her boyfriend, or in fact, her fiancé. She was imagining this for all long time. She was dreaming and wondering about it since they met. Her heart is beating so fast. She needs him so much. She wants to kiss him forever.

One hour later they arrived at home, Rory was sleeping in backseat of the car. Lorelai woke her up, and she grouched a little bit until she stood up. They entered the house and Rory said:

— I'm going to bed. Love you mom, love you daddy.— Both, Lorelai and Luke kissed her forehead. Lorelai didn't wanted to say it again, but when Rory saw Lorelai's face she says: — I know mom, I know. I shouldn't call Luke like that, but you are getting married, so Luke will be my stepfather. I can call him daddy. — Rory smiled and Luke smiled back.

— You can call me whatever you want. — He kissed her cheek— Now, go to bed.

— Can I call you "Backwards Baseball cap daddy"?— She jokes.

— Go to bed now! Rory, now!—He exclaimed. She sighed and walked towards her room. Luke and Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai got close to Luke, and smiled to him. She kissed him and he kissed her back. She felt the way she always felt as they kissed. She never felt anything like that with anyone before. With Luke, everything was different and perfect, all the time.  
At the moment all she wanted was to remove his shirt and that's what she did. She walks closer and leaned her head against his chest. She moved her leg next to Luke's and rubbed her feet on his. Slowly he unzipped her dress, and kissed her. They went upstairs. Lorelai removed his pants while he removed her bra. They stepped into the bed, laying down next to each other. Lorelai laid her head on his chest. He played with her hair.

— I really love that.— she said.

— Love what?— he asked distracted, looking at her hair.

— The way you are. The way you love me. The way you love Rory. The way you told her to go to bed. The way you proposed to me. The way you're so sweet. The gentle way you take off my clothes. The way you make love to me.— she looked at him, grinning— I just love you with all your qualities and imperfections.— Her eyes welled up with tears.

— I love you too, and that will never end.— he kissed her. Lorelai sat down between Luke's legs. She pulled hers arms around his shoulders, and kissed him passionately. Luke put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer, responding to the kiss. And after that....

30 minutes later....

— You can never imagine how happy I am right now. This is the second best moment in my entire life.

— Rory?

— Yeah! She is the best thing that ever happened to me. But now I'm engaged, I'm your fiancée and that makes me so happy. I never thought this would happen.

— You never thought this would happen? I mean, you never thought?— he looked at her curious, and a little disappointed.

— Don't be mad Luke. I mean... I've imagined us... getting married... so many times. I dreamed about it. But the fact is fact that I didn't wanted to delude myself 'cause you couldn't stand up to all the responsibilities of being someone's father.' But I was so wrong. You're the best, and I don't regret anything that happened the past 2 years. Oh Luke, I love you so much, and I can't stop crying because of how happy I am. — she said. He wiped away her tears and kissed her neck.

— I love you too, and I think you're the best too, you bear the responsibility to be someone's mother and you doing it so well. The way you love your daughter is special. I really love you for that, and for being so gorgeous and beautiful. I love the way you smile, the way you eat, the way you annoy me. I will love you forever.— He kissed her lips — Now get some clothes on, I don't want you to get. — Lorelai tried to get up but Luke pulled her back— Hey hon, happy birthday.

The next morning Luke woke up at 5:47 a.m.. It was way to early to wake Lorelai, so he kissed her forehead gentle, and went downstairs. He smiled all the time. He made muffins for Lorelai and orange juice to himself, and after that he wrote a note to Lorelai:

__

Lorelai,

I'm going to the diner. Step by later so we can talk. I think we need to have a conversation with two certain people, what do you think? Maybe you want to wait but I think it'll be better if we tell with them right away, otherwise they will give you a hard time about it.

I made coffee and breakfast for you two.

I love you, and I love that we're engaged. This is really good and amazing. Have a nice day. Kisses for you and Rory.

Luke

Lorelai woke up at 7:24 a.m. She opened her eyes slowly, and she extended her arm in search of Luke. She felt something else instead so she looked up. It was a piece of paper. She brought it closer, and recognized Luke's handwriting on it. She read the note and thought about it for a while. Telling her parents that she was going to marry Luke probably wasn't a good idea. It was their dream that she would marry Christopher. That they become a "real family". They wouldn't be trilled with this news.... She got out of bed and took a shower. After 20 minutes of deciding what clothes to wear, she went for a cute white top and a dark jeans skirt. Lorelai went to downstairs, drank coffee, ate some pancakes and muffins, and waited for Rory to wake up.

Lorelai picked up the Vogue's magazine and read for while until phone rang.

— Hello, Danes residence. Who do you like to talk to?— she joked.

— Hey Lor! Danes residence huh, you're fast.— a familiar voice replied.

— Oh hi Chris! What's up? — she tried to act normal.

— You tell me! I called you yesterday, but you weren't home.

— Oh big plans you know... Bono and all...— she said smiling

— Bono huh?— he said with a strange tone of voice— I want details! Please!

— Well, Luke bought some tickets to a U2 show my friend!— she smiled.

— Seems like a great birthday.

— Yes, it was! But it ended even better....— she said mysteriously.

— Tell me.

— He took me to a restaurant. It was this really amazing place, very fancy. It was really great.— she said remembering the last night.

— Congratulations Lorelai. You sound happy, and that is good.— he didn't sound happy.

— What's the problem Chris? Something happened?— she asked concerned.

— No Lor! I Don't have any problems, everything is fine, okay. I just called to say happy birthday and I wish you've peace, happiness, love and health.— it didn't sound convincing.

— Chris... I...I want to tell you something....— she started— But I don't want you to get upset.

— Is something wrong with Rory?—he asked worried

— No.... Rory's fine.. It's….

— Spill it Lorelai!— he spoke nervously.

— It's... Luke and I... We... us....— she was stuttering.

— Lorelai!!!!— he sounded mad now.

— Luke proposed to me last night.— she said and sighed loudly.

— And you....

— I said yes.— she closed her eyes.

— Wow! Wow! This, this is a surprise, a huge, a big, immense surprise. Lorelai Gilmore is getting married!— he said sarcastically. The truth was that he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

— Chris, I'm happy, don't you think that is enough?— she asked. She started to feel sad.

— What did Rory say?— he asked angrily.

— Rory, oh..... well she's ok with it. I mean he lives here already. We're just making it official.— she was trying to be kind, but she knew she wasn't.

— Just making it official?— he yelled.— What the hell, Lorelai!!!! Please don't play dumb! I wanted to make us official. I wanted us to become a family! But you prefer him! What did I do wrong? Am I not good enough for? You know what, I won't beg you to love me. I… I..!

— Chris...— she replied carefully— Please, honey, don't be mad. You will find someone as well. You'll love her and this person will love you too. I don't want you to be sad because I'm getting married.

— Lorelai I need think about this for a while. I need some fresh air. I'll call Rory later. Bye.— with that he hang up.

Lorelai dialed her mothers phone number. After the call with Chris, this one couldn't be so bad..

— Gilmore's residence, how may I help you?— a maid answered.

— I'm looking for the queen of the marionettes, is she in?— Lorelai joked.

— Excuse me?

— I'd like to talk to Emily Gilmore, please.— Lorelai laughed.

— Oh ok. Who can I say that is calling?  
— Her daughter.

— Okay, hold on one minute please, I'll go get her.

— Thank you.

3 minutes later...

— Lorelai?— Emily asked.

— No the princess of the marionettes. Hey, mom if you want to fire this maid, I have a good reason for you, she's a liar.

— Oh really Lorelai?— she asked worried— What's happened?

— Well I told her that I wanted to talk to the queen of the marionettes but she didn't understood, so I told her your name and she went to get you and told me to wait one minute, just one minute. But 3 minutes passed before you answered.

Emily sighed, Lorelai laughed.

— So Lorelai, what do you want? Is there any other reason to this call than you to irritate me?

— Well, since we're talking serious now, I wanted to ask if Rory, Luke and I could come over for dinner tonight.— Lorelai closed her eyes in expectation of her mothers reply.  
— Yes, of course.— Emily smiled— What is the occasion?

— A marionette spectacle.

— Lorelai!!! Can you stop making jokes for a moment, please?—She sounded annoyed.

— I have some news. But I'll tell you tonight over dinner.

— Please, tell me you aren't pregnant again. — she said nervously.

— I'm not pregnant, mother. I swear to you I'm not having any more babies.

— Great! This "thing", is good or bad?

— For me it's really good, in fact it's better than good, although I don't know what you'll think of it.. But don't ask any further, I won't give you any more details. Bye mom, see you tonight.

— 6:30 p.m. Lorelai. Don't be late.

— Hey Mom!

— What?

— This is really important to me, so please don't screw up everything. I have to go. Bye mom.

With that Lorelai hung up. She put her elbows on the table and let her head rest in her hand. She thought for a while. Things where chancing so fast. She's getting this whole new life, a married life. "What if it doesn't turn out well. What will happen if I screw up everything, like a screwed with Christopher? What will happen if Luke realizes I'm not the right woman?" she thought. But then she remembered all good moments with him. When she saw him for the first time, desperately wanting some coffee. She annoyed him, asking him about his birthday... She remembered the exact moment she looked in his eyes for the very fist time. She felt something special, something different. Never in her whole life she had felt anything like that, Her knees felt weak, the was a tickling feeling in her stomach, her heart beating fast in her chest.

Lorelai smiled. "I won't screw this up, because besides Rory, this the most important thing in my life."

— Mom, why you're smiling?— Rory asked as she sat down next to Lorelai. Lorelai looked up, she hadn't noticed her daughter entered the kitchen.

— Mommy is very happy, hon. — she said kissing Rory's cheek— Why you're up so early, kid?

— I'm happy too, mom, and that wakes me up early. I'm so excited I can't sleep.— Rory said grinning.

Lorelai looked at her daughter, amazed.

— Kid, you're so great. You make everything so easy for me. I mean, you're so perfect and you've been happy for me. You really likes Luke, don't you?

— Of course, mommy! Daddy loves you, and he loves me, and that it's important. He's always here to us.... And mommy... I love the way you laugh when you're with him.

Lorelai smiled again. "Oh my god this kid is amazing." She thought

— Are you sure you're only 7? — they laughed — So, are you sure you're ok with the wedding? Are you ok with Luke being here forever? We'll have a boy in house...

— Of course I'm ok with it.— Rory replied, she was quiet for a moment, thinking about what her mother said — Mom, I'll have a daddy in the house.— Rory felt tears forming in her eyes. Lorelai hugged her, and kissed the top of her head.

9:00 a.m. at diner...

Luke heard the bell jingle and turned around. He saw how Lorelai and Rory entered the diner and sat down at their favorite table. They was laughing, smiling. They seemed happy. Luke walked towards their table.

— Coffee!— they shouted.

— You're not getting any coffee, young lady.— Luke said pointing at Rory — Did you two slept well?

— I didn't slept enough, but you know that already since you where there, mister.— Lorelai said grinning.

— Dirty!— Luke added— So did you read the note?

— Yeah!—Lorelai sighed— I called her.

— Her who?— Rory asked.

— Grandma. We're having dinner there tonight. She's expecting us at 6:30 p.m.— Lorelai answered and sighed— I don't deserves this! She'll ruin my happiness.

— Think positive, Lorelai. We'll arrive, get some drinks, tell them out good news, listen to their complaints and insults, and have dinner. Finally we'll drive home and I'll make you some coffee.— Luke said.

— You so good to me!— Lorelai said, Rory laughed.

6:40 p.m. .....

Lorelai sighed and took a deep breath before she stepped out of the car. She opened the back door and helped Rory out. Holding her hand she walked towards the front door. Luke following. Lorelai waited a few seconds before she rang the doorbell. Emily opened a few seconds later.

— You're late.— Emily said kissing Rory's cheek.

— I'm fine, thanks mom. How are you, and how's the D.A.R. going, and dad, how is he? — Lorelai said sarcastically and whispered to Rory — Long night hon, please help mommy. When you're tired and want to go home, please tell me, I'll be grateful. Rory didn't replied.

— I'm fine Lorelai. D.A.R it's going very well and your father is great. Speaking of which, he'll be here in a minute. So... Come in!— Emily said.

They all sat down in the living room.

— So tell me, how are you _Luke_?— Emily said with a little sarcastic tone in voice as she said Luke's name.

— I'm great, Emily. Better than you can imagine.—Luke said honestly.

— I'm glad to hear. And you Rory? You are very quiet tonight.

— I'm good too, grandma.

— Thanks God, this awkward "I'm fine" "I'm great" "I'm glad" "I'm good" finally ended.— Lorelai said imitating their voices.

Emily sighed. — Martini, Lorelai?— Emily stood up.

— The bottle, please.— she joked.

— I'll put the bottle next to you. Luke you want a _beer_?— Emily asked with the same sarcastic tone in her voice.

— I prefer water, Emily. But thank you.— Luke said and took a deep breath. Lorelai smiled at him.

— Ok, _water_ for you Luke. Rory, a soda for you, right?

— Yes please, grandma.

— Thank god there is a good reason why we're here. All this tedious will end. "I'm fine, Martine, Beer, soda, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!!!"— Lorelai whispered in Luke's ear and made a face.

— Is something's wrong, Lorelai?— Emily asked but didn't waited for a reply as she saw Richard entering the living room— Oh Richard! Finally! Look who're here!

Luke stood up and shook Richard's hand. Richard kissed both Lorelai's and Rory's cheek.

— How are you?— Richard asked. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— Everyone is fine, great, glad and good, dad.—Lorelai said smiling to Luke.

After that, an awkward silence dominated the place. The only thing that could be heard was everybody's breathing. Finally, Richard decided to start a subject. They talked about _Luke's diner_ (do you know why these words are writing in_ italic_? I'm pretty sure you do). Richard talked about extension and Emily spoke...

— The people need to eat more healthy, a salad, something Italian, something French. Currently, everyone's been contented with hamburger and cheese, Coke......

— That's what I always tell Lorelai, but she insist to eat that crap. It will kill her one day!

— I love this stuff. Burgers and coffee are my life, and I'll always be grateful to eat that, because my crazy appetite is the reason I've met Luke.— Lorelai said, looking to her mother angrily.

— What do you by that? "I'll always be grateful to eat that because my crazy appetite is the reason I've met Luke"?

— Mom, don't play dumb. You know Luke has this "rubbish" food in his diner. I told you this is important to me, but you, you're.... you're just screwing this up for me! But you, you can't make me sad, because mother, never in my whole life I've been this happy!— Lorelai raised her voice.

— I'm glad you're happy Lorelai. But you don't have to attack me! I just made a remark.— Emily said.

The maid entered in the room. — Mrs. Gilmore dinner is ready.

Emily stood up and walked into the dinning room. The others followed her.

— God, please give me some patience!— Lorelai whispered while she looked at the ceiling. Luke kissed her cheek, and squeezed her hand for support.

The maid brought in dessert. Everyone ate in silence till Emily finally said what she wanted to say whole evening.

— Lorelai, do you want to share your news with us now, otherwise this dinner will be a complete disaster.

— I have to tell you I'm surprised. It's 7:45. You waited 65 whole minutes before you asked, it must be a record!— Lorelai joked.

— Lorelai...— Richard was annoyed.

— Rory honey, why don't you pick up your plate and go upstairs. I'm pretty sure you want to see my old room.— Lorelai told her daughter.

— I've seen your room before. I'd prefer to stay here. — Rory replied.

— Rory, please go upstairs for a while ok. We need to talk to your grandparents about something. — Luke requested.  
Rory said "ok, then", she picked her plate and walked towards the staircase.

— Why can't she stay?—Richard asked.

— I don't want her to see the turmoil.—Lorelai said.

Luke had watched them during the night. It was very unconvertible for him. This is a complete different world, with meddling, arrogant and intolerable people. But at this moment, he had to be strong and pretend that this people were normal.

— Mr. Gilmore, Emily, we are here to tell you... that we... we're engaged.— Luke said holding Lorelai's hand.

Richard mouth dropped open in disbelieve. Emily put her hand on her heart, she stood up slowly, and walked into the living room. Lorelai, completely shocked, followed her. "Where is the scandal?", she asked to herself. Half a minute later, Luke and Richard entered the living room also.

Emily sat on couch and took a deep breath. All she said was: — Does Christopher knows?

Lorelai opened her mouth. She didn't believed what she was hearing. "Há! Há! The scandal will get started, for one little moment I thought she would just keep quiet. Oh God I'm so stupid!" Lorelai thought. But then she processed what her mother had said and... — I'm telling you I'm getting married and all you're asking me is if Christopher knows? It doesn't matters what he knows or thinks. I want Christopher to go to hell right now!

— Just answer my question, Lorelai!— Emily screamed.

— Fine!— she yelled— He knows! Are you satisfied now?

— He knows? How? — Luke asked jealously.

— He called me this morning and I told him.—Lorelai answered.

— What did he say?— Emily and Luke asked at same time.

— He said "Lorelai Gilmore is getting married!"— Lorelai sighed and shook her head — I can't believe you are asking me that, mother. You should be happy for me. You shouldn't care what Christopher thinks! Your "beloved" daughter is getting married.... I just... I can't…

— You should marry him. Marry Christopher, not _Luke_!— Emily said. Luke closed his eyes in anticipation to calm himself down.

— No, I won't.— Lorelai started to cry — I should marry the man that loves me, and my daughter! The man that is there for me all the time. I shouldn't have to beg, so he'll do something for me. Mom, the first time Christopher proposed to me, we were on the stairs, watching you, dad and his parents. Dad said we should get married. He said that was the right thing to do.— Lorelai was crying even harder now. Luke squeezed her hand. — It was really nice of him to say that. Marriage is the right thing, like it was the only thing to do. I wanted more than that. I wanted daisies and white horse, mom. I wanted him to tell me "I love you". A baby isn't the right reason for a wedding. I didn't wanted to be a cargo in his life.— Luke hugged her.

— You aren't a cargo in his life! Rory is his daughter, and he deserves to be with her! To be with you!— Emily screamed.

— No, he doesn't! He doesn't sees her more often because he doesn't wants to. I didn't forbid him to see his daughter! He isn't here because he doesn't want to!— Lorelai yelled.

— Don't scream to your mother, Lorelai!— Richard exclaimed.

— Do you know what? I'm tired and I don't feel very well at the moment. I'm leaving.—Lorelai said — Rory! Rory! Come downstairs, we're leaving now!— she screamed.

— No you're not. We've not finished this conversation.— Emily said.

— Conversation? Are you insane? This is so far away of a conversation!— Lorelai spoke.

— Lorelai... He manages a diner. A diner, Lorelai!—Emily said in a calm voice.

— It doesn't matter! God, you need to understand what he does isn't important to me. And Christ! Managing a diner is a great job. He does what he thinks is important to make a profit.

— I want to know your gross income and net income of past year, and I want your lawyer in my office on Monday to tell me if you have enough conditions to keep a family, and give Lorelai and Rory the life they deserve. If everything is ok after that, you can marry my daughter.—Richard looked at Luke and sipped his white wine.

— Dad...

— It's ok, Lorelai. It seems fair.— Luke spoke seriously.

— I can't believe my daughter is going to marry the diner man. Lorelai he isn't good enough for you.—Emily said.

— It's the opposite mom. I am not good enough for him. He's so gorgeous and wonderful, and I'm here letting you say this horrible things to him. I'm so tired mother. Why can't you be happy for me once? You always have to screw up everything I like. Sometimes I wonder if I really am your daughter. We're so different. I will never do this to Rory. I'll never let her down, and judge her.— Lorelai dried her tears and started to scream again.—Rory! Honey! We're leaving now! Come on!

— I don't want to ruin your plans or criticize you. I just want what's best for you, and Christopher certainly it's the best thing for you.—Emily said.

Rory showed up downstairs She didn't understood what was happening.

— He's the best thing for me.— Lorelai pointed to Luke

— He isn't her father!—Emily yelled pointing to Rory.

— Shut up!— Luke screamed — I've been tolerating you insulting me this entire evening. My diner, my life! But this is enough! We're getting married whether you want it or not! To me it doesn't matter what your opinion is. You don't have to tell me I'm not Rory's father. This is it. Lorelai we're leaving. — He softened his voice. — Rory say good bye to your grandparents and come with us.

****

Let me know if you liked. Reviews, reviews, reviews!!!


	5. Go Rory, 'cause I need the dress to the ...

__

Thanks: I want to thank ProFfeSseR, she is my beta reader and she's doing a excellent work! And I want to thank all of you guys with yours awesome reviews, they're very important to me. Keep doing this, and you'll let me happy :)

A/N: I'm sorry for took so long to update, but I was studding and I can't write, just when I did the damn test I could write this chapter and finally I send it to my beta. I hope the next don't take so long, I'm write the 6 and when I finish I'll send to ProFfeSseR.

****

Chapter 5 – Go Rory, 'cause I need "_the_" dress to the priest marry us on the zoo.

Luke walked towards Lorelai with a cup of coffee. He sat next to her on the couch, holding one of her hands in his and gave her the coffee in the other. Lorelai sipped it and than put the mug on the table in front of her. She leaned back against Luke's chest and pecked his arm.

— Long day.— she murmured and sighed.

— Yeah!—he agreed, playing with her curls.

Lorelai turned around to facing him.

— We need a date.—she said, with a big smile on her face.

— For...

— The Wedding Luke. Are you asleep?— Lorelai asked matter of factly.

— I'm tired, that's all— he responded and sighed, after that a smile appeared on his face— But the date... Do you want the wedding to be anytime soon or do you think it's better to wait for a while?

— Soon — she emptied her cup of coffee— I mean, we are together for 2 years already. 2 wonderful years. We don't have to wait. What do you think?

He nodded — Good answer! When do you have in mind?

— Tomorrow!!!— she replied grinning.

— I'm talking seriously here.— he spoke pointing at himself.

— In a month or so! Speaking seriously! We can start to buy the things and contract the people. I mean we need a wedding dress for me, a tux for you – she stopped when she saw Luke's face— Don't! You'll wear a tux! What did you think? I love your flannel and this sexy Backward Baseball cap, but honey, it's going to be a big day. Well, let me continue. We need a cake, a buffet, rings... OH GOD!!!— Lorelai screamed dropping her mouth, her eyes widening.

— Lorelai....now what?—Luke asked annoyed, rolling his eyes.

— We haven't decided were the wedding will take place. In our garden, the Independence Inn, the church, the zoo, or in my parents house. This last ones are my favorites places. But were you've been think?— she was gabbling.

— The zoo! Certainly the zoo.— he responded sarcastically— Every place will be great with me. All I need is for you and Rory to be there.

— Oh Lukey you're soooo cute!!—she said with a babe voice.

— Don't call me "Lukey"— he grouched.

— We can have the wedding at the inn. It's so beautiful there. The green grass, the lake, it's a broad area. We can engage some waiters, and... Oh Luke we need a Priest!!!— she screamed again— I'm so excited!!!

— I'm excited too, the Independence inn is a terrific place!—he said grinning and kissing her.

— We'll start to buy some things tomorrow, right?— she asked hopefully.

— Yes!

— But tomorrow is Saturday, the rush day. You won't let the diner with Caesar. It's a huge responsibility. He'll need some help.... OH!!!!!!!! I KNOW, I KNOW!!!— she yelled jumping up from the couch — Tomorrow will be a girls day! Rory and I... we will... we will.... pick the wedding dress!!!

— No more coffee today! Rory will wake up if you continue screaming like this! It'll better if you go to bed. You need to sleep!—Luke taking the mug out of her hands.

— I don't want to sleep, mister— she said standing up and whispered in his ear — Dirty!!!

Luke just kissed her deeply to shut her up.

The next morning, for some unknown reason Lorelai and Rory woke up early. Lorelai told to her daughter they would go shopping for some things for the wedding, and go to some bridal shops. Rory was very enthusiastic and jumped up and down on her bed for over 5 minutes.

One hour later they where dressed and went to the diner to eat breakfast.

— Luuuuuuuke!!!!— Lorelai yelled, closing the door behind her and walking towards the counter. Rory sat down on one of the chairs.

— Lorelai, why you are screaming? I'm right here.— Luke said from behind the counter.

— I didn't saw you mister. Maybe this shining diamond ring blinded me off.— she grinned and displayed her hand.

— Oh sugar, what a beautiful ring!—Babette exclaimed as she noticed the ring on Lorelai's finger.

Lorelai grinned at her and winked to Luke who smiled back. "We don't have any reason not to tell them. They will know whether I want it or not anyway" Lorelai thought.

— It is a diamond one, can you see? I really like it.— She gave him a sly smile.

Babette saw that and shrieked: — Oh sugar!! I can't believe that, you two will.... Finally!!! I have to tell Patty!— with that she turned around and ran away, the bell jingling above the door was the only proof she was there.

— Babette, wait!— Lorelai yelled, but was too late.

— Hey Lorelai, so it is true? You and Luke will get married?— Kirk asked.

— Yes, it's true Kirk, isn't it awesome?— Rory responded before Lorelai could open her mouth.

— Oh God! Now there will be a commotion, because Babette knows, Kirk knows, soon Patty will know and then Taylor will know, Andrew will know, Al will know, the whole town will know. There will be a lot of questions. People will bug us around and we never will know the meaning of the word "peace" again!!! — Luke exclaimed, rolling his eyes and raised her hands in the air.

— Don't be grumpy, Lukey!— she turned to Rory, who was laughing about the whole situation and asked:— Donuts?

— Coffee!— Rory whispered.

— I heard that, kid! Coffee for your mother and orange juice for you. If your mother wants to die, it's her problem but you are not old enough decide that. Orange juice and no complaints.— Luke spoke and Rory rolled her eyes. Luke gave to Lorelai a cup of coffee and went into the kitchen to prepare some orders.

When Luke went to the kitchen, Lorelai handed her cup to Rory and said:

— Just a little sip, hon. You know daddy doesn't like it when I give you coffee, so be fast. Go Rory, go Rory, Go Roy, go Rory, go Rory, go Rory, go Rory!!!— Lorelai exclaimed and Rory sipped the coffee as quickly as she could. Luke appeared, when she put the cup back on the counter.

— Here we are! Something healthy for you.— and handed the glass to Rory. She was smiling suspiciously— Lorelai!! I don't believe it!!! I really don't!! Why do you always do things like that behind my back???— Luke screamed loudly as he realized what happened. Everyone turned to look at Luke, Lorelai and Rory.

Lorelai turned and looked back to all the people in the diner.

— Isn't he sweet? We're just engaged but he's screaming at me and telling me what to do! I love my Backwards Baseball cap, man!— she joked and everyone in the diner laughed even Luke. But after that he rolled his eyes.

Lorelai and Rory went to Hartford, taking Luke's truck with them. The traffic was really hard and they spend 30 minutes in the same street. It was 8:30 a.m. when they arrived at a famous bridal shop. A woman with short blonde hair served them by showing some dresses. Rory was really amazed with those white dresses and at every new dress the woman showed them she responded by saying "This one mommy" or "Daddy will love you in this one". Lorelai just smiled to her and after 8 dresses she knew that this studio wasn't the right one.

Lorelai was looking for a perfect dress, like every woman is. She wanted one that made her imagine Luke and herself in a moment of sunset. They were holding hands with interlaced fingers, Rory was watching them from the corner, smiling. Everyone from Stars Hollow would sit behind them, whispering "they look so happy" She saw herself crying a little bit as she said "I do".

None of these dresses made her feel like that, so she concluded they weren't in the right shop.

They visited 2 other studios but Lorelai didn't liked any of them. Finally they found a pretty dress in a store window. It was a corselet one, rosy-white with a long train. Lorelai entered the store and Rory followed her.

— Hello, I am Mancy. Can I help you?— the saleslady asked with a British accent. She was of medium height, had a medium figure and short straight red hair.

— Hey I'm Lorelai and this is Rory, my daughter. I would like to see that dress, please.— Lorelai said smiling a little bit as she pointed to the dress in the shop-window.

— Ok. I will get it for you. Hold on for a minute, please.— Lorelai nodded and sat down, while Rory was looking at the others dresses in the store.

— Look out Rory! Don't touch anything.— Lorelai warned her.

— Here you go.— the lady said while she approached and handed Lorelai the dress.

Lorelai told to Rory to sit down and wait while she changed into the dress. She hold her hair up when she looked at herself in the mirror. She was _so_ beautiful, Luke probably would go crazy when he saw her.

But that dress...

Lorelai sighed loudly "This is going to be _a long day, Lorelai. Why don't you just pick this damn dress and go buy a cup of coffee? Or a pizza?! Oh boy I'm hungry! But it doesn't matter now! Focus on the dress Lorelai! I am so stupid, it's just a dress! What will happen if I don't imagine myself and Luke at our wedding in any dress? I'll wear a shirt that says "I am Luke's???? Ohhhh this is a good idea for our honeymoon!!! Lorelai!!!! Come on, focus woman. You need to wear a dress before you can wear the shirt!"_ Lorelai thought.

Rory knocked on the door and Lorelai opened. Rory's mouth dropped open.

— Mom... you... are... so.... pretty.

Lorelai grinned at her.

— Do you like it?

— Yes, mommy.— Rory nodded happily. Lorelai's eyes narrowed and she looked at herself in the mirror again. It isn't "_the_" dress. She became serious and faced Mancy.

— I am sorry, but the dress has a defect.

Mancy grinned at her and said: — We've another one, I'll go get it for you.

— No you don't have to.— Mancy looked at her curiously.— Besides I don't _really _like it. I mean... I look fat in this dress, and certainly I don't want feel fat on my big day, do you think?— Lorelai lied and put a small smile on her face.

— You don't look fat in the dress! You look very nice, but if you don't feel comfortable, ok then. Do you want to see another? Yesterday we received a new dress. It is really beautiful but we didn't had the time to put it in the store window just yet— Mancy grinned to her.

— No it's ok. I am starving and really need a cup of coffee.— Lorelai turned to Rory— You are hungry too, aren't you?

Rory nodded and with that Lorelai thanked the saleswoman and went get some pizza.

It was 4:39 p.m. when they finally left the mall. Lorelai didn't found "_the_" dress, but she bought a white shirt. She wanted to write "I'm not a Baseball cap, but I am Luke's".

Lorelai and Rory entered the car and drove a while until Lorelai saw the traffic jam. She sighed loudly and put her hand on the steering wheel, directing the car inside the row. After 45 minutes Lorelai was really tired and Rory complained from the backseat, what wasn't helping much. Lorelai put her face into her hands tiredly, she wasn't thinking about anything when she looked through the window and saw a small store ahead of her, at the end of the street. She couldn't really see the dress, but she knew it a pretty one. When the traffic moved she took a by-path and drove towards the store. She parked the truck right in front of it and looked at the dress. God! She was so right. It's beautiful. A satin one with a big tulle inside the skirt which had a embroidery of flowers. Lorelai looked amazed. She ordered Rory to get out of the car and did the same herself. She entered on the studio like a thunder, not giving the saleswoman any time to introduce herself.

— This... one.. the... store window... please.— she said panting.

— Ok.— the woman said frowning.

Some minutes later she came back with the dress in hands and a tiara. Lorelai grabbed it.

When she looked at herself in the mirror wearing the dress, some tears welled up in her eyes. But she didn't imagined her wedding day. In fact she had a flashback.

Flashback

Lorelai entered the diner and Luke heard the bell jingle. He smiled to her as he checked her out and Lorelai felt some butterflies in her stomach. "_Calm down, Gilmore_" she thought. Lorelai walked towards the counter and sat down on one of the chairs. Luke approached her, grabbed a pen and asked:

— What can I get you?

Lorelai looked up at him, smiling.

— Good question. What can you get me…— she repeated.

— Coffee?— Lorelai smiled and Luke handed her a cup. Luke spend the time standing in front of her. She looked at him not wanting any food... Luke sighed.

— Don't sigh at me. I'm thinking.— Lorelai complained.

— I've others customers.— Luke said matter-of-factly.

— But I come here every day, some days even twice. I am your first priority!

— Oh God! Why you don't you just order a burger, like always??— Luke said grumpy.

— You knows me so well!— Lorelai said grinning, flirting with him.

— Well, like you said you come here everyday and you're my first priority.— Luke said flirting back.

— Oh yeah?— it was supposed to sound sexy, but it came out like a question. She wanted to be totally sure. "_Oh geez my stomach will fall to my feet"_ she thought.

— 100 percent sure — Luke was looking at her lips, wondering how they would taste. He was so close, his stomach rested against the counter, his head so close to hers, he could smell her fresh breath.

— Good to know, mister. So, you admitted that I am your first priority and I really like that, but I'm still hungry.

— Oh, yeah I forgot that.— Luke said matter-of-factly.

— What else can I do with your mind?— She asked still flirting.

Luke grinned at her, a big smile.

— You can find out tonight, if you're free.— Luke said still flirting, but not believing he asked her out.

— Babette really likes Rory. Who doesn't?— Lorelai was practically saying yes to him. What else could she do? He made her feel so comfortable around him, but at the same time so nervous, like she never felt before. She was always flirting with guys, so naturally. She didn't feel nervous about flirting with anybody else. But "anybody else" didn't made her feeling these things, this butterflies, this accelerate beats of her heart.

— She is a great kid.

— Yeah.....— she murmured breathless.

— This thing about Babette likes Rory... was that a yes?— he asked wanting to have 100 percent of certainty.

— Yes. It was. I'd be pleased — she smiled to him.

— Me too.

After that they were just looking deeply in each other eyes, smiling, breathlessly. None of them had ever felt so right, so perfect. Luke was so amused that he didn't heard what Kirk was saying.

— LUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEE!— Kirk shouted.

— WHAT?— He shouted back and Kirk trembled.

— I want my food.— Kirk finally said.

— Go back to your table and I'll bring you your food.— Luke said seriously. Kirk went to his table and turned to his newspaper. — I hate Kirk.

— No you don't.— Lorelai sipped her iced coffee.

— 7: 30?— Luke asked.

— What?? Ohhh, yeah. 7:30 it's ok.— she grinned and grabbed her purse.

— I fixed that thing in your roof so I know the way.

— Yeah!— she agreed and added— Luke?

— Ummmm?

— It's a date. Our date.— He nodded while Lorelai was still grinning like a pathetic and a fool lover.

— I know that.— Luke said like a fool too. Lorelai walked towards the door and went outside while Luke was watching her. 30 seconds later Lorelai entered the diner again. — Did you forgot something?

— Yeah I forgot a very important thing: I'm hungry and I need some coffee. Oh and I forgot to pay you. So please, a burger, fries and coffee to go.— but he still stood there watching her— Come on Luke. The turtle will surpass you Lukey!

— Don't call me Lukey!— He exclaimed grumpy.

— LUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!— Kirk yelled.

— Sorry Kirk.— And with that Luke turned around towards the kitchen but not before he looked at Lorelai one last time, smiling. Lorelai was there staring at Luke when he turned to the kitchen. She stared at his back or something lower.

End of the Flashback

A lot of tears rolled over her face. But they were good tears. Lorelai was watching herself in "_the_" dress. Yeah! She knew this was the right dress. She didn't remember any of this when she tried on the other dresses earlier today, so it's more clear then water. This is the perfect Wedding dress. She sighed happily and she started to whirl like a little child. When she started to feel dizzy she sat down on a bench with her head in her hands. Just remembering good times.

****

I've a lot of ideas, if you want I continue with the story let a review. Please, please, PLEASE!!!!


	6. Look what a pamphlet can do to your mind

****

A/N: Thank you to VeroSNM and Rory Granger, you guys rocks! You was the only persons who reviewed chap 5. I want to know where is everyone? Is VeroSNM and Rory Granger the only persons reading this? I reaaaaaaaally need some reviews, I don't mind if is short or longer.

A/N 2: I know I took an era to update it, but I had a block and was really difficult to write, last Saturday I sended it to ProFfeSseR (my beta) and she replied the e-mail on Tuesday but now I'm studying (I was in vacation) and I just am on in internet on weekends. Because of this, probably the next chapters will take some time to update. I am really sorry because of this, I hope you guys forgive me.

A/N 3: Thank you Laura for being a great friend and beta-ing this, you are so much cool and nice to me.

A/N 4: Answering a question: Emily and Richard will show up on next chapter, I guess. I am deciding, okay?

Chapter 6- Look what a pamphlet can do to your mind

It was Friday afternoon and Lorelai was walking towards the diner, holding Rory's hand in hers. The two girls were talking about the wedding and all the preparations. When they finally arrived at the diner they sat down at one of the counter's stools, Rory on Lorelai's right side. The diner was almost empty. There were only two guests at a table. It wasn't rush time. Usually the diner was full early in the morning, around lunchtime and around dinner time.

Lorelai waited for a while, but Luke wasn't coming she helped herself with a cup of coffee and did the same for Rory.

When Luke appeared behind the counter and saw Rory sipping her coffee he made a grumpy face and ejected the words:

— Fine! I won't have this conversation again, from now Rory can have drink coffee! What can I do about these crazy genes she has?— Both of the two girls smiled to him, and Lorelai stood up to kiss Luke's cheek. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips. Lorelai smiled and returned to her seat.

— So, how was your day?— Luke asked to Rory.

— Fine, I guess. We have a new English teacher, 'cause the other retired. She asked everyone's name and asked about our life's and all. At the end of the class she said we have to write a paper about our favorite book.— Rory said and sipped her coffee, happily.

— So a lot of homework. And you, Lorelai?— Luke said and Rory nodded.

— Well, our chef will retire as well, so Mia told me we'll have a new chef. She will start on Monday. I don't remember her last name but her first name is Sookie, I guess. The last name... oh boy Mia told me 2 hours ago.. St. Something... Ohhhh, I remember! Oh no, I don't.— Lorelai was babbling, trying to remember the woman's last name.

— How old are this Sookie St. Something?— Luke asked.

— Why?— Lorelai pouted trying to seem jealously— are you searching for someone to have an affair with?

— Sure, a nice looking woman with blond short hair and green eyes I guess.— Luke joked and Lorelai slapped his shoulder playfully — What can I get you guys to eat?

— Cheeseburger, bacon, chili fries and pie for desert. Oh and coffee.— Rory answered.

— Same here.— Lorelai agreed.

— Gotcha!— and with that Luke disappeared into the kitchen.

When Lorelai couldn't see Luke anymore she turned around in the door's direction because the bell jingled. She saw how a tall men with blue eyes and light brown hair, wearing a dark suit walked in and sat down on the chair next to Rory's. The two guests from the table exited the diner, and an awkward silence dominate the place. Lorelai was scratching her nails on the counter. Rory opened her backpack and took her notebook and her kit out of it, and started to do her homework. Finally, the man murmured something:

— No one will serve us?— he asked.

Lorelai stood up and walked behind the counter.

— What can I get you?— she asked.

— A cup of coffee and lots of fries, please.— the man said, smiling to her.

— Ok— she said and screamed:— Luuuuke! Lots of fries for the customer here, please!— and turned back to the man— he will be here with your order in a minute.

— Do you work here?— the man asked while Lorelai served him a cup of coffee. Rory was focused on her homework but she was listening the conversation and had to laugh at the guy's question.

— No I don't work here, I am just- — she didn't said she was Luke's fiancée, because she had a good joke in her mind.— I am just serving you. I'm always here so I know about everything in this diner. More coffee hon?

Rory nodded.

— Is she your sister?— the guy asked, focused on Lorelai, just thinking about her beauty. Rory giggled harder this time.

— I am her daughter.— Rory answered looking at the man, before Lorelai could say something. Rory returned her concentration back to her notebook immediately.

— Woooooooooooow!— the man exclaimed— are you... are you married? Man! How old are you?

Lorelai laughed.

— Well, I am not married, and I won't tell you my age.— she answered, flirting with him— and you?— a little smile appeared on her face— are _you_ married?

— Nope.— the man answered, flirting back. Lorelai gave a smile "_Oh boy, this men... we just have to explore the little slut inside of us"_

— What do you do?— she asked, glancing at his briefcase.

— Technically I persuade the people to go to Harvard. I tell them all the good stuffs, the pamphlets, all about our modern equipments, you know...

— Sounds fun.

Lorelai returned to her seat, and the man gave to her a pamphlet. Lorelai looked amazed, she had always preferred Harvard over Yale. Rory took her attention of her homework and grabbed the pamphlet out of Lorelai's hand and when she read about the amazing stuffs the place offered her mouth dropped.

— Can I go to Harvard, mommy?— Rory asked hopefully to Lorelai.

Lorelai grinned at her, totally forgetting about the man next to them.

— Sure hon, when you finish high school you'll go to Harvard.

— When I finish high school?— Rory repeated her mother's words, don't understanding— I want to go now, I want to start tomorrow... oh tomorrow is Saturday, soooo Monday! Yeah, I'll go to Harvard on Monday.

Lorelai and the man laughed.

— Darling, Harvard is a college, for growing up boys and girls. You're only seven. You aren't grown up enough.— Rory pouted and returned to the pamphlet in her hands.— So your job is pretty easy, huh,... oh I don't know your name.

— My name is Guy— the man said offering his hand, Lorelai shook it, trying hard not to make a joke about his name. Rory was still young but she also needed to control herself not to make a joke herself.

— I am Lorelai and this is Rory— she introduced herself and pointed at Rory who gave to the Guy a half smile.— Are you moving to Stars Hollow?

— No, I am just on a business trip.

— Oh yeah? You will talk about Harvard's wonderful modern equipments and show some pamphlets to the Stars Hollow's folks?— Lorelai asked, really curious this time.

— No, in fact I'm going to Hartford. I'll go to some famous school there, but I don't remember the name at the moment. I just stepped by here to take some rest for the night.— Guy responded. He tried to fix eyes with Lorelai's. She noticed this and lowered her head, glancing at Rory.

— Taking some rest is a good thing. You need to prepare your mind for the crazy students you'll met in that school. Certainly you have to think about a way to persuade them, and my friend I can assure you it won't be easy. They have theirs small heads with theirs small brains occupied by Rolling Stone's magazine, nail polish, motorcycles and that "who kissed who" stuffs. So if they don't pay attention in what you're saying don't worry, it isn't personal.— Lorelai said and grinned, the man grinned back flirting.

— Ok, then. You really knows how to cheer someone up. But do you know somewhere I can stay for the night?

— Independence Inn. I work there.— she replied quickly and took a card out of her purse and handed it to him. Theirs hands slightly touched each other and Lorelai pulled away quickly.

By that time Luke showed up behind the counter and watched the scene. He saw the part where the man asked where he could stay for the night and the 'touch thing.'

Lorelai looked at him, smiling and tried to appear normal, but her heart was out of control. Luke gazed at her in disbelief. Rory stopped her notebook and the kit back in her backpack and stared at everyone in the place.

— Cheeseburger, chili fries and bacon for Rory.— he placed the plate at the counter in front of Rory.— He did the same with Lorelai's, but this time the plate echoed when it touched the surface. — And fries for _you_— he looked at Guy with furious eyes. The plate echoed even louder than Lorelai's.

— Hey calm down, man!— Guy said looking at Luke.

Rory was bored with the scene and a cartoon would probably animate her.

— Can I go upstairs, daddy?— Rory asked glancing at Luke. He looked back to her and a half smile appeared on his face. When it came to Rory, Luke immediately forget about everything else, she is his priority.  
Guy watched the scene in disbelief, is he her father?

— Sure, kid. Take your plate with you and climb the stairs slowly. Don't drop anything, okay?— Luke replied. Rory nodded and started walking towards the stairs.

— Are you Rory's father?

— Yes.— he responded while he was cleaning the counter, not looking at Guy.

— Oh!— he said disappointed— So, I am going now.— Luke looked at him and grabbed the plate full of fries and put them in a take-out container. He grabbed a to go cup and filled it with warm coffee.

— It's 7,00 dollars. Thanks for visiting, you always welcome to come back at your next visit to Stars Hallow.

— Sure I'll come, the coffee is great.— he opened his briefcase and took out his wallet, grabbed some money and placed it on the counter. After that he turned back to Lorelai.— Independence Inn, right? I'll think about it. Are you have sure the Inn isn't full?— Lorelai nodded with a grin— Ok, so bye, say bye to Rory for me, ok?

— Ok, bye back.

Guy walked towards the diner's door and stood there, gazing at Lorelai, she gave a small smile and turned back to face Luke.

— I thought you were leaving.— Luke said grumpy and with that the man closed the door behind him while he stepped outside.

Lorelai faced Luke who gave her an annoyed look and started to clean up a table close to the counter.

— More coffee?— Lorelai asked carefully.

— Help yourself as you always do.— he said, not taking his eyes of the table.

— Oh come on Luke, don't be such a Sean Penn!— Lorelai exclaimed, laughing inwardly. She walked closer to him.

Luke just walked towards another table, and Lorelai grabbed his arm. She wrapped her arms around his waist. His gaze found hers and she giggled.

— You are jealous.— she said with a pitchy babe voice.

— You are ridiculous.

— I am not! I was just thinking that if you're going to have an affair, I should have one too. Don't you think?— she said in an innocent voice. Luke's mouth dropped open.

— You were flirting with the guy just because I went along with your insane thought about me having an affair?— Luke exclaimed and turned over to the counter.

— I wasn't flirting with him! He, hey, are you listening? _He_ flirted with me.— Lorelai said, following Luke.

— Don't play dumb! I saw the two of you talking and smiling. You almost asked him out when you said you work at Independence Inn. Lorelai this was so childish! Come on!— he almost yelled. Lorelai laughed.

— But I got what I wanted.— she said grinning, Luke faced her.

— Oh come on Lorelai, please! Don't tell me you wanted a customer to go to the Inn, 'cause that isn't your job there and if you say it I'll loose all the respect for you I have!

— But I didn't want a new customer at the inn.

— So then what, Lorelai? You wanted one more man in your weird collection or something? Is this about your ego?

— Of course not, hon. I wanted you showing me your jealousy. You don't have any idea how handsome you become when you're mad.

— If you wanted an angry Luke you can be totally sure you've got one! Now, please go somewhere where I can't see you!— Luke ejected and Lorelai's mouth dropped out.

— Hey! Are you throwing me out?

— Noooooooo! Of course not. I am just showing you how mad I can become when I see my fiancée flirting with some other guy.— Luke said sarcastically.

— Oh come on Luke! I was just kidding!— Lorelai said forgetting her coffee on the counter and following Luke.

— I don't care!

— What if I promise you I won't do this jealous thing again. Please, I thought you would understand that I was just kidding.— Lorelai said hopefully. Luke turned around and grabbed Lorelai's waist and drew her close, theirs foreheads touching. Luke felt Lorelai breath quicken and kissed her passionately. His tongue entered her mouth and his tongue met hers. Lorelai shuddered and after they pulled to catch some air, she grinned. Still holding her, Luke said:

— Got ya!

— You were pretending all the time!— she exclaimed and slapped his shoulder.

— Ouch! No, I was pretending just after you told me you wanted me jealous! You like teasing me, don't you? Well, same here.

— So you admit that you were jealous before I said I wanted you to be jealous?— he rolled his eyes and kissed her once more to shut her up.

They stood there, kissing and whispering lovely things to each other for awhile until Rory descended the stairs and they pulled apart.

— Hey, what were you guys doing?— Rory asked approaching them.

— Just talking.— Luke responded with a little blush on his face.

— Okay.— here eyes searched the place— so the Harvard's Guy, haha, he gone, right?— Rory asked chuckling. Lorelai looked at her and the both of them started to laugh harder.

— The guy's name is Guy. Haha! Gosh, this is so funny.

— Wait a minute, the name of the man who was here some minutes ago, is Guy?—Luke asked starting to laugh too.

— Yeah!—Rory and Lorelai responded. They were talking about crazy names for long time before a customer entered the diner and Luke went to serve him. Rory sat on a chair and started reading the pamphlet again.

— Sweetie, you really like the pamphlet, don't you?— Lorelai asked gently.

— Yeah the photos are awesome, it seems really pretty.— Rory responded but didn't took her eyes of the paper in hers hands. Suddenly, Lorelai had an idea and went to the kitchen, where Luke was.

— Hey Luke, what do you think about a trip?— Lorelai asked and Luke turned around to face her.

— Lorelai we won't go to Europe just with ours backpacks.— Luke said rolling his eyes.

— This is what you think now but I'll convince you otherwise. I promise! However I was talking about a road trip... to Harvard.

— Why?

— Because Rory is really excited about the Harvard's pamphlet and I thought she could be happy if we pay a surprise visit with her.— Lorelai said excited.

— Come on Lorelai, what we'll do there? See buildings? You'll be bored within 20 minutes.— Luke argued while he was frying a burger.

— I won't be bored, Luke. And it isn't just buildings.— she tried to convince him.

— It isn't just buildings, huh?— he said not really convinced.

— Of course not! We'll see dorms, gardens, important and historic benches and...

— Sounds like fun!— Luke replied sarcastically and Lorelai blinked her eyelashes — Okay, Lorelai! If both of you want this so much, I'll go on a road trip to Harvard. I just hope that later I'll get a reward for this.

Lorelai jumped up and down and when Luke looked at her he smiled. Her face lighted up, her hair shone, her eyes was full of happiness and he made her look like this, nothing in the whole world would make him more happy. Lorelai's smiles are his everything. He kissed her desperately to have a little of her youth, her joy, her bright and optimism. She kissed him back and when they needed some air they pulled apart. She stared at him. She hugged him tightly with many thoughts passing across her mind, he made her feel so special. Suddenly they needed to pull apart because something was burning.

— Oh my God the burger!— Luke exclaimed trying to see something trough the smoke.

— Hey Luke.

— What?

— I don't ate my food and now it's probably iced.

— Okay Lorelai, I'll make something for you.

— Thanks Lukey!— and gave a small kiss on his lips before she walked out of the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke arrived at home late that night, because Caesar needed some sleep and went home early. At least he would open the diner early the next day. Lorelai was asleep on the couch with a lot of junkie food at the table in front of her. The movie's credits were rolling on the TV. He walked to Rory's bedroom and saw her sleeping like an angel. He took the blanket in his hands and covered her with it. He gave a small kiss on her forehead. She murmured "goodnight daddy" and turning to the other side of the bed while she continued sleeping.

He walked back to the living room and tried to wake up Lorelai, she murmured incomprehensible words that Luke needed to carry her to their bed. Upstairs, he took off Lorelai's shoes and he putt them on the ground. Before he lay down on the bed next to her, he took a shower. This ritual took place about once a month but he liked it. Of course he liked it more when they are awake, but both girls seemed so fragile when they were sleeping... It made Luke feel like he was their protector….

****

I need to know if someone is reading this to update, so let a review. Please, please, please, please, please, please. :D


	7. Smiles on their faces

****

A/N: Now I'm happy! You guys are really great. Don't you fell better when you review? Huh? Hihi!

Thanks to:

Miss-Lionesse: Thank you. About Chris, on next chapter we'll see something about him, but not a bad thing. For now we'll have fluffy things and after the bad things will come, all in the same time. I have everything planed on my mind since when I thought about the story.

Llmeantb: Thank you. Here is it.

jAvA cRaZy: I really like it too, the "jealous Luke" are really fun. I am remembering the chapter Max propose Lorelai... Luke was awesome in that one. About the real show it's sucks they are on a break (Friends, haha).

AHJNKCES: Thank you, well here is the update, I hope this didn't took so long.

VeroSNM: Here you are again:) If you like about family things and smiles you'll probably enjoy this chapter. About Emily and Richard I'm really sorry for don't put them on the chap but it didn't work, but I promise they will be on the next. Won't be a bad thing, they will do a thing they thinks they have to do... I can't say more or youwon't need to read tthe next. Hihi.

Alca: Thank you for your words. I'm happy you liked "Guy"... it's really difficult write funny things.

Well guys keep reviewing, I guess it didn't took so long... but I don't know about the next.

Laura you know you're the best.

Enjoy.

Chapter 7 – Smiles on their faces

__

'OH CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP!" Lorelai thought and looked at the phone on her nightstand. The phone rang about 6 times which woke Lorelai up — with grudge of course— Unwillingly she grabbed the phone but then she heard "_Hey, it's the Danes-Gilmore house. If you want to talk with the beautiful queen of the house leave a message. If you want to talk with the fix man and contract him for one of Village People's shows leave a message. Or if you want to talk with the young lady who is probably reading a book and has Luke's permission to drink coffee , guess what? Leave a message! If we aren't watching Willy Wonka we'll return your call... beep... hihi I was kidding the real beep is coming soon." _Beep "_Hey L trio, it's Liz..."_ Lorelai smiled when she heard Liz's voice but she was so tired and to grumpy to talk with anyone, because it was — she looked at the clock — God 6 in the morning! Why the hell is Liz calling her at 6 in the morning? "_I just called at this time 'cause Luke is always up so early and I thought he could be home now, but it seems he isn't. If I woke someone up I'm sorry..." _"You should be! It's Saturday" "_But probably I didn't... Jeez I'm rambling!..."_ "Yeah sis' you are, please leave your message so I can sleep" "_The reason that I'm calling is that Jess and I, we really miss you guys. Luke talked to me last week and told me the awesome news and I am really happy for you both. But 4 or 5 months have past since we saw each other... Lorelai is probably more beautiful than ever, oh I am so proud Luke gets to marry such a good looking and sweat woman... and Rory is probably taller and smarter... Jess talks so much about her... my little boy is growing up. It's so cool, they're growing up together and the way they become happy when they see each other is so great... I am rambling again... Well my time is running out so I wanted to know if you guys are ok and if I can come over to visit... so let me know if you agree, 'cause I am really missing you guys, oh I said that already... so if you guys aren't watching "Willy Wonka and the chocolate factory" give me a call... and Lorelai..."_ Lorelai heard Liz chuckling "_I really loved the Village People thing... bye.."_ and she hung up. Lorelai laughed and got up sleepily. She sooo need a cup of coffee.

Luke lay on the couch with the TV on. He was watching the news and don't noticed Lorelai descending the stairs. She slowly walked towards the couch and sat down looking to the machine in front of her but don't really paying attention. Luke glanced in her direction and leaned in to give her a sweat kiss on the lips. She smiled shyly and lay down next to him. They spend some minutes gazing and smelling each others scent. She grinned and putted her arms around his waist and for the first time they spoke.

— Hi

— Hi back, mister. — Luke kept gazing at her and sighed loud.

— It's ready.

— What is ready?— she asked with a confused look.

— Your elixir.— Luke answered.

— You knows me soooo well!— she put her arms around his neck and he put his on hers back. Slowly she leaned in and kissed his lips, more slow than before she opened hers mouth allowing his tongue to enter. The kiss became more eager and Lorelai let a moan escape while hers hands were in his hair, messing it. They pulled apart and Lorelai stood up and walking towards the kitchen. She helped herself with a cup of her supplement. She drank it very quickly and refilled the cup.

When she was in the living room again she remembered about Liz's call and asked him:

— Why didn't you answered the phone?

— Because I knew if I woke you up, you would probably persuade me to stay in the room with you, so you wouldn't get up. The phone call was really appreciated.— He replied matter of factly.

— Why did you wanted to wake me?

— Three words: Harvard, trip, bored.— Luke said.

— Gosh! I completely forgot about that!— Lorelai exclaimed happily. Luke rolled his eyes.

— Oh this damn big mouth of mines...

— Don't be such grumpy! Have you counted how many times I called you grumpy? But whatever, you need to start packing.

— Packing?— he questioned nonchalant.

— Yeah! Or you can use dirty outfits on the trip if you want it...— Lorelai grinned and reflected about her thoughts— Oh, really dirty! The two forms of dirty! Boy this is so funny.

— Rory will be there anyway...— Luke said rolling his eyes.

— Oh this damn kid!— she joked— So you need any help to pack?

— You were serious with the packing thing?— he asked.

— Should I explain the dirty thing again?

— Why do we have to pack? I mean, we'll drive to there, see God knows what you two wants to see and go back home... we aren't going to stay- — he stopped abruptly— No way Lorelai! We won't stay the whole weekend there!

— Of course not, Lukey! But we will need to pass the night and so tomorrow early, well not so early we will return home... we aren't going to spend the Sunday there either.— she exposed her ideas.

— Two years Lorelai! Two years of knowing you very well. You won't give up until I give up and agree to pass the Sunday there too. You two will talk about buying things and Rory will bribe me when she looks at me with her little blue eyes and you will bribe me with your dirty mind.— Lorelai chuckled. That was so true.

— We won't stay the Sunday there and remember you are doing this for Rory, this cute girl. Although, Liz is coming to visit us, in fact I'll call her now.

— Liz is coming? But she didn't said anything.

— If you had answered the phone...— Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— Oh this. Well I'm packing...— he gave a small kiss on hers lips and went upstairs.

Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed Liz's number, after a few rings she answered.

— Hello.— Liz said on the other side of the line.

— Hey Liz it's Lorelai, how are you?

— Lorelai! I so badly wanted to talk to you, I missed you so much.— Liz said happily.

— I missed you too Liz, you know you're the sister I never had.— Lorelai smiled.

— I'm glad to hear that, you're my sis' too. But how are Luke and Rory?

— They're doing very well. Rory is very excited 'cause we're going to Harvard. We'll visit the place, but we'll probably be back by tomorrow afternoon.

— Wow, this is so great. She's so smart that kid of yours, she is thinking about what college she'll go already.

— Yeah she is a terrific kid, everything is ok to her... However I'm calling because I heard your message.

— Oh yeah! I was thinking about coming to Stars Hollow for the week to help you with out with the wedding preparations. You only have 2 weeks!— Liz said, she still not believing that her brother is getting married in 2 weeks. They was planning this real quickly.

— Everything's crazy! I haven't told Luke this but I am considering the idea of postponing, 'cause I haven't chosen the catering, the flowers, the minister yet, and the invitations aren't brought to the print shop yet... I'm completely freaking out if I don't take a break, so we're going on this small trip. And if you really want to come over to help me, I would appreciate it a lot, and I will be thankful to you for the rest of my life.— Lorelai said this in one breath. She was really busy with the preparations and with working at the Inn, she hadn't time to do all that needed to be done. She has to take care of Rory, do her job which wasn't cool and easy. She was the head of the maids.

— So how about I be there tomorrow around 4, 5 p.m.? We can go to the mall and make Luke buy his tuxedo and I don't know, maybe you guys can buy the wedding-rings, and you won't need to postpone.

— Would be so great Liz! We'll talk, drink coffee eat cheeseburger, drive Luke crazy with our taste in food, I want to talk to you so badly, you're my friend and I miss you.— Lorelai said truthfully.

— It's deal! Now tell me if Luke will make the wedding to be a show.— Liz said smiling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

During the car ride some hours later, with a grumpy Luke.

— Mom let's sing a song, please!— Rory said with her high voice.

— No way!— Luke exclaimed and looked at the girls with a warning look.

— Daddy!— Luke glanced at her direction and Rory gave up— So let's play a game!

— Hum... okay! Let me think... Oh, I will say a letter from the alphabet and you will say a word, but to make this difficult you'll need to do a phrase with the words, okay? And I can't repeat the same letter.

— Sounds like fun.— Rory said wriggling in her seat.

— I'll start with the easy letters and I'll make this difficult later— Rory nodded— Let's start.. the letter is... a!

— A!

— A? I don't know if you can say this because is just the letter "a"...

— No mommy, it's the defined article. "A" before a word which starts with consonant and "an" before a word which starts with a vowel.— Rory said rolling hers eyes. Lorelai's mouth was dropped open.

— How do you know this?— she asked still shocked.

— I'm 7, I'm not stupid! Let's continue, okay? I said "a" and the next letter is...

— Hum... "o".

— Mom! How could a make a phrase if the letter is "o" I said "a"... I can't...

— A ha!— Lorelai exclaimed pointing her forefinger to Rory!— I win, I win, I win! You are a loser, kiddo!

— But this isn't fair! You choose "o" on purpose!— Rory whined.

— No, no, no, no, no! You choose "a" 'cause you wanted it. You could say "an", "absolute", "above", "all", "A-bomb"...— Lorelai said still honoring her victory.

— "A-bomb"?— Luke asked looking to Lorelai.

— Flipped my mind...— she said and turned to Rory on the back seat— So want to continue?

— I'll say the letter now!

— Okay! I don't mind...

— L!

— Luke!— Lorelai quickly answered

— No, don't put my name in this stupid game.

— Are you the only Luke on the whole Earth? Oh yeah, NO! Next Rory...

— H!

— Hum... has.. yeah, Luke has...

— T!

— The, Luke has the...

— Hum... let me think, something difficult to you, Mrs. Big Swindler. The letter is... k! A ha!— Rory exclaimed pointing her forefinger to Lorelai, the same way she had did before.

— Hum... you!— she pointed to Rory— What happened with my little daughter? Are you an alien? The aliens kidnapped my Rory, you aren't my daughter!

— Don't say that, mommy!— Rory begged and started to cry.

— Oh this is my prodigy girl! Rory I missed you so much! Why are you crying? The aliens did something to you?— Rory started to cry harder and Lorelai kissed her forehead— I was kidding, sweetheart.

— Don't do this again, never ever!— Rory wiped away her tears.

— I promise, honey.— Lorelai said guilty.

— You are psycho!— Luke exclaimed referring to Lorelai. She elbowed him.

— So the letter was k, right? K... Oh key! Luke has the key— Lorelai said moving her arms up and down, doing a victory sign.

Rory thought for awhile about her mother's phrase and had an idea.

— The next is "o".— she said grinning.

— of! Luke has the key of...

— M.

— my. Luke has the key of my...— Lorelai thought about what letter Rory could say next, perhaps she could say "h" and she would complete the phrase with the word "heart", just to tease Luke.

— The next is "h"— Lorelai laughed and opened her mouth to start to talk when Rory abruptly stopped her—I am sorry, my mistake. I had said "h" already.

— And...?

— And you said we can't repeat the same letter, so let me think... a letter, "a". It's easy, has a lot of words with "a", for example "above", "all", "an", "absolute" and also, "A-bomb".— Lorelai looked to her in disbelief, she is so much like her. Luke laughed.

— It's difficult but I am thinking... Jeez... I KNOW, I KNOW! Luke has the key of my ass!— Lorelai exclaimed. Rory looked to her shacking her head like her mother was an insane person or a killer. And Luke parked the car in the middle of the road.

— Mom do you mean a donkey?— Rory asked.

— Well... yeah sure!— she lied and nodded.

— Lorelai! She's a kid, please!— and put his hands on the steering wheel again he started driving.

— Mom you lost.

— No, I didn't! I made a sentence so I win!— she started to do the arm sign again and Rory interrupted her.

— No you lost! This phrase doesn't make sense, so you lost! I win!— and Rory did the sign.

The next 5 minutes was eroding to Luke and Rory, because Lorelai didn't recognized she had lost. She just shut up when Rory said "Okay mom, you win." And the two girls started to sing some songs. To Luke the trip was completely exasperating, none of the parts was really cool, but what could he do? He loves the Gilmore Girls.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai is the master of songs, but with a long trip like this, she already sang whole her repertoire. Then she came up with "Crying' " from Aerosmith. Every 2 minutes she asked Luke if they already arrived. At the 18th time (Luke counted) he finally could replied with a "yes" and she and Rory immediately grinned to each other.

They stop when Lorelai saw a little inn in the town. Of course, they had seen a lot of hotels on their way to Harvard but they didn't want to spend a lot of money with all the things that need to be paid for the wedding.

Luke parked the car and after that they went to the front door, which was open. They looked through the place but no one appeared, so they entered. Lorelai saw the front desk, chairs and a large sofa in the living room. The dinner room was at the right, from the site where she was standing she could only see 2 chairs and a table.

Finally a medium height and medium build woman appeared behind the desk. She was rubbing her thumb somewhere close of her mouth. Lorelai looked at her and realized some lipstick next to her lips. Lorelai let a small giggle escape.

— I am sorry. May I help you?— the woman said with an annoying tone in her voice, a false polite voice. Lorelai looked at her, not funny anymore because she was swinging her head and her red hair swung as well, she was so... never mind, Lorelai didn't like her.

— Oh sure!— Lorelai replied with the same false tone in her voice, a excited one— We want a room! I thought you would have one. I mean not you, the inn.— she said trying to sound stupid and grinned to the woman like she was crazy.

The woman frowned but instantly her smile came back to her face and she giggled.

— Of course we have one. You want one with a single and a double bed I suppose.

— Absolutely!— she exclaimed and Luke looked at her surprised— You are so smart!— she said, the grin still on her face and slightly she swung her curls and clapped her hands.

— Mom, will this take long?— Rory asked.

— Oh you have room 7. I hope you guys enjoy your visit— and she gave the key to Lorelai.

— Thank you.

— Can you tell me you names please?

x-x-x-x-x

3 minutes later the 3 of them walked towards their room.

— Lorelai what was that?— Luke asked referring to the conversation some minutes early.

— What? — she asked innocently.

— Why would you talk like that. I mean sometimes you do annoying voices but that's just to tease me, what did the woman do to you?

— Nothing!— she answered not understanding Luke's reaction.— What did I do? I was just kidding.

— No you was mocking the woman's voice.

— Oh come on, Luke! She was pretending all the time. I bet she does that voice to each guest to sounds nice, fun and polite but come on, she doesn't has a mirror or what? Her lipstick... she doesn't even know how to use a lipstick

— Lipstick? Are you mocking the woman's lipstick... oh please Lorelai!

— Hey mom, I want to take a shower— Rory suddenly said interrupting the arguement.

— Sure hon, mommy is going to help you if you need any. Try to find the towels, if you can't find any just let me know. Okay?— Lorelai answered still gazing at Luke.

— 'kay!— and Rory went toward the bathroom.

— I'm not mocking her lipstick!

Luke rolled his eyes and gave up... Lorelai was extremely weird this morning and he has no idea why. She stood there looking at him walking towards the window. She shook her head and followed him. She put her arms around his waist and he turned to her and kissed her lips softly. It wasn't a good day to argue.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Luke don't be such a liar!— Lorelai started to tease him again.

— Lorelai I was ready about one hour before you and I waited for you, so I wasn't person being late.— Luke claimed.

— Of course you was Luke, Rory and I were ready and you needed to catch the car keys so you was late.

— The key was on the table next to the door I just grabbed it!

— But Rory and I left the room, we were outside and you was inside to grab the key, so you were late.— Lorelai said with a smile.

— Lorelai I was waiting for you for over an hour! You, both of you were late, you, not me!

— Sweetheart if you were waiting for so long, why didn't you took the key?— she asked innocently.

— Because I'm not insane. Why would I be holding a key for an entire hour?

— You didn't need to, but if you were the last one in the room 'cause you needed - — Lorelai stopped like Rory and Luke had. She saw it, she was in front of what she wanted a long time ago.

It was one of the few occasions where Lorelai was speechless. She was looking at all those things in front of her. She has never ever seen so much red in her life. And all the buildings and the garden in front of her, the trees... everything was so beautiful, like everything belonged at the place where it is.

Rory felt so small. She felt like she was only a leaf in the middle of all those trees. But still amazed how beautiful everything appeared to be, one hundred times more pretty as in the pamphlet... a lot of things crossed her mind. She started making plans for when she could go to there, to be here, to study here, to have a life here...

Slowly they entered the place. Rory ran to the garden and started to spin, she felt she could fly if she was a little faster. She felt like she belonged in the place, like this was where she should be

Lorelai sat down on the grass, in the shadow of one of the trees. Luke sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. She looked at him and kissed him softly. She rested her head on his shoulder and some memories passed in her mind...

She never told Rory she wanted to go to this college when she was young because she doesn't want to influence her daughter's decision in what college she wants to attend. When she was a kid she wanted to go to Yale, yeah Yale. She hid her father's diploma once because she wanted one of her own, but some months passed and it just didn't seemed like a good idea anymore.

The things were changing in her life. She didn't wanted to be like her father and her mother anymore... they disappointed her, they just didn't care about her opinion because she was a kid. Or she agreed with something or she pretended she did. She hadn't a real voice.

Somewhere on the line of the circumstances she promised herself just do what she wanted, preferably if what she wants is the contrary of her parents wants.

"_I won't go to Yale"_ she thought one time and she didn't. She did some research when she was 14 years old and decided Harvard was the best option, an awesome school and Yale's enemy. Lorelai remembered she grinned to herself when she decided Harvard.

But everything changed, Rory appeared in her life. Christopher appeared in her life... maybe he changed everything... Oh No.

No matter how upset she could be with him being such a jackass or not to be present in Rory's life, she can't blame him alone, she was there too. He didn't compelled her to do what they had done. She choose this... she wasn't one of the students siting on the grass, reading immense texts to the next day class, because she made a mistake. She made a mistake. She.

Luke felt something wet on his shoulder and looked at Lorelai. She was crying.

— Hey, what's wrong?— he asked softly.

— Nothing.— she said trying to put a grin on her face— I was just remembering some things... memories that aren't really good ones.

— Tell me what is bothering you.— Luke said and dried her tears.

— I... I... I don't know Luke. I just know I never will be here as a student, you know?— more tears rolled down— I... screwed up everything. Of course I love Rory, she is the best thing in my life, no offense... but... hey I don't have a formation... I will just be the head maid and that's it.— she said and hugged him tightly.

— Hey— he puts his hand under her chin so she had to look at him straight.— I know everything was hard on you. Everything changed when you figured out you were having a baby, you had to give up your dreams. But when she was born, you saw her little face for the first time. You knew everything wasn't so bad because you have her. So think positive, don't think you are gonna a be a maid for the ret of your life, cause you don't. You are an amazing woman with an amazing talent, you can do anything you want. You are gorgeous, you have the world in your hands. I have pretty sure that soon you'll get a promotion. Mia has faith in you because you deserve it.

Lorelai hugged him tightly not wanting to let him go. She wouldn't let him go, not Luke.

— Thank you Luke. Just so you know, if I am this gorgeous woman you're saying I am, it is because I have you. You're the one who supports me all the time. I know that if something happen between us, if we fail as a couple, which we won't, I know you'll keep being here for me and our daughter. You probably love that little girl as much as I do.— she whispered and kept looking at him.— You'll always be my friend, you are the best thing someone can ask for. You aren't just my fiancé or my boyfriend, you are a partner. I can count on you, I know I can.

— I'll always be here for you two. I love you and I love Rory.

— Luke... I love you so much.— she said truthfully.

— And I love you guys!— Rory said with her little voice. She sat on the grass next to them and they all smiled.

Lorelai may not have a degree in college, but she has Rory and Luke. Can someone ask for anything more than that? At least she can borrows her father's diploma again...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They spent a few minutes in the grass just talking, and they made a beautiful family picture. After that they went to the dining-hall to eat something, because they didn't ate at the inn. The girls ate stake and drank coffee of course, and Luke ate a green salad with melon juice. The dining-hall was very pretty, antique chairs and tables with details, the architecture is fascinating.

Later they went to ask for some help and to grab a map. Rory's idea obviously.

The receptionist gave to them the map and told about a building where they could see a dorm.

Excitedly Rory followed her parents to the place.

— It's empty.— Lorelai pouted.

— Isn't so great with nothing to see.— Luke agreed with her.

— It's perfect.— Rory said amazed with wide eyes— Wow! It's... I don't have words.

Lorelai looked to her like she was nuts, how could the place be perfect without everything necessary. I mean bed, couch, other furniture...

They were in the living room. Rory was observing every detail so later, she could remind every part of the room. Finally she went to one of the bedrooms and spend a few more minutes there, she sat in the middle of the floor, rotating 360º. After that she couldn't be surprised and fascinate with anything else.

— Hon, we have other things to see... Don't you want to watch some classes? I was thinking about we go to a class room and pretend we are real students... I mean you are small they won't see you anyway...— Lorelai said gently.

— Would be awesome mommy. But can I stay here a little longer?— Rory asked with puppy eyes. Lorelai nodded and Rory smiled at her— Mom can you take my notebook and my pen from my backpack?

— Sure sweeties.— Lorelai took it from the backpack and handed it to Rory who started to write something down. Lorelai thought it would be better if she let Rory alone for a few minutes.

Rory looked to the blind sheet in front of her and started to write about the best day of her life.

About 10 minutes later Rory finished it and they went to a class room, which was almost full. They found a few seats in the middle of the room and sat down on the chairs. Lorelai teased Luke that he agreed with that, but he stilled complaining about it. When the professor entered the place, the students were quiet immediately so they could listen to what the man had to say. It was an journalism class and neither of the 3 intruders understood anything. Lorelai had a great discussion with the professor about the "horrible" CNN method though. She stated the guys should be more informed before the say anything on the news and the professor disagreed. 50 minutes later the class was dismissed and Lorelai bought some coffee for Rory and herself. It was almost night when they arrived at one of the libraries. When Rory had seen the dorm room she wanted to live there, but when she saw the immense library, she knew that was the place she wanted to live. The amount of books... was extraordinary!

She never saw such a quantity of books in her life. She loved libraries and asked her mother to take her to some but nothing equal to this.

Rory insisted to see each book, but it was getting late and no matter how Lorelai wanting to prove Luke right, she was bored after all. But Rory... God! They was there for 2 hours and to her seemed like 2 minutes.

— Hey hon, it's better if we get going.— Lorelai said tired.

— Why?— Rory asked looking to a brown book.

— Because it's late and it's dark outside. We have to get back to the inn and take some rest, you know? Tomorrow daddy will drive us home again because he won't let me drive. And if he won't have enough sleep he can't do that.

— Okay mommy.— Rory sighed— It's better if we go then... Oh can I take some books?

— It's just for students Rory.— Luke replied and Rory nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When they arrived at the inn Lorelai was happy to see the "lipstick lady" wasn't behind the desk. Rory took a shower first and read a book for while Lorelai and Luke each took a bath. Luke got out of the bathroom and saw Rory sleeping in her bed and Lorelai was almost asleep in their bed. She was watching a movie and when he lay down next to her she turned her attention towards him.

They didn't spoke, just kissed for a while until Lorelai stood up and covered Rory. She kissed her daughter's cheek and walked back to her bed. Luke put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Lorelai fell asleep with her head on his shoulder. She loved that feeling. Luke's arms safe around her, his breath, his smell, his skin touching to hers.

Rory woke up in the middle of the night and saw the smile on her mother's face, she had to smile too. It was a memorable day!

****

Do you want fell better again? So let your comment. You just need to press this beautiful purple button. :D 


	8. 2 bridesmaids dresses, phone calls and p...

****

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for don't update, but to reward the chap is long. Do you like long chapters? Just wondering...

Oh this time I'm really sad 'cause just Llmeantb reviewed (thank you by the way), come on guys. I like any kind of review, short or long, just review. Okay?

The next chapter is the wedding, finally I know. But will take 2 or 3 weeks to be up, I swear this isn't my fault, the universe is against me. Hehe, I'm watching to much The O.C.

Review this time 'k? My face lights up when I read a review :) Enjoy.

Chapter 8 – 2 bridesmaids dresses, phone calls and payments.

When Luke parked the truck in front of the house, it was almost 3.30 p.m. They were extremely tired and the walk to the door seemed like a journey. Rory went to her room to lie down for awhile, because her legs were sleeping as she was in the same position for hours. Lorelai helped Luke to take the bags inside and after that she lay down as well. Although she found her bedroom to far away, so she laid down on the couch instead. Luke told her he needed to go to the diner. After all, Caesar was alone there and he needed some rest. Lorelai argued for a while using the argument that Luke is the owner of Luke's, however she gave up as she realized Luke was right. Caesar was an amazing help for taking care of the diner the entire Saturday and half of the Sunday.

One hour had passed quickly when Lorelai heard a knock on the door. She tried to stand up but she couldn't, well she could but she didn't wanted to, so she pretended she couldn't. The person outside kept knocking the door, and she heard Rory get out of her room and walking into the living room.

— Mom!— Rory looked at her, a kind of "are you deaf?" look.

— Yeah?— Lorelai replied, not meeting her gaze.

— Someone is knocking.— they heard the person outside knock again— see?

— And...?

— Since the person is outside she wants to enter.— Lorelai finally looked at her daughter.

— Fine!

— I am in my room.

— Surprise, surprise!— she said sarcastically and went open the door. She saw a blonde woman, and a little boy with the same age her daughter's has.— God Liz!— Lorelai exclaimed and hugged her friend. They kind of jumped, excitedly and started to laugh.

— Lorelai sweetie!— Liz exclaimed. The boy called Jess looked at them like they were crazy and entered on the house without asking for permission.

— I'm so happy you're here, Oh hey Jess!— Lorelai hugged him and he gave her a half smile. Lorelai rolled her eyes. She never understood why Jess was so different from Liz. Probably his father's genes.— Rory is in her room, if you want you can go in there and give her some company.— Jess nodded with a little more enthusiasm— Okay then, but don't play the game where you are the doctor and she is the patient.

— Oooookayyyy.— he said prolonging the word.

Jess went into Rory's room and the women sat down on the couch.

— So tell me about the new guy.— Lorelai said wriggling in the couch.

— How do you know I'm with a new guy?— Liz asked.

— Well I didn't told you but I think now is a great opportunity, I have a crystal ball.— Lorelai teased— Oh come on Liz. We haven't seen each other for months, so there was a big change of you being with a new guy. I know you were with another one before, but you guys broke up because he wasn't your soul mate.

— Hey, ouch!— Liz said, however 3 seconds later both of the women started to laugh— Well since this is true I can't blame you or argue with you.

— I'm always right, sis'— Lorelai said faking a modest tone.

— You were when you said yes to my bro'— Liz replied.

— Hey you are changing the subject.

— That's because your life is more interesting than mine.

The girls talked for a long time. They talked about men, kids, jobs (Liz was a sales clerk now, working in an Indian store) and some girly stuff.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was 7 ó clock when they walked towards the full diner. They entered and Luke turned over to them.

— Hey Liz! I thought you weren't coming.— he said hugging her and after that he messed Jess' hair— Hello kiddo.

— I said I was coming.— Liz replied.

— Well...

— Shut up Luke!

Luke kissed Lorelai's lips and Rory's forehead and grabbed some cups. They sat down at a table next to the door, the only one available as the diner was pretty full.

When everyone at the table finished their dinner, Lorelai stood up and tapped the fork on her cup to make some noise and the people in the place looked at her.

— Well everyone, I know this is kind of bad news, but you have 10 minutes to finish your dinner because we are closing. No complaints.— everybody started to talk to each other but Lorelai cut them off— I am sorry guys but this is necessary. Hope you guys forgive us. So let's eat or you have to leave with a plate in your hands... your choice.

Luke pulled her up from the chair and lead her towards the stairs. They stood there and Luke asked:

— What the hell are you doing?

— Telling everyone to be quickly or we'll kick their asses.— Lorelai replied with a steady face.

— Why?— he asked

— Because we are going shop.

— No way!— Luke exclaimed.

— Luke you need a tuxedo and we need rings unless you want to do like in that Keanu Reeves' movie where he takes a ring of the bonbon's box and pretend he is married with that woman?... It's the one where they are in a vat, treading the grapes to make wine.

— I don't know which movie you're talking about.

— Oh come on we watched the movie a few weeks ago. Well I'll ask Rory if she remembers...

— Okay, but I still don't remember that movie..

— Doesn't matter, the point is we need wedding-rings and tuxedo. I mean I already bough the dress. It would be weird if I show up at the wedding in a beautiful outfit and you show up with plaid flannel and a backwards baseball cap.

— I'm not going to the mall. You go and buy me the tux.

— Luke you're being ridiculous. How can I buy a tux without you? I mean if there existed a flannel tux you probably would pick that out, but since they don't exist we have to find one you like. Okay they seem identical but still. And the tailor needs you there to take your measures.— Lorelai pondered.

— But we are just going to take the damn tux and buy the damn wedding-rings and that's it, we'll drive back home.— Luke said in his usual grumpy voice.

— I'll drive, you are too tired to drive again.

Luke didn't complain. He would probably throw up anyway if he saw the steering-wheel again. Lorelai kissed him and whispered a "thank you" in his ear.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai and Luke entered the men's store followed by Liz, Rory and Jess. Luke walked through the store searching nothing in particular, just observing the kind of clothes some people were wearing. A man showed up and asked politely:

— Good evening, are you looking for something in specific?

— I wanted a tux but then I realized that the wedding is a afternoon wedding, so I think a suit will be better.— Lorelai answered.

— Okay, that would probably be much better. Do you have a color in mind?

— I guess that would be grey.

— Oh then grey it is. Let me take some measures to see what size we need.— the man replied grinning and Lorelai grinned back. Luke approached and Lorelai told him about the measures and reluctant he agreed with it.

— These are the once we have. You can choose one of these or we can make one specifically for you, sir.— the sales man said to Luke showing the suits he had selected.

— No, I guess I'll like one of those.

Luke rolled his eyes, if he didn't like one of the six suits, he probably wasn't going to like another one. Luke analyzed the suits and picked two he kind of liked. Lorelai told him to try them on and to pick the one he feels more comfortable with. Luke replied by saying he wouldn't be comfortable in any of them.

Luke tried one of the suits on and looked at himself on the mirror. He liked what he saw. It wasn't so bad to shop after all, at least, not when it is for your marriage.

He couldn't believe he was finally getting marry. After two years wanting this. After learning to know Lorelai so much he could complete her sentences and knew what was going on in her mind. He grinned for the first time since they started shopping. Did I mention enough times that when comes to the woman in his life everything was different?

— I guess this one it is.— Luke said to Lorelai.

— God I can't believe I'm seeing my big brother in a suit in a mall!— Liz exclaimed.

— Did you tried the other one?— Lorelai questioned.

— No. Why? Don't like this one?— Luke asked nervously.

— No, I loved. It's perfect.— Lorelai replied and with some effort she said:— Excuse me for a sec, o.k.?

She found a little bench in the corner of the store and sat down, supporting her head in her hands. She inhaled and exhaled trying to calm herself down. Luke who had watched her, came closer and kneeling in front of her he asked:

— What is going on, Lorelai?

— Nothing.

— Lorelai.— Luke said and he lifted her chin so she could look at him. She hugged him in response.

— I love you.

— I love you too.— he assured her.

— Thank you for do this to me.

— Do what?— Luke asked confused.

— Coming here, taking measurements, trying on suits. I know you don't like it but you are doing it anyways.

— Well it's true, I really don't like it. However we just marry once.— he said grinning to her.

— It's only you, and it will always be you.

— Good to know you aren't going to have an affair with Guy. I'm better now, I mean knowing it.— he kidded and Lorelai laughed slightly, later he said more seriously— I will always be yours Lorelai.

— Glad to know.— she smiled and like a storm she changed the subject— So it's this one, right?

— Yep.

— Good choice.

After the paid for the suit they exited the store and went towards the jeweler.

They saw some rings on the store-window and chose a few they liked. The lady approached them and asked if she could help them. They pointed at the rings they wanted to try and minutes later she came back with those.

The "L" couple sat on the chairs and tried the wedding-rings.

— This one isn't so pretty.— Lorelai said referring to a white gold one.

— I didn't like it too.— Luke agreed.

— Oh it's beautiful.—Liz said

— I don't think so.— Rory told.

— Ok, and this one?— Lorelai asked, she was wearing a white gold one with little rubies on the front.

— Not really.

— Yeah, Liz is right I think I don't like the rubies either.— Luke said grimacing.

— Ruby is out!— Lorelai shouted.

Then she took a gold wedding ring, with small, pretty small diamonds next. She put it on her finger and after looked at her hand, Luke did the same; they smiled to each other and Lorelai looked to her engagement ring laughing. They really seem to like diamonds.

— So, what will we have engraved?— Lorelai asked turning to face Luke.

— Engraved? Where?— Luke asked confused.

— Wake up, Luke! We need do to engrave a phrase or a word in the rings.— Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

— So we won't mix up the rings? Well Lorelai my ring will be bigger than yours.

— Luke, we have to choose a phrase to engrave in the ring, not so we won't mix them up, but because it's a tradition to do so.

— I didn't knew that. But why do you need to do it like everyone else? Oh yeah, because is the way you are. The way you think.

— I don't know Luke. It's just something sweet and funny at the same time, I guess.

— I lo—Luke started but Lorelai abruptly stopped him.

— Are you really saying this?

— No, — he rolled his eyes — But I have no idea.

— Oh come on "L" couple, you are being slow, very slow. Just like a turtle.— Liz pondered.

— Liz you are so great!—Lorelai almost screamed— " 'L' can this be more meant to be?'— Lorelai declaimed.

— It's a great phrase Lorelai but it's to long for a ring.

— They will need to find a way. I want this phrase.

— I am sorry, but your fiancée is right ma'am, the phrase is to long. — the sales lady interfered.

— Okay! — Lorelai sighed— now I'll need to find a way to cut this short.

— " 'L' meant to be"— Luke said— It's short and kind of what you wanted.

— Fine! If this is the only option.

— We can think about another one?

— No it's okay, this is fine. You agreed right? — Lorelai asked with puppy eyes.

— Yeah. — He kissed her and turned to the sales lady, who was watching them, smiling— These are the once, with this phrase.

— Okay, let me see the adjustments we have to make.— she replied and Luke nodded.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning

— Oh Liz, I told you that you and Jess could take Rory's bedroom and she could sleep with me and Luke. — Lorelai said while she descent the stairs and saw that Liz was folding a blanket.

— I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own house.— Liz replied.— Besides, I slept very well and I guess Jess too, since he still asleep in Rory's room.

— Well if you guys slept well, this is great. — Lorelai said — So what you want do today? Rory has to go to school and Luke and I are working so you and Jess will be alone.

— Don't worry about it. I was planning on talking a walk trough the city for a while and I was thinking if you need some help with the preparations for the wedding. I mean, you told me you are really busy. I really want to help.

— You don't have to. — Lorelai replied.

— But I want to. I came here to help you. — Liz smiled.

— Well, maybe you can go talk with the flowers woman. She had a problem with the lilies and the roses, but she asked if I could step by today and I was going to call her to tell her I couldn't make it. So if you want to go to the store for me. — Lorelai took a post-it and wrote the store's address down — You can also pick up the bridesmaids dresses. And you can try the dress to see if it's good. I reserved the 2 bridesmaids dresses for you but I don't know your size, so you have to try it on and see which one fits. — Lorelai rambled, smiling.

— What do you mean by me trying the dress? Am I supposed to buy my dress at this store?— Liz asked confused.

— No I bought them already. You just have to try on the dress. — Lorelai said frowning.

— So I have to pick up the bridesmaids dresses and try my dress. You chose my dress? — Liz asked, still confused.

— No, it's you that has to try on one of the bridesmaids dresses. — Lorelai said as if this was the most obvious thing in the world— You got it?

— Why do I have to try on the bridesmaids dress? I mean, has your bridesmaid the exact same size as me?

— Liz, you are my bridesmaid. Remember? — Lorelai said while she was walking to the kitchen, where she found her coffee supplier.

— OH MY GOD. I am your bridesmaid! Am I your bridesmaid? — Liz asked excitedly.

— Yeah Liz. Why you are asking me that, I already told you...— Lorelai stopped when she was saying it and faced Liz laughing— Oh my! I forgot to ask you if you want to be my bridesmaid! I'm sorry Liz, I was so busy than I forgot to ask you and I was babbling... like it's new... however I understand now why you didn't understood what I was saying. I am so sorry Liz. I don't know if you want to be my bridesmaid and I was asking you to pick up the dress and try it on. — She rambled.

— Of course I want to be your bridesmaid! It's exciting! I'll be the bridesmaid at my brothers and my friends wedding. I love you guys. — Liz hugged them.

— We love you too, sis'— Luke replied and kissed Liz's cheek. Lorelai looked at them with a big smile on her face. She wished she had a brother. A protective brother just like Luke, or a sister like Liz to her talk about girly stuffs. She poured herself some coffee and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. After that she took Luke's truck and went to the Independence Inn.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When she arrived there, she went to the kitchen immediately to get herself a cup of coffee. When she entered there she noticed someone she has never met before. After a few minutes she remembered that the new chef was starting today.

— Hey, are you Sookie? — She tried to start a conversation.

— Yeah, I'm Sookie St. James, who are you? — the woman replied grinning. She cleaned her hand on the apron and offered it. Lorelai shook her hand and smiled back.

— I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I'm the head of the maids.

— Oh this is really great. Oh I guess we have the same age, right? — Sookie asked.

— I guess so.

— You like coffee?

— More than breathing — Lorelai replied with a huge smile.

— Well I'll start making lunch. If the coffee finished I'll make you some more okay? — Sookie grabbed a frying-pan.

— I would be very happy. — Lorelai was almost out the door when someone appeared from behind.

— Lorelai! — the person exclaimed and hugged her tightly. Lorelai smiled really happy.

— I missed you so much Mia! Where have you been? I called you a lot of times but you weren't home. I thought that you weren't answering the phone because it was late, or because it was weekend. But I tried all the different hours a day, every day of the week. 5 or 6 days ago I thought you were having a nightmare, a Freddy Krueger type of nightmare. It's the only reason for you not to answer my phone call. I mean, I just heard your voice on my answer machine, telling me about the new chef but just it.

— I was travelling dear. I just left that message because it was necessary. — Mia told her and took some coffee. Lorelai poured herself a refill. — But tell me why you wanted to talk to me so badly.

— Because in two Saturdays I'll be like a cotton in my dress, my hair will be fixed, I'll go to the manicure and pedicure, I'll be beautiful more than ever. Luke will be totally nervous when I start walking down the aisle. — Lorelai said and wiped away a couple of tears from her face.

— Lorelai are you going to marry Luke? — Mia asked crying. Lorelai nodded smiling— Jeez! My little girl is getting married. She's marrying. Marrying Luke! This is...

— Awesome, amazing, great, fantastic, fabulous, terrific? — Lorelai completed Mia's sentence.

— Put all of that in a large kettle, stir and you'll find what I wanted to say.— Lorelai laughed at Mia's words.— Years ago you walked in here with your child in your arms, begging me for a job. You were so independent and fragile at the same time and now you're getting married. Oh Lorelai!—Mia hugged her once more.

— Congratulations Lorelai. — Sookie said sympathetically while she was frying onions and bacon.

— Thank you Sook. Can I call you Sook? — Sookie St. James nodded.

— Oh I came in here to see you Sookie. I have a received a lot of good references about you. — Mia said to Sookie.

— I'm sorry for making you come here and having to stop your trip, but thank you.

— You don't have to be, I came because I wanted to. It's good to know who are working with.

— Thank you, then.— Sookie said nervously and accidentally hit the frying-pan with her hands and the onions and bacon fell on the stove— Oh my God!— Sookie took a napkin and tried to clean up the mess but she obviously wasn't doing a good job.

— Let me help you, — a man said after he put a box filled with strawberries on the counter.

— Thanks. — Sookie said and faced him, smiling.

— You should turn off the stove before you start to clean up. My name is Jackson by the way. — Jackson replied. Sookie stood still while she looked at him and finally his words hit her head and she replied a shyly "oh"

— Oh Mia— Lorelai turned to her— Can we talk in private?

— Sure, I wanted to talk to you as well. — Mia went to her office and Lorelai followed her.— Okay, you first.

— Do you think you can be here for my wedding, I mean will be here at the inn. — she asked hopefully.

— Of course, Lorelai.

— Good. Moving on, do you know Liz? Luke's sister? — Mia nodded— She will be one of my brides maids.

— This is really great. But I'm sorry, where is this about?

— I reserved 2 bridesmaids' dresses and I hope they will both be used.

— Okay— frowned— You don't want to spend your money aimless. It's good thinking of you.

— No, I just reserved them, I haven't bought them yet. — Lorelai continued nervously.

— Honey, you need to get to the point.

— Do you want to be my bridesmaid? — Lorelai asked, grinning to Mia. In a second Lorelai was shivering because were cold outside and in another second she felt warm arms around her.

— Oh honey! — Mia kissed her forehead— You know this means a lot to me, you're like a daughter to me. — Lorelai half smiled shyly. _Like a daughter..._ she thought.

— But you wanted to tell me something. — Lorelai remembered.

— I was thinking about this during the trip. Lorelai you and I both know you are an awesome head maid but I think this isn't your job. You aren't qualified for this. — Mia started seriously.

— Oh. — Lorelai moaned sadly, disappointed— It's okay.

— Good, because from now on you're the inn's sub manager.— Mia smiled to her. Lorelai stood astonished.

— What? — she murmured

— You are my sub manager. Honestly I thought about you been the regular manager, but you are too young for that. It is a lot of responsibility. However at the same time you can't be the head maid with all the potential you have.

Lorelai jumped up, hugging Mia tightly. Mia felt the wet tears on her shoulder and rested her head on Lorelai's shoulder. After they pulled away, Lorelai faced her, grinning. Instantly she began crying again when a thought crossed her mind._ My mom wasn't so happy, she wasn't happy at all when I told her I'm getting married. She didn't hugged me, didn't congratulated me. She's never happy for me. Never._ She hugged Mia again, crying even harder. At least she had a shoulder to cry on.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The week flew by, and Lorelai and Liz did almost arranged everything what was necessary for the wedding, the flowers, the minister and the priest, the invitations, Rory's dress, picked up the wedding-rings from the store where they did the engrave in the rings, Lorelai tried the dress once more to see if she hadn't gained any weight, the things in the inn were all set and after the entire week of searching for the caterer, Lorelai asked Sookie to do it, because the wedding would be in a week and nobody wanted to except the job at the last minute. Besides Sookie's food is the best food Lorelai had ever tasted and it would be a lot cheaper.

It was Tuesday, only 4 days for the wedding when Lorelai arrived at her house during her lunch break. She grabbed the phone and after a look on her phone list she dialed the number.

— Hello, bridal shop. May I help you?— the lady said on the other side of the line.

— Sure, my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I bought my wedding dress and 2 bridesmaids dresses here, but today when I got my bank statement I realized the check wasn't cashed. Is everything all right?— Lorelai asked.

— Could you hold on a minute please, I'll have to ask my superior.— the woman said and Lorelai agreed— Oh here it is, ma'am.— Lorelai rolled her eyes, why is the woman calling her ma'am?— your dresses are paid but by an Emily Gilmore. She said she is your mother she told me not to cash the check you gave me.— Lorelai's head started to spin.

— Are you sure?

— Yeah pretty sure. You didn't knew it? Is something wrong? Because the lady paid cash.— the woman asked concerned.

— No everything is fine. My mother probably forgot to tell me. I'm sorry.

— Okay ma'am. Have a nice day.

— Thank you, back at ya.

Considerable minutes had passed until Lorelai grabbed the phone again. She was still in the same position, sitting on the couch, with her back straight, her head spinning even more quickly.

— Daisies, jasmines, roses, petunias. We have what you want.— a man's voice said after Lorelai dialed the florist's number.

— Can I talk to Rose please?— Lorelai asked rolling her eyes.

— If a flower could speak.— the man laughed hysterically and added— Just a little joke. I'll get her.— Lorelai faked a laugh.

— Okay, thank you.— after a few seconds the woman answered the phone— Hey Rose, this is Lorelai Gilmore speaking. I talked to you last week, my wedding will be next Saturday.

— Oh Lorelai, how are you?— Rose asked politely.

— I don't know — she stated while her head kept spinning.— But I'm calling because the check I send you with the first part of the payment wasn't cashed, so I wanted to know if everything is okay, I mean with the check. My signature is alright, right?— she asked frowning.

— Well Lorelai, I talked with your mother last Friday and she gave me another check, she said your check had some problem. So I already tore it. Why?

— Oh... it's... well... it's...— she tried to make bring up an excuse in her mind— I mean I didn't know my mother did that, because I told her I had a problem with my account but she hadn't mentioned she would handle it. However she'll probably talk to me about it today, because we're having dinner together. My account is alright now, it was just a two-days problem.

— Okay. But we already cashed her check.

— Oh don't worry, I'll talk to her about it today. But everything is okay, you have nothing to worry about.— Lorelai lied— Is everything fine with my flowers?

— Perfect.— Rose reassured her.

— Okay then, have a nice day, Rose.

— Same to you, Lorelai.

She hang up and lay the phone on the couch. Her head was almost exploding now. Why was her mother doing this? Why was she paying things for Lorelai's wedding? I mean she's totally against it. Her daughter is marrying the coffee guy and she is paying the wedding dress and flower? What's the matter with Emily? Lorelai dialed her mothers number and after a few rings a maid answered.

— Gilmore's residence.

— Hello, I'm Emily's and Richard's daughter, is my mother there?— asked

— Oh no, she's in a D.A.R. meeting.

— Ah!— Lorelai puffed— And my father?

— He's in his study, do you want me to put you trough? — the maid asked and Lorelai considered it for awhile.

— He didn't went to the office?

— He's working home today.

— Oh!— _weird,_ Lorelai though — Do you know what time my mother will be home?

— She'll probably be here in 30 or 40 minutes, miss. Do you want to leave a message?

— No thank you, I'll call back later.

— Okay then. Bye.

— Bye Sophia, or Elisa, or Janet, or whatever.

She hang up and thought about the conversation with the maid. One line kept coming back to her "She'll be here in probably, 30 or 40 minutes miss" 30 or 40 minutes... It was 12:30 p.m. now...

Lorelai grabbed her keys and was already on the porch when the phone started to ring inside. She sighed and went back inside.

— Hello? Who is? I was on the porch, ready to leave so be fast.— She said sulky.

— Hi Lor — a familiar voice responded, she froze.

— Well, well, well. The dead always returns.— said sarcastically.

— What's up Lor?— he tried to start a conversation.

— Christopher, I'm really in the middle of something so just spill what you have to say me.

— I... I just wanted to talk with Rory— He lied.

— Lie! Now tell me what you _really_ want, — she said even more grumpy. He didn't replied— Or I will hang up.

— I am sorry!— He said in one breath

— Be clear, Chris, please.

— I am sorry, — he repeated

— Okay Christopher, you're repeating yourself. For God's sakes tell me why you called me.— Lorelai said rolling her eyes.

— I called to say "I am sorry". For being a jackass.— Christopher responded matter of factly.

— You're absolutely right about that. If you are asking my to forgive you because of the phone call a few weeks ago, it's okay. But if you're asking me to forgive you for not calling your own daughter even though you promised me you would, I guess the answer is no. You'll have to ask her yourself. — said truthfully.

— Okay, — he paused for a few seconds — Lor, I was confused, you and _him_ getting married is too much for me.

— I can understand that, but I can't understand why you didn't call Rory. Chris you're losing her. And I really don't want that to happen, I really don't.

— I already lost her.— he said sadly.

— I don't know if this is true. I haven't asked her.

— I screwed up everything, I know that.

— That's the truth. A big truth.— Lorelai said when she sat down on the couch's arm rest.

— Yeah. But...— he sighed— I was thinking that maybe I could take her for a while, while you'll be on your honeymoon.— Chris said.

— I don't think so. We don't go on a honeymoon. Everyone in town loves Rory, but I don't trust anybody enough to take care of her, so we didn't plan any.

— I'll stay with her. You guys can spend some time together.— Christopher said with pain in his heart.

— I don't know if you'll take care of her right. And you can't make up with her in a couple of days. — Lorelai said honestly.

— Lor, please. I want to help the both of you and I want to spend some time with my daughter. I want to hear she saying "dad" to me. I don't want to loose more than 7 years of her life. I'll regain her love.

— Alright Chris, you can spend the weekend with her. The wedding will be at 3 p.m. and after the party you can take her. You're invited to the wedding also. I send you an invitation.

— I know, I called because of that. 2 Days ago I received it in the mail and I thought about everything I am doing wrong.

— You've done a lot Christopher, when I'm really honest you've done wrong a lot. But I think you have a big chance in regaining Rory's love. She's a terrific kid, everything is okay by her. You just have to make sure you won't hurt her again.— Lorelai said as she closed her eyes, trying to relax.

— I won't.— he assured.

— You always say that and I'm still waiting for the day your words will become the truth.— she said and sighed.

— Can I have a chance with you also?— he asked.

— I'll always be your friend, as long as you won't hurt her.

— Right.

— Bye Christopher.

— Kiss Lor.

— Bye.

Lorelai shook her head and went to the bus stop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai looked to the huge house in front of her. That house had always scared her. She stared at her old bedroom's balcony. The sight of it made some memories come back. She spend lots of nights there, sitting on the floor, just thinking about her life.

She took in a deep breath before she rang the doorbell and a maid opened the door.

— Hey, I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I talked to about an hour ago. Do you remember me? I mean, if my mother didn't fired the maid that talked to over the phone and hired you within the hour.— Lorelai asked sympathetically.

— Of course I remember you miss, your mother is here already. She arrived 10 minutes ago, — the maid replied.

— Thanks.

Lorelai entered and took off her coat. The maid took it from her and Lorelai walked towards the living room. She saw Richard reading the paper and her mother was talking with someone on the phone.

— The lunch was really adorable, Theresa. Your maid is excellent, but I already told you that 20 minutes ago when I was at your house.— Lorelai heard Emily talking politely to the person on the other end of the phone line — Sure, the next will be on Elizabeth's. See you Saturday, 3 ó clock.— Lorelai's stomach fell. 3 ó clock? Like 3 p.m. at Saturday, the time she will be walking on the aisle with her pretty dress on? She took another deep breath. No one had noticed her yet.— Alright Theresa, bye.— and Emily hung up— Clover can you get me a cup of coffee please.— Emily said and after put the phone on top of the table, Emily stood up and turned around, noticing Lorelai— Oh my God Lorelai! Are you trying to kill me?— Emily asked startled.

— Hey Mom.— Lorelai heard herself saying lowly. Richard finally realized she was there and his eyes appeared behind the paper.— Hey Dad.

— Lorelai.— and he nodded politely.

— What are you doing here?— Emily asked frowning.

— I came by to tell you not to pay my bills.— Lorelai shot frankly.

— What?— Emily asked. She didn't seemed affected by Lorelai's words.

— Why did you paid for the wedding dress and the flowers? I haven't asked you to and I don't want you doing this.— Lorelai replied seriously, standing still.

— I'm sorry that you don't like it Lorelai, or that you don't want us to be a part of your life — Emily started dramatically— but we are your parents, whether you like or not and it's our obligation pay your wedding. I don't want to hear from my D.A.R. friends how wrong and selfish I was for not paying for my daughter's marriage. We won't come so stop worrying.— Emily turned to Richard and said— Richard you have to take your tuxedo to the drycleaner for this event tomorrow.

— Okay Emily— Richard replied, not taking off his eyes of the paper.

— I don't want you paying for my wedding. I wanted you to be happy for me, but if that is _so hard_— she gestured with her hands— for the both of you, fine! But I don't want your damn money. So stop paying these things for me, and what you already paid for I'll repay.— Lorelai almost screeched.

— We paid everything.— Emily replied nonchalantly.

— What?— she murmured in disbelief— You paid everything?

— Yes Lorelai. Aren't we Satan kids?— Emily said ironically

— Why do you have to do this? Why you are doing this to me? Why you are screwing up everything?— she yelled— Why do I need to seem like a loser for you to be happy? Why mother, why?— Lorelai wiped away a lonely tear.

— Don't yell at me in my own house, Lorelai!—Emily said.

— Okay, I'm leaving. But just answer my questions.— Lorelai said facing her mother.

— I am "doing this," Lorelai, because, like I said before, it's our obligation to pay for your wedding. It's not to make you look like a loser or something to let you down.

— Now tell me the truth.— Lorelai kept facing her.

— The truth about what Lorelai?

— Why you are paying for this? Why can't you be honest with me in your life just once, huh?

— Do you want an honest answer Lorelai?—Lorelai nodded— I am doing this because I'm really sad about you marrying the diner man, but it's your wedding. Since the first time I hold you in my arms I dreamed about this day Lorelai and I can assure you it's not going the way I planned. Nothing is, and when I say nothing that means nothing at all. This is the way I wanted it Lorelai, the way I dreamed about it, the way I wanted it for my only child. Lorelai, you can be crazy but I think you only want to get married once. And if it's going to be just once, I want to be a part of it. If that will only by paying for it, than that's the way it's going to be.— Emily wiped away some tears that were welling up in her eyes. Lorelai looked down and closed her eyes sighing.

— Mom...— she started but she couldn't find the right words.

— Just let me pay for this, Lorelai.— Emily asked.

— I can't let you pay for everything, but you can cover some of it. And I want you there. I guess you can cancel a D.A.R.'s meeting for once, right?— Lorelai said, a little touched after Emily's speech.

— Yes I can.— Emily half smiled.

— Great. Oh mom, I'm the sub manager of the inn, now.— Emily nodded sympathetically.— Okay, I'm really leaving now, I'll be late for the work anyways, but better late than never. Bye mom, dad.— Lorelai said and was walking to the hall when Richard's voice stopped her.

— What time do I need to be there to walk you down the aisle?— he asked, finally putting the paper aside. Lorelai looked at him and more tears filled her eyes.

— I guess 2:50 p.m.— she answered.

— I'll be there.

— Thank you dad.— Lorelai said truthfully when she looked in his blue eyes.

— You're welcome, Lorelai. So Emily, the tuxedo to the drycleaner right?— he said turning to Emily.

— Yes Richard.— she took the telephone again and Lorelai was in the hall when she heard Emily saying:— I am really sorry Theresa, but with all the preparations I mixed up the date of Lorelai's wedding, so it's probably for the first time ever that I won't be able to make it to the meeting.— Lorelai smiled and closed the door behind her.

Lorelai sat down on the bench in the garden. She put her head in her hands. After a few seconds she pulled her hands trough her hair. She concluded that her parents aren't so bad at all, smiling she stood up and walked towards the bus stop.


	9. I am Luke's

****

A/N: Hey people! I told ya so it would take really long. But to compensate it's a really long chapter, it's kind of a combo: bacheloret party, wedding cerimony and the wedding party.

I'm really thankful for all the comments, I'm really happy that you're liking the story. So thanks again for you guys. And Thanks Laura for being such a good beta reader and a generous, kind and willing person.

Well on the next chap the drama will start, it's slight in the begin but later a bomb will explod on them heads. I'm really anxious to write it, because it's something really important and because I'll finally write what I waited for so long.

Kisses guys and review. Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!

Chapter 9 - I am Luke's

— Jack for the third time, you have to fold the napkins this way — Lorelai showed him— and later that way. Got it?— she asked with wide eyes. Jack nodded scared and turned to the napkins not wanting to face Lorelai again.

It was the day before the wedding and Lorelai was panicked. Everything was going wrong and it seemed like every person wants to annoy her. She was almost screaming at the others maids and Sookie not being able to decide on a menu was driving her even more crazy. And now this boy called Jack apparently forgot how to fold a simple napkin. Trying to calm herself down she said she would take a break and went home. There she found Rory and Jess on the couch next to each other, both enjoying their own book. Liz was making some ornaments to put on the guests' tables.

What Lorelai didn't knew, was that Liz and Sookie have organized a surprise bacheloret party, and that would probably calm her down her. Or at least that's what the two women hoped for.

Lorelai kissed Rory and said "hi" to Jess and Liz and went upstairs to take some rest. The thoughts were crossing her mind too fast. She couldn't think about one thing in specific, all the things that needed to be done were flipping around in her mind like fireworks on New Year's Eve. She screamed desperately. In Lorelai's mind a scream would throw away all of her thoughts. Rory ran upstairs, wanting to know if her mother was okay. Seeing that she was, she walked back downstairs and 15 minutes or so later, Lorelai did the same. She grabbed 3 cookies from the box and a coffee to go cup— which she "borrowed" from Luke's— and left the place walking back to the Independence Inn.

When she arrived there she realized that the scream was a good thing, since now she was more calm and the things seemed to be under control. The napkins were fine, Sookie finally decided what food to make for the wedding and Lorelai agreed with her. Although Lorelai would agree with anything Sookie would choose as she loved her new friend's food.

It was around 6 when Luke arrived at home. He was too tired and the excitement of getting married the next day was leaving him a little concerned, but only a little. Lorelai hasn't arrived yet so Luke decided to take a long bath. He lays down in the tub and relaxed, closing his eyes and the good thoughts came.

Marrying Lorelai.

Having her as his wife.

Living with her for the rest of his life.

Living with Rory for a big part of his life.

Yeah good thoughts.

Luke shivered when he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a few seconds he thought he was dreaming but when he felt her lips on his, he knew she was really there. Lorelai stepped in the tub as well. They lay in the tub together for a while, just relaxing and enjoying the touch of each others skin. Than they started kissing. Each kiss more eager and more passionate than the one before. The need to mingle their bodies was huge and they did it happily and enjoying each moment.

The water was already cold when stepped out of the tub, Lorelai and Luke dressed in their robes and went to their room.

— That was a nice way to say hello in there.— Lorelai joked smacking his shoulder. Luke blushed slightly and nodded.— I love you.— she said grinning and hugging him.

— I love you too, crazy lady.— he replied grinning back and she slapped his arm playfully. He kissed her and took her robe off.

Someone knocked on the door and they had to stop what they were doing.

— Yeah?— Luke asked.

— Uncle Luke, your sister is calling your fiancée.— Jess replied, not opening the door, thanks God.

— I'll be downstairs in a few minutes Jess.— Lorelai said.

— Whatever. — he responded and later remembered — Mom says you have to wear a nice outfit.

— That kid is weird.— Lorelai said smiling after she didn't heard Jess' steps anymore. Luke rolled his eyes in agreement — And come on, how can Liz think I won't wear a nice outfit? That's all I have, nice outfits! Don't I?

Luke replied with a "sure" not wanting to argue with her the day before their wedding. He kissed her once more and turned to the wardrobe. The two of them smiling more than ever.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They descended the stairs and Rory put her book aside, getting up. She walked towards them and hugged them happily. Lorelai frowned and kneeled to be on the same height as Rory. She looked in her daughter's blue eyes, and all she could see was a huge shine. She caressed her daughter's cheek tenderly and both of them laughed slightly, knowing what was going on in the other's mind. They have a connection, a kind of connection that anyone else has.

Liz turned to them and said:

— Okay honey, since you are ready just help Rory dress so we can leave.

— Where to?— Lorelai and Luke asked in unison.

— To your party! Now Rory, go!— Liz shouted and smiled at the little girl— Luke can you take care of Jess? I mean, it's girly stuffs, you can take him with you to your own party.

— Luke has a party? I have a party?— Lorelai asked excited.

— Well I don't know if Luke really has a party but you, my friend, you have a party.— Liz replied.

— Yeah!— Lorelai yelled happily— Who organized it? Oh I'm totally sure you did, Liz! Thank you so much. I was so involved with the wedding stuff that I totally forgot about a party!— Lorelai hugged Liz and a few seconds later they pulled apart. She turned to Luke who wasn't really happy— What's the matter honey? Don't you have a bachelor party?— she asked.

— Not really.

She pouted sadly and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

— Sweetheart, you don't have a party. Where are Steve and Peter at this moment? They have to make you get a party since they are your friends.

— They asked if I wanted a party...— Luke started, rolling his eyes— but then they realized we're talking about me. I certainly don't want a party in a strip club...— he rolled his eyes once more.

— Oh come on Luke, you won't have the chance to see any other woman swinging her hips in front of you ever again. Well probably some bitch will but not with me being okay with it.— she said smiling to him and sliding her finger on his chest, feeling the fabric of his flannel.

— I don't want a bachelor party, Lorelai.— he said grumpy

— So I'm not going to my party also.— she said disappointed.

— Lorelai you liked this kind of stuff. You like to hang out with your friends... but I don't, it's just the way we are. You give money to enter a party, I give money to get out of one.— Lorelai chuckled.

— But you'll be alone, you and Jess dwindling here on the couch.

— Lorelai...— he rolled his eyes once more.

— Fine! But I promise I'll be home early.— Lorelai said.

— You don't have to.

— But I want to.— she smiled and went to help Rory to get dressed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They entered Sookie's house, which was full of flowers and party ornaments. Lorelai walked straight to the place where the drinks were and poured herself a martini and a coke for Rory.

Probably all the women from the town were there, drinking, laughing and playing some games. When Lorelai and Rory appeared in the living room with theirs cups, everyone turned around to them, smiling. Lorelai giggled and one by one they hugged her and congratulated her with the upcoming wedding.

— Thanks Sook.— Lorelai hugged her friend— Liz told me you helped her a lot with the preparations. You're a really nice person.— said truthfully.

— I really like you, Lorelai. And you're welcome.— Sookie replied.

— So... let's start with the show!— Lorelai said stimulating.

They played a lot of games. One where Lorelai had to wear a blindfold and find out what present she received. And when she guessed wrong someone painted her face, her arms, her legs and even her belly with lipstick. Everything was really funny and Lorelai was loving it, but the thought of Luke being alone at house with Jess with nothing interesting to do the day before their wedding was upsetting her a little.

But then she heard the doorbell and became curious. Who would come there at this time at night? When a song started playing she screamed in disbelief.

A man in a fireman costume entered Sookie's house. He climbed on the table, throwing away everything that he wore and started to dance. Lorelai laughed so much while Miss Patty were almost fainting with all the emotion his muscles caused to her.

Then the man started to walk towards her. She drank a lot and she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Then she realized that her daughter was in the place, seeing an almost naked man and women yelling like crazy hens, so she walked towards her, not giving any attention to the man.

— Sweets, are you okay?— she asked looking at Rory who was in the corner sitting with her back supported on the wall.

— Why is this man taking of his clothes? I mean real clothes to keep him warm. — Rory asked barely audible.

— It's part of the show? — Lorelai tried.

— This is to much ew, you know?— she shook her head— And why is everyone yelling like they are crazy?— Lorelai giggled at her daughters comment.

— Hon' that's because when you're in this kind of party sometimes a man dressed like this appears and starts to dance in this way... you know... and... the women like it.— Lorelai explained to her.

— Do you like it mommy?— Rory asked not believing that a women could like this kind of stuff. I mean she's woman and she doesn't like it.

— A little. Not so much as them so I start to yell at him like that, but a little, you know? It's sort of funny.— she answered honestly.

— I don't think it's funny. Like a said it's ew, it's disgusting.— she shook her head one more time— Mommy can I go to another room and read for a while? I brought a book.— she asked.

— Sure honey. But make sure you won't mess anything up. Do you want another coke or something to eat?— Lorelai asked and Rory replied a "yes" so Lorelai took some appetizers Sookie had made.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

One hour later Lorelai told them she was tired and needing her beauty sleep for the next day. Nobody complained and they replied that it was okay. After thanking everyone and hug some people once more Rory, Liz and Lorelai herself went to home.

When they arrived there, Jess was already asleep on the mattress in Rory's bedroom. Rory took a fast shower and slept as well. Liz made the sofa comfortable for herself and after Rory was done she took a shower as well. Lorelai said goodbye to everyone and went upstairs.

She found Luke watching a baseball game and jumped on the bed being next to him.

— You're here!— he said and kissed her, she lay her head on his bare chest and caressed him.

— How was your night?— she asked looking up to face him.

— Boring. Jess complained, and complained and after that he complained again. Let me see if I forgot something... Oh yeah Jess complained.— said sarcastically and Lorelai laughed slightly.

— So... good night huh?— she joked and after that she told him about the party, Luke laughed a lot. Lorelai enjoying every single laugh. She knew that around other persons he was grumpy and in bad mood but with her he was always smiling and being sweet. He doesn't like it when she says he is sweet or cute, but he is and Lorelai likes to say it to him.

Lorelai took a shower as well and after that she changed into her pajamas.

She lay on the bed, with his arms around her shoulder. They were quiet, and a quiet Lorelai is much to weird. What really was going on, was that both of them wanted to ask the same thing at each other.

— Luke..— Lorelai finally spoke.

— Yes?— he turned to her setting his thoughts aside.

— Are you scared? I mean... everything will change tomorrow... everything.— she murmured what she wanted to know.

— I was wondering the same thing... if you are scared...— he commented more to himself than to her.

— Well I asked you first.— she smiled.

— I'm scared.—he responded sincerely— But at the same time I'm excited. Because everything will change but will change in a good way. Right?

— In a good way. — she whispered and her hands slid in his hair— I want it to change. I like the though of spending forever with you.— she said grinning. He squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. Then an abrupt will filled her heart— Hey Luke— he moaned— don't you want to sleep?— she asked hopefully.

— Not really. I'm not tired at all.— he said kissing her.

— You know tomorrow is our big day.— she started.

— I've totally forgot.— he joked.

— This isn't funny mister.. anyway I really need my beauty sleep.— she lied.

— Okay then.— he kissed her one last time and turned towards the television.

— Luuuuuuuuuuuukeyyyyyyy!— she moaned.

— What Lorelai?— he asked grumpy, not turning to face her.

— Can you turn off the TV?— she asked pouting.

— You always sleep with the TV on. You can't sleep if the TV is off.— he said.

— But if something distracts me tonight I won't be able to have a nice sleep. You want me to be beautiful tomorrow, don't you?— he buffed.

— Good night Lorelai.— he rolled his eyes and did what she wanted.

— 'Night, shine of my eyes, love of my life, dear soul mate...

— Stop Lorelai.— he said grumpy.

— Oh my tenderly fiancée! I love you too and I also hope that you have a dirty dream about me.

Luke smacked her lips and turned to his side. Lorelai did the same and waited a little. She controlled herself not to bite her nails while she was waiting to be sure he was asleep. Some minutes later she got up and walked towards him,. Being face to face with him, she kissed his lips softly and when she realized he didn't moved, she stood on tiptoe and walked towards the wardrobe.

She took the stairs that were hid behind the wardrobe and climbed on. On top of the wardrobe was the big box where her wedding dress was in. She put the box on the bed without making any nose. She took the dress from the box and looked at it. She took off her PJ's and tried on the wedding dress. She looked at herself in the mirror, not being able to stop smiling.

Then she decided to go to the downstairs bathroom. There is a big mirror. Lorelai descended the stairs slowly, trying to not wake up Liz and went into the bathroom.

She pulled her hair up and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She was so beautiful. A lonely tear rolled down her face and she grinned. In a few hours she would be wearing that dress to marry the man that she loved more than anyone, besides Rory of course. She couldn't wait until the sun rise.

Lorelai closed the bathroom door behind her and went to Rory's room where she found her daughter sleeping. Carefully not to wake Jess, Lorelai approached Rory and kissed her cheek. Slowly Rory opened her eyes and looked at her mother.

— Hi mom.— she said slowly trying to make a sentence while she was almost falling asleep again.

— Hey hon'. Go back to sleep. Mommy just came in to give you a kiss. And we don't want to wake up Jess.— Lorelai murmured.

— Mom...— Rory started looking up and down at her mother— why are you wearing the wedding dress? Is it morning already?

— No, I'm just wearing it... because... because I wanted to know if I'm still okay in it.— lied.

— You're beautiful, like you were the another times. To me you're always beautiful, mommy.— Rory grinned to her and another tear rolled down Lorelai's face.

— I love you so much, kiddo.

— I love you more.

— It's totally impossible, but still. Go back to sleep, huh? You need to be awake when we walk down the aisle.

Rory nodded and after giving her one more kiss Lorelai left the place and Rory fell asleep again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Luke woke up the sun hadn't risen yet, but he was so nervous he thought that it would be better if he staid awake. He looked at Lorelai and her beauty. Her hair was messed and her face totally creased but to him as well to Rory, she was beautiful all the time. He caressed her face and kissed her cheek softly, after that he stood up and went downstairs.

It was dark outside and the house were pretty quiet. He looked at Liz who was sleeping happily, a small smile on her face, when he realized she was uncovered, he pulled the blanket up against her skin. He looked at her once more and went to the kitchen. He always thought that Liz would be the one getting married first.

Then he turned on the stove and started to make pie. After that he pressed a few oranges to make himself orange juice. He also made pancakes, muffins, eggs and of course coffee. It was 6:30 when he finished to prepare their breakfast. So he ate his healthy food and drank his orange juice. When he was done he put the other things on a tray and slowly ascend the stairs. With his elbow he turned the door's knob and entered on the room.

Luke put the tray on the nightstand and sat down next to Lorelai. He whispered her name in her ear and she stirred a little but not opened her eyes, so he called her again. Not whispering this time, but also not too loud. She opened her eyes slowly and faced him.

It took her some time to she realize where she was, what was happening and especially what day it was. A smile formed on her face and he leaned in to kiss her. She hugged him tightly, not wanting let him go. They pulled apart from the hug and Luke kissed her neck several times. His kissed trailed down to lower parts of her body. Lorelai smiled enjoying the sensation, but finally she nudged his arm and he faced her.

— Gooooooooooood morniiiiiiiiiing!— she exclaimed really excited.

— Good morning.— he rolled his eyes and sat on the bed again.

— Don't roll your eyes at me, mister.— she said frowning and pointing her forefinger

— Slept well?

— I was in yours arms.— she said dreamy.

— I guess it was good then.

— If you change bodies with me you'll know how good it is. And do you know what would be even better?

— Nope.

— This delightful arms will be mines.

— Not until I say "I do"— Luke teased.

— How dare you?— she dropped her mouth playing his game.

— My arms.

— What if I chop them away?— she asked pretending to be serious.

— So I won't make you coffee ever again.—he used his trump card.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and then realized the tray in the nightstand. How could she wait to start eating?

Luke watched her eat. He couldn't help but smile. He never was smiling like this before, never in his whole life. This marriage was ripening him as was ripening Lorelai. He knew she was as happy as he was, and that made him so happy. The thought of sharing a life with someone that he cares about so much was making everything so easy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Sookie do me a favor, please. Go downstairs and check if Jack folded the napkins in the right way and if Rose had succeed in do that thing with the white and light pink roses. You know... the petals on the aisle.— Lorelai begged her friend, trying to calm herself down while she was making her hair work along and trying to get the way she wants.

— Darling, 20 minutes ago the napkins were fine as were the flowers, so please calm down.— Sookie said sympathetically.

— Do you promise me that everything is okay downstairs?— Lorelai asked referring to the inn's garden and Sookie nodded.

Then Lorelai heard the door being open and four women came into the inn's room.

— Lorelai what do you think you are doing?— Emily asked walking towards her daughter

— No mom, the right question is: mom, what do _you_ think you are doing?— Lorelai asked.

— Please Lorelai, this isn't the time fore a joke. Now put your hair down, Rebecca will fix it. And what have you done with your nails?— Emily asked looking down at Lorelai's hands. But without giving her time to answer added:— Please Gina fix these nails, argh! Lorelai it's your wedding!— Emily exclaimed.

— You're right mom, it's my wedding so I will be doing this the way I want to. Gina the nails stay this way.— Lorelai said rolling her eyes and sighing loudly— and Rebecca, I can do my hair myself. Thank you.

— Lorelai if you want to let your nails be this odd color, fine. But let Gina paint your nails. And you can choose a hair style but Rebecca will let do it two hundred times better than you would do. So stop being stubborn and let the women work!— Emily said tiredly.

— Mom...

— Lorelai, it's your day. Don't you want to everything to be perfect? Don't you Lorelai?— Emily asked gazing her. Lorelai sighed.

— My hair style, my nail varnish, my money to pay the ladies.

— Your hair style, your nail varnish, my money to pay half of the price.— Emily offered.

— I'll pay everything.— Lorelai said stubbornly.

— So the ladies will leave and your hair will be so horrible that Luke will run away from you and I'll let you remember that every single day for the rest of your life. The scene of him running away will never be erased from your head because I won't let it.—Emily uttered.

— You're evil.— Lorelai said pouting and turned over to see herself in the mirror while she explained to Rebecca how she wanted her hair. Emily just grinned to Rory who had a person fixing her hair as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The chairs were set up on the garden nearby the lake and in front of that was the minister waiting for the bride. Everything seemed beautiful, the petals on the grass and the flower decorations on the chairs...

It was 2:55 already and Luke was walking around, Buddy, Maisy, Steve and Peter following him while most of the guests were seat watching them from their seats.

— Where is she?— Luke asked nervously finally stopping his insane walk, his hands trembling.

— Honey she had 5 minutes yet but she will take a little longer as in the tradition, the bride is delayed a little.— Maisy told him.

— It's all crap! That's just to make the grooms more nervous.— said grumpy— Okay, It's it. I'm going there and when I come back she will be with me.— he said and was walking towards the inn when Steve and Peter held his arms.

— Luke! I know it's your wedding and all but you're to nervous and driving us crazy, so back off!— Peter said.

Luke sighed desperately. What is taking her so long?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai's hair were already fixed. Half of the hair was up in a ponytail and the other half was falling like a curly cascade. However, Rebecca didn't finish with the make-up yet.

— Rory go tell to your daddy it will take a little longer for me to get ready, okay?— Lorelai asked and Rory nodded.

— Is Christopher here?— Emily asked catching Lorelai's words.

— I invited him but I don't know if he's here. Why the hell do you want to know if Christopher's here? Please mom if it's one of yours tricks I'm telling you: I'm able to kill you right now.— Lorelai said impatience.

— Lorelai! I'm just saying this because you told Rory to warn her daddy you will be late.

— This? I was talking about Luke, mom.— Lorelai replied turning to the mirror while Emily was shocked.

Mia entered on the room and went straight to Lorelai.

— You look fabulous.— Mia praised and half hugged her.— I better take my handkerchief out of the purse.— she smiled and Lorelai grinned back while Rebecca was doing her make up.

— Who are you?— Emily asked nonchalantly looking at herself in the mirror.

— Mom this is Mia, Mia this is my mother, Emily Gilmore.— Lorelai introduced them— Okay Rebecca don't put every make up you have on my face!— Lorelai yelled nervously.

— Oh I'm so sorry miss Gilmore.— Rebecca apologized.

— No, I have to apologize as I was a jerk. I just think it's done. Mom where's dad?— Emily didn't responded.— Mom? Mom? MOM?— Lorelai yelled and Emily turned to her with a displeasure face.

— I'll go find your father.— Emily said and looking one last time at Mia she closed the door behind her.

Lorelai shrugged. She was to nervous to think about her mother.

Half of a minute later Richard knocked on the door and his daughter told him to come in.

— You look beautiful.— Richard said thrilled, Lorelai met his gaze and smiled truthfully.

— Thank you dad.— so in a unexpected move, Richard pulled her close and hugged her— Whoa!— she moaned surprised.

— I'm glad this day came, Lorelai.

— I'm glad too, dad. Thanks for making sure I won't fall.— she said happily.

— I won't let you fall.

— Good.— then Liz and Rory entered on the room.

— Daddy is almost crazy, mommy. Are you ready?— Rory asked sympathetically.

Lorelai sighed and replied:

— Not yet.— Lorelai pulled Rory to the corner and said:— You still okay with this, aren't you?

— Mom.— she squeezed her hand— Everything will be okay. Don't be nervous. Do you want me to walk in the aisle holding your hand?— Rory asked smiling to her. Lorelai hugged her tightly and dried a tear.

— Sure.

Lorelai putted the tiara on and entwined her right arm in Richard's and held Rory's right hand in her left. They descended the stairs and get out of the inn. In the garden she could see all of her friends waiting for her.

She didn't care about the beautiful petals on the ground or the minister who would perform the ceremony. What if Jack didn't folded the napkins in the right way or if the music wasn't what she chose? And what if Sookie's food burned? He was there looking straight in her eyes, happily because she was finally there. She didn't ran away, she was there smiling back at him. Smiling like a little girl who opens her Christmas' present and see the beautiful doll she wanted for so long in front of her. And God! She was wonderful, looking like an angel. An angel that would be his just in a few minutes. He couldn't help but cry and he didn't care if everyone from town would see him like this or if Kirk were taking pictures of that, because in his little world just him and that two girls exists, nobody else. Just the three of them living happy as a family.

Lorelai took a breath and holding Rory's hand so tight that it almost cut the girl's circulation.

First, Liz and Steve, Mia and Peter and Buddy and Masie walked down the aisle. Then a song started to play. They didn't heard the wedding march but a music that none of them had heard before. The melody and the woman singing just a "laaaaa, la la la la la la la lala" mixed in perfect harmony to Lorelai escorted for her father and Rory —who was holding the wedding rings in her other hand— walk down the aisle.

The closer she got to him, the more she cried and how faster her heart was beating. She was shivering in the sun day and almost fainting. She thanked God for her dad and Rory being there to support her.

Finally Richard kissed her hand and went to his place where Emily was. Rory went to the corner and there she watched them in one of the more happiest day of her life. Luke held Lorelai's hand in his and after kissed her cheek, she whispered "I'm not scared anymore" in his ear and he smiled for the 200th time on that day, then he turned to the minister like Lorelai did.

— Take your seats please.— the minister asked and everyone sat down.— We are here to celebrate the joining of Luke and Lorelai in Holy matrimony. When I marry a couple, I usually ask their friends how they met and how they started to date each other. But this time it was Lorelai, this beautiful bride, who told me about how they met. But when she started to tell me about her story she gave me so many pop references that I didn't understood what she was saying.— the folks laughed— So I said "Darling, you need to pause and breath between the sentences"— they laughed again— So she told me because of her babble she annoyed Luke for the first time. She had entered on the full diner and begged for coffee but without looking to her, Luke told Lorelai to wait her turn. She babbled, and babbled and babbled in his ear. Then he finally turned and saw her. He almost broke the cups and plates when he saw her shinning beauty and instantly gave her coffee.— everyone started whispering at the minister's words but he added:— But when I talked to Luke, he told me he didn't broke anything or gave her coffee instantly. Yes he gave her coffee but just after she kept bothering him and asking about his birthday. When he couldn't tolerate that anymore he gave her coffee and she told him it was the best coffee of her life. He simply replied "it will kill you". She laughed and he plunged into her smile, wanting to be his for the first time.— Lorelai looked at Luke and he dried her tears smiling at her— Because of their words I'm completely sure they are here of free will. So please Lorelai, Luke turn and face each other. Did you had prepared something to say?— Lorelai and Luke nodded facing each other.— Lorelai can you start?

— Well I'll pause between the phrases— she joked— Luke when Rory had a flu we were together for about 4 months and you stopped by to make her a soup and tea. But you didn't just do that. In the middle of the night I heard her coughing so I got up quickly and ran downstairs to support her.— she paused and took a breath. Miss Patty and Babette laughed— But I was surprised when I stood in Rory's door opening and saw you taking her temperature and covering her. She was shivering and you kind of hugged her to keep her warm. I don't know why but I didn't moved I just stared at the two of you. It didn't took long for Rory to fell asleep again, however you stood there rubbing her hair. And I saw it Luke. I saw you being more than a paternal figure. I saw you being her father this past two years. You're a father and you're a mate you're more than I asked. I guess no one has the luck I have to have a person like you in her life.— she sobbed and Luke tried to hide from the townies that he was crying as well — You are the combo, you are the whole package. Luke you are my love and you'll always be. I love you more than coffee.

— Lorelai, if you have luck to have me that's only because we have an amulet, a horoscope which let us be together over these years.— Lorelai smiled at him remembering the "horoscope thing" from the day they met— I don't want you to go away. I don't want you leave me alone. I'll be in your life forever because you're the only person I truthfully love. You annoy me. You make me laugh. But especially you give me a reason to wake up every day. I don't care if you eat junk food or if sometimes I don't know what movie you are talking about, because in the way you hypnotize me. If I tell you to stop drink coffee it's only because I won't bear live without you being in my life. I can't live without you and without Rory. I can't live without the most important persons I have.— Luke gave up, he was crying and everyone was seeing it and being carried away with it, but a person in the background didn't liked what the two of them were saying and taking the time so coughed slightly. However Luke and Lorelai didn't listened to it— I love you— he ended and both of them let the tears roll over their faces.

— Luke Danes— Luke turned his face towards the minister, however not letting go of Lorelai's hands— do you promise you will love Lorelai Gilmore as your wife, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, in good and bad times until death parts you both?

— I do.

— And you Lorelai Gilmore do you promise you will love Luke Danes as your husband, in sickness and health, for richer and for poorer, in good and bad times until death parts you both?

— I certainly do.

— Please the rings— Rory walked towards the minister and handed them to him — Please Luke, take the ring and repeat after me.— Luke took the ring— I Luke Danes...

— I Luke Danes...

— Take you Lorelai Gilmore with all the love I have in my heart to be my wedded wife...

— Take you Lorelai Gilmore with all the love I have in my heart to be my wedded wife...

— As long as I live.

— As long as I live.— Luke put the ring on her finger and kissed her cheek.

— Now Lorelai, repeat after me. I Lorelai Gilmore...

— I Lorelai Gilmore...

— Take you Luke Danes with all the love I have in my heart to be my wedded husband...

— Take you Luke Danes with all the love I have in my heart to be my wedded husband...

— As long as I live.

— As long as I live.— she put the ring in his finger and winked at him.

— As the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. What the Lord unite the man can't part. Luke you may kiss your bride— and he did. It was a slight kiss but a kiss that said everything that needed to be said. They were starting a new life, from now they were sharing each others moments, each others happiness and sadness. They were being one.— Lorelai told me to not introduce them like Mr. and Mrs. Danes, but like Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore Danes. So now lets join the party of the new couple, Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore Danes!

Everyone clapped and Lorelai waved to them. After that they signed the papers to consider them husband and wife by the law.

The day didn't ended yet, but both of them knew it was the best day of theirs life. Without knowing it they were sharing something for the first time of beautiful years, they were sharing happiness.

A song played as they walked after the bridesmaids and the best men. Rory stood in her place not walking with them. She was so happy for them and for herself, but something, something was concerning her. She had listened the cough in the background and she knew who was there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The party started instantly and Lorelai and Luke sat at their table. Luke held Lorelai's hand in his and told her:

— I hadn't the opportunity to tell you how stunning you look.— Luke squeezed her hand.

— You don't look so bad yourself.— she caressed his cheek with her free hand and after that she kissed his lips softly— I love you Mr. Gilmore— she said honestly.

— I love you Mrs. Danes.—he kissed and put his arms around her neck, Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder for a while.

What really happened was that Lorelai had a monologue about how wrong the fact was that the woman needs to use the husband's last name, but the man doesn't has to use the wife's last name, so after 5 phone calls, 2 visits to the diner and a whole night of babbling in his ear about the same subject, Luke agreed with Lorelai's idea of him being a Gilmore Danes just like she would be.

Kirk cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

— Luke can you take your beautiful wife and dance with her?— Luke rolled his eyes and took Lorelai's hand. She winked and stood up.

They walked towards the little dance floor they made on the grass and they danced at the sound of the romantic song playing on the background.

— What you said before, you are also the reason I get up every morning.— Lorelai whispered and Luke nodded.

— I dreamed of this day.— Luke said suddenly and looked at his feet.

— And how it was?— she asked curiously

— Never mind.— he tried to stop the course of the conversation.

— Oh come on, Luke! If you start something, you need to go through with it until the end.

— Okay.— he sighed and she grinned— We were in the future, Rory was 19 or something like that.

— Did you wanted to wait so long in this dream? It's 12 years Luke!— she frowned.

— Let me finish with it or I won't tell you the ending.— he threatened.

— Okay mister, keep going.— she wrapped her arms around his neck, still dancing.

— You wore a pink dress and blue shoes. You had tiara of flowers on your head.— he laughed remembering.

— Oh my God! I was using blue shoes on a pink dress? What am I in your dream? A crazy person?— she asked rolling her eyes

— And I was wearing hide pants, cowboy's boots and a horrible hat!— he completed with wide eyes.

— We are so boorish!

He shook his head and laughed slightly. Then the others couples joined them in the dance floor.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The wedding party was almost coming to an end and Christopher hadn't appeared yet. Lorelai tried not to think to much about it because it was her day and she didn't wanted to be stressed. But wanting it or not Christopher not appearing was concerning her. She shouldn't have told Rory that Christopher would be spending the weekend with her. Rory was surprised when Lorelai said it, but she wasn't really happy about it. Even though Rory wasn't so happy, Christopher made a promise and he was breaking this one too. He always breaks his promises.

Richard and Emily approached them.

— We are leaving.— Emily told Lorelai.

— Thank you for coming.— Luke replied politely.

— It's our daughter's wedding, we wouldn't miss it for the world. Well, Lorelai this is for the both of you.— Richard said and handed Lorelai an envelope. Lorelai opened it and found airplane tickets to Acapulco – Mexico.

— Dad...— Lorelai was speechless. Her father was giving her tickets to go to Mexico. Her father, giving her tickets, to Mexico. Two tickets. That means Luke could go to. _This is obvious, Gilmore! Danes..._ she smiled at the thought.— Thank you.— but a cold water bucket spilled on her head. Christopher wasn't there, she didn't had someone to take care of Rory.— But I can't go. We... we can't go.

— Why?— Emily asked.

— Because... because of...— why wasn't her mind working? She didn't wanted to tell her parents she don't had anyone to take care of her daughter, 'cause they would say they'd take care of her. And ask her parents for a favor wasn't something she really liked to do, like drink coffee or eat cheese.

— Because of what, Lorelai?— Luke asked. _You aren't helping, sweetheart_ she thought.

— It's much to expensive.— she said. That wasn't a lie at all.

— Oh Lorelai! Please stop with that. It's a present and you have to accept it like you accepted every other present. So take the tickets, please.— Emily ordered.

— Mom, dad, I really appreciate it, but I can't. I just can't. Okay?— she closed her eyes and sighed loudly.

— Lorelai, what's going on?— Luke asked concerned.

— It's Christopher.— Lorelai told him, and anger possessed his body— Don't be mad, Luke. Because of this I didn't wanted to tell you. You are always mad when it's about him. It's our day and you're not supposed to be mad. Damn Christopher!— Lorelai said sadly.

— What's about him?— Luke asked.

— I told you he talked to me over the phone the other day and said he wanted to spend the weekend with Rory, but he isn't here. He isn't here. Again.

— I never agreed with him taking care of her the whole weekend anyway. I don't know why, but this doesn't shock me!— He replied sarcastically.

— So it's solved!— Emily exclaimed.

— What mom?— Lorelai asked confused.

— Rory will spent this week with us while you and Luke will go on your honeymoon.

— No way, mom!— Lorelai exclaimed— Rory won't spent the week with you. She wouldn't if it was just for the weekend, and now you are prolonging it to entire week. I'm not that crazy!

— Lorelai this is a insult against me. Rory is my granddaughter and I deserve to spend some time with her. If you don't allow it, I think it will be necessary for me to call my lawyer. Do you want that?— Emily questioned strongly.  
Lorelai looked at her and shook her head in disbelief. — You're good. Unbelievable. But it will only be 3 days. I won't let her spent an entire week with you.

— Well so I guess it will better if Rory packs her things so we can leave.— Richard finally spoke.

Lorelai rolled her eyes and went to get Rory.

She searched for her for a few minutes and found her playing a game with Lane.

— Hey, sweets.

— Hey Lorelai.— Lane replied.

— Hey, mommy. I saw you and daddy dancing. You look happy.

— I am. I'm the happiest woman of the universe.— Lorelai replied and kneeled to be in the same height as Rory.— And you, are you happy?

— Yeah! Everything is really good! The party is really fun and Sookie's food is delicious.— Rory spoke smiling.

— Great!— Lorelai sighed— Rory, do you remember when I told you some days ago you'd spend the weekend with your dad?— Rory nodded— Good. Well it isn't good at all. Hon' he didn't came.— Lorelai said softly.

— No mommy, he came.— Rory said sadly and that confused Lorelai.

— Did you see him?

— Yes, mommy.

— Where he is?— Lorelai asked looking around.

— He left, he watched the ceremony and left.

— What do you mean? He came, watched the ceremony and just left? He talked to you?— She asked still confused.

— No, he just left, mommy. Left, you know? Gone.— Rory was really sad.

— Oh honey! Well... he left... maybe something happened. You know? I mean, some emergency.

— Maybe...— she wasn't believing it at all

— Well...Since he isn't here. What do you think about spend 3 days with your grandparents?

— Grandma and Grandpa?— Was the time to Rory be confused. Lorelai nodded.— Why?

— You know what, maybe it's better if you don't go. I can talk with Mrs. Kim and ask her to take care of you tonight and tomorrow we can do something fun. Maybe go to the movies or to a park in Hartford.— Lorelai smiled at her daughter. Okay she wanted to go to Acapulco, but she didn't wanted to leave Rory with her grandparents. They could convince her to go to a DAR meeting, or some fancy party, dress her with those horrible dresses she hated as a kid.

— They asked you if they could spent the weekend with me?— Rory asked.

— Yes, they did.

— So, I guess it isn't so bad if I spend 3 days with them. They are my grandparents right?— Rory looked at Lorelai, frowning.

— Yeah. But you'll only have to go if you really want it. You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't force you..

— Are they leaving now?— Lorelai nodded— I packed anyway...— Rory shrugged.

— Are you sure?— Rory nodded with a half smile— Lets go! They are waiting for us.— Lorelai shook her head and sighed. Her daughter was going to spend 3 days with her parents. 3 days. With 'her' parents. Rory said goodbye to Lane and walked with Lorelai.

Something made Lorelai feel confused, after Rory entered her parent's car. Emily hugged her and said — my best wishes, Lorelai. I hope you had made the right choice — and she kissed Lorelai's forehead. The world was going crazy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After Rory left with her grandparents, Lorelai threw the bouquet and Miss Patty grabbed it. Lorelai chuckled and went upstairs to change her clothes. She dressed in a tight jeans and the T-shirt she bought in the same day she bought the wedding dress. That one on which she wrote down "I'm not a Baseball cap, but I am Luke's" and went downstairs.

Luke was talking with Jackson when she approached and kissed his neck.

— Hey.— she whispered in his ear.

— Hey back.— he whispered as well.

— How do you feel about going upstairs. The honeymoon suite is booked for the Gilmore Danes couple.— she whispered seductively.

— Okay it's time to say "good bye".— Jackson said however he didn't heard what Lorelai was saying to Luke.

— Bye Jackson.— Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

— So... do you thing they will notice us gone?— Lorelai asked kept kissing his neck.

— Do you care about that?— Luke asked kissing her.

— Not at all.— she grabbed his hand and composing themselves, they went upstairs.

Luke closed the door behind him and pressed Lorelai against it. He kissed her neck fervently and Lorelai massaged his shoulder softly, after some kisses, he pulled her to the bed and she started to take of his pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him. It started small, but it didn't took long before his tongue entered her mouth and the desire went more strong. Luke unzipped her jeans and took it of while Lorelai was helping him out of his suit. Luke noticed her shirt and smiling he took it of as well. He pressed his hand against her body and she moaned. After this, Lorelai was his. Definitely, literally.

— Nice shirt.— he said when they were laying down on the bed, out of breath. Lorelai chuckled.

— Ready for round 2?— she asked and with a kiss he answered her question.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	10. What was that?

****

Thank you everyone who reviewed it, you let awesomes feedbacks. I'm reaaaaally happy you're liking it. :D

Sooo like I said big things happening on this chapter, I hope you like it 'cause was really fun write this part. Hehe.

ProFfeSseR thanks again for being a great beta reader.

Chapter 10 – What was that?

Five years have passed since the wedding and Rory was finally having a real father as Luke was around more than ever. Since the Christopher fiasco at the wedding, Rory was talking him over the phone occasionally, but a year had passes since she last seen him face to face. There was a time when Rory asked him why he didn't came to visit her and he honestly replied that it was because of Lorelai and Luke, because he couldn't handle seeing them together when he was the one supposed to be with Lorelai, as he and she were meant to be. Then a 8 almost 9 year old Rory told him that the most important part of his relationship with Lorelai was his relationship with her and all the stupid things he was doing. He was just declining it and hung up. The next day Christopher appeared at the front door and took Rory to the mall and movies.

It was always like that, someone telling him he is being a jerk and he appears to "take care" of Rory for a day or two, then he disappears again and the routine phone calls are back on. Rory doesn't know why he thinks that everything can be fixed with a one-day-of-mall-and-movies, but he does it every time.

But while for Christopher these years weren't so good, for Lorelai they were awesome. When she came back from her honeymoon she started with her new job, the inn's sub manager and three years and lots of preparatory courses later she eliminated the "sub" and became the inn's manager.

However what was more important was the solidness of her family. Of course she and Luke had little fights over the years, but just normal fights like all the married couples have. They were becoming more than a family, they were becoming friends. Everyone that saw her and Rory could say they are sisters, because they treat each other in a way that most of the mothers and daughter don't. She is Rory's best friend and Rory is her best friend. Lorelai doesn't tell Rory to do something, or sit straight, or to go to bed early. She just let Rory live her own life and make her own choices after a good talk.

Luke was a little more jealous, especially because Rory was 12 years old and the boys started to look at her with others eyes, like a girl and not a kid anymore. But he knew he could relax. Rory was clueless to this. In fact the only thing she was clueless about. She spend most time of her day studding for tests, reading books, talking with Lane and sometimes helping him or Lorelai on theirs jobs. She wasn't a kid, she wasn't that kind of girls that thinks, just because she's 12 years old, can go to school with blush, eye-shadow, lipstick, high heel and mini skirt. Sometimes she seemed more adult than Lorelai and himself.

Emily herself convinced Lorelai to attend dinners on the holidays like Easter, 4th of July and her pre-Christmas dinner. It wasn't everything she wanted, but it was something. At least she was having the opportunity to spend some time with her daughter and granddaughter. She still didn't accept Luke completely but she recognized he is a nice person and he really loves Lorelai. And most important, she stopped with the insistence of Christopher being Rory's real father and the perfect man for Lorelai.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was a Wednesday morning and Lorelai woke up slowly. She smoothed the sheet to feel if Luke was there. She did it through the years and the most of the times he wasn't there. She opened her eyes and looked at the alarm clock. It was 7:03 a.m. and it was making that annoying noise that it always did during the week days. She hit the clock with her hand and it stopped mooing. Oh yeah, Lorelai's alarm clock moos.

She sat up straight and rubbed her eyes. She looked around and found an empty, messy and with a clothes' piled chair, room. Then when she looked to the junk found on the nightstand and lump formed in her throat. She couldn't help but run to the bathroom and throw up in the toilet.

She felt a little dizzy and held the door not to fall. Her head was spinning and she thought she would faint, but fortunately she didn't. She tied her hair in a pony tail trying to feel more steady. But the lump in her throat came back and all she could do was turn around a vomit in the tub. She didn't knew what was happening to her. Maybe she had that cold that some people in Hartford were having. Slowly she descended the stairs and went to the kitchen where Rory was.

— You look sick.— Rory said looking at her mother.

— Good morning to you too honey.— Lorelai said sarcastically and sat on one of the chairs.— God! I feel terrible.

— I said you look sick.— Rory shrugged and started to look for something in her backpack.— But what are you feeling?

— Well I'll tell you the whole story.

— Oh God! Here we go...— Rory said, not taking her eyes of her backpack.

— There I was, hearing that sweet and lovely cow mooing at me, like she does every single morning since I bought her 2 months ago. Tamely I told her to be quiet because she already awaken me, so I sat on my bed in a good mood and looked around. It wasn't a surprise when I saw that shining and totally clean bedroom. But then I saw marshmallows and all that amazing candies we ate last night and I felt like I could throw up everything I ate in my whole life, so I ran to the bathroom and vomited in the toilet.

— Ewww! That is so gross, mom!

— I felt really dizzy and I sat on the tub but I realized that I didn't threw up everything so you can't take a bath there either, well unless you have any sensation to clean the tub...— Lorelai said ignoring her daughter's comment. She looked at the donuts on the table and grabbed one of them.

— Mom you just told me you vomited because you looked at the marshmallows and now you're thinking about eat this donut?— Rory asked stunned

— Well since half of what I ate in my life is in the tub and the other half is now in the sewer system I haven't nothing else to expel.— said matter-of-factly.

— But if you eat it you'll have.— Rory debated

— So you are suggesting not to eat anymore? Because I mean, I don't eat those healthy things your dad eats but we have some, tiny, proteins in what we eat.— Lorelai bit the donut— God! This is really good! So I'll take a shower in the downstairs bathroom and we can go to the diner and drink coffee.— Lorelai suggested.

— Don't you think it's better for you to stay home, just in the morning to see if you won't throw up anymore? I mean if after that you'll be okay you can go to work.— Rory said concerned.

— Hon' mommy is alright.— she bit the donut again— I will be fine, I just need some coffee. 'Kay?

— Are you sure?— Rory asked finally finding the eraser she wanted

— 100 percent. Now will you wait for me?

— Yeah, the class starts in 40 minutes, so I guess we can go to the diner. I can grab a to go coffee and a muffin and give dad a kiss since I didn't saw him this morning.— Rory told her walking towards the living room.

Lorelai nodded, putting the last piece of donut in her mouth and went to her room to pick some clothes. She grabbed a grey skirt and a white shirt. She was about to descend the stairs again when she felt the lump again. She ran once more to the bathroom and vomited the donut she ate two minutes ago. Sighing loudly she rolled her eyes, impatient. Rory went upstairs when she heard her mother and saw what happened. She put her arm around her mother's back and led her to the bed.

— Mom, what is happening with you?— Rory asked looking inside of Lorelai's eyes.

— I guess it wasn't a good idea to eat that donut, but it's a really good one you know?— she said tiredly, looking terrible.

— Mom you will stay here in your bed and you'll only stand up if you need to throw up again, but only then. You won't go downstairs. You'll be here and no complaints.— Rory demanded.

— But Rory, I have lots and lots of things to do at the inn and lots and lots of people need my help. There are lots and lots of things that need to be planned for the birthday party on Friday. I can't stay here the whole morning.— she stood up and Rory pulled her arm as Lorelai fell on the bed.

— You won't spend the whole morning here, you'll spend the whole day here. And I'll be here taking care of you.— Rory told her.

— Sorry mother, but that won't happen. I need to fix things and you can't just stay away from school. You hate it when you need to do that. You studied yesterday until nine for this French test you have today, so you can't miss it. No way! Let me take a shower or you'll be late for school!

— Mom! You're being stubborn but I'm more stubborn than you. I won't go to school if you won't go to work. And that's it, or...— she made an evil face— I'll call dad and he will help me not let you go to work!— Lorelai put her hand on her heart and dropped her mouth.

— How dare you daughter of mine? Well you can call anyone you want but I'm going to work and it's it.—she looked at Rory firmly and stand up— And you won't win the award of the more stubborn person of the world, because I'm not renouncing my charge.— she added and grabbed her clothes from the bed as she went downstairs to take a shower.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai sat on one of the stools and Rory sat next to her. Luke appeared behind the curtains and walked towards them. He leaned in to kiss his wife. After she pulled away, Rory kissed his cheek and Luke went back behind the counter.

— Are you okay, Lorelai?— he asked.

— She threw up, 3 times.— Rory told him and Lorelai looked at her angrily.

— What happened, Lorelai?— he was concerned.

— I'm fine. Rory is just overreacting!— then Lorelai added — but a cup of coffee would be perfect to make me feel better — she smiled.

— You won't drink coffee if you threw up! I'll make some juice and I'll bring you some oatmeal.

— Thank you Rory!— Lorelai exclaimed turning towards her daughter— And I'm the one who was in labor 12 years ago, with my body hurting and I'm the one who took care of you for longs night without any sleep. But it's okay. It's always like that. We give them all the love we have and they treat us with ingratitude.— Lorelai dramatized.

— Poor mommy.— Rory said sarcastically pouring herself coffee. Lorelai saw some muffins on the counter and grab a chocolate one— No way!— Rory tried to take it off her mother's hand— Mom we aren't at home anymore, you can't just throw up in the middle of the diner.— Lorelai made a face and bit the muffin, a big bite and made an annoying noise when she chewed — Stop it, mom! You're being such a babe!

That was when the diner's floor got dirty. Dirty with Lorelai's vomit.

Luke came and walked towards Lorelai to check if she was okay but she wasn't as she threw up again. If Luke hadn't caught her she would have fallen on the ground as she fainted. Luke carried her upstairs and Rory followed him.

He lay her down on the bed and she slowly opened her eyes. She needed a few seconds to realize where she was. Luke sat next to her worried.

— I'm... I am... dizzy.— she said honestly, sighing loudly.— Did I faint?— she asked and Rory nodded— How long am I here?

— We just laid you down.— Luke replied caressing her face— do you want something?

— Coffee?—asked hopefully.

— Something I'll say yes to? — he corrected himself.

— Water, I guess.— Luke went towards the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle.

— Small sips, so you won't throw up again.— he explained to her as she took the bottle and opened it

— Rory... go to school okay? I don't want you to fail your test because of me. Go to school, be calm for the test.— Lorelai sipped the water.

Rory complained a little but she agreed to go to school if Lorelai wouldn't go to work and stayed in Luke's ex apartment to rest for awhile and for him to take care of her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke was going upstairs every 30 minutes to check up on Lorelai, and all the times she was okay as the lump in her throat didn't came back again. He made her the juice and she drank it slowly, afraid to expel it. Later that day he made her some soup and she ate part of it.

After that she slept for almost 2 hours and Luke spend some time watching her sleep. Rory arrived around 4 p.m. and Lorelai was already awake. When she saw her daughter she sat on the bed turning off the little television.

— Honey!— they hugged— How was your test?

— Really easy! Je m'apelle Rory!— she said, speaking French.

— Hey! Don't insult me!— she joked.— But I'm glad you did okay. So tell me the news. I'm almost dying here!— she said excited that her daughter arrived so she could talk with her.

It was almost 6 when they went home and Luke tried to get Lorelai to eat a salad. She said she couldn't eat it because the cucumber fought with the tomato and the lettuce was trying to pacify things, so if she would eat the lettuce they would start to fight again and if she eat the tomato the cucumber would win the fight as she eat the cucumber the tomato would win and she didn't want none of them to win since she wanted the cheese to be the big one. Luke used the argument that there wasn't any cheese in the salad and Lorelai replied by telling him that was the point. If there was any cheese she would let that win. Then Rory told her that if she liked the cheese more, she would eat it first, so the fight between the green and the red ones would keep on going. That's when Lorelai gave up and ate the salad while she was laying in her bed with her feet up on the pillows.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When she woke up Friday it was 5:21 a.m. Luke was there, still asleep. She grinned as she admired his face. It looked like he was having a nice dream. Lorelai closed her eyes trying to fall asleep again but she couldn't. Her health's condition was concerning her. It was really difficult that she had a cold and principally like that. The day before her husband and her daughter forced her to stay at home as she had the "throwing up" thing again like she had on Wednesday, but today it wouldn't be like that. She really needed to go to the inn because of the birthday party so she thought it would be better if she stood up and get dressed before Luke woke up.

Lorelai already took a shower and brushed her hair when she took a dress of her wardrobe. She was putting it on distractedly when the zipper got stuck. She contracted her belly and tried to zip it again but the zipper kept struck so she contracted her belly again, harder this time and this just resulted in pain because it hadn't worked. Taking a breath Lorelai took off the dress and tried another one and it worked as it didn't had a zipper.

Lorelai sighed loudly and sat on the chair with her chin resting in her hands. She didn't realized that she gained weight the last month, because a month ago the dress worked fine when she used it to go to Sniffy's with Luke and Rory.

She shook her head trying to forget it. So she put on her shoes and grabbed her ear-rings before she exited the house, going to the inn.

x-x-x-x-x-x

— Lorelai?— Sookie asked confused looking at her in a glimpse— What are you doing here at 6 in the morning?

— I just wanted to check everything for the party. It's a really important one you know?— she half lied grabbing a soft roll.— This is delicious! God! Soft rol is delicious!

— Thank you! Rory is up already? You're here too early sweets. Is something wrong? You called me yesterday saying you wouldn't come here but you didn't gave me any details.— Sookie was stirring a sauce.

— Well I'm kind of sick, I guess. Probably it's a cold or something...— she saw the coffee machine and smiled happily to it.— Coffee!— and grabbing a big mug she poured herself.

— You have your coffee supplier at home!

— He was asleep when I left.— she sipped the coffee enjoying it— I wouldn't support life without it!

— I told you it's early and you wouldn't be here at now. Don't you want any rest since you are sick?— Sookie asked gazing her.

— I had enough rest for a whole decade.— she sipped the coffee again— God I don't know what's the problem with a simple...— but she never could continue her phrase. Lorelai ran to the closest restroom and it came all over again.

After she washed her hands and mouth, Lorelai kneeled on the floor sighing several times. The lump came again in her throat and while rolling her eyes she vomited one more time but this time spilled a little on her dress so she looked at it. She felt something heavy hit her head. The vomiting, the zipper... If she was in a cartoon, a lamp would probably appear on the top of her head.

It was all over again, all over again, all over again... How could she not realize it? It was so clear... she grinned happily.

— I'm pregnant!— she murmured to herself— I'm pregnant! God! I'll have Luke's child.

Lorelai cleaned the dirty part of her dress and left the place.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She told Sookie she needed to buy a thing that needed for the party and Sookie nodded while she was stirring 3 different sauces. Lorelai ran to Doosie's and grabbed a pregnancy test. For her luck Miss Patty, Babette, Kirk or even Taylor weren't there. Just the cashier in front of her. She paid for it and put it in a bag.

Lorelai read the instructions while her back was resting against the door, she got up and did what needed to be done.

She walked to the restroom waiting to know if she was or if she wasn't. The anxiety dominated her body. The questions, the thoughts, the hopes, the planning... Then she heard the low noise, quickly she grabbed the test and her answer was there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that day Lorelai went to the diner. It was empty. Just Luke behind the counter talking with someone over the phone. She smiled at him and his face lighted up. She sat on one of the counter's stool and waited him to finish what he was doing.

— Hey!— she said when he hung up

— Are you feeling better today?— he asked, kissing her. She nodded grinning— Coffee?

— Do you need to ask?— he poured her some and she grabbed the mug. She inhaled the scent and for a quick second she felt good, as she always fells when she has the coffee there in front of her, wanting to drink it. But then after another second she felt nausea again. Sighing tiredly she put the mug on the counter sadly.

— What was that?— he asked observing her.

— I guess I'm still sick.— she lied and went behind the counter. She wrapped her arms around his waist as he leaned in to kiss her. She smiled when she felt his lips close to hers and closing her eyes as she allowed him to kiss her. After that she rested her head on his shoulder and she inhaled the scent of his neck. He rubbed her hair tenderly, feeling her close— Do you wanna go to Sniffy's tonight?— she asked looking up at him but he didn't answered as they heard the jingle of the bells.

Lorelai pulled away and walked to her stool watching the woman. She was really pretty and somehow seemed familiar. The woman was looking straight at Luke, almost breathless. So she took a breath and put her bags on the floor, not taking off her eyes of Luke. Lorelai thought it was weird, the way the woman looked at her husband so she turned over and saw Luke a little blushed. The woman walked towards the counter and sat on a stool next to Lorelai.

— Hey.— she said to no one in particular.

— Hello.— Lorelai replied frowning, then the another woman turned to look at her seeming like she just noticed Lorelai at that moment and half smiled at her. But Lorelai still frowned.

— Soooooo how are you?— the woman asked to Luke and he didn't responded but gave her a mug full of coffee.

— I'm fine.— he said kid of resentful.

— Did you missed me?— she asked sweetly.

__

Wow! What was that? Lorelai thought and turned to the woman.

— I'm Lorelai.— she extended her hand but the lady didn't heard it.

— Luke! Did you missed me?— she repeated.

— God Rachel! What do you want me to say!— he exclaimed and Lorelai's stomach fell.

__

Rachel the name repeating over and over again in her head. Rachel...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Please review! Review chap 11


	11. Looking to their future

****

A/N: I didn't update because I sprained my ankle. No it isn't a lame excuse, it really happened. So because of it I needed to rest for awhile and I didn't time to write. But here I'm with a new chapter. I hope it's somehow like you guys wanted. Some of you said that Rachel should leave but for now she'll still be around. You know we need some drama. My advice is: enjoy the happiness 'cause I'm working in things realy evil.

Thanks again for all the comments and ProFfeSseR for proofread it. Love you guys.

Chapter 11- Looking to their future

__

Okay Gilmore, let's play her game Lorelai thought.

— Whoa! Calm down!— Rachel said still calm— I asked a simple question.

— As did I.

— What do I want you to say? Maybe a "Hey Rach how are you? What did you do over the years?" Or a "you still look pretty" would work— she said sarcastically.

— Hey Rach how are you? What did you do over the years? You still — Luke started sarcastically as well, but Lorelai stopped him.

— Don't go through with that, mister.— Lorelai forced a smile— I guess you haven't heard before, so I'm Lorelai.— she extended her hand again and Rachel shook it confused.

— Rachel.— the woman replied simply. An awkward silence dominated the place until Lorelai spoke.

— Sooo... _Rachel_ how was college? Well you probably finished it a few years ago...so _what did you do over the years_?— Rachel looked at her seriously but then a smile formed on her face.

— College was fine, I learned a lot. And when I graduated my parents paid a trip to travel around Europe and I took like hundred thousands pictures.— she answered smiling and Lorelai pretended she was interested in the conversation— Why are you so quiet, Luke?— she asked him while he was cleaning the counter. Finally he looked up at her, meeting her gaze.

— I'm a monosyllabic person.— he answered and Lorelai had to chuckle.

— You seem strange. What's going on?— she asked caressing his arm— Aren't you happy I'm here?

— No! Of course he is happy you're here!— Lorelai said faking a cheer tone— He just doesn't want to get in trouble at home.— she joked and Luke shook his head.

Then the bells jingled again and Rory entered the diner. She went straight towards her mother and kissed her cheek. After that she pecked Luke on the cheek and sat on a stool on Lorelai's left side.

— Hey mom, hey dad. You don't have any idea of the bunch of homework I have today. I mean, they think just because it's Friday we can spend the whole weekend studding. I mean, I have that amazing book that I wanted to finish this weekend and Sunday is the marathon of "the fat ladies" episodes. Today is our movie night and... God! Soooo many thing to do! Please, please, please tell me we aren't going to the mall tomorrow mom, 'cause I know the Fall just started and we need new clothes but we can do it later this week, right?— Rory babbled as her mother always does and later added:— Dad coffee would be wonderful, hmmm and cheeseburger and fries and bacon and...

— Too much calories, Rory.— Luke said to her while Rachel and Lorelai kept quiet.

— Okay you can put lettuce on the burger but no tomatoes today. Like you probably already realized I'm stressed.

— Poor babe.— Lorelai teased but Rory pretended she didn't heard.— I was thinking... How about we got to Sniffy's tonight?

— But it's movies night.— Rory pointed.

— I know! But what if we go to Sniffy's first? I mean we really like this place but Luke probably likes it more and as we always convince him to watch the movies with us, I thought it would be good if we go there first and later we watch the movie. It would be just one movie though... and if he's too tired he can go to bed and unhappily not watch "Hardbodies" but at last he will spend a part of the night with his _favorite_ girls— Lorelai said emphasizing the word "favorite".

— Mom that sounds like fun, but since we'll just watch one movie and not until we come back. Don't you think it would be better if I stay home and you and dad go to Sniffy's? Then I can start my homework and later watch the movie with you. That way tomorrow I have the time to finish my homework, finish reading the book and I guess maybe we can go to the mall on Sunday and watch the marathon later.

— But honey, I reaaaaaaaaaallllllllllyyyyyyyyy want you to come with us.— Lorelai widened.

— Mall and "the fat ladies" marathon...— Rory offered smiling.

— Okay, if it's okay with your dad...— Lorelai looked at Luke who was just watching them.

— It's okay by me.— he agreed and smiled.

— Great so it's a deal. We really need some time alone— Lorelai said and leaned over the counter to kiss him. Rachel looked at them astonished.

— Okay! I already gave you guys the evening alone so please stop with the dirtiness in the middle of the diner.— Rory said making a face and in silence Rachel thanked her for this— I'm still thirsty and hungry over here.

— Okay I guess I want a...— Lorelai started to order but then Luke's phone ringed. Lorelai grabbed it— Luke's. Sookie? Why are you calling me here?— she asked confused— Yeah...that's true I'm always here... what? You have to speak slowly so I can understand what you're saying…. Alright hon'…. What?… But Sook the party starts in 30 minutes... That's why you're freaking out... well I understand...— she giggled— No I'm not laughing...I'm coming over. I promise I'll be there as fast as I can. I swear. Yeah on Rory's health ...

— Hey!— Rory exclaimed.

— If I stay here talking to you I won't be able to come... Bye.— Lorelai hung up and grabbed her purse from the counter.— Sookie is freaking out because something happened with the preparations... I gotta go.— she kissed Rory.

— But you didn't eat anything...— Luke said.

— I'll eat something Sookie made.— she walked around the counter and kissed him eagerly and with that Rachel's eyes grew wider— 7 works for you?— Luke nodded a little bewildered as Rachel watched the whole scene.

Lorelai waved good by to Rachel who was sitting there on her seat, kind of shocked. Luke went to the kitchen and Rachel followed him.

— She is over 8.— Rachel said simply and Luke didn't even looking at her. He shook his head negatively— I guess I can't stay in your apartment.— Luke hadn't spoken a word— If you already have a family, why are you still looking at me like that? Like you looked at me when I left 8 years ago.— Rachel asked.

— You can't just show up here and pretend that everything you've said and done is erased.— he said frying Rory's burger.— You can't stay in the apartment.

Rachel nodded but he didn't saw it as he didn't turned around. She left the kitchen and when he didn't heard her footsteps anymore he closed his eyes tiredly. Why did she came back?

Rachel went towards the gazebo and sat down. She really thought she could come back and Luke would be waiting for her. That he would open his arms and wanting to feel her against his chest the moment he saw her. She thought he would hug her tightly as he did before. Before... though years passed... She had chosen her career. And now he has his own family. When that girl, Rory, called him "dad", she despaired. God! She thought that the girl really was his daughter. That he had her the time they were together. When he shook his head a few minutes ago she felt a comforting relief. She couldn't help but cry. But she couldn't give up, she came to get him back and that was what she was going to do. Resting her face in her hands she stood there... alone...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai entered the house and checked the messages, one of those was from Sookie telling her about the problem she resolved a few minutes ago so she verified that Sookie left her the message before she called her at the diner. The other was from her mother, telling her about the dinner they would have in 2 weeks from now; and the last one was Luke's. He was just checking the time he would pick her up.

Tiredly she fell on her bed and closed her eyes. She wished that with it, the scene from the diner would disappear. Rachel just came back to ruin her day. Caressing her belly she spend minutes that seemed like seconds laying there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Lorelai? Are you ready?— Luke called, entering the house with Rory.

— Almost.— Lorelai called from the bedroom— just have to finish my make up, put shoes on and grab my purse.

— So 30 minutes works for you?— Luke said sarcastically.

— Há ha— she forced a laugh— You're so funny, mister.

10 minutes later, there she descended the stairs, radiant. Luke who was siting on the couch talking with Rory turned around and checked her out, amazed. She was wearing a black dress and her hair was straight. He was at a loss of words.

— You... are...— she kissed him slightly.

— Oh shut up, Luke! Your voice is annoying me. Can you be quiet for sec?— she smiled at him and he laughed— Hon'— she turned to Rory— are you sure you don't want to come with us?

— Positive. Make sure you'll drive save and come back in whole pieces.— Rory smiled and waved good bye.

— Bye hon', if you need something just call okay? Chinese is in the fridge as is the rest of the pizza we ate last Sunday. Anyway I'll bring something with us. Wait up for me.— Rory nodded. Lorelai kissed her.

— Bye Rory and don't turn on the stove.— Luke warned.

— Dad I was 8 when I turned it on and burned myself. But I'm 12 already and I know how to use it, though I won't do it anyway.— Rory rolled her eyes, Luke kissed her forehead. They waved good bye and before Lorelai left she grabbed her pink overcoat with gold buttons and Luke grabbed his usual green coat.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They arrived at Sniffy's and were greeted by Masie and Buddy who were at the entrance waiting for their guests. Lorelai told about Rory, Luke about the diner and the old couple about how the business was doing. After that Luke and Lorelai went towards their table.

— So why did you wanted to come here?— Luke asked placing his arm around her shoulder.

— Because you like it here, I like it here. And because we are so busy with the inn or the diner that we haven't been spending much time together lately.— she rested her head on his shoulder— I miss you— she looked up and he lift her chin to kiss her.

— I love you Lorelai, I really do.— he kissed her again. The waitress came closer, she waited a bit but they were so entertained that she had to cough to get them to look at her.

— What can I get you?— she asked grinning. Luke sat straight shyly.

— I guess I want lasagna, I've been graving that since yesterday.— Lorelai ordered and looked at Luke who ordered the same.

— And to drink?

— Beer.

— Coke.

— It will be ready in a minute.— and the woman left the place.

— Oh my God! Luke you have to stop that. You're my husband. You don't have to feel shy when you kiss me in a public place.— Lorelai giggled.

— Why did Sookie called you?— he changed the subject.

— Well the cake fell on the floor and the kid's mother freaked out, telling that her son's party would be ruined. Then it was Sookie's time to freak out.— She laughed— I thought it was fun to see that mount of glace on the floor. But then Michel stepped on it, dirtying his German shoe. So he cursed in French.— they both laughed.

— Seems like your day was great.— Luke assumed and Lorelai nodded after a long sigh.

— How do you feel about Rachel coming back?— she asked abruptly gazing him.

— I don't know.— he answered after a moment of surprise and shrugged— I thought she would never come back again... but it's her life and she does with it what she wants.— he sighed and sipped the beer the waitress placed on the table in that minute.

— You won't forget what she did, right?— she asked kind of resentfully.

— It doesn't matter anymore, Lorelai. She left and I was broken. But now it isn't important. It doesn't matter if she is here or not. I would never choose her. If I would've been with her when you arrived in Stars Hollow I would have broken up with her. I'd still be with you.— Some tears welled up and Lorelai jumped up, hugging him tightly. It were probably the hormones.

— Do you love me so much?— she asked in a whisper.

— Of course I do, or I wouldn't watch "Casablanca" 3 times on the month.— he smiled. She grabbed his hand and he looked at her confused. She placed it on her belly.

— I'm pregnant.— she said without any hesitation. Luke was speechless. His eyes widened and his voice embargoed.

Lorelai was expecting a reaction, but he was stagnant. She started to feel panicked. Maybe he wasn't ready for it. She pulled apart but he finally moved. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close. They could feel each others breath. He placed his hands on her back and she put her hand on his neck. He came closer and kissed her sweetly. Later it became eagerly but still lovely. She couldn't know if he was ready, but she knew he was enjoying it as much as she was. That he was as happy as she was.

— I'm really happy.— he told her, smiling.

— Our babe appreciates it.

And she kissed him again. It was a great night to forget the terrible afternoon.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai entwined her fingers with Luke's and entered the house. They found Rory laying on the couch.

— Hey. Do you guys believe I almost finished it? It's unbelievable. Anyway how was the night?— Rory asked and Lorelai's face shrank on her usual smile.

— It was amazing, hon'.— suddenly she hugged her daughter.

— Dad? Is everything okay? Too much martini?— Rory asked concerned but Luke just shook his head.

— She's better than ever, Rory.— Luke confirmed and kissed her forehead, smiling.

— Okay, I'm really curious right now. Tell me what's happening.— she stood up.

— We can't give you any more details.— Luke told her.

— Oh. Is it one of those things I really don't wanna know?— Rory asked making a face.

— No. You really wanna know. But you'll have to wait.— Lorelai said making Rory even more curious.

— It isn't fair. Tell me right now!— Rory exclaimed.

— Hey where does this come from?— Lorelai giggled.

— Your genes.— Rory rolled her eyes— So tell me! I can't be the betrayed wife!— she frowned.

— You won't be the last to know. It's just the two of us. And you'll know soon.— Luke assured.

— Why do you guys do this? I mean if you don't want to tell me, it would be much simpler not look like you're hiding something very interesting from me!

— But if we do that, it wouldn't be so much fun as it's now!— Lorelai grinned and sat on the couch, taking her shoes off.

— Tonight I'll join you. "Hardbodies" huh?— Luke put the bags with junk food on the table and sat down next to Lorelai.

— You, my dad, Lucas Danes, are going to watch "Hardbodies" without any complaints?— Rory asked stupefied and Luke nodded— Something really happened. What's it? Don't you want me to be happy too?—Rory smiled at them.

— It's time to call Joe.— Lorelai said grabbing the phone, calling the pizza guy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Rory! Rory!— Lorelai called from her room, but she not obtained an answer— Rory! Rory! Roryyyy! Are you deaf?

— Gahhhh!— someone moaned, climbing on the stairs.

— Rory is that you?

She got an answer when a moody Rory appeared in front of her. She looked terrible, her face was creased, her hair totally messed and her robe was dragging on the floor.

— What do you want?— asked rubbing her eyes.

— A floor cloth and a detergent would be great.

— You've got to be kidding me! Did you forgot how to walk? Because the bathroom it's right there and inside the bathroom is the detergent, and...—Rory looked down and shook her head— Again: The bathroom is right there, mom. You throw up on the toilet, got it? You aren't 2 anymore! And still, if you threw up on the floor what is really gross and you shouldn't do anymore, and with it I mean never ever again, you need to grab the floor cloth and the detergent by yourself. I'm the kid here, not you. Let me sleep!— Rory rolled her eyes and was almost descending the stairs when her mother threw up on the floor again.— Oh man! You have to stop your stubbornness and go to the doctor, you're sick, mom!

— I'm not sick! I'm just... please Rory clean up for me. Remember that your birth was really painful.— She passed her hand on her forehead to dry the sweat. Rory walked towards the bed, trying to not step on the vomit.

— Mom... what's happening?— Lorelai looked at her and smiled.

— I'm okay, sweets. I really am. I just need to lie down for awhile okay? Do you think you can finish your homework during the morning?— Rory nodded and kissed the top of Lorelai's head.

— I'll clean up and finish the homework. Our schedule changed huh? Seems like we'll shop today.— Rory smiled.

— You're so smart. You're so like me.— Rory shook her head and rolled her eyes.

— Don't think you'll can run away from it, young lady. I still want to know why you were so happy last night.

What Rory didn't knew was what Lorelai and Luke were planning. Luke had an idea last night to how tell Rory that they would have a baby around. Lorelai covered herself and tried to sleep a little more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— You guys are broke?— Rory asked. Luke and Lorelai looked at her confused.

— No, why?— he asked.

— Because we're walking for 45 minutes and we saw beautiful clothes but we didn't bought anything. So I assumed. If you guys are broke it's okay. We can shop another day...

— We aren't broke, we just didn't found what we're looking for.

— And what would that be?— Rory gestured and frowned. Neither Lorelai or Luke responded— Oh another secret!

Lorelai replied with a "yeah" and walked towards a store.

— Here!— she pointed to the baby clothing in the window shop. Rory looked at them and frowned one more time.

— Are that clothes for my thumb?— she asked and Lorelai chuckled. She grabbed Luke's hand.

— It's for your baby brother or sister.— Luke told her. The message entered Rory's mind. After 3 or 4 seconds she processed it.

— OH MY GOD!— with a wide smile she jumped up and down.

__

Finally she thought and caressed her mother's belly.

The 3 of them stood there looking at the baby clothes, looking to their futures. They couldn't help but smile. They were waiting for this for so long and finally they were having it. They entered the store and bought some clothes in neutral colors.

****

Please I need reviews! PLEAAAAAASEEEE!


	12. When two words together mean nothing

****

A/N: Hey people. I wanna thank ProFfeSser for the beta-ing thing, you don't have any idea of how great she is. :D And of course you guys who reviewed. Like I already said it means a lot, and is always appreciated.

Important things happens on this chapter, I hope you like it. Do not forget: R/R. Okay?

Chapter 12 – When some words together mean nothing

— You can come in now — the receptionist told Lorelai and Luke.

— Thank you — they said in unison and entered the doctor's office.

It was a Monday morning and they were at Lorelai's doctor to check if everything was okay with the babe and herself. Rory was already at school and Luke insisted to join her on the visit.

— Hello — the lady said— I guess we need to do a blood test, don't we?— she smiled at them.

— Yeah unfortunately. Maybe the pharmacy test was wrong and all the smiling and jumping up and down thing were all for nothing.— Lorelai sighed.

The doctor draw some blood and told them to wait in the waiting area while she would help another patient. They nodded. A few minutes later the woman who had entered after Lorelai left the office saying good bye to the doctor.

— Okay Lorelai, come in.— Lorelai stood up but Luke stayed seated — You too, Luke.— Lorelai giggled and once more they entered the office.— Lorelai, congratulations, you're pregnant.— they smiled and Luke placed his arm around her shoulder —

— I want to do an ultrasound now so we can see how far along you are okay? —

Lorelai nodded happily. They all stood up and walked towards the exam table. Lorelai lay down while the doctor got her equipment.

— Okay Lorelai. You have to lift your shirt and put your short down a little bit okay? —

Lorelai did what was asked.

— Good. I'm going to put some gel on your belly now. This can feel a little cold. —

Lorelai shivered as the doctor put the cold get on her abdomen. Then the doctor put a little white thing on her belly and a picture showed up on the screen. The doctor moved the thing and the image on the screen moved as well.

— Here, that's your baby. This is the head, and the belly, here's the back and there you see a leg. — The doctor pointed at the screen and did some measurements. She also made a picture for Lorelai to take home. Lorelai smiled at Luke as they saw there baby on the monitor. — That's our baby —

— I know — He kissed her.

After the doctor was done Lorelai got a towel to dry her belly and she could do her clothes okay again. They sat back at the table again.

— You're already has 2 and a half months pregnant. It's weird that you haven't realized it before. Unless you had a period last month — she narrowed her eyes. It had surprised Lorelai and Luke. 2 and a half months?

— Yeah my menstruation came last month. I guess because of that I didn't realized I was pregnant. I mean when I was pregnant with Rory my period stayed away immediately — Lorelai frowned— Is everything alright?

— Are there some problems with the baby? — Luke asked.

— No. Some women still menstruate for awhile. You don't have to worry about it.— she assured but it had no effect on Lorelai. What did she meant with "some women still menstruate"? When she was pregnant with Rory she didn't menstruate. Because of it she suspected she was pregnant. Because of the period staying away every normal woman suspects she is.

— Wait a minute. Of course I've to worry about it. When I were pregnant with Rory I didn't menstruate, I didn't had this freaking morning sickness like I'm having now. When I was pregnant with her I drank lots and lots of coffee and now I just can't smell it, I can't even look at it. Something's wrong and you don't want to tell me!— Lorelai sighed impatient. Luke hold her hand and squeezed it.

— Lorelai you have to cool down. If the doctor's says that we don't have anything to worry about it's because we don't have.

— Lorelai your husband is right. Each pregnancy is different. Some women don't have morning sickness at all, other women have it every time they're pregnant. And like you some women have morning sickness in one pregnancy and not in other. This varies. We can't tell.— Lorelai looked at her more calm.

— I'm sorry. It's because I'm a without coffee for an entire month and it makes me grumpy.

— Lorelai you aren't without coffee for month. It's only been a few days.— Luke rolled his eyes.

— But it seems like a month.— the doctor giggled.

— Now that you are more calm we have to establish your diet. You have to eat proteins, vitamins, calcium... and that means fruits, vegetables, verdure...— Luke coughed slightly and Lorelai gave him a flashing look.

— I'll finally see you eating a banana, a pear. Oh my God, an avocado!—Luke laughed.

— Seems like you and the fruits aren't friends.

— In fact we are, and 'cause of that I don't eat it. You know I can't eat friends. But now they'll be really mad at me since I'll have to eat them and their friends — Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— So it's better sever the friendship 'cause this is really important Lorelai. You need to have a healthy alimentation so you'll have a strong baby. And especially in the firsts 3 months.

Lorelai agreed and after that she and Luke asked a few questions and later they said good bye and left. Luke let Lorelai out at the inn and then he went to the diner. It wasn't lunch rush yet so there were only a few couples in the place. He gave Caesar a little break as he was working by himself since the diner opened this morning. It was around 11 when he heard the bells jingle. When he looked at her, he wished she didn't came.

— A coffee please.— Rachel ordered with a wide smile while she sat on the stool.

— To go?— he offered.

— No, I'll stay for awhile. Don't ya think we need to talk?— Luke slid the mug over the counter and looked at her grumpily.

— Why are you so mad? A supplier didn't came? Or you had a fight at home?— she narrowed her eyes, still smiling. He rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

— If I have a problem it isn't any of your business. However I'll tell you something.— Rachel leaned in over the counter to hear better— My only problem is an annoying woman who thinks that she can come in my life again and mess it up like she did before. But guess what? She can't. To me she is nothing more than a stranger now. And I don't care about her. If you find her can you do me a favor? Tell her to stay away from me and from my family — and with he threw the cloth on the counter and went to the storeroom. Rachel watched the scene surprised. But a thought persisted on her mind. If he was so mad at her, it was because on the opposite of what he said and he really cared about her. She smiled at the thought and following his steps she went towards the storeroom.

— I've met her and I told her what you said me but she told she doesn't care at all.— Luke who was placing some cans on the shelves turned around to meet her gaze. Rachel came closer leaving only a few inches between them— I want to make up with you. Now that I live here in Stars Hollow we can't fight every time we see each others across the street.— she smiled and took a can from his hand, touching it slightly. Luke slid his hand away from hers.

— I'm not the one who is fighting. I just don't want anybody interfering with my life. As you probably already know my is a controlling pronoun which works in the word I.— Luke said sarcastically and Rachel giggled slightly.

— You still are my grumpy Lukey.— she pouted and putted her hand on his right cheek. He was taken back with it.

— I'm not yours and you can't call me Lukey.— he said annoyed and tried to pull apart but she grabbed his arm.

— Why Lukey?— she caressed his cheek and he pulled apart making sure to be at least 7 steps away from her.

— Because only Lorelai calls me Lukey. And only she can call me like that. Only she, Rachel.—Luke told her seriously and her face showed how astonished she was.

— Okay Lucas, I—she tried again but he interrupted her.

— You can't call me Lucas either.— She was loosing her patient.

— Oh why? Who calls you Lucas? Your mother-in-law or your step daughter? Oh maybe isn't an in-law. Maybe it's your mistress ?— she suggested saying the last word in a sexy tone. Luke came closer and held her arm tightly.

— I don't need an affair because I love my wife and I don't have a step daughter. I have a daughter who calls me dad and hugs me when I come home. That is Rachel, the people called family, true love. So you can't just say these lame things to deflate my wife and daughter. So don't. Shut your damn mouth and get out of my diner!— he exclaimed angry and her eyes widened and her arm was red by Luke's strong grip.

— I'm sorry, Luke. I really am. Please forgive me.— she needed another tactic, so thinking fast it was the better way to get something. She asked him with puppy eyes and he looked at it not even being affected by it. It wasn't Rory's or Lorelai's puppy eyes. It was Rachel's... his... his... his... his nothing. He let her arm go and she thought it was a positive sign but she realized she made a bad conclusion when he answered her question.

— No I don't.

— Please, honey.— still with puppy eyes but her patient almost lost. She came closer once more and wrapped her arms around his shoulders but he shrugged and pulled away like before.— Luke. I really need you, honey.

— No you don't. You don't need me at all. You didn't when we were teenagers, and you don't need me now.—she smiled happily at his words.

— I know what is happening— she said in a sweet tone— is that because I left you, it isn't? I know I was wrong when I left you, but I needed to graduate you know. I've gotten an great opportunity when NYU accepted me. I couldn't lose it, Luke. Can't you understand that? It was so hard bad to live without you. I dreamed about you every single night. And I still dream about you. You're in my dreams, in my thoughts, in my mind. I love you Luke. I really do.— and that was when she leaned in to kiss him.

Theirs lips were too close and Luke was so confused that he was barely thinking. Her perfume was being inhaled again by his nose and he felt a little dizzy, but then, when he could really smell it, he coughed and a surprised Rachel pulled away. There were only a few inches remained between them when she did. Luke wasn't thinking straight so he pushed her away wanting to let her be as far away as possible. Her perfume wasn't so good as it was before. It was another perfume that he liked now, another perfume that he loved more than anything. It was Lorelai's perfume and he wouldn't screw everything up because of Rachel. Someone who came from a past that he buried a long time ago.

— Are you crazy!— she exclaimed— Why did you pushed me?— she massaged her chest— What's the matter with you?

— Don't ever do that again!— he yelled at her, he didn't care if she was feeling bad or not. All he could about was what almost happened and how it could mess up things with Lorelai. God! She was carrying his child. But then he saw Rachel there siting on the floor, her arm red of how tightly he held it. And she was on the floor. He had pushed her and let her fall on the floor.— I'm sorry.— he extended his hands to help her to stand up.— I didn't meant it. I didn't meant push you so strongly. I just wanted you to be... gone... — he was a little embarrassed. She stood up by his help and looked him in the eye feeling small too.— I'm sorry.—he said again when he met her gaze.

— I should... go.— he nodded and she was by the door when she asked:— Does she love you as much as you love her?

— Yes she does.— he nodded.

— How do you know ?

— It's in the shine of her eyes.

— So I guess you should buy glasses. Because my eyes shine more than hers when I'm around you. And they shine now that I'm here just like they used to when we were teenagers. My eyes shines more than hers because I love you more than she does.— she looked at him resentfully but when he looked inside her he knew that no matter how mad she was it was a little truth. Her eyes were shining and he felt bad for not even feeling a little of what she feels.

She left the place and accidentally bumped into Miss Patty. She didn't said "sorry" she just opened the door and left the diner. Miss Patty who was waiting for Luke took the opportunity to talk to him. She went to the storeroom and found him siting on a stool.

— Luke sweetheart why did Rachel leave so angry?— she asked curiously. He stood up and looked at her.

— Isn't it what she always does? Leave?— he walked towards the door— Go to your table, I'll be there on a sec.

And with that both of them left the storeroom and Luke prepared himself for the lunch rush.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile...

Luke had just left Lorelai at the inn and she ran towards the kitchen, searching for Sookie. She looked around the kitchen and saw only Sookie's assistants.

— Sookie? Sookie? Sookie? SOOKIEEEEEEE! Where are you? Sookie?— Sookie entered the kitchen looking at Lorelai like she was crazy. What it's a surprise as everyone knows she really is.

— What's up hon'?— she asked and Lorelai jumped up and down when she saw her friend. Lorelai was giggling hard and Sookie started to giggle as well.

— Why are you giggling?— Lorelai asked through the giggles.

— Because you are. You seem, sound and look happy — Sookie said matter-of-factly.

— Wouldn't you seem, sound and look happy if you are pregnant?— Lorelai smiled shyly but Sookie hadn't got it yet.

— Am I pregnant?— she asked freaking out.

— No Sookie!— Lorelai laughed— I am!— Sookie's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped but in a rush a grin formed on her face.

— Oh my God! OH my God! Oh MY God! Oh my GOD! OH MY GOOOOOD!— Sookie started to jump up and down as Lorelai did before. Sookie hugged her friend and laughing like lunatics they jumped up and down while they were still hugging.— I'm so happy for you sweetheart!

— So am I!— Lorelai said and they laughed one more time— I was waiting for it for so long. It has been 2 years already that Luke and I want a baby. Luke and Rory are so happy. They're really enjoying it. Today Luke and I went to my doctor's. She said I already am 2 and a half months pregnant. And she did an ultrasound!

— And you didn't realize before?— Sookie asked curiously.

— Well I didn't realized it before because I was still menstruating. But she said it's okay. She said it happens with some women. Of course I freaked out because it never happened with Rory but Luke was there to squeeze my hand and to give me support.— she smiled— You don't know how sweet he can be when he wants.— Sookie hugged her once more.

— He's grumpy around everyone but he's kind with you and Rory. He really loves you both. I know he does.— Sookie assured.

— I know Sookie. And I love him too. I love him so badly. I just can't imagine my life without him, you know? He's always here. Rory couldn't have a better father. This baby couldn't have a better father. He is just... perfect.— they smiled and Lorelai grabbed a piece of pancake that was on the table.— Sookie you know that Liz was my bridesmaid, right?— she asked and Sookie nodded— And I really like Liz because she is a little crazy just like me and sometimes she seems like my sister but... You know you are my best friend right?

— I thought it was Rory.— Sookie teased.

— So I have 2 best friends and both of them on the same level.— Sookie grinned— So let me continue. Well, I was thinking as you're one of my best friends and as Rory will be the baby's sister it would be a pleasure to my child to have you as a godmother.— and the jump and giggle thing came again.

— I would be so happy!— and they hugged jumping again.

— Oh this is so exciting.— a man with a French accent said in a sarcastic tone. It was Michel, Lorelai hired him 4 months ago.— Why are you so happy? Did she decided the menu in less than an hour? Oh soooo exciting. Phone for you— he handed it rolling his eyes and added:— I'm not your carrier pigeon.— Lorelai smiled at him and took the phone.

— Independence inn, Lorelai speaking.

— Hi mom, it's Rory.

— Are you okay hon'? Something happened?— Lorelai asked obviously concerned as Rory should be in her class by now.

— Everything is alright, mom. I'm just calling you to warn you that I'm going to Lane's now. A teacher called in sick so he couldn't be there to teach us and we were sent home.— Rory told her and Lorelai could calm down.

— It's okay then. Are you sure you are okay?

— Yeah mom, I am. I'm going to Lane's and later I'll go home, okay?

— Okay, babe.

— I'm going now... and mom?

— Yeah?

— I love you very much!.

— I love you too sweets. You know you're my sunshine. Now go save and look out when you cross the street.

— I know mom. You too, you know you're a more inattentive person than me. Bye.— and she hung up leaving a smiling Lorelai on the other side of the phone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory went to Lane's and told her friend the big news. Both of them were too excited and happy. They spend the afternoon talking about how great it would be have a little baby in the house. Rory knew that with a baby she would sometimes not get enough sleep as babies cry at night and she knew that her mom and dad would have to put her aside sometimes, not like they'd mean to but because a baby needs help and takes time. But she didn't care after all, as she herself would help them with the little Danes.  
Rory arrived home and put the keys on the table. Then she went to check the messages. She pressed the button and sat on the couch hearing her grandmother's words.

"_You still leave annoying messages like this, don't you Lorelai? It would be much easier you just say: Gilmore Danes house, leave a message after the beep. But no, not Lorelai. Anyway I'm calling you to remind of the dinner we have a few weeks from now. Please don't forget it. It's my birthday and as much as you hate me and as much you think that your childhood was like living in a prison, just please me as I enjoy my granddaughter's presence as well as yours and Luke's. I want everyone to be there. Maybe it's my last birthday with you. We don't know what will happen. Don't forget Lorelai, I'm still your mother. When I call you again I hope I can hear you real voice instead of a recording on your answering machine."_

Rory rolled her eyes and sighed, Mom would want to kill Grandma. Then the another message played:

__

"Hey darling, how are you? I really want to talk to you. Can you call me when you get home? I really miss you and I want to spend some time with you. Don't you think that's a good idea? I'm thinking about a visit... but we'll discuss it when you call me. Do not forget, and if someone else hear it tell Rory that her father wants to talk to her. Kiss, Rory. I love you"

— Of course dear daddy.— she said sarcastically. She thought about the message, should she call him? He hasn't called in months and now he'd probably want to make up like he always does. And he mentioned a visit. It was the last thing she needed right now. Him to screw things up. Maybe she could convince him to not come. Rory grabbed the phone and the little piece of paper that was on the drawer and dialed the number that was written on it. After a couple of rings he answered.

— Hello?

— Hi, it's Rory.— she said without any emotion.— You let a message and guess what? I heard it and I almost forgot to tell myself that you called. Why should I? I mean why should I call you since you haven't called for months? But I did it 'cause I was touched when I heard how much you misses me and how deep your love is.— she said sarcastically.

— Rory, I'm glad that you called.— he said pretending that she hadn't said anything after the "Hi, it's Rory".

— Oh really? Now what do you want from me?— she asked a little angry. How he could react like that?

— I know that I didn't called but I—he started to apologize but Rory cut him off.

— You what? You had too much work? You didn't paid the phone bill? You were stuck on Antarctica and couldn't call? Or maybe all the public telephones where you were, were broken? Maybe it was a combo of all of that? You were on a business trip to Antarctica and there were only 3 public phones and all of them were broken and as you hadn't paid the phone bill of the little cabin where you were staying, the telephone company that only gets money when you pay the bill. And as there are only 5 cabins in Antarctica and only the one you were staying in was rented, and the others were empty, you couldn't ask someone else to use there phone. Was it that dad?— Rory asked angrily— But maybe there is another explanation. You forgot that you have a daughter as you always do when it is convenient.

— This isn't a good way to talk to me. I want you to take back what you said.— Christopher ordered her thinking that he was a very good father.

— No I don't take back what I said. If you have something to add say it now because I can't be here all day wasting my time on you.

— I'm your father and I want you to take back what you said! You can't talk to me like that, I'm your father and you have to respect me!— he almost yelled.

— Oh yeah _father_. You're totally right. I take back what I said and I love you very much. I don't care that you don't think about me. For me everything's okay now. You forgot my birthday? It's fine. Everytime you come here you screw everything up, but it's fine either. You make my dad mad but it's fine. You thinks that everything can be fixed with a mall-and-movies afternoon but it's fine! You don't ever knew what the word "love" means but it's fine. You weren't there to support my mom when she needed you but it's fine! You thinks you belong in a place where nobody else wants you but it's fine! You thinks that I didn't meant what I said and that I'm sorry for it but it's fine! You thinks that you can buy my love but it's fine! You thinks that you are my dad but it's fine! You thinks that I love you as much that I love Luke but it's fine! You thinks that I love you even a little bit it's fine! Fine! Fine! Fine! Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, fine, FINE! Oh I forgot something: you think that I'll be happy when you appear on my door tomorrow morning but guess what? Yeah! It's fine!— and with that she hung up on him, wiping away her tears and started to sob. She let the phone fall on the couch and she lay down crying. How could he be so stupid? He thinks that fatherhood is game. But Rory was so sick of it. She never talked like that to someone before. She always was a good kid, she always had the best behavior. But it was her limit.

She closed her eyes and trying to think about another thing. Then the phone rang. She knew it was Christopher but she didn't wanted to answer, so she let the machine pick up. "_Rory it's your father! I know you're there. So pick up the damn phone. Rory! Rory! Rory! Rory! I'm serious here. I'll call your mother at her work and tell her about your behavior. She's so proud that her daughter is the perfect kid and_..." Rory grabbed the phone.

— Don't even think about disturbing my mother. Don't you know that you always ruin everything when you barely speak with her?— she asked between sobs— What do you want Christopher?— Chris was hearing her crying.

— Why don't you call me "dad"? Why do you hate me so much?— he asked.

— I don't hate you Christopher. I just don't want you in my life anymore.

— Why you are saying it so suddenly? You never talked to me like, why are you doing that now.

— Because you've got me mad. I'm angry at you. Because every time you calls after a months without a smoke signal all this came and I've being holding it for too long. My family is happy more then ever. It will be complete and I won't let you ruin it. I won't Christopher, I won't.

— What happened? Why will you family be complete?—he asked and Rory rolled her eyes.

— It's not of your business. You aren't a part of this family. You never wanted to be. So please let me hang up and don't call me back. Maybe in a few years we can talk again. I don't know. I'm just too mad at you right now and nothing that you would say would have any affect on me.

— Rory...— he tried.

— Not now Christopher. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you, I didn't meant it. But I know that it hurts anyway. I know that because I guess you don't want to hurt me, but you always do anyway and that hurts a lot. Dad says that when I'm older I'll understand some things that I don't understand now. Maybe I'll understand later. I don't know if that is possible but there's always a "maybe". I'll hang up now, bye Christopher.— she sighed.

— Call me dad, at least father even if it's on that sarcastic tone that you say it with.— he begged but she shook her head in disbelief.

— I don't know how old I was, but I remember it clearly. The day that I said something about you and I called you "that man". Mom said that you're my father and it isn't right to call you "that man" or "Christopher". So since then I called you father. You're my father, I can't change my genes. But to me you'll always be "that man who calls once a season and pretends to be my father" to me you're just "Christopher, that man". I guess I need to be older to understand some things but I understand that you can't say a few words. The words need to mean something. And "Christopher" and "dad" together means nothing.— she sobbed— bye.— and she hang up.

The tears wetted the couch but Rory didn't cared. She made a choice and she knew that it would hurt him but she needed it. It was being too painful to her. She also knew that she couldn't cut him our of her life but maybe her words would chase him away for a few months. Her mother needed to have a calm pregnancy and she would have.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai and Luke entered the house and found Rory asleep on the couch. Lorelai smiled at the scene and took a blanket to cover her daughter. Luke made a healthy diner and Lorelai complained a bit but she ate it, knowing that it was the best for her baby. Rory however was still asleep. When they finished dinner Lorelai convinced Luke to go out on the porch and sit there on the couch for awhile.

— I'm feeling like a bunny mamma.— Lorelai said looking up at Luke. He was siting on the couch and she was laying with her head on his lap.

— Why?— Luke asked.

— Because I'm carrying young animals in my womb.—she smiled and he grinned back at her, rubbing her hair.

— You're carrying a baby and it's just one.— he pointed.

— But seems like there are like 20 since I'm hungry again.— she pouted.

— It hasn't been even 10 minutes since we ate.— Luke rolled his eyes. She eats too much, even for someone who's pregnant.

— But your child wants raspberry jelly with peanuts and spaghetti. Oh yeah spaghetti with a raspberry jelly and peanut sauce.

— You've got to be kidding me!— Luke widened his eyes tiredly. Then he looked into Lorelai's eyes and saw it. That shine. He couldn't tell if it was shinier than Rachel's but it was shining at him.

— Please Lukey!— she pouted and he kissed her.— Is this a yes Lukey?— she asked happily.

— Don't call me Lukey.— he pretended annoyance but the fact is that he doesn't care. She calling him "Lukey" sounded good. It fitted. Only Lorelai can calls him Lukey, only she.— And I will anyway.— she kissed him happily.

— Thank you hon'.— Hon'... it fitted in Lorelai's voice as well. Luke was standing up when Lorelai grabbed his arm and kept him a few inches away from her. He smelled her perfume and smiled. He didn't cough. He just kissed her. She was the right woman to kiss. When they pulled apart Lorelai rested her head on his lap again.— I think our baby doesn't care to wait a bit.— and she kissed him again, and again, and again.— Now the big bunny mamma needs to go.— she kissed him one more time and went to the bathroom as she needed to pee.

When she cleaned herself she saw blood on the toilet paper. Her eyes grew wider but she calmed herself down. The doctor said it happens with some women. So it happens.

She inhaled and washed her face trying to forget about it. She closed the door behind her and went check on Rory. She was covered and still asleep. So Lorelai went towards the kitchen to eat what her baby wanted her to eat.

****

Sooooo... it was good? Awful? So so? Review and let me know. Nice week for you all.


	13. Can someone press the pause buttom, plea...

****

A/N: I know that is a vicious cycle... but I _am_ reaaaallly sorry.

Kylie1403: Hey, thanks a lot. Look, you'll have to read to find out if someone will cheat. Because I'm not going to tell you. Hehe. Just to keep the people reading it... Sorry if I can't say too much. When you mean that it's hard to read some things you're meaning the 3 firsts chapters right?

Igraine Black: Hey, I am working on it. I'll send the chapter for my beta and she will proofread it to me :) Hey the Black in your nick is of Sirius Black? I soooo love him...

Gilmoreaddict: Thanks. Well Rachel will stay for awhile.

Labyrith: Here it is. God, I'm so happy that you guys are liking it.

Masamor99: yeah it took a lot of time to update blush, sorry.

ProFfeSser: My dear beta. You're the best one. I wouldn't be able to write it without your help. You're always here for me and even when the subject isn't the fic you help. You're amazing. I mean it :D Thanks a lot. Owww almost crying here. Hehe.

I hope that the chapter's size will in some way reward you guys. I finally could right this chapter, and I am so happy for doing it. When I finished it I felt a pretty good relief. I'm anxious to know what you think of it.

__

Disclaimer: Haha, just putting it here to let you guys know the obvious. They aren't my. Ohhh my God I'm so surprised. Yeah... do what? But they are in good hands anyway ;P

Chapter 13 – Can someone press the "pause" button, please?

— Of course I'm excited, Liz. Why wouldn't I be? — Lorelai asked.

— It's just a question that everyone's asks... But do you already know if it's a boy or a girl? — Liz asked.

— No I don't. But Luke doesn't wants to know. He says that it's better to wait but I want to know as soon as it's possible I'll ask my doctor when that is. Do you want me to tell you when I find out?

— Sure. I'm so happy for you, Lorelai. Hey, as you don't know yet, what do you want? Another girl?

— I guess what comes will be welcome, you know? But to tell you the truth I was hoping for a boy. 'Cause I already have Rory. And it would be great for Luke, because he can teach the boy how to fish, how to fix things... — Lorelai smiled at the thought.

— I so want to see Luke saying cute things to the baby, have these cute baby talks... I wish I could be around.—Liz said, kind of sad.

— Why don't you move to Stars Hollow. It'd be great to have you around. Why don't you move? — Lorelai asked and sipped her soda.

— It's complicated. I want to be around you guys, but the things where I'm searching for aren't here, you know?

— Yeah — Lorelai shrugged. Then Luke entered the house — Hi hon — Luke leaned in to kiss her — It's Liz.— Lorelai pointed at the phone — Luke just came home, Liz. Do you want to talk to him?

— No, I can't. Jess is already complaining over here. He wants to go to the book store, as always. But tell him I said hi, and congratulate him for me. — Liz smiled.

— Dirty! — Lorelai exclaimed giggling and Luke rolled his eyes— Okay, Liz. I'll hang up now. Give Jess a kiss.

— Okay, tell Rory that I said hello. Bye. — and with that Liz hung up.

— Did you tell her? — Luke asked siting on the couch.

— Mmhumm. — she murmured — She told me to congratulate you. — Lorelai smiled and after that she kissed him — Is it a nice way to congratulate you? — she smiled.

— Depends if it's you or Liz congratulating me. — he teased and kissed her cheek. — Where is Rory?— he asked, realizing that she wasn't in the living room.

— She is reading her new book. I bought it before and she loves it. She thanked me like a hundred times. That girl is so easy to please.

— I've heard your mother's message. — Luke said cautiously.

— Nice way to change the subject. — she complained, a little annoyed — and yeah I've heard it too. What's the matter? — she asked sipping the soda.

— I was wondering... Wouldn't it be good for you to tell her about the baby? I mean on her birthday. — Luke locked his eyes with Lorelai's.

— No Luke. No way. — she shook her head — It certainly wouldn't be good. She'll find something to complain about. I don't think it's a good idea tell her. — Lorelai sighed.

— Okay Lorelai. On her birthday party you can say that you've gained some weight. But what about another time you'll see her? You'll say that you felt like putting a pillow under your dress or something? — Luke asked sarcastically.

— It could work. — she shrugged.

— Lorelai...

— Luke...— she joked with a smile. But when she saw the stern look on his face she sighed — Okay I'll figure something. But I don't want to tell her on her birthday party. She'll humiliate me like she always does, but this time it would be in front of a hundred people. And our little disagreement would have a huge proportion and... — Lorelai sighed — I just don't want to tell her now. I'm so happy about it that I don't want her ruining everything. Okay? —Luke nodded and rubbed her hair.

— Okay. — he smiled at her and she kissed him.

— I'm going to check on Rory. — she stood up and walked towards Rory's room.

— Okay I'll make dinner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling that something was wrong. She was covered in sweat and felt cold.

She knew it was her dream that made her feel like this, but she couldn't remember what happened in her dream. She was breathing hardly and her hand was trembling. She tried to inhale and exhale slowly.

Lorelai wiped away the sweat from her forehead with the palm of her hand and sat up in bed. As she calmed down a little, she started to feel pain in her lower abdomen. It wasn't hurting to bad, but the pain was there and that was concerning her.

She stood up slowly and looked around the room. Then she realized Luke probably went to the diner already. Grabbing her robe she descended the stairs holding the banister tightly. She found Rory in the kitchen pouring herself some coffee.

— Argh! — Lorelai exclaimed when she inhaled the coffee's smell — Get out of here with that! — Rory drank the coffee in a gulp.

— What's the matter? — Rory asked. Lorelai sat on the chair and put her hand on her abdomen — Mom? Is everything alright? — Rory asked with a worried look. Lorelai nodded slowly and panted.

— I'm alright hon. — she gasped hardly and forced a smile — Are you going to school?

— Yeah I am. But I still feel like you aren't alright. Tell me, are you feeling something? Any pain? — Lorelai shook her head.

— I'm just...— she closed her eyes tightly and bit her lips as she suppressed a scream —fine. — Rory looked at her and shook her head.

— Mom you don't seem okay. The time you were throwing up you said that everything was okay. But you fainted in the middle of the diner and later you found out that you're pregnant. — Rory stood up and walked towards her mother. She kneeled and caressed her mother's cheek.— Mom, we're friends. You can count on me. You know that.

— I... — she took a breath and hugged Rory tightly — I just had this dream that I can't seem to remember. But I know that it was pretty bad, and now I'm feeling this pain in my abdomen and I don't know what it is...— Lorelai felt a tear rolling down her cheek. Rory dried it and hugged her mother again.

— You have to lie down for awhile. Okay? Don't be afraid, everything will be alright mom. Everything. — Rory's forced a smile to convince her mother. Lorelai nodded slowly. — Okay.— Having the wall as a support, Lorelai walked towards the couch and laid down.— I'm cold. — she grimaced when the pain became stronger.

— I'll grab you a blanket. Wait for me.

— I'm sorry but I'm just going to run the marathon. — she tried to joke. Rory smiled at her and climbed the stairs.

Lorelai watched her daughter climb the stairs and closed her eyes. She didn't understood what was happening. Maybe it would be better to go to her doctor. She took another breath and tried to clear her mind. She grabbed the phone and was already dialing Luke's number when she felt something wet between her legs.

She ran towards the bathroom. The tears were rolling harder down her cheeks. The pain became even worse. Lorelai opened the bathroom door and sat on the toilet. She took off the robe and lowered her sweatpants.

It wasn't until then that she realized what she was doing. She yelled as loud as she could. After that she started crying harder, the fear dominating her. She hugged herself and didn't tried to hold it in. She looked down at her panties one more time and sobbed. She yelled again, desperately.

She couldn't believe. Her little baby. Her kid. Now it was just...She looked at Rory who was standing in the door opening, shocked.

Lorelai opened her arms, like she was begging. Rory ran towards her mother and hugged her as tightly as possible. The tears started to roll down Rory's cheeks as well and Lorelai felt the tears on her shoulder. They pulled apart, both with a scared face. Rory opened her mouth thousands of times, like she was about to say something. But it seemed like all the words that she knew were erased from her mind. There weren't any words good enough to express her sadness.

Lorelai closed her eyes and felt that it was still dripping. Rory hugged her once more and it felt like seconds but they spend a good minute there.

Rory looked around and found the phone on the floor. When Lorelai ran towards the bathroom, she had thrown the phone on the floor without realizing it. Rory grabbed the phone and handed it to Lorelai.

Lorelai took it and slowly dialed the diner's number.

After a few rings he answered.

— Luke's — he said in his usual grumpy tone. Lorelai heard his voice but didn't said anything. How could she tell Luke that their child... — Say something or I'll hang up. — Luke said annoyed. Lorelai tried to form a sentence, or even to say his name. But nothing came. All she could think about was what was happening. About how all of her happiness…., about a life that now was just... blood. — Okay I'm hanging up. — then Luke heard Lorelai sobbing, he didn't knew who was on the other side of the line but that sob stopped him from hanging up.

— Luke. — Lorelai finally said in a whisper. Rory squeezed her hand to let her know that she was there.

— Lorelai?— Luke asked concerned.

— Yeah.— she murmured.

— Lorelai what's happening? — Luke asked terrified — Are you okay? Is the baby okay? — Lorelai sobbed even harder when she heard Luke's words. — Lorelai? — she didn't answered. — I'll be there as fast as I can. — Luke said when he realized that she wouldn't say much more. — Lorelai... — he restarted — I love you.

When he hung up she handed the phone to Rory who grabbed it and put it aside. Rory kissed her mother's cheek and walked towards the kitchen. She grabbed a cup and poured some water. Then she walked back to the bathroom and handed it to Lorelai.

— I'll grab you a... — Rory started but Lorelai didn't seemed to be listening. Rory went upstairs and put some clothes in a bag. Then she grabbed a pair of jeans for Lorelai to wear now they were going to the hospital. Rory was about to close the wardrobe when she saw the baby clothes in the corner. She put the bag and the jeans on the bed and grabbed the little clothes. Feeling that soft clothes in her hands made her cry again. She didn't knew if she was crying because of the baby or because of her mother's pain. It was probably both. She took the other baby clothes and put them on the bed. Then she grabbed another bag and put the clothes in it. After that she took the stairs from behind the wardrobe and climbed it. She put the bag on the top of the wardrobe. Rory took a deep breath, descend the stairs, took the bag and the jeans, got out of the room and walked towards the bathroom.— Mom... — Lorelai looked up at her with red eyes and sighed. She dried her cheeks with her hand. — Are you feeling... is... do you... the pain...

— It still hurts... not as much as before... but still... — Lorelai murmured and Rory nodded. They kept silent for awhile until Lorelai finally asked what she was about to ask when she saw the blood for the first time. — Do you think that it's possible for the baby to be still in there? I mean, alive?— she dried her cheeks again as the tears hadn't stopped falling.

Rory hesitated, she thought that it was a really slight possibility. She didn't wanted to tell her mother that she thinks that the baby... but she also didn't wanted to get her hopes up. Lorelai kept looking at her, waiting for her answer. She wanted so badly that her baby would still be inside of her. She just couldn't believe that the plans that she made, the future that she was waiting for, the happiness that she was feeling, the baby that was inside of her was... gone. Everything was gone. With the thought she covered her face in her hands and cried harder, the tears rolling furtively.

Lorelai and Rory heard footsteps and looked at the door. A few seconds later they saw Luke's figure. Luke looked at the two of them with a mix of confuse and concern.

Luke approached Lorelai and was about to ask what was happening when he saw Lorelai's bloody panties in a glance. He pulled his hands through his hair and closed his eyes. He pulled Lorelai up and hugged her tightly. She held his flannel strongly not wanting to let go. Luke felt her tears on his shoulder as he felt his own on his cheeks. He tightened the embrace. After a few minutes he pulled back and kissed her lips softly. Luke looked at Rory who was still crying. He gestured her to give him the clean clothes. He helped Lorelai change and put his arms around her when they walked towards the truck. Rory grabbed the bag, locked the door and went towards the truck as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

If Lorelai's mind wasn't so far away, she would have noticed that for the first time in his life, Luke was driving rapidly, breaking all the speed limits. Luke was trying get to the Hartford Memorial Hospital quickly, not caring about the signs that he passed or the police officer that he didn't saw waving at him to stop. All that he wanted was to arrive at the damn hospital to check up his wife and their baby.

He tried to focus on the road while his head was spinning and the tears almost spilled. Lorelai was feeling pain and his kid was almost no part of his life anymore. He questioned a hundred times why this was happening. Why such a mean thing.

Rory was on the backseat, hugging herself as she forgot to grab her coat. She looked at the bag that she placed on her left side and grabbed it. She searched for a blouse that she put in there for Lorelai and took it. She placed it around herself and rested her head against the window. She tried not to cry anymore, to hold it in for both her parents as they needed her. She knew they would need all the support. She didn't believe that they had much chance. They probably already lost the baby. Quietly she prayed for a miracle, or at least for her parents to have enough strength to get passed it. She sighed quietly and started her prayer again.

The windows were closed and Lorelai was wearing a coat that Rory handed her when they climbed in the car, but she still felt cold. She wasn't crying anymore, she wasn't sobbing, she wasn't thinking, she wasn't wondering. She was just feeling cold and pain, that pain that came all over again as it did before the bleeding. She rested her chin on her right hand while Luke held the another one and squeezed it. Although, Lorelai wasn't feeling his hand over hers, she wasn't feeling her chin on her hand. She was feeling sadness and there was nothing that she or anyone else could do would make it go away.

Lorelai closed her eyes trying to get some rest. But her mind started thinking again. The last thing that she wanted to do. Her mind was giving her that message since she saw the blood in her panties. The message that the dream had warned her for. She wasn't trying to remember the dream, in fact she was trying to make herself believe that all of this was a dream, nightmare would be a more appropriate word. She sighed loudly and Luke turned his head towards her, trying to read her expression and to figure out what she was thinking.

He rubbed her hand but she didn't looked at him. It seemed like when she would tilt her head even a little, it would hurt more than it already did.

Lorelai's mind was forcing her to remember that morning's events, hugging Luke, calling him, crying with Rory, seeing the blood, running towards the bathroom, sitting on the couch, talking to Rory in the kitchen, descending the stairs, waking up covered in sweat, dreaming.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai was walking towards the diner with her baby in the carriage and Rory by her side.

— Of course not, Rory. WB is much better than ABC. — Lorelai argued but Rory shook her head.

— Mom ABC is better as CBS, you're so stubborn you know? — Rory rolled her eyes.

— Oh the DNA honey, the DNA. And still CBS can be better than WB, however WB is better than ABC, and nothing is going to stop me from saying that. WB is better, better, better — then the baby started to cry and Lorelai stopped talking and picked up the baby.

— Huh. Interesting. — Rory smiled — I thought nothing would stop you from saying that WB is better than ABC.

— Aha! — Lorelai pointed her forefinger to Rory as she was swinging the baby to get him to stop crying.— Elvis honey, mommy is going to feed you, just wait a bit before we're arriving at Luke's. You know where your cute daddy works.— then she turned to Rory — Did you just say that WB is better than ABC?— Rory rolled her eyes — Well, I think so.

— No! I said that you said it. I'm not going to change my mind, mom. — then Rory opened the diner's door and Lorelai entered. Rory carried the carriage inside and closed the door. — Dad! Coffee please! I guess I'll need plenty of it this morning.— Luke approached and kissed Rory's cheek. Then he turned to the baby and caressed his cheek. Lorelai smiled at Luke and he smirked leaning in to kiss her. He pressed his lips against hers and she closed her eyes.

— Hey baby. — she said smiling when she sat down on one of the chairs. — I already missed you.

— How is that possible as I left the house an hour ago? — Luke asked awhile Lorelai started to feed her son.

— Well, because you're my lovey dovey Luke and I miss you. You know I need my family together every single minute.— the baby held Lorelai's finger in his little hand and closed his eyes slowly enjoying his food.

— Then I'll have to admit that I missed you too. And I missed my little girl and my little boy. — Luke smiled.

— Since the baby is born you've being calling me little girl. — Rory commented.

— Why, don't you like it?— Luke asked.

— Of course I do. Is cute. — Rory smiled and winked at him.

— I'm not cute. — Luke pointed.

— Of course you are. — Rachel said appearing behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She kissed his cheek and Luke smiled.— Hey baby. I've missed you.— she smiled and Luke smirked leaning in to kiss her passionately. Lorelai's eyes widened and her mouth dropped.

— How is that possible when I came downstairs only ten minutes ago?— Luke asked and Rachel put her forefinger over his lips and said "shush". She pointed at Lorelai who was watching the scene in total disbelief. As the baby wasn't drinking anymore, Lorelai took his little mouth away from her nipple and kept swinging him.

— Well I missed you and that's important. — Luke smiled at her brightly and kissed her passionately in the middle of the diner.

— What the hell are you doing?— Lorelai yelled but no sound came from her mouth. She stood up.

— Oh thanks.— Rachel said looking at Lorelai. She grabbed the baby and started to swing him— Isn't he adorable? — Rachel asked in a baby voice. She pouted and then kissed the baby — Thank you so much for feeding him for me. — Rachel smiled and Lorelai looked at her confused and mad — You know, I didn't had much time to do it, I was really busy. — she winked at Lorelai and kissed Luke again. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He caressed the baby and smiled at him.

— John is so good looking when he is asleep.— Luke commented.

— Good looking, Luke? Come on, say that he is pretty or cute... good looking sounds weird for a baby.— Rachel murmured.

— I don't say cute. — Luke grimaced — He is good looking and that's it. Period.— Rachel smiled and kissed him again.

— Lorelai thank you again for taking care of him for me. You can go now. — Rachel forced a smile and Lorelai's mouth dropped.

— What do you mean by "you can go now"? — she asked.

— That you can go now.— Rachel rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the counter when Lorelai slapped Rachel's shoulders. Rachel turned around.

— Where do you think you're going with **_my_** son?— she almost yelled — Give him to me! — she yelled this time as she realized that Rachel wouldn't give him to her. — Rachel I'm serious! I'll yell louder. — Lorelai screamed and Rachel looked at her puzzled.

— Are you crazy Lorelai? He's my son! My son! — Rachel screamed louder and held the baby tighter. Lorelai tried to take the baby away from Rachel but failed.

— GIVE HIM TO ME!— she yelled and now besides from the people in the diner, the people on the street looked at her— I'll call the police right now if you don't give Elvis to me.

— Elvis? — Rachel asked. — His name is John. I guess you're confusing him with another child. I didn't even know that you had a kid! — Rachel said looking at Lorelai like she was crazy.

— Where are you talking about? I have Elvis and I have Rory! — she yelled again and then Rachel's mouth dropped.

— I understand that I have beautiful kids and an amazing husband — she pointed at Luke — but they're my family, freak. My family. Don't try to steal them away from me. Because you can't! — Rachel said nervously.

— They are my family, Rachel. Rory, Elvis and Luke. My family. — Lorelai cried.

— Luke! — the baby started to cry. — Please get this woman out of here. She's waking up the baby. Now it will take an eternity for him to fall asleep again. — Rachel asked and Luke nodded.

— Please, go away okay. We promise that we won't call the police or something. Just get out. — Luke said but Lorelai stood still.

— Luke! You are my husband, and Rory and Elvis are our kids. Don't you remember? — she asked and Luke shook his head

— Please, just go. — he repeated.

— Rory! — Lorelai turned to her. — You remember that I'm your mother, right? You know that you're my kid. You're Lorelai just like me. I named you after me. I am your mother, please tell me that you remember me!— Lorelai begged and Rory looked at her with pity in her eyes.

— I'm Aurora, okay? Please... Rachel is my mother. I'm sorry. — she said carefully and shrugged. — She prefers ABC over WB.

Lorelai screamed but again no sound came from her mouth. The image of Luke and Rory by Rachel's side and her holding the baby was the last thing on her mind before she realized that she was transported to another place. It was a cliff. She was almost falling. She leaned forward a little and saw nothing but the sea.

— Elvisssssssss!— she yelled and fell, never hitting the water.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The sound of the engine turning down, shook Lorelai out of her daydream. She looked around and realized that Luke parked the car. She took a long breathe and looked at him. He quickly got out of the car and helped her. He carried her in her arms while Rory stepped out of the car as well.

They walked towards the hospital's entrance. They looked around and saw some people sitting in the waiting area. Looking up, they could see a sign that said where the nurse's station was. They walked towards the nurse's station and soon a nurse appeared behind the desk, asking what she could do for them.

— Please — Luke started — she is pregnant but she is bleeding... I guess — the nurse nodded and said that she would come back soon. And she did. A few seconds later she came back, bringing a wheelchair with her. Luke kissed the forehead of a quiet and nervous Lorelai, then placed her in the chair.

The nurse asked a few questions about Lorelai's condition and wrote the answers down.

— Follow me, please. — the nurse asked and once more they nodded quietly. — They walked straight ahead and turned left after a while, entering the second door.— As this situation is urgent, we'll get the rest of the information later, okay? — the nurse showed a small smile and closed the door behind her as she left them alone with the doctor.

— Hello, I'm doctor Mc Cane.—he introduced himself. — We'll do a ultrasound to check on the baby, do a pelvic and some other exams okay? — they nodded — Now Lorelai, are you still bleeding? — the doctor asked and she shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai took all the necessary exams. Lorelai had to change in one of those hospital gowns and stepped into a bed when she was done. Rory stayed with her as Luke had to talk to the nurse.

When he came back, he went straight towards her and kissed her forehead. When she looked into his eyes she saw that protective and comfortable look that was always there when she needed it. When Rory had the measles, when she fell of the swing, that look was there to assure her that everything would be okay. She hugged him tightly. She already knew that for the first time in her life, things wouldn't be okay.  
Since Luke came back to the room, forty minutes that felt like forty hours passed and no one had enough strength to dare, or even want to, speak a word. These minutes were filled with loud sighs, tears and expectation. An expectation, a hope that everything wasn't more than a scary moment. That they would be able to go home and keep going on with their plans... A last sigh came from Lorelai before the doctor emerged in the room.

Luke tried to read his expression. But he was an experienced doctor and he knew how to deal with the situation. How not to show any emotions until necessary.

— Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore-Danes — Lorelai, Luke and Rory looked up at him. — I've called your doctor — he glanced at Lorelai — and she is coming to check on you. — Lorelai nodded. Did they need to do more tests to give her the answer she's been waiting for?

— But we already have the test results. I assume you want to know immediately.

They nodded and held their breathes, each of them trembling with exasperation. And then they heard the words coming from the man's mouth.

— Unfortunately, Lorelai, you had a miscarriage. — the doctor said slowly. As if she was a tourist that didn't understood the native language to well.

Lorelai barely moved, she was too busy letting the tears fall. She had the confirmation of what she was afraid of. Luke was the one who stood up. He wanted to take the bed that was next to Lorelai's and throw it on the floor. He had to do something to free his anger. In a quick motion he socked the wall, not even caring that it made his fists throb. He pressed his forehead against the wall and finally let the tears that wanted to fall so badly go, expressing his sadness. Rory, who was still standing the same way she did the moment the doctor spoke those words and leaned in to hug her mother. She closed her eyes tightly, trying hard not to cry. She was the one who had to be stronger for all of them.

— It was a complete miscarriage. I know that this is hard and there's nothing I can say that would make you feel better. But it's good that it was complete so the change for any complications is very low. — he continued but no one was listening.

— Did I do something wrong? — Lorelai asked, interrupting him. Keeping him from saying all those medical things.

— No you didn't, Lorelai. — he said carefully — While we were examine you, you told me that you didn't drank any liquor, you didn't smoke, you didn't do any hard activities. You took good care of yourself. It wasn't your fault, it wasn't your husband's fault. You can't blame anyone because in this case, nobody is guilty. A miscarriage is very common in the 3 firsts months. It can happen to everyone.—he assured.

— I was bleeding 2 days ago. — Lorelai said quietly — If I'd came here or if I'd call my doctor, would it have made any difference? — she asked but she didn't expected an answer — I thought about calling my doctor, but then I told myself "Lorelai, you're freaking out. The woman said it's normal for some women to menstruate for a while. So some women still menstruate for awhile. You just have to calm down. Nothing is happening". Well what can I say? — she paused and then continued — It looks like besides some women that menstruate during pregnancy, some women have a miscarriage.— she said sarcastically — I just wanted to be on the group of women that actually have their baby. — she gave the doctor a flashing look. Luke approached her and kissed her forehead several times, but it didn't calmed her down — You know what? If I did what I thought that was right, and that means to be worried about still menstruating and if I had went to another doctor it would have resulted in me still having a baby to wait for. Still having a baby to buy clothes for and not throwing the ones that I already bought in the garbage. — she said grinding her teethes.  
The doctor looked at her, feeling pity. He knew that telling her that it wouldn't have mattered, or that she wasn't wrong wouldn't change her mind.

— Lorelai. — Luke started and finally she looked into his eyes — It isn't our fault, it isn't doctor's fault.— Lorelai shook her head.

— Things could have gone differently, Luke. It's just that... I want my baby back.— she looked straight ahead, seeing a painting on the wall. Luke sat down on the bed and rubbed her hair.

— Me too.— he confessed in a whisper. Rory joined them for a hug. The doctor waited a few minutes to say something.

— Lorelai, you have to stay on the hospital this night for observation. We'll admit you to the gynecology ward. Tomorrow around lunch time you can go home. Your doctor will come and see if you're condition is good enough for you to leave. I'll be here to check on you a few times and if you need something you can page a nurse. — When Lorelai didn't replied, Rory thanked him and whispered an "I'm sorry". He nodded and gave her a small smile. — I leave you a pill on the drawer for if you want to sleep. There will be someone soon to transport you upstairs. — he closed the door behind him and left the 3 of them alone.

Lorelai looked at the closed door, just thinking. Then she grabbed the pill and a glass of water. She didn't wanted to think. She was too tired. Luke pecked her lips and a few minutes later Lorelai fell asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Lorelai woke up she realized that it was afternoon already and that soon the darkness would dominate the sky. She looked around and saw she was in a different room than before. Rory was lying next to her, and Luke was sitting on the chair. It seemed like he was far away. Lorelai closed her eyes, trying to sleep again. When she couldn't she called Luke. He turned around and smiled at her. It wasn't like a real smile. He had no reason to do so. He just wanted to let her know that she could talk to him.

— You've been asleep for over 4 hours. — he commented — I hope it wasn't a nightmare.

— My life turned into a nightmare. But no, it wasn't a nightmare. In fact I didn't dreamed at all you know. The old black thing.— she said siting up in the bed — And you? Had some sleep? — she brought the sheet up to her chest to cover her better.

— Nah. Rory needed some company, she fell asleep about 30 minutes ago and I thought that you'd wake up soon so I haven't even tried to sleep. But it's okay, I didn't feel sleepy anyway. **— **Luke said and Lorelai nodded understanding — Do you want me to give you one of these?—he looked at the pills on her nightstand and something that seemed like a smile appeared on Lorelai's face. However, it faded quickly. — We'll make it trough this. — He stood up and walked towards her.

— Maybe — she raised her eyebrow — or maybe not... It was a boy.— she said knowingly. Luke looked at her surprised.

— How do you know? Did the doctor told you?

— No, I just knew.— she shrugged. — I dreamed about him and I knew it.

— You said that you didn't dream. — Luke said confused.

— It wasn't today, it was... — she hesitated before she added — a few days ago.

— How did the dream go? — he asked curiously.

— I don't remember. Can you give me some water, please? — she lied. He looked at her for a slow second, then he nodded, turning around. Lorelai swallowed hard and when he handed her the cup of water she drank it quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rory woke up, they tried to talk about other things. But in the breaks, while they tried to think of another subject to bring up, there fell an awkward silent. No matter hard they tried not to think about it, they were thinking about the miscarriage even when they were talking about how disgusting the hospital food was.

They woke up to the sound of a nurse bringing them breakfast early the next morning. It was way too early and Lorelai tried to deny the sound of the woman's steps by pulling her pillow over her head. It was working until the doctor came in the room. She started talking in her high tone.

— Good morning. — she smiled at them. Lorelai didn't even looked at her, she mumbled something like "get out" but as she still had the pillow held over her face no one heard her — I came here to check up on you Lorelai. And to discharge you. — Lorelai rolled her eyes and finally threw the pillow somewhere on the bed and looked at the doctor, forcing a smile. She realized that the nurse had already left.

— Hey doc some-women-still-menstruate. How are you? Seems like you had a pretty good morning. But let me tell you something: I've spend the whole night trying to get some sleep and as I just couldn't stop thinking about how some blood wasn't my period after all. I had to take another one of these pills to finally get some rest. And that happened about 2 hours ago. I guess you understand that isn't enough time for someone to sleep.— she said sarcastically — I read a magazine once and it said that an adult needs to sleep at last 8 hours per night. So... 8 minus 2? Yeah 6! That's the number of hours that I still have to sleep.— she grabbed the pillow and put it over her head again.

— I know that you are going through a hard time and that you're really sad but... — Lorelai put her hand up in the air so the lady stopped talking.

— Don't try to be the doctor version of Abby, because you aren't. So stop right now. This smile on your face is annoying me like hell, so please! — the doctor's face turned serious when she heard Lorelai's comment.

— I have to see another patient and I'll be back in 30 to 45 minutes. I'll give you some time to eat breakfast and take a shower.—she walked towards the door.

— Bye bye, smiley.— Lorelai waved and when the doctor closed the door she rolled over to her other side and closed her eyes again.

— Lorelai, you have to eat and take a shower, she'll be back soon.

— Mmmhumm — she mumbled but she stayed in the same position.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

5 hours later they arrived home and Lorelai went straight towards her bedroom. One hour had passed since the doctor left the room when she entered again. She did some check-ups and came to the conclusion that Lorelai could go home. They just have to wait until lunch time.

The recommendations were the regular for a miscarriage. Like not to much physical effort, staying in bed, eating light food, drinking lots of liquid...

As the doctor was telling Lorelai what she had to do and isn't allowed to do, she kept rolling her eyes and prayed for the woman to shut up. She made a mental note to find another doctor soon. The only thing that surprised Lorelai was when the doctor handed her a card from a psychologist. The lady said that if she feels like she has to express her feelings, or if she was too angry or even if she wanted to talk with someone she could call this man. Like Lorelai would do that anyway! Of course not! When she wants to talk nothing can stop her. Even if no one is around she can still talk to her friend the fork. Or with her other friend the VCR. She didn't need a psychologist. No, not at all.

As Lorelai lay down, she turned on the television and flipped through the channels trying to find something that she liked.

A few minutes later she heard some footsteps and Rory entered the room, giving her a shy smile.

— Hey. — Rory said quietly.

— Hi. — Lorelai replied and looked back towards the television.

— "Mad about you" huh? Oh I don't like that episode. Paul almost kisses the woman. — Rory commented.

— Me neither. — Lorelai changed the channel.

— Hey it's Forrest Gump! — Rory exclaimed.

— Yup. — Lorelai murmured, obviously not as excited as Rory was. Rory looked at her but Lorelai kept gazing the screen.

— Remember the first time we watched it? — Rory asked trying to keep a conversation. Lorelai nodded slightly. — Dad didn't wanted to watch it in the first place, but you pouted. He rolled his eyes and sat on the couch saying "There will be a time when your lips will dry out". We giggled and you kissed him and told him even if they are dried out it will still work on him. — Rory smiled at the thought. Lorelai looked at her but didn't say a word.— Mom?

— Huh?

— Do you wanna... talk?

— Not really in the mood. — she murmured and turned her attention back to the television. Rory nodded and rubbed her mother's hair.

— I'm here, if you want to. — Rory pursed her lips. Lorelai looked at her and her lips formed a small smile.

— Thanks, sweets.

— You're welcome, mom. — she paused but then added — dad is making lunch.

— Mmmhumm. He said it before. "Mom used to say that the life is..." — she started to repeat Forrest's words but Rory interrupted her.

— Do you want me to stay here with you or you want to be alone for awhile?

— Yeah, I guess being alone would be good now.— Rory nodded and leaned in to kiss her. Lorelai hugged her for a few minutes and then smiled at her.— Thank you, hon. You're amazing. You know that right?

— Yep. I got that from you, ya know. — Rory smiled at her once more and closed the door behind her.

When Rory closed the door, Lorelai waited a few minutes and then turned the television off. She leaned her head in the pillow and closed her eyes. Quickly as the tear rolled down her face, Lorelai wiped it away with the back of her hand. She looked around the room, searching nothing in particular. She sighed and remembered the pills where on Luke's nightstand and found a solution for her headache. Lorelai extended her hand to search the furniture, but the pill's flask wasn't there. She turned around and opened the drawer. When she looked inside she saw the flask and grabbed it. Then she saw a magazine and became curious. A magazine in Luke's drawer, very weird.

She grabbed it and her eyes grew wider when she found a marked page. It had a picture of a crib on it. In Luke's handwriting she could read "see what Lorelai thinks about this one".

Lorelai threw the magazine on the floor and placed the pillow over her head, tightening it. It didn't took too long for the fabric to become all wet.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Hey.— Luke said when he entered the room a few minutes later. He found Lorelai laying down on the bed. — Are you hungry? — he asked when he approached her.

— No. You can go downstairs to eat. I want to stay here for awhile. — she said, her words almost not audible because of the pillow.

— Lorelai? — he touched her shoulder slightly and she felt a chill running through her body.

— What?

— Look at me.

— No Luke. I don't want to eat, I'm just not hungry, that's all. — Luke touched her shoulder again but she pulled away. He sat down on the bed and turned her over so that she had to look at him.

— Oh... come here. — he opened his arms and she hugged him as tightly as she could.— You can cry. I'm here. — he didn't even had to say that as the tears were already over his shoulder — We're gonna... — he stopped what he was saying.

— We won't be okay. — she mumbled sadly, gazing him.

— We will, eventually. I don't know when, I don't know how, but we will. I'm promising you. — he whispered in her ear. She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

— I liked it.— she said suddenly.

— What?— he frowned.

— The crib.

— I knew you would. — Lorelai lay her head in his lap.

— You're not hungry either?

— No. — he shook his head.

— So stay with me.

— You stay with me. — he kissed her lips softly.

— I love you.

— I love you too, Lorelai.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rory was walking towards the kitchen to get her food, she realized that they didn't checked the messages on the answering machine yet. She turned around and saw the light flickering, so she pressed a button. A familiar voice was heard:

"_Hey Rory, it's Christopher, your father..."_ Rory rolled her eyes "A_ few days have passed and I thought that maybe you want to talk to me now. I just want to let you know that I'm not mad at you or something. At your age is very normal to act like that..."_ Oh sure. "_Well I'm going to Boston for a few days, so if you want to call me you can't reach me at home..."_ Well, Duh. "_so I bought a cell phone, you know... the number is 88..."_ Rory pressed another button and Christopher's voice faded.

— Damn machine! — Rory exclaimed sarcastically and returned her way towards the kitchen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

Don't stone me. Pleaaaaaaaaaaase. I know that was mean, but it happens a lot in real life. Okay, this is a fanfiction but still.

LoVeLuKe: I didn't forget you, I just couldn't put a reply for you up there. Anyway. Yeees blood. Again: sorry. But it was necessary. I really appreciate your compliments. :D And I love him too.

REVIEW!


	14. Sink your head in the stupid punch to

****

A/N: Guys! How are you all doing? I know that has almost a month without an update but I really have good reasons, like:

School papers School tests Life, yeah, ya know? Sometimes things happens in a time that you aren't expecting and make some changes And the most important: the block. Ugh! It sucked! Was pretty hard write this chapter. In fact in the first place I've wrote a Lorelai/Luke talk but then I realized that they talking about things in chapter 14, would be horrible to keep the story in the way that I want to lead it. So, I changed. 

A/N 2: I want to thank every single person that reviewed. You guys really rocks. I know that it was a sad, difficult, and evil chapter. But we have to think that it really happens, and as much as it is a ff, we need to put some reality on it. Anyway I am very honored. Some people said that the chapter was well written and it makes me feel like cry. Of excitement, of course. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. It means more than you imagine to me. So keep reviewing to let me happy. And if you think that something is wrong or if you don't like something, you can tell me. I know that has some people that is very rude. But has the another ones that knows how to say that something isn't so good being nice. So if you be nice, I won't be mad :D

Chapter 14 – Sink your head in the stupid punch to receive a kiss

It was the 5th night. The 5th night without any sleep for her. The 5th night of nightmares about him. The 5th night of torments and bad memories consuming each others minds.

Lorelai was lying awake on her back. Luke was lying face down with his eyes closed, in a riot sleep.

She stood up tiptoeing, trying to not awake him. She descended the stairs and sat on the couch with her back against the couch's arm. Her mind was far away. Her baby, her daughter, her life that changed in a glimpse. The other day she was here, listening to a CD Lane had brought. Rory was there too. They were making jokes about the photo on the cover, about how the singer's hair was all messy. And suddenly she felt that crave to drink coffee. She was so happy, she was finally able to drink it. She was about to drink it when she felt the familiar nausea. Her baby really didn't liked coffee. She smiled with frustration. She was able to drink coffee now, however she preferred to have her little baby.

Sighing loudly she rested her head on the couch, some tears welling up. Things were so different now. Rory was trying to talk to her about what happened but she didn't want to talk to her daughter about it. She wanted to talk to Luke. Since the day after the miscarriage, when they talked about the crib, they barely spoke to each other. She felt empty.

Lorelai stood up and walked towards the kitchen where she made some coffee. She spend a long hour there, drinking the whole pot of coffee. Just thinking about how miserable her life had turned out to be.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Upstairs Luke woke up. He had turned around only to find the other side of the bed empty. He knew that Lorelai was having trouble sleeping. But he couldn't do anything. She didn't wanted to talk. Everytime he tried to talk to her, Rory was around or she was thinking about something that carried her away. And some of the times when they actually were in the same room, and they started to talk, it was only small talk and even then she didn't seemed to be listening. In the end, after he tried every possible thing, he just gave up.

He rolled over in the bed, finding a position that would be more comfortable. He just didn't realized that the position didn't mattered. He was thinking about his baby, his daughter, his wife, his life. Sometimes it's weird think about how two minds can think alike. They weren't talking, they weren't happy, they weren't in the best period in their marriage, but yet both of them were thinking about the same thing. About how badly things changed. So negatively.

Luke remembered the time when Taylor organized a Halloween party. His family was so happy back then. They were smiling, talking, kidding, hugging. It seemed like another lifetime.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

— Come on, Luke! Pleaaaaaseeee Lukeyyyyyyyyy.— she pouted and he sighed heavily, showing that he gave up. Smiling she pulled him closer — You're an amazing husband, you know that right? — he smiled back at her, she moved closer, with their noses almost touching each other. He was about to capture her lips with his when she pulled away, sternly. — First the work, the amusement later. — she laughed — Dirty!

— How come I knew that was coming? — Luke asked and Rory laughed behind them.

— You two are really cute together, but I have a bag to fill — An eleven year old Rory smiled at them, made a puppy face and pouted in a very similar way her mother always does.

— You're good at this.

— I won't be as good as you, mom. But since you're saying that I am good at this, I'll take it as that I am the best person in pouting after you. — Lorelai laughed and they started to walk towards Babette's. When she opened the door, Lorelai let out a small cry. Luke and Rory laughed at her. — Mom you so had to see your face.

— That wasn't funny. — Lorelai complained. — You — she pointed at Babette who was laughing as well — scared me like hell! — and then she pointed at Babette's mask. It was a monster one, with wide eyes, warts, pimples and a wide smile full of teeth that seemed like Bozo. — You'll have to give me the triple amount of candy that you would have given me in the first place.

— Oh sugar, don't be mad. I'll give you a bunch of them. I am sorry that I scared you. But it's good to know my costume works. — Babette apologized with a smile. Lorelai looked at with a look that accepted the apology.

— Of course you are sorry. Just give me the candies. And Rory wants the same as I want. — Luke rolled his eyes.

— It will kill you.

— Did you already order the coffin, baby? — Lorelai asked, smiling again.

Luke wrapped his arms around her waist and muttered:

— A king size one, to fit both of us. — Lorelai laughed.

— Dirty! — Luke rolled his eyes and pulled over.

— You are sick!

— Thanks Babette. — Rory thanked waving good bye — You are great. Let's go now mom. I want to pass 5 or 6 other houses before we go to the town square. It will be soo cool. Mrs. Kim will let Lane stay on the porch, so she'll be able to talk to us, and I can give her some candy when her mother is inside — Rory grinned while they kept walking.

— You seem so happy. Is that because Lane will be able to stay on the porch or is it something else?— Luke asked while Lorelai knocked on the next door.

— It is because of Lane, I'm glad that her mother lets her stay on the porch. We have some stuff to talk about. — Rory looked away and when a teenager opened the door she looked at her grinning.

— Trick or Treat? — Lorelai and Rory said together and giggled. Luke tried to hide a smile but it was caught by Lorelai.

— You smiled! Don't try to hide it hon'. It isn't a shame or something. You look very handsome when you smile. — Lorelai winked at him and Luke blushed.

— Enough with the sharing! — the teenager said and put a couple of cookies in Rory's bag. Rory looked at the bag sadly. This girl was greedy Lorelai looked at her expecting her cookies but the girl kept looking at them. A few seconds passed and the girl said: — Is something wrong? Why are you still standing here? — she started to chew a gum.

— I am expecting my cookies, miss. Can you give me some? I promise that I was a good girl and... oh wait that is the Santa speech. — Lorelai stopped with the baby voice returning it wit a stern one — Do you want to give me the damn cookies, lady? Do I have to enter your house, tricking around? It is the purpose of the "trick or treat" thing. And I'm not seeing my treat.— the girl looked at her like she was crazy.

— You're twenty. Your sister already had her cookies. So grab your boyfriend and get out of here.

— Oh thanks, Sarah. — she grabbed some cookies from the bag the girl was holding.

— I didn't said that you could take the cookies and my name is Mary-Kate. — the teenager looked at Lorelai angrily.

— Okay then, Mary-Kate. Thanks for everything. Especially the "you're twenty". I am very honored that you think that. Say hello to Ashley. — Lorelai crossed the street followed by a stunned Luke and Rory.

— Do you know that technically you robbed the cookies?— Luke asked and Lorelai nodded biting one of them.

— And it makes them even more delicious.

Rory knocked on the next door and a lady opened immediately, smiling at her.

— You are so beautiful. — Rory grinned blushing.— Oh a shy one. Just let me tell you that your costume is very original. — Lorelai smiled. She made the costume for Rory. It was a blue party dress with red spots and Rory's hair was covered with a red fluid. — Can you tell me who you are?

— I'm Carrie. — Rory answered grinning. The woman looked at her surprised.

— Well, for your originality I'll give you this. — the woman filled Rory's bag with half of her candies. Rory's eyes widened.

— Thank you! — her eyes sparkled.

— What about me? — Lorelai asked hopefully.

— What about you? — the woman asked confused.

— No candies? — Lorelai pouted and the lady giggled and handed Lorelai some candy.

— You too? — Luke shook his head.

— I'm the reasonable one in this family. But thank you. — the woman giggled again.

— You're welcome. I'll wait for you guys next year.

— Well if you have any candy another time of the year just call us and we'll come. — Lorelai shrugged.

— Thanks a lot.

They went to 4 other houses and finally went towards the town square. There they found the place well decorated. Rory said that she'd talk to Lane and her parents agreed saying that they'd wait for her on a bench. They sat there, Lorelai rested her head on his shoulder.

— This Halloween is awesome. — Lorelai commented looking up at him.

— Because of the twenty thing? — he asked knowingly. She nodded vigorously. — I knew it.

— I look like a twenty year old girl?

— Nope. — Lorelai pretended a crying face.

— You're evil.

— You look like nineteen year old girl.— he smirked and she kissed his cheek sweetly.

— You can be very cute, ya know?

— I thought that I was evil.

— Nah! That's the old Luke. The new one is a lot better, the old one thinks that I look like a thirty year old and the new one that I look like a teenager. This ones kicks the other's ass!—Luke laughed.

— So, the new one deserves a kiss?— he asked pulling her closer. Lorelai shook her head. — Not until you catch the apple with your mouth

— But it was the old Luke's promise, not mine.

— Nice try, mister. Nice try. — she kissed his cheek and stood up grabbing his hand.— Come on! — he grimaced.

— But Rory will search for us here. — Lorelai looked at daughter who was still talking to Lane.

— She is entertained, she won't be here any time soon. I bet you for twenty bucks that she won't be here within twenty-five minutes.

— I won't bet about anything with you.

— That is because you always lose.

— I do not. — he lied.

— What about that bet, huh?

— You have to be more specific. — Luke rolled his eyes.

— Our fourth date. I betted that you wouldn't tell Babette that you have pink boxes. — Lorelai smiled with at thought.

— But I didn't took the bet, because I wouldn't have told her if I had one, which I didn't, or do. So, as I don't have one, there is no reason to tell her that I have one.

— And when we betted that Kirk would run away screaming when I told him that his mother bought a pit viper? You said that he wouldn't believe it. Well, baby, I am a very convincing person.

— Kirk is a freak. That doesn't count.

— If you know that he is freak you shouldn't bet that he wouldn't believe me.

— Okay one time. But you said that I always lose.

— How about the time that we betted fifty bucks? I said that Miss Patty would tell Taylor that I quit my job to become a housewife and you said that she wouldn't even believe it. We had to call Mia and ask her to tell Miss Patty that I was still working at the inn. — Luke rolled his eyes — 3 weeks ago I said that Rory would get an A on her history paper and you said that she would get an A plus. Guess what? Yeah I was right. And last but not least to end only a small part of the list of bets that you lost. Last week when I bought my cell phone, and you said that my beautiful cell phone, that was reaaaally expensive, is ugly. I betted that you were just saying it because you have no idea how to use it. And you still don't. Anyway I handed you the cell and you, my friend, you didn't even know how to dial the number and press that pretty green button. Tsk, tsk, tsk. It was a really good bet, with the money you gave me I could buy this cute sweatshirt. — Lorelai smiled proudly and Luke just rolled his eyes once again.

— Okay I always lose bets with you. — he admitted.

— Not just with me, but also with Rory and who else appears and asks you "Hey man, do you wanna bet? I bet that chick will kiss me." You will be so radiant because he was pointing at me. You'll think that for the first time in your life you'll win a bet. But then a few seconds later when you see us in an ardent kiss, you will be sad because once more you lost a bet and as a reward you lost your wife as well. — Luke looked at her madly.

— As you would do that.— he shrugged.

— Try me. — she looked at him suggestively.

— I bet that you won't kiss Kirk. You haven't enough courage. — She looked at him puzzled.

— As if I would kiss him ever in my life. If he was dying and a kiss of mine was his antidote, he'd die.

— Okay. It wasn't one of my greatest ideas. — Luke confessed.

— Your humility is the thing that I love most about you.

— I thought it was my capacity to make the best coffee of Connecticut. — he teased.

— Well then humility is the second best thing that I love about you most. — she shrugged — back to the point, you suck at bets. And you always will.

— Whatever — he said annoyed.

— So are you admitting that you always lose bets?

— No... I said "whatever" which means "It's Halloween, a day that Rory loves. I won't fight with you, so my daughter won't be sad today". — Lorelai smiled at him widely. Then she leaned in, caressing his cheeks. He didn't moved because he thought she was just playing with his will to kiss her. But it wasn't until Lorelai pressed her lips against his, before he realized that she was really kissing him. He put his hands on her back and tried hard to keep them still. When he felt Lorelai opening her mouth he did the same and their tongues met. They started to kiss even more passionately. When she finally pulled apart gasping, he asked: — what was that?

— Duh! A kiss. A really great one if I might add. — she smiled.

— Why did you kiss me? You said that you wouldn't kiss me until I grab a damn apple.

****

— Because. You are amazing you know? Even when you are complaining about something,you can turn it into a fluffy comment. You were there with your whatever thing and you started to say that you were just concerned about Rory. I love it when you do that. When you say that she is your daughter, that you are her father. I know that we've been married for 4 years now that we've know each other for 6 years and that you're threading her like your baby girl for 5 years and 10 months and I love it. I love you calling her "my daughter", "my girl", "my Rory". I just love you for who you are. — she pressed her lips against his again and he rubbed her hair.

— I love you both, and that is the reason I do what I do. — Lorelai rested her head on his chest. Two minutes later she pulled away scaring Luke. — You scared me! Are you a freak?

— Hey are you saying that I am on the same freaking level as Kirk? — Luke rolled his eyes — Okay, let's go!

— And I was there thinking that you have forgotten about it..

— No way, mister. Come on!

— You already gave me what I've been wanting for all day, so it doesn't matter anymore. I am not going to sink my head in that stupid punch to grab an apple.

— Okay, do whatever you want. But if you don't go there, you're not getting lucky tonight mister. Not even a good night kiss. — Luke sighed heavily looking at her in a mix of angry and annoyance.

— Fine! — he started to walk towards the table with the punch.

— Yeah! I am so craving an apple. — Lorelai said excited.

— You do know that if you're craving an apple, you will have to eat it? An apple, to satisfy your craving? — Lorelai made an "ewwwww" face.

— We can give it to Rory. — she shrugged.

— I've been trying to convince her to eat an apple for years. Even when it's apple pie or that apple ice cream I make, she won't eat it. But now just because it was dived in punch and that I've grabbed it with my teeth, she will eat it? — he asked sarcastically and Lorelai just replied with a "whatever".

— You'll catch it anyway. Run little boy, or there won't be any more apples.

— What a complete shame that will be. — Luke used his sarcasm again.

— You are spending too much time with me. — Lorelai commented.

— Where are you guys going? — Rory asked, appearing behind them. They turned to her smiling.

— Hey Rory. — both of them said at the same time. Rory giggled.

— Your dearest daddy is going to... how do you said it Luke? Oh "he'll sink his head in that stupid punch to grab an apple" — Rory laughed, followed by Lorelai. Luke stood there waiting for his humiliation.

— I have to say that I am very impressed mom. I thought that you would never convince daddy to do this. What did you do, mom? — Rory asked and Luke turned 12 different shades of red.

— He is just doing it because he loves us. Right Lukeyyyyyy? — Lorelai asked and he nodded, forcing a smile.

— You guys completely underestimate me. — Rory shook her head walking towards the punch table. — Why are you still standing there? — Lorelai looked at Luke who looked back at her smirking. A DNA test wasn't necessary to proof that she was Lorelai's daughter.

When they approached the table, they could see Taylor talking with two kids. It seemed like he was explaining the rules. Yeah, he was explaining the rules. Lorelai didn't heard the first one, but it was probably like "do not stay with your nose in the punch to long otherwise you won't be able to breathe" or something like that.

— Hey, Taylor. — the Gilmore-Danes family cheered.

— Hey Lorelai, Rory you have a very singular costume. Oh hey, Luke. — he pronounced Luke's name in a mocking tone.

— Luke will play. — Lorelai said proudly.

— Will play what? —Taylor asked confused.

— He'll sink his head in the punch to grab an apple, Taylor. — Lorelai said impatient. Rory laughed. — You want to play too, hon'?

— Nah. I already bought the cabin tickets.

— Well, if it isn't a joke and Luke really wants to...

— I do it doesn't mean that I want to do it.

— So, if you don't want to do it but will do it because of some strange reason, get ready. Put your hands behind your back and on three you can try to rescue the apple.

— Dirty!

— Enough with the dirty for today Lorelai.

— Yes, sir.

— One... — Taylor started to count — two...— Luke leaned his head— thrrrrreeeeee! — and Luke could finally sunk his head in the punch. Without seeing something he started to search for an apple. He could hear Lorelai's and Rory's laugh somewhere that seemed far away from where he was. Then he felt something solid near his chin. Opening his mouth widely he bit the apple, pulling it up with his teeth. He could feel the air enter his nostrils again when his head wasn't in the punch anymore. Luke put the apple on the table and grabbed the towel Taylor handed him. Lorelai and Rory ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Luke was totally taken aback by it. — Congratulations, Luke.

— Thanks, I guess.

— Daddy you were fantastic in there. You couldn't see anything but you caught an apple in 30 seconds! And it was a very impressive capture. — Rory said happily. As Lorelai wasn't hugging Luke anymore, Rory could have him all to herself. She hugged him tightly, he hold her by her arm, pulling her a few inches off the ground.

— Thanks honey.

Lorelai smiled at them, enjoying them talking to each other happily. She waited a bit before she said anything..

— What about me, huh? Don't I deserve a kiss for being a great wife that cheers for her husband to grab the apple? — Luke let Rory go and pulled Lorelai towards him by her waist.

— Just if you "sink your head in that stupid punch to grab an apple"— he said making air quotes. Rory laughed. She really started to like that line.

— Well — Lorelai shrugged — I won't do it. I don't have to.

— Okay do whatever you want. — he said and Lorelai recognized that line. Luke lowered his voice so only Lorelai could hear him, — but then you don't get lucky tonight. — Lorelai smiled at him. — Or maybe, you know... you always have Kirk — Lorelai's mouth dropped open.

— You don't dare.

— Try me. — he smiled proudly.

— Okay kids, get out of my way, I am so going to grab an apple.

Lorelai leaned her head and sank it into the punch, not giving Taylor time to complain about it. She closed her eyes and started to search for an apple just like Luke did earlier. The only difference between them was that Luke only needed 30 seconds and Lorelai needed 2 minutes to grab an apple.

When she finally got it, she started to scream excitedly and Luke and Rory couldn't help but laughed. She seemed very happy. All of them seemed happy.

— How about my kiss huh? — she put the towel aside and threw the apple onto the grass, not caring about Taylor. Luke took her in his arms and kissed her, sweetly in the beginning, fervently in the middle, and sweetly again in the end with small pecks. — I love you.

— I love you too. — he was about to lean in again when Rory interrupted him.

— Enough with the sharing.

— Is today a day to repeat someone else's lines? — Lorelai asked. Rory shrugged.

— I am hungry. — Rory commented.

— Me too.

— Do you want to go to the diner? I can make you girls something. — Lorelai smiled. Rory then saw the apple that Luke had caught on the table and grabbed it. Luke looked at her curiously, as did Lorelai. It would be very difficult to say who was more astonished when Rory bit the apple.

— It is eatable. — she commented.

— Why the hell you are eating that? — Luke asked.

— H-U-N-G-E-R — Rory spelled.

— You've got to be kidding me.

— Yeah. Are you an alien that kidnapped my daughter? — Lorelai asked.

— You need new jokes, this one isn't funny anymore mom. You already used this one on the trip to Harvard. And as far as I remember it didn't turned out very good. — Rory told her.

— Okay then. I'll think about another one.

— That isn't what she suggested. She just wants you to shut up.

— Argh! You two become not-funny persons very quickly. — she pouted — Okay. I liked that idea about go to the diner. I really am craving a burger and coffee. And now I know that you have to eat something to satisfy a crave…— Lorelai smiled and Luke rolled his eyes. He held Rory's left hand in his right and Lorelai's right hand in his left. They walked towards the diner, ate and then came back to the town square to hear the horror story that Miss Patty had reserved for that day. Lorelai and Rory devoured their candies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x end flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the memory of a perfect happy moment with his family, Luke managed to fall back asleep. Lorelai on the other hand, when she finally came back to bed, didn't sleep. She grabbed a magazine, forced herself to think about other things like shopping, a new hair cut... She knew that it wouldn't work, but she was trying at least. It was almost 4 a.m. when she finally fell asleep. 30 minutes later, Luke woke up for another day of work. He didn't know what that day reserved for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory woke up that morning thinking that she was home alone. No sound came from the living room, the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom or her parent's room. She climbed the stairs and found the reason why the house was so quiet. Lorelai was still asleep. Rory grinned when she saw her mother finally getting some sleep. Every morning after the miscarriage, Lorelai was in the living room reading the same magazine with a coffee pot on the coffee table when Rory woke up.

And every of those mornings, Rory had tried to talk to her mother, ask her about her feelings, or even to keep a conversation after the "Hello mom. Yeah I am ready for school. I guess I have time to drink a cup of coffee. Do you want to talk while I drink it? Okay then, mom. I am going. Have a nice day. See you later. I'll take care of the windows and the sockets. Bye." She wanted a real conversation, she wanted to talk about the baby, she wanted to talk to her mother to find out why she and Luke weren't speaking to each other. It felt like they were strangers in the same house. Now that they needed to support each other the most, they were acting like this. But she wouldn't let things get in the way. Today her mother was sleeping, she had to go to school and later to Lane's to finish their science project but tomorrow, even if her mother would be asleep, she would wake her up to talk to her. End of story.

Rory took a shower, dressed herself and went towards the diner to have some breakfast. But not before she left a note to her mother:

" _Dearest, Amazing, Wonderful, Lovely Mommy:_

I am going to the diner now to eat breakfast, and after that I'll go to school. Lane and I have to finish our science project. I don't know if I've I told you it before, but I have to go to her house. I won't be home until 9. I know that it's pretty late, but it will take a lot of time. At 7 o' clock when Lane has to go to bed, I'll leave and climb the tree next to her window to enter her room again. I've been doing it for a long time, so you don't have to worry, promise. I really want to talk to you. But you're acting so coldly towards me. If you're mad at me or something just tell me. I'll do my best. Oh I'll bring some pie from Weston's.

I love you more than anything, really, really, really, really.

If you go to the inn today or even somewhere else, please call me at Lane's and let me know,

Bye,

Your dearest, amazing, wonderful, lovely daughter who you're used to call "Rory" even though my name is Lorelai."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai climbed inside the car, put her hands on the steering wheel and started driving towards the inn. _Maybe it will cheer me up a little_, she thought. She'd find Michel and have the opportunity to tease him. She'd feel needed again. She would have things to occupy her mind. And the best of all she'd have Sookie. Her best friend... it would be so g... Sookie will ask her why she wasn't around the inn lately, she'd ask a thousand questions because obviously she'd been preoccupied. Lorelai closed her eyes and let a few tears well up.

— Are you crazy, bitch? — she heard someone yelling. She opened her eyes and realized that she was still driving and that the car was almost on the other lane. — Brake bitch! Brake! — Lorelai hit the brakes when the car almost hit the other one.

— I am so sorry. — Lorelai said getting out of the car — Are you okay?

— You know that you almost killed both of us, bitch? I can sue you! I almost died here! I saw that white light coming in my direction... Women so shouldn't be driving! — Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— Look I am sorry, okay? The car didn't suffer any damage, so I'm not giving you any money or something. All I can do is say that I am sorry for letting you see the white light coming in your direction. If you prefer a blue, or a green or even a pink one I'll see if I can do something to you. — Lorelai climbed into the car again and started to drive — Sorry again — she waved good bye and she left.

— I'll find you bitch and you'll have to pay me for moral damages! — he yelled loud enough for Lorelai to hear him. Like she cared.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Independence inn...

— Hi, Michel. — Lorelai said walking towards the desk.

— Look who finally arrived! The queen of the inn! She thinks that she can come here whenever she wants. How lovely. — Michel used his sarcasm with his French accent. Quite a mix.

— And I just said "hi, Michel" — Lorelai rolled her eyes. — Where is Sookie?

— Probably cleaning some rooms, putting mints on the pillows. — Michel smiled at her while she waved good bye and walked towards the kitchen.

— And here comes your favorite friend who you love most. — Lorelai smiled at her extending her arms. Sookie ran towards her and they hugged tightly.

— Oh sweetie, what happened to you? Were you sick? Too nausea? — Lorelai swallowed deep. Sookie looked at her confused.

— What's up? I've called you twice every day, which means 10 times in 5 days. Why you didn't answered my calls?

— I'm not in the talking mood lately, Sook.

— Okay, now I am very concerned about you Lorelai. What is going on? — Sookie asked.  
Lorelai looked away to the cake Sookie was making.

— It is beautiful, Sook. — she pointed at the cake and Sookie smiled.

— Thanks. It has a plum sauce that is divine. It is my grandmother's recipe.

— Oh it seems delicious, Sookie. Do you have some left? I'd love to taste it. — Lorelai was trying to keep the subject away.

— Oh yeah, I have. I didn't put all the sauce on the cake because it would become too wet. Here — she handed a spoon full of sauce to Lorelai.

— I knew that it was good. It's pretty good.

— Pretty good, not wonderful? — Sookie asked impatiently.

— It is pretty good, wonderful, tasteful. One of your best sauces. — Sookie smiled.

— Glad that you like it. — Sookie paused — So now, what's going on? — Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— I don't want to talk about it now, Sook.

— Is something wrong with Rory? — Sookie asked still worried.

— No, Rory is fine. I just don't want to talk about it. Do you have some coffee? — she asked walking towards the coffee machine. Sookie nodded.

— Yeah, I just made it. If isn't with Rory... — Lorelai interrupted her.

— I know that you are worried but I can't tell you right now. Rory is fine, Luke is fine. I am not ready to talk about it, Sook. I came here to try to forget about all of my problems, and you're asking a million questions about what's going on. So please Sookie. — Lorelai filled the mug with coffee. — I am going to my office now.

— But Lorelai... — Sookie tried.

— See you later, Sookie. — and with that Lorelai walked away, closing the door behind her.

— What is going on?— Sookie wondered. She sighed and went back to her work.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was around six when Lorelai arrived home. There was a message on the answering machine from Luke, saying that he'd be home around seven. It would be good, he'd arrive before Rory so they would have some time to talk about things. Lorelai ordered a pizza and sat on the couch to watch some tv. It was 6:45 when the doorbell rang, she grabbed her wallet and walked towards the door.

— Hey Joe. How are things going? — she asked grabbing the pizza.

— The same. People call, I bring them pizza. — he shrugged and Lorelai handed him the money. — Thanks Lorelai. Good night.

— Bye Joe. — Lorelai was about to close the door, when she saw someone parking a motorcycle on her driveway. — Chris? — she asked confused and then he turned around, half smiling at her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	15. Never again, back to the way that they w

****

A/N: I am really sad right now. I've just got one review. It is mean! I know that the miscarriage thing was terrible but still. I want reviews! Review me or not chapter 16. I mean it!

Anyway, I want to thank ProFfeSseR, because she is an incredible beta, an amazing friend and helps me whenever I need.

I also wanna say that I don't know when I'll post chapter 16 (if I'll post, depends if y'all will review). ProFfeSseR is in vacation now and she is traveling, so I'll wait until she gets a break to check on hers e-mail. And I just wrote 2 pages or so anyway. I'll probably finish it around Friday and send it to her.

One last thing, the stuffs in italic, is Lorelai's thoughts or Luke's thoughts.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Imagine if I was a part of ASP's staff? It would take 3 weeks to an episode air. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Chapter 15 – Never again, back to the way that they were

Christopher walked towards her and kissed her cheek lightly. Lorelai kept looking at him with confused eyes.

— Hey Lor — he greeted, she forced a smile.

— Oh.. hey... hi. How are you?

— Oh well, the usual, you know. — he replied dryly.

— Well... Rory is not here, she'll be home around nine-ish. — she informed.

— Great, 'cause I wanted to talk to you. — Lorelai looked at him surprised. What could it be?

— Okay, then. Sit down — she pointed towards the porch sofa. He sat down but she kept standing — Do you want something to drink? Water, beer, soda...

— Beer, I guess. — she nodded.

— I go get 'em. — Lorelai walked towards the kitchen and grabbed the beers from the fridge. Christopher's here, at her house, sitting on her sofa, drinking her beer and he doesn't want Rory's presence. It was definitely weird. She opened the bottles and walked back to the porch. There she found Chris siting with his head down in his hands. — Chris are you sure that you are okay? — she asked. He shook his head.

— I am far away from okay. — he said it more to himself than to her. She handed him the bottle and he took it.

— Tell me what is going on. — she caressed his shoulder friendly. He looked up at her and several seconds passed. They both sipped their beers and after a few more seconds of not speaking he seemed ready to say something.

— I don't know why I came here. — Lorelai closed her eyes tiredly.

— Well, if you don't tell me what is happening, I won't be able to help you. Come on, Chris. We can talk.

— It has been a long time, since we don't talk anymore. Since we can't talk like we used to.— Lorelai shook her head.

— We never talked, Chris. When did we sat down and told each other how we were feeling? — Lorelai asked seriously but still calm. Christopher sighed.

— When we were teenagers. We talked, we talked about our feelings, Lorelai. We were the perfect couple.

— We weren't, Chris, we weren't. What we had was great, I don't regret it. Because of what we had I have Rory. But the perfect couple? No. You loved me, I loved you. But I already was more mature than you were. And I am not saying this to offend you when you're down. When I needed you the most, you couldn't help me. I asked you so many times to talk to me and tell me what was going on. That time that you had that huge fight with your father I said "Chris, open up". But you didn't. I'm not judging you, but this is how it is. — she said calmly. She sipped her beer.

— Maybe we really weren't the perfect couple, maybe we didn't talked so much. But I remember that there was a time were we talked through the night to wake up again the next day at 6.

— That was in the beginning. We were fourteen Chris, we were fools. We are twenty-eight, now. That's twice as much. It was 2 years of thinking that we'd be together forever and 12 of me raising a child without your help, the help of a man that I thought that would stay with me forever, a man that was only the donor of the sperm and not a father to his daughter. — Lorelai dried some tears.

— Stop it! — he said angry and stood up. — You and Luke have to stop this!

— Stop what? — she asked and stood up as well.

— Stop putting these things in Rory's mind. She was the perfect kid around me, but lately she is acting like a little bitch. Like she hates me for no reason.

Lorelai looked at him puzzled. Her mouth dropped open. She pointed at him.

— Don't you ever say that my daughter acts like a little bitch. No one, are you listening, no one can call her like that, no one! Take it back. — she said angrily. Christopher sat down and sighed loudly, regretted.

— I am sorry. I didn't mean it. — he pulled his hands through his hair. — I am really sorry.

— What is happening to you? Huh? How can you show up at my doorstep saying that your daughter acts like a little bitch? For Goodness' sake, Christopher! She is twelve. What could she have done to you that you have enough reason to call her that? — Lorelai sighed. Yeah, like she didn't had enough on her mind already _Christopher wants to show up and make a scene? Greaaaattt! Let me buy popcorn and some candy to watch the spectacle_.

— She said that she doesn't love me. — he murmured. And then Lorelai looked at him with her mouth dropped open, her eyes wide open and a very confused look on her face, as if she just saw Taylor kissing Kirk. But it wasn't so fun though.

— She said what? — still not believing what Chris was saying.

— She said that she doesn't love me, that she loves Luke, her daddy. — Lorelai sat down next to him trying to clear her head.

__

Rory. Told. Chris. That. She. Doesn't. Love. Him. Rory told Chris that she doesn't love him? If this is a dream, is not a funny one. Rory wouldn't say that. Rory wouldn't do that to Chris. I am sure she loves him. Doesn't she? Okay I know that he isn't her most favorite person, but not loving him? It's different. Maybe he said something that let her down, made her sad or something. But even sad or upset she wouldn't say that if she truly meant it. Rory don't love Chris. That is new. How long has it been since I talked to her? Lorelai shook her head._ I am so worried about my own life, my own sadness that I am not talking to her. She doesn't love Christopher, she told him and I didn't knew. Oh my God. What is happening with my life? I want to talk to Luke, we need a family conversation. We have to open up. We are so far away from each other... but I have to focus on Christopher now. Yeah focus on Chris._ She stood up.

— Are you sure that's what she said? Aren't you misinterpreting it? She told you in those words that she does not love you? — Lorelai was trying to make sure that's what he said.

— I am sure about what she said. I am not misinterpreting it 'cause she told me letter by letter, word by word that she does not love me. — he looked at her, expecting her reaction. Expecting she would say something that would comfort him, to make sure that everything will be okay between him and his daughter as it always does. But when his words hit her, she didn't had much to say. She didn't knew how to comfort him, because he didn't deserved Rory's love, at all. For her daughter's sake she has been pretending that she was okay with Chris just coming sometimes when he thought it was necessary or when he didn't had anything to do. She didn't wanted to be in the middle of their relationship. She didn't wanted to be the kind of mother that chased away her daughter's father as much as he chased away himself.

— So...you are talking to the wrong person. — This time he looked at her confused.

— What do you mean?

— If she doesn't love you, you have to talk to her. Or not talk at all. I mean, if she does not love you, it doesn't mean that she hates you. But it also doesn't means that she accepts you enough to talk to you. You have two choices: take a change and risk that she does not want to talk to you. Maybe she will talk to you and tell you everything that she has to say and why she doesn't love you. Or you can wait, expect her to cool off. Maybe you have a bigger chance that she wants to talk to you later, but maybe she won't talk to you even if you wait a while. I don't know Chris, what we are talking about here isn't because of me. And it isn't me you're supposed to talk to. We barely spoke in years and now you want me to give you an advice like I gave you so many times, until my wedding, when you showed up and went away without even talking to her and became even less present in her life? — Lorelai shook her head.

— It was that wedding that screwed up everything. — he said. She shook her head not believing in what she was hearing.

— Didn't you hear a thing that I just said? God, Chris! — she sad madly — Stop thinking about me and Luke! Start thinking about you and Rory! — she almost yelled. He stood up holding her by the wrist.

— I can't stop thinking about you and Luke, I can't start thinking about me and Rory. I can't Lorelai, I can't! — he said kind of desperate.

— Let me go!— she tried to pull away her wrist. He wasn't listening to her, and when he said the next thing she was totally taken by surprise.

— I can't! Because I just think about me and Rory... — he hesitated but decided to say it anyway — and you.

He let her wrist go. She looked at him, still surprised. She was about to take a few steps backwards when in a quick motion he put his right arm around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned his head towards hers and could finally press his lips against hers. It was a wonderful feeling for him. Tasting her lips, sucking her lips, now with a new lipstick flavor. It tasted like strawberry. He started to open his mouth wanting to let her tongue melt with his. He wanted to feel her like heaven on earth. He could remember the feeling very well. If there was something he would never forget it was how good it is to have Lorelai's tongue against his. He was almost getting what he wanted when something hit his chest. He pulled back stunned. Lorelai was looking at him almost crying of anger, she was so pissed. He could see her eyes flashing at him. It wasn't good. He sat on the floor sighing several times. Now he knew that he had lost the two women that he loved most in his life.

Lorelai on the other hand, just stood still, remembering what just happened. She could never erase it from her mind. He had kissed her. How could she tell Luke about this? He had taken her by the waist, pulling her so close to him that their noses were hitting each other; he had pressed his lips against hers. He had taken her by surprise so badly that she needed a few seconds to compose herself, to realize, to keep her brain working in normal speed so she could pull away. He was sucking her lips! He was obligating her to kiss a man that wasn't her husband. Her husband, the man that she loved, who she promised fidelity. Had she cheated on him? No, she hadn't. Christopher kissed her, she just didn't pulled away before because she was so confused that she couldn't think clear. Never, not once since the day that she met Luke, she wanted to kiss Christopher again, never. Boy! The same question kept running around in her head over and over again: How could she tell Luke? How?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Caesar? — Luke called — Caesar are you here? — Luke entered the kitchen glancing at his watch. It was already 7.

— Yeah, boss. Just frying the burgers. What's up? — he asked turning around to face Luke.

— I am leaving now. Are you sure that you can take care of the diner during dinner rush? — he asked. He wasn't 100 sure to leave Caesar alone in the diner. But he wanted to talk to Lorelai. And Rory told him this morning that she'd be at Lane's.

— Positive. Go get the lady. — Caesar laughed but when he saw Luke's crossed arms, his stern face and that I-am-about-to-kill-you-so-shut-up look he stopped — I mean, yes boss, you can go home. I'll take care of the diner, make sure that I won't burn it down. — Caesar looked at him expecting some reaction. Luke uncrossed his arms and walked backwards towards the kitchen door.

— I hope so. — Luke poured coffee to the guests who were sitting on the counter stools and then left.

Luke walked towards the house, passing people who were on the streets showing everyone their bright smiles of happiness. Miss Patty was singing and dancing in her studio with a muscular man, smiling. Kirk was at the post office, smiling. Babette and Morey were in the market picking out fruit, smiling. Luke was going towards his house, he wasn't smiling and wouldn't smile in a long time.

When Luke approached of the house he could see the light on the porch. It was most likely Lorelai was reading there, she used to do it before. Maybe she was trying to put her life back on track. But then he started to realize that something was weird. Lorelai was still standing and someone was with her. Would Rory be home so early?

What his eyes saw next changed his life.. The person who was with her was Christopher, her high school love, her first love, the father of her daughter, the man that _could_ give her a child. And she was kissing him. Did you ever have a time in your life that you saw something but wasn't sure you're eyes were showing you the truth? That you had to look a second time to make sure what you were seeing was truly happening?

Luke squeezed his eyes, looking at his wife kissing another man. He tried to fool himself, make himself believe that he wasn't seeing what he was seeing, but it finally hit him, and he felt anger. He wanted to kill Christopher, he wanted to kill Lorelai. No. He didn't. He didn't wanted to kill her, because even though this was happening, she is still Rory's mother. But he wouldn't be able to look her in the eyes ever again.

In a long second he thought about what to do next and decided to leave. He could fight with Christopher, beat him up till he was death but it wasn't worth it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Why did you do that? — Lorelai asked angrily, looking at him like he was a piece of crap — Why Christopher? WHY?

— I love you. — he said truthfully.

— So you decided to screw up my life? — she asked while walking towards him — I don't know why I am so surprised. You always screw up everything! — she yelled.

— But not like this right? — he murmured with some sarcasm.

— Not like this. — she shook her head — How can I tell Luke about this? Did you think about that? Did you thought about me for once? — she asked almost crying.

— You don't have to tell him. — he looked inside of her eyes.

— I have to tell him. Maybe someone saw us. Maybe not but I can't spend my life in guilt. — she let tears fall down.

— It isn't your fault. — he came closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Lorelai pulled away angrily.

— Stay away from me! — she exclaimed and he took a few steps backwards. — I don't want to see you ever again.

— Lorelai... I am...— he started.

— I don't want your apologies! — she yelled and a guy who was walking down the street looked at her like she is was crazy.

— I am not apologizing because I do not regret what I did. I meant it, and if I had a time machine and could come back and do it over, I would do the same thing again. I want you, I want to stay with you. I want you to say "yes" to me once in life. I want a family with you! — he came closer and held her arms — I love you.

— But I love Luke! — she exclaimed not even caring about his feelings. He loosened her arm — I won't stay with you, I won't have a family with you! I already have a family Christopher. Don't you see it? — she cried harder while she screamed — I may have lost my baby but I still have a family. I still have Rory, I still have Luke. And that you don't have anybody is because of yourself. You always put Rory in tenth place. Not first, not second, tenth! I am so sick of it Christopher! I am so sick of you thinking that you can come in and out of ours lives whenever you feel like it! — she dried a few tears — I want you to leave, right now. — she dried more tears, pulling her hand through her hair but Christopher was still standing right there.

— I know that I am not being the best father or... — he tried to say but Lorelai interrupted him.

— If you just realized that now it is your problem, not mine. It would be my problem if my daughter needed a dad, but she already has one and that person is not you. He is better than you. He is perfect. He is my man. — Christopher looked at her one last time and then turned around ready to leave — if you try to call Rory try it at a time when you know 100 percent sure that I won't be at home or that I will be sleeping. And do not leave a message on the machine. If God helps I won't ever see you or hear your voice again in my life.— Christopher took a few big steps towards his motorcycle and left.

Lorelai sat down, trying to inhale and exhale slowly, calmly. Christopher just kissed her. He was playing with her life. He was playing with her feelings. But now she wouldn't be his friend anymore. Now he was just the guy that had sex with her and it turned out in Rory. The only thing that he did good in life. And only because he had her help.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke was walking down the streets, going nowhere. He kept passing the same places several times. He didn't even realized it. All he did was trying to make sure he held in his tears, not to let anyone see him crying. Not to see himself crying for someone that didn't deserved him. While he was walking he wondered if it somehow was his fault. If he wasn't a good husband. He knew that they weren't talking lately, but it wasn't a reason for her to cheat on him. For Lorelai to kiss Christopher on his porch. Not even worried if anyone would see them. If he would see them.

It was hard not to let the tears fall down. Not to cry because of a life that has been thrown in the garbage. Because of a family that drove away. A wall of happiness, partnership, love that fell down right on his head. He felt suffocated, empty, lonely in his own sadness.

Without realizing it, Luke had entered the crowded diner and walked to his old apartment that now was his office. The bed was still there in the corner. He didn't wanted to get rid of it. Good choice. It would be his bed again. His single bed. Not the king size one that he used to share with Lorelai, his wife. The bed that maybe Christopher laid in, joined by Lorelai. In the bed where they "made" their now lost child. The bed that Lorelai probably was making a new child with the father of her other child. Luke sat down with his head in his hands, feeling lost. No-one could see him here and he couldn't take it anymore. The tears would fall down within seconds. A side of him wanted it to fall, the other side of him was too stubborn to cry. He was a man, he wasn't supposed to cry. He didn't cried when he was 13 and broke his leg and arm. He cried when he lost his baby, a good reason to cry for. Or when Rory gave him a father's day card. Lorelai had been mocking him all day, but he was happy, Rory considers him as her real father. Not Christopher, the man that was having sex with his wife. Wife. He had cried in their marriage. But was this worth enough to cry for? Was his break up marriage worth enough to cry for? Lorelai worth enough to him cry for her? She had betrayed him. She broke him down. But still, she was the woman that he loves. That doesn't love him anymore.

It came, warm, full of frustration and sadness. And when the first one came, the others kept coming down on the path you can also call his cheeks. Luke supported his elbow on the table, his fingers in his hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Downstairs the crowd was slowly disappearing while they were paying their bills and leaving Caesar in trouble. He wanted to look responsible and efficient enough to his boss, But handling a diner full of people, checking if they paid the right amount of money, giving them their change and cooking was too much for him to handle.

— Okay people! — he finally said, almost yelling so everyone would hear him — you have to stay in line and stop talking at the same time. I'll check your the money now, so if you want to pay, pay now or you'll have to wait until I come back from the kitchen. And those of you who are waiting for their orders, I ask you just 15 minutes and everything will be ready. Sooooo do not freak out or I will freak out.

— Why don't you call Luke, Caesar? — Miss Patty asked.

— Because he left me in charge of everything. — he replied while he was giving some change to a woman.

— But he's upstairs, I saw him come in. — Miss Patty pressed.

— Where he's is or not is, is non of my business. If I'm in charge I'll take care of everything without bothering him. — Caesar pointed and Miss Patty just rolled her eyes. While they were talking, someone heard them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke dried his cheeks and was about to go to the bathroom to wash his face or to take a shower when he heard a knock on the door. He pretended that he wasn't there. Talking to someone wasn't what he wants at the moment.

He went towards the bathroom and washed his face while the person kept knocking.

— Come on, Luke! I know you are there. — he heard the person calling. He recognized the voice immediately.

— I am not in the mood to talk right now, Rachel. — he responded.

— Please Luke. I really want to talk to you. — she turned the knob and when the door opened she said: — I am walking in!

Luke walked towards the apartment 'living room", with a towel in hands and a pretty angry look on his face.

— I told you that I don't want to talk. That means you can't just walk in here! — he exclaimed.

— I don't want to fight with you. I came in peace. So please listen to me. You don't even have to response. Just listen. — she asked. He looked at her like he was about to kick her ass.

— Get the hell out of here! I don't want to talk to you, or to anybody else! — he threw the towel on the table.

— Why are you so mad? — she asked sweetly.

— Are you deaf? — he asked grinding his teeth.

— I am just worried about you. You are more upset than usual. Please tell me what is going on. Please, Luke. — she came closer to him and caressed his cheek. He pulled away.

— You are not my friend. I am not going to tell you about my problems.

— So you assume that it has anything to do with your problems. — she pointed, sitting on the couch.

— If you didn't realized that before, I really don't know why you were accept at NYU. — he said sarcastically

— Forget about NYU. Forget about our differences, about our problems. Focus on yours. I am pretty sure that I can help you. Or just soothe you.

— I don't need someone to "soothe" — he made air quotes — me. And we don't have any problems. Rachel, I'll tell you again, what happened between us ended. — he looked straight in her eyes. _I do know how chase away a first love. I am not Lorelai who has sex with her first love._

— Because you have Lorelai now. — she said standing up. _Right, I have Lorelai now. Huh! How did the conversation turned me into this, sarcastic Luke? _Rachel noticed the look on his face and couldn't help but smiled. — Don't you? — she came closer, placing her hand on his shoulder.

— It's non of your damn business. — he walked towards the "bedroom" and sat on the bed. Then he stood up again and walked towards the kitchen where he grabbed a beer out of the fridge. — What are you still doing here?

— Waiting for you to sit down so we can discuss your problems. — she persisted. Luke sighed heavily.

— Look Rachel, I appreciate that you are concerned about me. But all I want to do now is to take a shower and go straight to bed. — her eyes widened, her mouth almost dropped to the floor. She was trying hard not to look to happy.

— You aren't going home? I mean yours and Lorelai's place? — Luke realized that he said too much.

— Okay Sherlock, enough! Stop intruding my life. Rachel, I'll ask you one last time, get out. — he looked at her while she kept standing still. This was her chance. She wouldn't miss it.

Luke was tired. He had a long, busy, unexpected, horrible day. He was giving up. If she wanted to stay here, sitting on his couch while he was asleep, it was her problem anyway.

— You know what? Do whatever you want. I am not going to argue with you any more. — He sipped his beer again. The bottle was almost empty now. He sat on the chair for a few seconds till he felt Rachel's lips on his cheek.

— Looks like it doesn't matter what happened between the two of us. I am your friend, remember? We used to talk a lot. Tell me that you remember. — she smiled at him. He nodded.

— I do remember.

— Good, because I know that you are really upset right now, and that you need to talk to someone. — She took his hands in hers and squeezed it, waiting his answer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai was inside the house, looking at a cold pizza. Her hunger faded when she realized she still had the taste of Chris' lips on hers, what was really disgusting. She brushed her teeth twice but it didn't worked. She was sitting on the couch now with the television off, an old CD playing in the background, the volume low. Now that she was more calm she wanted to relax a little. She had taken a nice bath and was wearing more comfortable clothes now. She just needed to fine a way to tell Luke what happened. She'd start by telling him to sit down and not to freak out. Then she would tell him what happened, all the details from the beginning to the end included. It was the right thing to do, to be honest with him. She glanced at the clock, it was 7:45 p.m. already. She was completely sure that Luke had said 7:30 p.m. She walked towards the answer machine and listened to his message again. Yeah he said 7:30 p.m. She grabbed the phone and dialed the diner's number. It rang 6 times before Caesar answered.

— Luke's diner. Caesar speaking, how may I help you? — he said bored.

— Hey Caesar, it's Lorelai. Is Luke still around? — she asked.

— Oh hey Mrs. Danes. How are you? — he asked.

— I am... fine. So is Luke still around? — she asked again, impatiently.

— Yeah, he is upstairs. Do you want me to call him? — he asked confused. Didn't Luke said that he'd take the night off to stay with Lorelai?

— Hummm, no. Do you know if he will staying there long? — she asked.

— Hummm no, Mrs. In fact he said that he'd go home, but a few minutes later he came back in and has been upstairs ever since. — he commented.

Lorelai's started to freak out. _He went home. Oh my God! Oh my God!  
_—Mrs. Danes? Are you still there? Hello? —_ Maybe he just has to do some paperwork. Yeah, maybe it's that. Maybe he didn't even came here. But what if he did? He will think that I kissed Christopher. Well hello, you did Lorelai. Although it wasn't my fault. Christopher kissed me first and I just didn't pulled away before because I froze. He has to believe me. Maybe I am freaking out for no reason _— Hello? Hello? Mrs. Danes? It has been almost 2 minutes since you spoke. Are you still there? I'm going to hang up.

— I am still here Caesar. Look, if Luke comes downstairs and wants to leave don't let him, okay? Use all the strength you have and do not let him leave. Understand? — she asked. He nodded but then realized that she couldn't see him.

— Positive.

— Okay, I'll be there within 10 minutes. Close the diner, take the money and if someone is still eating it doesn't matter, tell them to pay and give them the food in a to-go bag. When I arrive there all I want to see is you sitting in a chair, alone, with a fresh pot of coffee. Do you understand me? — Caesar was shocked. This woman knew exactly what she wants.

__

— I got it. But what if Luke comes downstairs and says something?

__

— I don't know. Make up a story until I arrive. And if he doesn't come downstairs don't go upstairs to warn him. And pleaaaaaaseeee Caesar, I beg you. Do not tell Miss Patty, Babette or Kirk what is going on.

__

— But I don't know what is going on.

__

— Better this way. Thank you so much, Caesar.

__

— You're welcome, Mrs. Danes.

Lorelai hung up the phone, got her coat and closed the door while leaving the house, going towards Luke's diner.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke hadn't said much. All he said was that he was to tired to talk. Rachel agreed with him. She realized it was better to give him some time. He finished his beer and went towards his old bed. His single bed.

— Are you going sleep? — she asked surprised.

— Yep. — he replied and laid down on the bed.

— But it isn't even 8 o clock yet. — she commented glancing at her watch.

— I just need to lie down.

She nodded and sat down at the end of the bed. A few minutes passed in which neither spoke.Rachel wondered what was going on. Luke wanted her to leave. _But maybe it will be good to talk to her_. Nah. She wasn't the right person to talk to about this. And he didn't wanted to talk to anyone that someone cheated on him. That the woman that promised to respect him as long as they lived cheated on him. He sighed heavily.

— She kissed Christopher. — he murmured. Rachel turned around looking in his now open eyes. She could see the anger in it. She felt sorry for him, she felt happy for herself.

— Oh.— she paused — Is this Christopher your friend? — Luke laughed sarcastically.

— Huh! No. He is Lorelai's first love. First guy. Rory's real father. — Rachel was so surprised that Luke regretted telling her. He shouldn't have said anything in the first place. He didn't even knew why he told her.

— Oh, I am sorry, Luke.

— For what? For my wife cheating on me? Is that where you are sorry for? Because since you have nothing to do with it, I'm pretty sure you have nothing to be sorry for! — he said angrily and stood up. He went straight towards the fridge where he took another beer and opened it in record time. Rachel stood up as well, following him.

— Luke...

— It's okay. — he said quietly.

— No it isn't. I don't know why she did that to you. But I do know that you didn't gave her a reason to do it. — Rachel caressed his cheek. — You're an amazing man. You really are. — she placed her arms around his neck.

— Rachel. Don't. — he said sternly and shook his head but it was too late already.

Rachel had pressed her lips against Luke's. Caressing his cheeks while she closed her eyes. She could feel his tongue, his mouth wanting her eagerly.

The moment she leaned in he knew what was coming. He didn't wanted it. He told her not to do it. But when she pressed her lips against his, he started to feel angry again. The memory of Lorelai on his porch kissing Christopher dominated him and he didn't pulled away. But it wasn't that what kept him kissing Rachel. It was the memory of Lorelai. Her soft skin, her sweet lips, her beautiful eyes, her smooth hair. Lorelai, just her face. It wasn't Rachel who he was kissing so eagerly, so passionately. It was the picture of Lorelai in his mind.

Rachel felt a hand in her arm, holding it tightly. This hand pulled her away from the kiss, and that same hand slapped her in the face.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai walked into the diner and found a couple taking their change from Caesar and they were about to leave. Lorelai forced a smile to them and Caesar. She asked him about Luke and Caesar told her that he was still upstairs. She took a cup of coffee and drank it quickly. She wanted to have at least some caffeine in her blood when she talked to Luke. She sent Caesar home and he replied with a "good night".

She climbed the stairs and found the door open. Lorelai couldn't be more surprised. Her stomach fell. Luke was kissing Rachel. She froze again. She was watching them, standing there and she couldn't move. It was as if they were making their moves in slow motion, in her head at least. It seemed like they wanted to enjoy every second of the pleasure.

Life is ironic. Almost an hour ago, Christopher had kissed her. But she didn't "returned" the kiss. But here Luke is, returning, participating happily into the kiss. A kiss with Rachel.

"He is perfect. He is my man." She could remember herself telling Christopher. He wasn't perfect. He wasn't her man, not anymore. He was Rachel's man now.

The tears were welling up and she couldn't hold them in. Her mind drifted off to other things. The dream. Rachel taking over everything. Her little baby, Luke, Rory. Not Rory. She wouldn't let Rachel take Rory. Rachel couldn't take Rory. No way.

Before Lorelai realized what she was doing, she had already grabbed Rachel's arm, pulled her away from Luke and gave her a nice slap in the face. The sound of the slap echoed through the apartment.

Lorelai dried her tears and looked at Rachel, not even turning to face Luke. He was completely shocked. He had just kissed Rachel, Lorelai saw them, she slapped Rachel's face. It wasn't making sense. Any sense. He wanted an explanation. He wanted a damn explanation to understand what was happening today. 50 million things happened in just day.

— What are you doing? — he asked, looking at Lorelai. She however, was still looking at Rachel. And Rachel herself massaging her cheek with her hand.

— Can you... leave me alone with him? — Lorelai asked her coldly. Rachel nodded.

— Luke... I... — she started but Lorelai interrupted her.

— Don't you get it? I told you to get out. — Lorelai gave her a pointed look. Rachel walked towards the door and glanced towards Luke one last time before she disappeared. Lorelai finally turned to Luke.

— Why? — it was the same question she was asking herself over and over again since she first saw them. Luke shook his head in disbelief.

— You have no moral.

— What the hell are you talking about? — she asked angrily — I came here and found you in her arms. You, my husband, in her arms. — she said slowly. The tears almost starting to fall again.

— So now you remember that I am your husband? You're such a hypocrite! — he yelled, his eyeballs launching hate rays.

— I am the hypocrite? It was you who was kissing Rachel if I remember correctly. And what the hell do you mean with me just remembering that you're my husband?

— Well let me give you some clues. — he said sarcastically — You. Christopher. Porch. — he put the beer on the table so rigidly that the bottle almost broke — Does it remind you of something? Any scenes pop up in your head? — Lorelai looked at him, the tears falling. The strong Lorelai that everyone knows was falling apart in front of his eyes.

— So... you kissed her because you saw me and Christopher? — He looked at her, not understanding why she was crying. He felt the urge to hug her tightly and tell her things would be better like he always does when they have a problem. But his stubbornness made him lie. He couldn't do it, she cheated on him for crying out loud!

— Yes.

Lorelai sat on the couch, her hands covering her face. A few minutes passed in which both of them remained silent. All you could hear was their breathings filling the room. Finally Lorelai looked up at him.

— It was Christopher who kissed me.

— It seemed like you had some participation too. — he replied sarcastically — It doesn't matter if it was him who started it, all that matters is that you where in there too.

— You know what? It really doesn't matter. — she looked at him, angrily — It doesn't matter that when he kissed me I was so astonished that I couldn't pull away immediately. That it seemed so surreal that I was standing still with my arms loose. And that when I realized that his lips were against mine I pushed him away and told him to go to hell! — Lorelai took a deep breath.

Luke sat down on the chair to not fall on the floor. He shook his head several times, not believing that it was happening. A misunderstanding. He laid his forehead on the table and knocked it several times against the wood. He didn't made sure that she was kissing him back. He got angry for no reason. He was screaming at her for no reason.

— What really matters — she continued — is that you kissed Rachel because you saw me with Chris. You didn't asked me for an explanation. You just came here and cuddled yourself in her arms. That Luke, is what matters. — she dried more tears, looking at him sternly. But his eyes weren't looking at her. — Seven years... seven years, Luke. — she walked towards the door. Her steps signalizing that she was walking away made him look up.

— I am sorry. — She shocked her head.

— I gotta go.— she said sadly.

— I didn't kissed her. — he emphasized the "her" — I was just too mad, and... when she kissed me... I know that I didn't pulled away, — he stood up — but it was because of you.

— Please Luke, don't blame this on me. Please. — She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. She couldn't believe that he kissed Rachel and was now blaming her. She whirled the knob but Luke grabbed her arm.

— It was you who I was kissing. I don't know why, because in that moment I was pissed and I had no reason to be wanting to kiss you. But now I do know that if I kiss someone else in my life it will always be the picture of you in my mind that I'll be kissing. Because... you're the one that I love. — they looked in each others eyes for a long time.

__

Oh God! Tell me that this is a dream. Please. I can't take it anymore. I can't take a miscarriage and a break up. It's so harsh. He kissed her thinking of me...

Lorelai move closer and threw her arms around his chest. She pressed her head against it, hugging him. Luke was taken aback but quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

— It will always be you. — she murmured.

— It will always be you. — he repeated.

— But right now, I can't take it anymore. — He rubbed her hair, understanding what she was saying, but not wanting to be right. — I need some time away from this.

— You mean a break?— She nodded.

— Yeah. I guess that ever since the miscarriage we aren't talking. We aren't getting along. We aren't being us. We're not the couple that we always were.

— A break won't make it come back the way it was before. — he pointed out.

— I know. But Luke, it never will never come back the way it was before. — Luke dried her tears with his thumb.

— It will be better.— he assured her. She smiled brightly wanting it to be true.

— I really hope so. — He nodded.

— I will stay here for the night. — She nodded.

— I'll bring you some clothes in the morning.

— I still have some here.

She looked at him surprised.

— Oh. You've been prepared.

— It's not like that, Lorelai.— she forced a smile.

— It's okay.

— And what about Rory?

— I really don't know. I'll figure something out.— He agreed. — Bye Luke. — He kissed her forehead sweetly.

— Bye Lorelai. — She was about to leave when he added: — Please come in for breakfast.

— I can't live without your coffee. — She smiled. For the first time Luke was grateful for Lorelai for being so addicted to his coffee.

Lorelai descended the stairs slowly. When she finally descended the last step she walked towards the coffee machine and grabbed the coffee pot. The mug that she used before was still there. She poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it. Then she walked towards a table and sat down on one of the chairs. She rested her elbows on the table and covered her wet face with her hands.

Everything was fading away. Her life that she needed to construct in so many ways was fading away. She had lost everything in just a week. She'll never have the whole package permanently. She had it for a while, the best five years of her life. But now all she had was Rory. And she didn't know how to tell Rory that Christopher had kissed her, that Rachel had kissed Luke and that they were on a break. And how to tell Rory that she thinks that they won't work it out anymore. She didn't wanted to think like that. She didn't wanted to think things won't be better. But... something was telling her that she lost everything.

Her man...

Her perfect man...

He wasn't hers anymore.

And the tears rolled down vigorously.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Upstairs, Luke grabbed the beer that was sitting on the table. He gulped it and put it back on the table again. Luke sat on the couch but the place was suffocating him with memories.

Will things come back to the way they were? No. Lorelai already had warned him about that. Will things turn in a way so that they could be a good family again? He didn't know. Everything was conspiring against him.

He descended the stairs and found Lorelai. She looked up when she heard the noise. They gazed at each other.

— Is it because of the kiss? Are you crying because of the kiss? Do you need any time because of the kiss? — he asked in a whisper.

— No honey. — she smiled slightly — It is because we aren't what we were anymore. — He nodded, knowing that she was right. — Are you crying because of the kiss? — she asked him and he noticed that he was crying in front of her.

— No Lorelai. It is because we aren't what we were anymore.

She stood up trying to control her tears. He walked towards her and hugged her as tightly as he could. A last moment between them as a couple, maybe, but maybe not.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

****

I know that it is shocking, and that you want kill me right now, but I have to be alive to keep with this. I wrote it because it is what I always imagined for the fic (as the miscarriage), so please don't think that I putted it on the story just because I was bored.

Please reviewwwww!


	16. Getting even with dad

__

A/N: First of all, lets thank ProFfeSseR, because she got a time in her vacation to proofread the story. And you guys know that she rocks on... so: THANKS!

Kylie1403 - Huahuahua. Well... I'm not going to say if they are going to work things out. Huahua. Roll. Because ya know... you wouldn't keep reading if I say "oh, they will be all lovey-dovey again sooner". Thanks for reviewing.

A-Karana - Yeah, it is always a chance. Rory is their daughter and they will talk, as they need to decide what is the best for her.

LoVeLuKe - off: I love Luke too! He is just so grumpy, the best friend that anyone can have, and ya know that tattoo... gosh he is hoootttt! Anyway I laughed hardly because of your review! I've forgot about the Ross/Rachel thing. But they won't be mad at each other, because they know how things happened. And well, if you kill me, the police will have to find out who did it. Then, they will check my e-mails and go after you. And once you're in jail you won't be able to write an end to the fanfic. And you don't know my password anyway. Huahuahua

LukeNLorelaifan - Divorce? Hum... let me think... yeah, they will. Oh wait a minute! No, they won't. Yeah they will...no they won't. As I would tell ya... hehe. You'll have to read and find out. It is good to be evil. :)

Monerly - Mon! Honey! There I was reading, when you said "by the way it's me! Hehe Carol." Huahuahua. I love you, friend. Thanks a lot for reviewing. I cried too when I wrote this part. Keep reading. Then you'll want to kill me as everyone wants right now.

VeroSNM- Yeah. She didn't tell Sookie, because she is too sad to talk about the thing. She isn't even talking with Luke... I am happy that you liked the flashback, it was very fun to write it.

VeroSNM - Again. Hehe. I know that was sad. I cried, and cried, and cried awhile I wrote the L/L talk. The tears rolled down my face, and sometimes I had to stop and take a break. So you like long chapter, huh? Me too. It takes the whole week to write but they are the best ones. I think. This one has 8 pages. Oh I LOVE you for loving the chapter. Thank you very much for letting this huge review.

Well. I still don't know when the next chapter will be up. And the reasons are two: Laura are still in vacation, and I didn't wrote anything. You would ask why as I am in vacation (it is getting over. Tuesday the classes starts again :( ) but I do have reasons, look:

I was reading Harry Potter and the half blood prince I was so sad because of the person that died on the book that I hadn't any will to write. When I was better, I've got a great idea for a fanfic about James and Lily (Harry Potter characters) and I had to write it. My little sister was sick so she was at home and I had to take care of her. 

But on Monday I'll start with the chapter 17. I promise. Okay, I won't say anything more, so you can read.

Chapter 16 – Getting even with "dad"

It was 9:10 p.m. and Rory was already becoming nervous. She arrived home early, 20 minutes ago, and didn't found her parents at home. She searched the house for a note from either one of them but found nothing. And now she really needed to talk to her mother, Lorelai's cell phone was off. When she heard the door opening, she ran towards it and saw Lorelai looking at her, miserable.

Red eyes, messy hair, messy outfit, wet face, tears never stopping to roll down. Even without knowing what happened, Rory wrapped her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Lorelai on the other hand stood still, her arms aimless, her knees weak.

When Rory pulled apart, she closed the door, placed her arm around Lorelai's waist and helped her mother towards the couch. Lorelai sat down.

They kept silent and Rory kept squeezing Lorelai's hand to let her know that she was there.

— Mom? — She lifted Lorelai's chin and she had to look up at her.

— Huh? — She moaned. Rory hesitated for a while, but she had to know what was going on before she could help her mother.

— What happened? What is going on these days?

— I don't... — her voice trailed off. Rory squeezed her hand a little tightly. — Our lives, Rory. — She murmured.

— What about our lives? — Rory was becoming even more nervous. What was going on?

— It's fading away. Slipping out of my hands. It is... — she shook her head sobbing.

— Mom. — Rory started seriously but still softly — I've wanted to talk to you about it the whole week. I know that you are really, really sad about the baby. And all the stuff we were going to have. I don't know how much you are suffering, because I am so sad mom, but I know that I can't be as sad as you are. But mommy — she caressed Lorelai's cheek — it's going to be okay. No one is going to replace the baby, but you can have another one. Even 2 or 3 if you want. — Rory forced a smile. She could feel that her hand became wet with the tears on her mother's cheek.

— It is over, Rory. It is over, — she kept repeating over and over. Rory hugged her.

— It is not over, the doc said you can still have another child. Please mom. — Rory started to cry as well — I don't like to see you like this. I don't like to see you suffering like you are right now. Mommy... — Rory hugged her tightly.

— Luke and me. — Lorelai said suddenly, Rory loosened her grip to look her mother straight in the eyes. — It is over. — Rory kept looking at her, trying to convince herself that she didn't heard what she heard. She looked at the floor, her shoes were suddenly very fascinating.

— Over over? Like divorce, over? — she asked quietly, still looking down.

— No! — Lorelai exclaimed — Divorce... no... divorce... — her voice trailed off. _Divorce_, she hadn't thought about that. They were in trouble, but divorce... divorce? Would they get divorced? — We... we aren't getting divorced... — Rory felt some kind of relief. She looked up again.

— But you said it is over mom... — her legs were trembling — What happened? — she asked softly. Lorelai turned to her, both of them gazing in each other eyes. Lorelai took a deep breath.

— Luke saw Chris and me. Chris kissed me and Luke misunderstood everything. — Rory was shocked. It is always about Christopher.

— He did what? — Rory yelled, taking Lorelai by surprise — Christopher did what? How could he? — Rory stood up angrily. — Why did he do it?

— Because... that jerk thinks that he can have a family. Him, you and me. — Lorelai shook her head disapprovingly — I still can't believe he did that.

Rory walked around the room in big steps, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm herself. Christopher always had to do stuff like that. He always had to come into anybody else's life without asking permission. That twelve years old kid there was suffering because of a stupid mistake Christopher made.

— But it was his fault mom. Christopher's fault. — Rory was trying to assure her mom — Dad won't be mad. Look, he kissed you, but so what? You don't love him. You don't have to think that it is over between you and dad. Dad will understand. I am sure mom, positive, all the positive the world holds... he... — she stopped, crying again — He will understand, he will. — she said, more to herself then to her mother. She wanted it to be truth. Lorelai stood up and walked towards her. She opened her arms and Rory ran into it like a little girl.

— He saw us, babe. He saw us. — Lorelai rubbed Rory's hair, while the girl realized that her world was fading away just like Lorelai realized before, and like Luke realized before.

— Mom, please tell me that it isn't your fault. Tell me that you didn't want to kiss Christopher. Please mom, please. — Rory begged.

— I didn't kiss him back. I don't have anything to do with it. Maybe I am just too pretty so that no one can resist me. — she tried to joke.

— Explain everything to dad, you two have been together for so long. I can't remember my life before Dad appeared.

— He already understands baby. — Lorelai told her and that confused Rory even more.

— So why do you say that it's over?

— Rachel kissed him. — Lorelai said painfully.

— Is today the "Stars Hollow's official kiss a married person festival"! And who is Rachel? — Rory asked angrily.

— She is Luke's ex-girlfriend. His high school love, his teenage love... whatever that bitch is.

— Do I know her?

— I guess so. She was at the diner the other day, sitting on a stool near of us. She has blond curly hair... had a bag with her... and a camera...

— I do remember her, vaguely... — Rory stood still but she couldn't keep quiet when her life was falling apart — It was her fault. Wasn't it?

— Yeah. — Lorelai murmured.

— Dad has nothing to do with it.

— I know, babe. I know. — Lorelai said sadly, sitting back on the couch as she couldn't support her weight any longer.

— If you know that it was her fault, if Dad knows that it was Christopher's fault, why? Why it is over? You just decided that it's over? I mean, I know that you are sad because of the b... of what happened, but is it a reason enough to break up a marriage? — Rory asked nervously, sitting down next to Lorelai.

— We didn't break up. It's that I need some time off, to think about my life. I have to think about how I am going to work through these things. Rory, I know that this is difficult for you. Luke is your father, no matter what anyone else says. And if we really... — Lorelai swallowed hard — break up, or even... — she took a deep breath — divorce, he will always be "Luke, your daddy". No mater what. Understood? — Lorelai asked and Rory nodded.

— It's not me I'm concerned about, mom. I know that you'll always be my mom, and Luke will always be my dad. Because he chose it and we love each other. But what about your life, huh? What will happen with you two if it ends? What mom? — Lorelai kept silent — He is the love of your life. You are the love of his life. You can't deny it. — Rory bit her lips as Lorelai looked at her, more miserable than possible.

— I know, Rory. But we can't keep going on like we're doing now. Now that we had to support each other the most, we barely talked. We aren't acting as one person like we used to do. Like we're one. It feels like we're strangers Rory. Strangers in the same house, in the same bedroom, in the same bed. Strangers in a marriage. It can't go on like this.

— And taking a break of everything will make things better? If you do that, take this time off, you certainly won't come back to the way you were. The perfect couple. — Rory said softly but yet serious to let her mother know what she was doing.

— Nothing is perfect. — Lorelai said angrily — and nothing is forever. — she stood up.

— Where are you going? — Rory asked confused.

— Taking a bath... and to bed afterwards.

— Mom... — Rory started.

— I don't want to talk about it anymore. — Lorelai looked at Rory one last time. — Call me if you need anything. — Rory nodded.

— Okay.— and with that Lorelai climbed the stairs leaving a shocked and sad Rory sitting on the couch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Boss? Are you here? — Caesar asked from the bottom stair. — Boss? Can I close the diner? — Caesar didn't hear an answer. He waited a little longer but nothing came. He seriously thought about entering the apartment. He knew that Luke was there and that he obviously didn't wanted to be bothered. Since the diner was in his charge he decided that he could close it — Okay. I will close. Bye boss. See you tomorrow. I'll open the diner again tomorrow so I will take the key with me.

Luke didn't answered again so Caesar just shrugged, locked the door and left.

Upstairs, Luke was sitting on his old bed with a bottle of beer in hands. Luke drinking beer in his apartment. It has been a long time since he did that last. He had broken up with Rachel. Rachel...

Rachel and Christopher... a match made in hell.

He lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling not thinking about a thing. He just let the feeling of failure take him over as the alcohol hit his veins.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory made a pot of coffee, opened the cookie box and grabbed a strawberry muffin. She put it all on a trail and went towards her mother's room. There she found the wardrobe open and Lorelai's dirty clothes in a corner on the floor. She put the trail on the nightstand and sat on the bed. Less then 3 minutes later, Lorelai came from the bathroom and looked at Rory confused. Rory looked at her mother and gave her a sympathetic smile. Lorelai faked one, just so her daughter wouldn't get even sadder. Rory walked towards her and kissed her cheek.

— Coffee, cookies, muffins... — Rory said temptingly. Lorelai gave her a small smile.

— Thanks, hon'. — Lorelai let herself sank into the blankets. — But I just want to rest.

— Are you sure? No coffee? — Rory asked. Lorelai shook her head in response.

— Not now.

— Okay. Do you want to watch some television? You always like having something to mock about.

— In fact, I want to be alone for a while.

— Oh. — Rory was surprised — okay then. Have a nice sleep.

Rory kissed her cheek and was about to leave the room when she added:

— I love you mommy, I really do. — Lorelai looked at her sweetly.

— I love you too, babe. You are the best daughter ever. — Rory smiled at her sympathetically and left.

She went towards her bedroom and stared at the door deciding what to do. She could read for a while, she could take a shower and go to sleep. But she also could...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Christopher was just putting on a shirt when he heard a knock on the door. He frowned, wondering who would be at his door, as he didn't ordered anything. He walked towards the door and opened it. He pulled back, giving the person some space. Then he closed the door and gestured the person to sit down on the bed.

— How did you knew that I am here? — He asked referring to the Independence Inn.

— You want to bother mom again in the morning. — Rory said, not caring to be polite.

— What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk to me.

— And after this conversation, you'll be right.

— What does that mean?

— That this is our final conversation. — Rory blinked, showing the tiredness she was feeling.

— Final conversation? — He asked frowning.

— And I expect a significant answer other than you just repeating what I say. — she said coldly. He looked at her even more surprised.

— So, what do you want to talk about? Me kissing Lorelai? — he asked. She shook her head.

— Not now. At the moment I just want to talk about things that you have been missing out on.

— For example?

— For example, when I started to crawl. When I said "mama" for the first time. When I took my first step. When I had a cold and mom freaked out about it. The first night that I slept without waking up to suckle. My first Halloween costume. My first bike, which I didn't get along with very well. My first book. — Rory started and Christopher listened to her with his arms crossed.

— All this is to point out that I am a bad father?

— I didn't finish yet. — she said seriously.

— Oooookay. — he raised his hands in the air.

— Then, you missed my addiction for coffee. My not so healthy choice in food. My first Barbie. When I got chicken-pox. When I used lipstick for the first time. When I started to be the person that I am now. When I stopped being a kid and became a girl. And how shocking is it to know that Luke was there? That my dad was there? How, Christopher, how? Not so much, huh? — she asked sarcastically.

— Rory — but she interrupted him.

— Do you know what is shocking me the most? That you are destroying my family. I always tried to be nice to you. I tried to be polite, for mom. But it has been a few months since I couldn't take it anymore. Because I wonder, and wonder, and wonder why a person that has nothing to do with me, who doesn't have to love me, who is way better for me, who really cares about me and treats me with so much respect when my real father is supposed to do it? Huh? Why? I've already studied about eggs, sperm and zygote. And I didn't figure out where Luke helped in the process. Did you?

— Rory, I... — she interrupted him once more.

— Now, the last question and I will give you time to respond: why are you destroying everything that I have, which I didn't got with your help?

He faced her, not knowing what to say or think. He knew that moment how selfish he was. How stupid he was. He had never been a real part of Rory's life, of his daughter's life. And now he just showed up to mess with it.

— I wanted to have a family with you and Lorelai. I still want.

— But you are too late.

— Now, maybe. But what about the time I proposed to your mother and she refused me? —Rory shook her head.

— Back then you were just trying to do the right thing. And it is obvious as you went to California when she "refused" you. And Christopher, you used this excuse too many times.

Christopher didn't know what to say. He didn't had something to say. She was right.

— I am so sorry. — he said sincerely. Rory looked inside his eyes and started to cry.

— When I was little I used to dream about the time that you would stop by the inn and take mom and me to move to California with you. I imagined so many times how we would have a picnic on the beach, like in those old movies. I imagined us laughing and playing... I guess that your apology was sincere. But it hurts to think that I never had it. That I needed another person to replace you. And now — she shrugged, her eyesight dimmed — just because you want to have what could have been yours before, you helped to break up my family. And no matter how many times you say you're sorry, I'll never forgive you for that. — Rory walked towards the door drying her tears.

— Rory don't go, please. — Christopher asked, almost begged. She turned around and saw a couple of tears on his cheeks.

— This time, listen to what I say. Don't come in my life again, or in my families. You've done enough damage. — And with that she closed the door behind her. Not even looking back at him. The last image of Christopher that she would have was him with a couple of tears on his cheeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai's head was pounding hard and as she was crying it seemed like the ache was becoming even worse. She looked around and gazed towards her nightstand. She searched the drawers for the flask but got nothing. Then she remembered Luke had the flask in his drawer. Just the slight memory of his name made her feel terrible. But thinking about it would make her head ache worse, so she decided that she wouldn't think about him or about anything else that was sad. She visualized a scenario where she was wearing a beautiful long white dress and was running in a flower field. She shook her head at how pathetic it was. As she opened the drawer she remember the words Luke used the day they came back home from the hospital.

__

— You can cry. I'm here. — he said,_ but he didn't even had to say that as the tears were already on his shoulder — We're gonna... — _she remembered that he stopped what he was saying 

— We won't be okay. — she mumbled sadly, gazing him. Like she already knew what would happen

__

— We will, eventually. I don't know when, I don't know how, but we will. I promise you. — he whispered in her ear. She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

The feeling of his arms holding her, supporting her, was one of the best feelings that existed. She missed it, she really did. But what she missed even more was the confidence in his voice. The confidence that he always had, but somehow that night, he didn't have it. She could see the sadness in his eyes as she could feel in hers.

'Don't think about Luke. Don't think about anything sad.' Impossible, mainly because it was all that crossed her mind.

She grabbed the flask but there weren't any pills left in it. She felt nothing but frustration. Everything was going wrong, everything. She walked towards her wardrobe and grabbed her purse because she was absolutely sure there was some aspirin in it. She grabbed it and unzipped it. She took the aspirin but when she was about to close the purse again she found a card that caught her attention. She looked at it and read.

"_ Doctor Patrick Wood,_

Psychologist"

Lorelai kept gazing at it, but after some minutes she shook her head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rory climbed the stairs and found her mother's bedroom door half opened. She looked inside and saw her mother laying, crying. She almost entered but she gave it a second thought. It was best to leave Lorelai alone, if that was what she wanted. Rory would come back later to make sure that she was covered.

The girl walked downstairs and decided to take a shower.

While the water was falling down her little body, Rory was thinking about how her life had changed in one night. She still couldn't believe that she finally told Christopher everything she had to say. The image of him looking at her asking her to forgive him made her cry. She had been so mean, she knew it. But she was so nervous.

It was no reason. When she talks to someone about Lorelai and herself, she always was the reasonable one, even being only 12 years old.

The real Rory would wait until the excitement of the moment was gone and would do something about it later. The real Rory didn't act impulsive.

But Christopher needed to know that all his acts had influence on Rory's life. And she had to tell Christopher not to show up again just because he's making too much damage. It was truth that she doesn't love him, but she also doesn't hate him. She didn't know why, because she has plenty of reason to hate him, but she just couldn't. She couldn't just walk over to him to tell him that she hates him. He was her father, if she wanted it or not. She can't choose who she loves, but she can choose who she hates and she decided that she doesn't hate Christopher.

Rory felt bad because of what she did. She felt bad because of everything she said to him. It wasn't the kind of thing she would normally do, saying something that could hurt someone else. But she did, and that proved her something she never wanted to know: she had something of her father. A little piece of her, a tiny piece of her was like her father. And this piece of her had turned against him.

Rory walked out off the bathroom, already dressed. She sat on the couch for a few minutes and then went to her bedroom and grabbed a book. When she finally realized that she was reading the same phrase over and over again for the past 10 minutes, she stood up and went towards the living room again. She grabbed the phone and walked back to her room. She made sure that she had closed the door when she dialed the number.

The phone rang 8 times and no one answered. Rory turned off the phone and decided to call again later, but something inside of her made her call again. After the tenth ring, the machine picked up.

— Daddy, it's me. Please pick the phone, please. Please daddy, I want to talk to… — she stopped talking when she heard him pick up the phone.

— Hi, Rory. — He said slightly. Rory felt her stomach fall when she heard his sad voice.

— Hey daddy. — she replied. But then she realized that she didn't know what to say. They both staid silence for almost a minute. — I love you daddy, really. You know that, right? — On the other side of the line Luke sighed heavily and nodded to himself.

— I know Rory. And I love you too, more than anything. — Rory felt the tears starting to well up again.

— Just make sure that you'll sleep okay. Cover yourself because it is very windy tonight and I don't want you to catch a cold or something. 'kay daddy? — she asked, her voice low.

— I will, Rory. I will. I promise.

— We are going to be okay daddy, the three of us. We'll all get back together and...— her voice trailed off — I just... — she took a deep breath — I know that we are going to find some way to work this all out. I know dad, I know. — she said, trying to reassure herself of the same.

— Look, Rory. I don't know what will happen. — he started but she interrupted him.

— Dad, nothing will happen.

— Rory, I don't know if everything will be... back to normal. And your mother doesn't know that either. We're going to discuss it. You are just too young to understand that. I know that you are very reasonable and that you are never too young to know something. But not when it comes to relationships... So please, Rory, don't delude yourself, okay? — he asked but she kept quiet. — Rory? — he asked softly. She took another breath to hold back a sob.

— Okay.

— Do you promise?

— I... I promise. — she lied.

— I'll always be your dad. No matter what happens between your mom and me, I'll always be your father and you will always be able to count on me. Okay?

— I'll always be your girl, your little girl. No matter what happens. — she smiled slightly.

— Now, you have to make sure that your mom will be covered tonight and that you will be covered. My little girl told me that it's getting very windy tonight. — Rory giggled and smiled.

— I will.

— Good. Good night, Rory.

— Night daddy.

— I love you.

— Back at ya. — with that both of them hung up.

Rory stared at the phone for a few seconds and put it on her nightstand. She laid in the bed, gazing at the ceiling, her head filled with thoughts. Slowly the tears started to fall down her cheeks and then on the sheets and pillow. She had tried as hard as she could not to cry. She was the one who was the strong when Lorelai lost the baby. But now, when Luke told her that maybe he and her mother wouldn't get back together, it finally hit her. Her mother had told her it was over, but she just thought that she was overreacting as always.

But now...

She held her pillow tight against her chest while she cried.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile...

Lorelai was completely sure she heard someone descend the stairs and after that she heard the noise of running water, probably the shower.

When she heard that, she finally realized that she didn't heard any noise for almost an hour. She wondered why Rory didn't made any noise. Maybe she was in her room reading... but wouldn't she make herself something to eat? Well, she probably ate a muffin or something like that.

When Lorelai didn't heard the water running anymore, she decided to go downstairs to check on Rory. She descended the stairs and heard Rory's voice in her bedroom. She wondered who her daughter was talking to, and she finally realized when she heard the word "dad" a couple of times. She heard her voice going from sad to giggling. Then Rory said "good bye" to him and after that she heard "back at ya". He probably said that he loves her. Lorelai face turned into what would be a shadow of a smile.

Luke was just too amazing. Lorelai went upstairs again, starting to cry once more, not realizing that her little Rory was crying as well.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Please I need reviews!


	17. Lorelai's outburst

Guys I'm really sorry that I took so long to update, I know how horrible it is to expect an update. But I have this huge block about how to put in words everything that I wanted. But now here we go with this chapter. I don't really like it though but Laura said that she liked. Now I just need your opinion. By the way I want to thank Laura for proofread and you guys for the reviews. Unfortunately I am running (like always) and I can't answer each of you. But I want you to know how much I liked it, and how much I appreciate your words.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 17 – Lorelai's outburst

Lorelai's alarm clock started to beep and less than a minute later, she opened her eyes. She turned it off angrily. She slept for less than two hours. She looked at the clock to see what time it was. A quarter to five. She forgot to adjust the clock so it would go of at six-thirty. Lorelai pressed her head against the pillows and tried to sleep again. When she looked at the clock again it was five already. For the first time in days, the hours flew by.

Lorelai sighed unhappily and got up. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a light purple sweater from the still open wardrobe.

She walked towards the bathroom slowly and took a shower. Then she descended the stairs and sat down on one of the kitchen's chairs. It was five-thirty. Rory wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

She knew that it was time. She promised that she would talk to him, that she would come in for breakfast. Lorelai wrote a small note for Rory and placed it next to the phone. Then she went outside to get her car.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai parked the car on her usual spot and glanced at Luke, who was cleaning the counter. She was feeling so small, like a coward, because she couldn't enter and face what she knew she had to sometime. The minutes passed while she kept sitting motionless. Luke hadn't noticed her.

It was almost 6. Soon the town would start to come in for breakfast. It was now or never. She was about to get out of the car, when someone opened the diner's door. She glanced at the person, sad, angry. It was Rachel. What she was doing here? Lorelai didn't know. She saw how Luke sighed heavily.

Lorelai did trust him. She knew that nothing would happen. But she couldn't stand it anymore. 5 years ago, she thought that she was ready to share her life with someone else. To share the problems and happy moments. But now there were no happy moment for a long time. And she didn't want to share this with anyone else. She wasn't like that. She didn't need someone who's always around to catch her everytime that she falls. She rarely falls, and when she does she stands up by herself. Without a hand to support her. It has always been her.

But since she met Luke, he was always there when she needed him. He is, without a doubt, the love of her life. And just because she loves him so much, she couldn't put her problems on his shoulder. What didn't crossed her mind, was that her problems were his problems too. It were their problems. Just like it was their happiness. Maybe she was too young and unprepared for this kind of relationship. A relationship in which you have to step over the problems, to move on with life.

Maybe it was because everytime that she had a problem, before she met Luke she didn't had anyone to count on. Because of that, she didn't knew that he'd be there for her no matter what.

She needed time to discover that besides her husband and lover, he was her friend. The best one that she could ever have.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Luke heard the bell jingle, he thought that it was Lorelai, not realizing that it was too early for her to come in. He looked up to find an embarrassed Rachel. He sighed heavily. She was the last person he wanted to see. In fact, she was the before last person he wanted to see, Christopher was the last one. She looked at him, straight in the eyes.

— I came to apologize. — she said sincerely, but Luke didn't care.

— You've done too much damage. I want you to leave. — he replied shortly.

— I will. But I want to say something before I do. I... kissed you in a moment you were vulnerable. I shouldn't have done this. I shouldn't have kissed you in the first place. I guess that I just didn't realized that you are married, and that no matter what kind of problems you have with Lorelai, you are her husband. You aren't mine anymore. You haven't been since the moment I left. I've made a choice and I am paying for the consequences. So Luke, you won't be able to forgive me. But I really want you to know how sorry I am. I don't know what came into me. I just... I am really really sorry. — Luke was obviously mad at her, but he couldn't deny it, she was truly sorry.

— You are right. You didn't had the right to kiss me. I am married. And I haven't been yours in a very long time I'm not yours anymore. And I can't forgive you.

Rachel nodded, her head down. Her eyes started to well up and she knew that it was time to leave.

— I'm going back home. I won't stay here to bother you any longer. — she smiled sadly — I've thought about speaking to Lorelai, but I guess she doesn't want to see my face ever again. And if she does, she will slap me anyway. When you guys talk, tell her I am sorry. — Luke nodded, but he wouldn't say it — I hope you can still have a nice life Luke. I really do.

And with that she left, leaving Luke alone with his own thoughts.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

While Luke and Rachel talked, Lorelai drove around Stars Hollow and ended up at her house. She couldn't talk to him, not now.

She entered the house and it was quiet. She realized that Rory was still asleep. She was about to go upstairs when the phone rang. She answered it.

— Hello?

— Lorelai? — the voice asked.

— Yes. Who is it? — Lorelai asked, not really paying attention.

— This is your mother. — Lorelai sighed tiredly.

— What do you want from me this early, mother?

— Well, I decided to call you every minute of the day so I'd be able to really talk to you one time. — Emily replied matter-of-factly.

— Are you kidding? What would be that important?

— Today is my birthday, Lorelai. And I wouldn't let you forget it. Because even though you don't wanting to see me, you have a daughter who turns out to be my granddaughter, and I want to have her with me on my own birthday. — Emily said dramatically. Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— Rory will be there mom. And so will I.

— Well you could have forgotten.

— O-of course I wouldn't forget about your birthday mom. — Lorelai lied. She did forget.

— Terrific then. I'll see you at 7.

— Sure mom.

— Wear an appropriate outfit, Lorelai.

— That's what I usually do. And by the way, happy birthday. — Emily smiled.

— Well thank you.

And Lorelai hung up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours later, Lorelai rang the doorbell of the Gilmore's residence. She looked around, and saw over 40 cars parked on the streets and in front of the Gilmore's garage. She and Rory exchanged glances when the maid opened the door and they could only see a part of all the people who were inside. They thanked the maid and entered, searching for Emily.

They found her sitting on the sofa talking with two of her D.A.R friends. When she saw the girls, she stood up quickly, excusing herself.

— Rory! You look so beautiful. — Emily smiled broadly, hugging her granddaughter. Rory blushed and faked a smile. — Lorelai. — Emily greeted and kissed her daughter's cheek. — You are late.— she murmured. —Lorelai rolled her eyes.

— Happy birthday grandma. — Rory said.

— Thank you Rory. You are very sweet. Now let me introduce you to some of my friends. — then Emily looked around, searching for someone. Instinctively Lorelai and Rory did the same — Where is Luke? — Lorelai swallowed hard and Rory looked down.

— He couldn't come. — Lorelai replied.

— Why?

— He has a lot of work to do at the diner tonight and it's Caesar's day off. Caesar helps him around there usually. — Lorelai came up with the excuse quickly.

— Well, he should have closed tonight then. It's very rude of him not to come to his mother-in-law's birthday party. — Emily said disgustedly. Lorelai rolled her eyes again.

— If he wants to keep food on the table, mother, he has to work. People usually eat what we call dinner and that's what a diner serves during the night. Some food on a plate to satisfy people's hunger. And it is the money those people pay for the food that Luke uses to buy our own food. Food we eat for breakfast, lunch and guess what? Dinner. Because of that he couldn't come. Also, I didn't read any rule saying that he _has_ to come to your birthdays parties. So don't start. — Emily's friends who were around could hear what Lorelai was saying, but pretended that they didn't. They'd gossip about it later.

Lorelai left the living room, grabbed a martini on the way and locked herself up in Richard's office.

Rory looked how her mother walked away sadly and then turned to Emily, who was standing still with a cranky face.

— You wanted to introduce me to your friends, grandma? — Rory offered. Emily nodded and turned around to go to the garden where some people were. Rory followed her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai stared to the sixth glass of martini she was drinking and then sipped it. Letting the taste of the alcohol melt in her mouth. She closed her eyes tiredly while she stretched out her back in the chair that she was sitting in. She heard a knock on the door and then Rory's innocent face appeared.

— Can I come in? — she asked giving Lorelai a small smile. Lorelai nodded — Are you okay?

— Yes, sweetie. It's just grandma. It's the kind of thing she always does. Put me down when I'm already on the ground.

— There's always the underground. — Rory told her. Lorelai laughed slightly.

— You are amazing, baby. What would I do without you?

— Well, you'd buy a doll to tell your jokes and watch TV shows with.

— You are better than a doll.

— Why thank you. I'm really glad that we straightened this out because I thought that the doll would win. I mean who would prefer a person instead of a doll? — Rory frowned and Lorelai smiled at her. She missed her crazy talks with her daughter.

— I'm sorry that I'm not being the great mother that I was before lately. — Rory shook her head.

— There is no need to apologize. And you still are being a great mother. — Rory rubbed her hair — I love you, mommy.

— I love you too, hon'. — Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly and they stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Then Lorelai heard someone opening the door and looked up to see her mother.

— Lorelai! — Emily exclaimed. Her daughter rolled her eyes.

— Speak louder mother, people in China didn't hear you.

— What do you think you are doing? — Emily asked angrily — You've been here for over an hour. People are starting to ask if you are feeling okay. They will think that this is a boring party.

— They are here, they can draw their own conclusions, mom. — Lorelai replied dryly. Rory pulled her hand through her hair. Why did her mother say that?

— What do you mean by that, Lorelai? That my party is boring? Is the food tasting disgustingly? Don't you like the music? — Emily asked sarcastically.

— Nothing, mom. I didn't mean anything. I was just saying that —Emily cut her off.

— It's horrible to spend your birthday party without your daughter by your side. Everyone will think that you can't stand being near me for 3 hours. It's outraging, Lorelai.

— Maybe they are right, mom. Maybe I can't stand you.

— Mom. — Rory tried to pacify things. But they didn't even listen to her.

— If you can't stand me, why did you came in the first place?

— Because you left sixty messages on my machine! — Lorelai pointed.

— For you to bring Rory.

— Fine! I'm going now. Rory, when this silliness is over you call me and I'll come to get you. — Lorelai stood up from her chair. Rory panicked.

— Mom! — she called exasperatedly.

— No Rory. I am going. I'm just sick of this. I'm sick of this house. Of her. — she pointed at Emily — I have enough problems already, I don't need any more.

— You have a lot of problems? —Emily asked — What kind of problems, Lorelai? Which outfit you have to wear tomorrow or which shoes will match perfectly? Or maybe the problem is that you can't find anything to upset me even more! — Emily almost yelled.

— You are so clueless, mother! My life is falling apart and you think that I just do things to upset you. I'm not even thinking about you. And I only do when you call me to bother me about something stupid like your stupid D.A.R. meetings! — Lorelai yelled this time. Rory shook her head, not believing that her mother just said that. And she sunk herself into the couch. Emily looked like she'd cry for a moment and Lorelai felt bad this time. But her face changed serious soon.

— Your life is falling apart? What do you exactly mean by "falling apart"?

— I mean that you finally get what you wanted for so damn long. You never wanted me to marry Luke, you never wanted me to be happy with him. Now you can dance around me, jump up and down, laugh in my face. Whatever you think that is appropriate to celebrate your victory! — The place was so quiet that Lorelai could hear everyone's breathing. Even from the people outside.

— Are you apart? — Emily asked, she didn't sound happy though. Lorelai looked at her hurtfully.

— Yes, mother. We are. — Rory was stunned. A break is different from apart. Definitely.

— Why?

— Because, mom. I'm not going to discuss my marriage with you.

— It's your fault. It has to be. — Emily raised her hand. Lorelai looked at her skeptically.

— My fault? Why does it has to be my fault? Why is it always my fault? You don't know what happened. You don't know a thing about my life mom.

— Of course I do.

— No you don't. I was pregnant and you didn't knew! I had a miscarriage and you didn't knew! — Lorelai screamed. A shocked Emily held the arm of the couch tightly not to fall.

— You were pregnant? — her voice was so low that Lorelai could barely hear her.

— Yes. A few days ago I lost my baby. You don't know how sad I was, how sad I am. So when I say to you that you have no idea about my problems and that you don't know anything about my life, I am not lying.

Silence filled the room, when Lorelai and Emily were drowning in their own thoughts. And Rory was still thinking about her parents being apart. A few minutes that felt like ages passed and then, Emily was finally able to say something.

— Why you didn't tell me that you were pregnant? Why you didn't tell me that you lost the baby? — Lorelai shook her head.

— Please mom. Not now. — Lorelai looked so tired, so out of herself. Emily couldn't believe that it was her daughter who was standing in front of her.

— No, Lorelai. I would have loved to know that you were pregnant. I would have been there for you when you lost the baby. You should have told me!

— I was planning on telling you today! — Lorelai burst — I was planning to tell you about the baby today. Luke was supposed to be here with me, telling you and dad that you had another grandchild coming. But you don't anymore. Not anymore, mom. And I just can't keep talking about this, because it is so damn hard. It's hard to talk about the baby that I'm not having anymore. It's hard to talk about the husband I no longer have. How do you think I am feeling? That I'm okay, playing it cool and smiling all the times? I'm not making jokes anymore. I don't have time on my schedule to think about jokes. Not when it is filled with thinking about how miserable my life is! — Lorelai walked towards the door and opened it. Rory took a second to realize what her mother was doing, but soon enough followed her.

Lorelai marched to the door not even caring that everyone was looking at her. They heard the whole fight. Her father tried to stop her, to make her sit and calm down a little. But she had to get away from the place. To breathe.

— Lorelai! — Emily called from the door.

— I call you when we get home, grandma. — Rory said and Emily gave her a small nod.

Lorelai opened the car and climbed in. When she could hear the engine, Rory tried to stop her.

— Mom, please. Let's just stay here for awhile. You have to cool off. You can't drive like this.

— I'm not going to stay here one more minute, Rory.

— Please mom. You are too nervous. — Rory pleaded, starting to feel scared.

— Put the seat-belt on, Rory. We're leaving. — Rory did that and so did Lorelai.

— Mom, please.

Rory had tried but Lorelai pretended that she wasn't listening. And with that she left the Gilmore's driveway, on a speed we can say that is not allowed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke was refilling a customer's cup when he had to stop thinking about Lorelai. The phone just started to ring. He didn't got it because he thought that Caesar would. When the phone rang for the 7th ring he decided to get it.

— Luke's. — he said on a grumpy voice.

— May I speak with Mr... — the person paused — oh, Mr. Danes, please?

— This is him. Who is it?

— I'm Diana Roberts and I am nurse at the Hartford Memorial Hospital... — Luke could hear that she saying something, but he wasn't really paying attention. He had horrible memories about this hospital — Mr. Danes? Are you alright?

— I'm sorry, I didn't hear you. — he said.

— No problem, sir. I was saying that I am Diana Roberts, a nurse from Hartford Memorial Hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your wife and stepdaughter were in a car accident.

Luke dropped the phone, his mouth slightly opened, he had difficulty breathing. This wasn't happening. He was going through too much already. He couldn't lose Lorelai and Rory now. He couldn't.

As his eyes started to well up, he grabbed the truck's key and left the diner, leaving everyone looking at him confused.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Please be nice and let a review. I'll do my best to update quickly. Have a nice week you guys. Kisses.


	18. Awhile you're asleep

__

People! Thank you so much for the reviews. You guys are really great. Your support means a lot to me.

I also wanna thank Laura (ProFfeSseR) for proofread it to me even being so busy as she is.

And today I have some time so...

LukeNlorelaifan: Thank you so much honey. You almost cried? Yey! I love when people cries because of my story. I know I'm evil. Kisses.

VeroSNM: Thanks! Yes they had their seatbelts on. I putted it so you wouldn't be too worried. I know that I am evil but I wanted to put a cliffhanger because I don't have one in this story (I guess). Emily was a bitch? She really is sometimes. It's not like I don't like her, I do. But sometimes I just wish I have a gun, you know? Kiss.

CripticWolf: Hahahahahaha. I laughed so much awhile I read your review. I know it was a huge cliffhanger. I'm sorry. Really. I hope I didn't take so long to update. By the way you're a new reviewer, aren't you? Hugs.

Mimimoon: Thanks for the review. I really hope that I didn't let you waiting too much. But I just couldn't update earlier. Hugs.

LoVeLuKe: You missed my story? Yey! I know that sometimes I don't update for weeks but I don't do this in purpose, it's that or I am having a block or I don't have time. I know that is sad and it will be sadder. Sorry. Just because you kneeled I won't let them die. Hahaha. Kisses.

Now I have to warn you that this chapter is really sad and that probably you won't like the way that things goes. But I always pictured this to happen in this story. Really. So I really am sorry if you be sad, cry or something. But pleaaase keep reading the story because the end (don't worry it isn't close) will be happy. Because I just can't let everything messed. Now you can read.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 18 – While you're asleep

Luke entered the hospital and ran towards the nurses station. Running. A hard thing to do for him, as his knees were so weak. His hands were trembling. He was still in shock. He waited impatiently for the nurse to stop talking to the woman in front of her so she could talk to him. It seemed like an hour but only 30 seconds passed. Luke didn't care. He needed to know how Lorelai and Rory were doing. He was trying to get her attention but she didn't even listen. He was about to yell when he looked backwards and saw a couple of light blue eyes. Those eyes that he knew so well. The person wasn't looking at him. She looked at the door, waiting for someone to come. Him probably.

Luke went towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, so glad that she was okay. She had a scared look on her face and it seemed like she was in pain. But she was there and that was what all he needed.

Lorelai fell into his arms, her body against his. First she didn't realize that it was him, but when she smelt his scent she knew. She wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed heavily. She felt his hand rubbing her hair.

And without a warning he kissed her. Lorelai thought that she was dreaming, but since it felt so real, she felt happiness. He kept rubbing her hair while their lips were glued. It was sweet, without passion, but full of relief. Relief, because the love of his life is alive. For Lorelai it was as sweet as honey and full of that sleeping love. She pulled apart and he looked into her eyes. She tried to look away, but she couldn't. His eyes had that power over her. The power of making her want to watch even closer into his.

That was when he realized that Rory wasn't there.

— Where's Rory? — he asked.

— In the doctor's office. She broke her arm, but she's okay. We hit a pillar, it wasn't anything serious. And we had the airbags anyway. I just have some scratches. — Lorelai told him and he realized then that she had scratches on her face and arms.

— Thanks God that you're alright. I thought that you'd get hurt bad and... that I'd lose you... just like we lost the baby...— he took his hat of and pulled a hand through his hair. Lorelai gave him a small, sympathetic smile.

— We're okay. I just wish that it was my arm instead. It was all my fault, Luke. I was nervous and kind of drunk. — she sighed — I'm sorry I scared you. It was all my fault.

— Lorelai don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. You'd never want to hurt your daughter, or yourself. Everyone makes mistakes.

— It seems like I'm getting good at that. — she said sarcastically.

— Can I see her? — he asked.

— Sure. — she lead him through the hallway. They were almost at the end of it when Lorelai turned left. She opened the second door and entered, Luke following her.

Luke looked around and saw Rory sitting on a bed while the doctor was talking to her. She had a couple of scratches on her forehead.

— Daddy! — Rory called and ran towards him. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her hair just like he did with Lorelai.

— Are you okay, Rory? — he asked softly. She nodded.

— It hurts a little, but the doc already gave me some painkillers, so it will be okay anytime soon. — she smiled at him, not wanting to let go of him.

— I was so worried about you, honey. — he caressed her cheek. He kissed the top of her head and was about to pull away, but she held him tightly.

— Not yet. — she pleaded. Luke stared at her and saw how vulnerable she looked.

— Okay, Rory. That's okay.

Rory needed to stay with him as long as she could. To have him as close as possible. She wondered when Lorelai would have "the" talk with Luke. She would break them up, Rory knew. It's a horrible experience to live through. To see your parents, who you love so much, who love each other so much, apart. Rory sighed slightly. Luke felt it and tightened the embrace. He didn't know why, but he realized that Rory needed him. And he'd be there as long as she want.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai's car had been towed, so she went home with Luke. The doctor said that it was okay for them to go home, that they needed just to take some medication and that Rory needed to rest her arm. The road home was quiet. Lorelai didn't say a word and Luke and Rory barely talked as they hadn't any subjects to talk about.

When Luke parked the car, Lorelai climbed out quickly and helped Rory from the backseat. They walked towards the front door, Lorelai with her arm around Rory's shoulder.

When they stopped at the door, they sighed all together.

— I'm going to my bedroom. — Rory said.

— Okay, honey. — Lorelai smiled at her. Rory gave Luke a kiss on the cheek and hugged him again, but it was quick this time. She waved at Lorelai after she kissed her and with that went inside. Lorelai glanced at Luke and sat down on one of the porch steps. — We need to talk. — she said quietly, admiring her shoes. Luke sat down next to her.

— It's over. — he murmured, the sadness transparent in his expression.

— It's not like that. — Lorelai was still talking quietly and looking down.

— How is it then Lorelai? When it's over, it's over. There's nothing more to it. It ended.

— Please, Luke. We didn't end. — Lorelai finally looked into his eyes, hers welling up.

— Are we still together? Will you come upstairs with me and sleep in the same bed? — he frowned. Lorelai closed her eyes and shook her head.

— I didn't thought that marriage would be like this. I thought that we'd be together forever. I was having a teenage dream. A dream Luke. I guess that I didn't realized that I was going too fast. Everything in my life happened too fast. I had sex when I was only fifteen. I got pregnant when I was sixteen. I ran away from home when I was seventeen. I married you when I was twenty-three. And I had to grow up before that. You've always been more mature than me.

— That is not truth.

— It is Luke. Look at me. I'm afraid. I'm afraid of what will happen next. I'm breaking up a marriage because I'm afraid. I'm afraid that this will turn out even worse. I'm afraid that if we keep doing this it fails and we get hurt, Rory gets hurt. She already is hurting, Luke. I don't want her parents fighting, arguing in front of her, like it happens in so many marriages. I still want to be able to go to the diner, have breakfast, watch you talk to Rory. To be her father. I know that it sounds lame, but I want to be your friend. I want to be able to walk down the streets with you, towards Miss Patty's for a town meeting. I don't want to never talk to you again. I don't want to screw things up in such a way that it won't be able to get fixed again.

— Don't you see that what you're doing is screwing things up? That your fear is blinding you? We can stay in our marriage, Lorelai. We can. Because it wasn't a teenage dream. It was two adults who hadn't anyone to help them. Who decided to help each other. Who found love. Who are growing together. Who are discovering how go through the obstacles. And now Lorelai, we have to get through it, together. You can't stop here, you can't go back, Lorelai. It's crazy. — Luke took her hand and locked his eyes with hers. Lorelai started to cry and hugged him tight. Her tears falling on his shoulders.

— I'm sorry Luke. I'm sorry. Maybe you didn't know the real me. I'm not going to stop here, I'm just going into another direction.

Luke grabbed her by the arms what made them less close. Lorelai was surprised at this gesture.

— I'm not going into a different direction, I'm going with you. I'll follow you. I'm not leaving you alone, because I promised so many times that I wouldn't let you go. I promised that I'd be there for you, no matter what. And I'll be there whether you want it or not. I'm more stubborn than you. I've already told you that.

— I want to be your friend. I can't be your wife anymore. This is the direction I'm going to take. — Lorelai said sternly.

— So I'll put my arms around your shoulders and walk with you.

Lorelai hugged him again. Crying so hard, being so fragile that she could barely recognize herself. Luke caressed her back, letting her cry freely. Letting himself cry freely.

— I love you, Luke. — she whispered in his ear. Luke rubbed her hair and kissed the top of her head. After that he sighed heavily and pulled apart.

— I'll stay here for the night. I'll sleep on the couch. You need to rest and Rory may need something.

— Thanks, Luke. — she kissed his cheek slightly and stood up. — Good night.

— Good night. — he replied with a sigh and stayed seated.

Luke watched Lorelai enter and climb the stairs. He set his elbow on his leg and put his head in his hands. He sighed and closed his eyes.

It really happened. It wasn't a nightmare, or his imagination. The end of an era. The end of a marriage. But he wouldn't let it be the end of a family. He's known Lorelai for seven years and he's never seen her so fragile, so scared as she was tonight. That shadow in her eyes. Her eyes that always shine with happiness, amusement. When he hugged her, he felt how cold she was. So out of herself. She was so small when she cuddled him. So small because of all her fears. So small because of her stubbornness.

Luke put his head between his legs and cried, silently, lonely, weakly, only like true lovers do.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai fell on her bed with her arms wide open. Her head was pounding, her body shaking, the scene replaying over and over. And when it finally stopped, images, scenes and memories of her life filled her mind. She opened a drawer from her nightstand and took an album out.

She passed through it sheet by sheet, letting a mark on every page. A tear. A single tear on the pages, slightly wetting the pictures of her happy, funny moments with her family. Luke and she's first date. The first time Luke walked Rory to school. The first day that he slept at their house. Her birthday, when he proposed. Their trip to Harvard. She stopped and stared at the picture of them kissing on their wedding. She passed her index finger over the picture. A memory came to mind. She opened the wardrobe and took a white shirt that was all forgotten out the drawer. She unfolded it, and even 5 years later, she could still read "I am Luke's" written on it.

She cried even harder, soaking the shirt, staining the shirt. And now it was just a white shirt with a black stain. The words could no longer be read.

But no matter what she decided, how much she tried to erase her past, to change her future, she'd always be Luke's. Always. Because when you find your soul mate and let him go, you'll always be hurt. You'll always have a part of yourself broken. You'll always have an empty space inside of you. You'll always wish to have it back. The love of your life, the part of yourself, the other soul that completes you. Because that is how love works. Hurting you, healing you. It's a vicious circle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke entered the house and went towards Rory's bedroom. She was lying on her bed, with an open book next to her. He marked the page she was reading and put the book on her nightstand. Then he adjusted her on the bed, laying her broke arm on her belly. After that he covered her and kissed the top of her head. It seemed like yesterday, when he did it for the first time.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Luke and Lorelai were together for 4 months. Luke liked just everything about her. Her laugh, her jokes, her smile, her eyes, her daughter. Rory was a 5 years girl. She was so beautiful, so smart, so charming, so full of energy, so perfect. She wasn't the kind of kid that bothers you and is always annoying, touching everything. She didn't ask everyone about everything. She didn't want something different all the time. She just asked for a few books. She didn't know how to read yet, but she loved the pictures and he knew that Lorelai read to her before they went sleep.

Now little Rory was having the flu and Lorelai was freaking out. She knew that Rory couldn't eat burgers or fries now, she needed something healthy. And that was why she called Luke.

He would do anything for Rory, of course he would.

Luke rang the doorbell and after a minute or so, Lorelai opened the door and kissed his lips slightly.

— How is she? — he asked, closing the door behind him.

— She has a fever, she's burning up Luke. She coughs a lot and she's hungry.

— Okay, I'll give her a kiss and make some soup, okay? — Lorelai nodded and shot him a small smile.

— Thanks a lot, Luke.

— No problem, I'm always here to help you. — he smiled and kissed her lips softly.

Lorelai led him towards a part of the house that could be a room, but was so small that looked like a box. Luke felt bad for Lorelai having to live in a such a small place. She was living in a small shed on the Independence inn property. When Luke appeared at the door, Rory smiled broadly and opened her arms. Luke put the bags he was carrying on the floor and went towards her to hug her.

— Hey, Rory. — he caressed her cheek.

— Hey, Luke. I'm sick. — she said sadly.

— But I will make you soup that will make you stronger than Popeye. — he winked at her and she winked back, giggling. Lorelai watched them quietly. Luke went to the kitchen and left the girls alone.

After a lot of complaining from Lorelai, they finally sat down at the dinner table and ate the soup. Lorelai took over 30 minutes to eat her food. When 20 minutes passed she said that she wouldn't eat because it was cold. But Luke said that it was her own fault and that she could only leave the table when her plate was empty. Lorelai sighed and glanced at Luke and Rory who were going to watch some TV in the living room that was also Lorelai's room.

When Lorelai finally finished she joined them and when "Mickey and friends" ended Lorelai said that Rory should go to sleep so she'd be feeling better the following morning.

Lorelai went with Rory to the girl's room and Luke grabbed the remote to watch a baseball game.

— She's sleeping. — Lorelai said 10 minutes later. She sat down next to him. She was obviously tired.

— Hey, you are tired. You should get some sleep. — he told her, turning off the television.

— I guess. But Rory will wake up again anytime soon because the poor girl just can't sleep when she's sick. And within 2 hours she needs to take her medicine.

— Lorelai, I'm here. I'll take care of Rory. — he assured her.

— You don't have to Luke. You don't know how great you were coming here and making us dinner. I can't ask you to spend the night here, taking care of my daughter. That is my responsibility.

— Today you'll share this responsibility with me, because I care. You and Rory are important to me, okay? Now, lay down and close your eyes.

— But Luke — Luke cut her off.

— No buts. Bed, sleep, now.

— Yes, daddy. — she kissed his cheek.

— Goodnight Lorelai.

— Sweet dreams, Luke. — she laid down on the bed and covered herself. Luke sat on a chair from the dinner table and started to read a magazine.

40 minutes passed and Luke already read 3 magazines when he heard a cough. He stood up quickly and went towards Rory's bedroom. She was in her bed, with her head resting on her hands, her eyes opened.

— Luke? — she rubbed her eyes.

— Yeah, Rory. Everything is okay, your mom is sleeping, but I'm here with you.

— Can I tell you a secret? — she asked and coughed loud.

— Sure. — he rubbed her hair.

— I feel safe when I'm with you. You are like my superhero. — Luke couldn't help but smile.

— I love to be around you, Rory. You are a very special little girl. Very special. Don't let anyone say that you aren't. Okay? — she nodded and kissed his cheek.

— I love you, Luke. — she murmured.

He was stunned. She was so innocent, so pure. He knew that she really meant it. She loved him. In that moment he found out that the feeling was mutual.

— I love you too, Rory. — she smiled broadly — Now, let me take your temperature. — she nodded.

Luke sat on the bed next to her and putted the thermometer on her mouth. While they were waiting for the thermometer to be ready, Luke grabbed a small book and started to read it. As the time passed, he took out the thermometer and confirmed that she didn't had a fever anymore.

— Your magic soup healed me. — Rory said. Luke smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

— No, it were your magical powers. Those powers you have inside of yourself. They healed you.

— But the soup helped. — Rory smirked.

— Okay, I give up. I put some magical ingredients in the soup. — Luke pretended to be serious.

— Like what? — Rory asked curiously.

— Like a pinch of happiness, a soupspoon of determination and a whole pot of love.

— A whole pot of love? — Rory's eyes widened.

— And just because you are my special little girl. When I make it for others I just put half of it in, or even less.

— If I am your special little girl, you are my special giant wizard. — she said.

— It's a deal. — he extended his hand and Rory shook it with her tiny hand.

— It's a deal. — she repeated and yawned — Would you mind if I close my eyes for just a second?

— What about going sleeping instead?

— But I want to talk to you.

— Look, I'll keep reading the story while you fall asleep. And I'll stay here all night if you need me. Here with you. Alright?

— Sounds wonderful. — she yawned once more and then closed her eyes. — Good night, daddy.

Luke looked at her astonished. He wasn't expecting that at all. That day he thought that Rory had just said it because he was there with her, when her father was the one that should be there. And she was sleepy anyway. But that was the first time that Rory called him "daddy". And on that day a relationship started. A relationship that goes beyond any other. The father/daughter relationship. One of the most special and important relationships that exist.

— Good nigh, special little girl.

He covered her and kissed the top of her head. Then he laid down as well and started reading the story. It didn't took long before Rory fell asleep. But Luke stayed awake taking care of her. An hour later he waked her up so she could take her medicine. And once more he read the story so she'd fall asleep again. The book was "The Wizard of Oz" and this book started to become their book. Anytime Rory got sick, was sad or just needed her father near of her, Luke read it to her. Even when she already knew how to read. It was their protection from the problems around.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke was about to leave the room when he heard Rory wriggling in the bed. He turned on his heels, facing her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him a little confused at first. But soon she realized that he really was there.

— Dad? What are you doing here? — she asked.

— Taking care of you. — he sat on the bed — are you alright?

— I guess. — she smiled. They gazed each other for some seconds. Luke could see the question "did she talk to you" in her eyes. He nodded slightly.

— Yes. — Rory looked down on her sheets. She was becoming nervous.

— And... humm... what did you decide? — he cuddled her in his arms.

— We're going to separate, Rory. — she nodded, still looking down. What she feared so much was happening.

She opened her mouth a couple of times, about to say something. But the words got stuck in her throat. She laid her head on the pillows. Luke rubbed her hair and kissed her cheek.

— We don't expect you to be okay with it, Rory. You can be mad, angry. It's your right. We're changing your life too. — Rory shook her head.

— I'm not angry, dad. I just don't understand. That's it. It's weird, because you were so happy. And then everything changed in a glimpse. I... wish it doesn't have to be like this. I'm not going to lie. It's hard to think that you won't be upstairs if I need you.

— Rory, I won't be here. But you can call me. And I'll come, I'll run.

— You know that it isn't like that, dad. You know me better than that. — she sighed — Who is going to take care of you?

— Myself. I'm enough grown up for that.

— No, dad. — she shook her head again — Everyone needs someone else to care of them.

— Rory, don't worry about me, okay? I'm going to be alright. I promise you. — he said softly.

— Don't promise. — she said.

— Why? — he frowned.

— You once told me that you can't promise something that you know you can't keep. — it was her time to caress his cheek.

— I will, Rory. I will be alright. — he assured.

— I wish it was truth. — she gave him a small smile. Then she rested her head on his chest while he played with her hair — Dad? — she asked a few minutes later.

— I'll grab the book.

He already knew that she wanted him to read "The Wizard of Oz" to her. So he stood up, went towards her desk and opened the second drawer on the right. There was the book. He sat back on the bed and Rory cuddled herself in his arms again. Luke was starting to read when Rory took the book out of his hands gently. He frowned and she smiled. Rory opened the book on the first page and started to read it to Luke. 5 minutes later, he was almost asleep.

— Good night, daddy.

— Good night, special little girl. — he said softly. Rory smiled remembering that day vaguely.

— I'm not little anymore. — she said sadly, more to herself than to him.

— Kids are always little to their parents. — Luke said, his eyes closed. Rory grinned but he couldn't see.

She kept reading the book till it's end. When she saw that he was asleep she covered him and kissed the top of his head. She stood up sighing. So she got out off the room and climbed the stairs towards what once was her parent's room. Now it is just Lorelai's room. Once inside, she looked at Lorelai, sleeping with the album by her side. Rory covered her and kissed the top of her head just like she did with Luke, and Luke did with her.

She descended the stairs and sat on the couch. Now she could cry freely. As the tears rolled down her cheek she realized that now she was the one that would take care of her parents, of their broken hearts. She'd fix them, heal their scars, clean their souls. She leaned her head on the couch's arm. She gazed the ceiling for a few minutes and finally closed her eyes. Tonight it was her that would be up, to take care of them, just like they did so many times for her. They still were a family, in their hearts at least. And only that matters. She would keep their family together, no matter how many tears, as that ones that rolled down her cheek now, she had to dry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

__

Again: I know that I'm evil. I know that I am going to hell. I know that I don't have a heart. But pleaaaase be a better person and review. Please, please, please. This purple buttom is pretty. Don't ya think?


	19. What friends are for

_A/N: Hey everyone! You have no idea of how much I miss you! Your reviews, your support. Everything. I know that I let you waiting a way too much (2 months and 2 days exactly) but again it wasn't my fault. This Tuesday I have a test which if I pass will let me get in an awesome High School. So I spent the last months studding. When I had time I wrote the chapter. I wrote it slowly and it ended up having more than 10 pages. So I think that somehow it will reward you. Well, I hope so._

_Look, I know how much you want to kill me. I know that what I did was mean. I know that it seemed crazy. But I know how things are going to turn out. I know what I am doing. And I know that I am crazy, though what I am doing isn't. You will read it and I hope you will like it later. For now, on this chapter you will see how Rory is sad and they having conversations with their friends. Oh and next chapter we have Jess. Someone (sorry, but I forgot who) asked for him and you gave me just an awesome idea. I know that you guys are saying what you feel and I love that you're doing this. So a huge THANK YOU! I've never received so many feedback on this story. So I am happy. Isn't it weird that I have more feedback when I put some drama? Should I put even more drama so you will let more reviews? I AM KIDDING! Don't kill me pleaaaaaase._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 19 - What friends are for

— Why didn't Luke open the diner yet? — Miss Patty asked Babette. They were standing in front of the diner. The door still had the "closed" sign in front. Miss Patty leaned forward trying to see any signs of Luke inside the place. The place was still dark. After a few seconds she stretched her eyes so she could see that the coffee machine was empty.

— I don't know. Maybe he is having some fun with Lorelai. — Babette winked.

— Now that you mention her, she and Rory haven't shown up at a town meetings in two weeks. — Miss Patty commented. Babette raised her eyebrow.

— You know what? Something very strange happened last night. —Miss Patty's eyes grew wider.

— And you say that just now? What happened?

— They came home in Luke's car. But Lorelai's wasn't in the garden as it usually is.

— Maybe it is the shop. — Miss Patty shrugged though she was thinking about the news.

— What are you talking about? — Kirk asked as he came closer of the ladies — Is it still closed? It's the fourth time I've come to check if Luke opened it. I'm hungry and mama didn't buy food this week.

— Poor Kirk. — Miss Patty and Babette said.

— We were talking about how weird Lorelai and Luke are acting these days.

— I know. Yesterday I asked for a tuna sandwich and Luke gave me a turkey one. And he overfilled the mug. I had to call him like a thousand times before he heard me and realized what he was doing. Then he acted all grumpy as if it was my fault. — Kirk said, he sounded very hurt.

— Luke overfilled the mug? He never does that. He is always paying so much attention... even when the place is completely crowded he knows what he is doing. I guess that I've never seen Luke overfilling a mug. — Miss Patty said concerned but she had a smile on the corner of her lips.

— Something is happening. — Babette reasoned. Miss Patty and Kirk nodded.

— And a few minutes after the "mug accident" — Kirk made air quotes — he received a call and ran away from the diner.

— WHAT? — Babette and Miss Patty asked.

— He received a call and ran away from the diner. — Kirk repeated himself. The ladies rolled their eyes.

— Wait a minute. Lorelai and Rory don't attend town meetings. He acts weird all day. Then he received a call, ran away from the diner and came home with Lorelai and Rory. And Lorelai's car is nowhere. — Babette was adding 2 plus 2.

— We have to find out what is going on. — Miss Patty had a shine in her eyes. A shine that appears only when she is about to find out some new gossip.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai opened the door to Rory's bedroom to find not her daughter, but Luke. She frowned at the picture. She squeezed her eyes and when she opened them again she saw the same image. Lorelai tightened her robe against her body and ran her hands over her face. She sighed and went to the living room. Rory was there, laying on the couch, her head resting on the armrest.

— Honey? Rory? — Lorelai shook her daughter's arm slightly. She didn't wake up though. — Rory? Rory? —Lorelai shook her arm again. She opened her eyes slowly.

— Mommy? — Rory asked confused. Where was she?

— Hey, babe. Let's get you to bed. You're gonna have an neck ache tomorrow. Come on.— Lorelai whispered.

— I am okay here. — Rory said after realizing where she was. — What time is it?

— Early. — it was all Lorelai knew.

— And what time is early for you today? 5 in the morning? Or 11? — Rory raised her eyebrow. A playful smile in the corner of her lips.

— Dunno, kid. But come on. — Lorelai extended her hand so Rory could take it. Rory grabbed her mother's hand and got up. Then she looked at the clock.

— I'm going to take a shower.

— What? — Lorelai was confused. Why was Rory taking a shower before coming back to bed?

— I'm going to take a shower. — Rory repeated.

— I've got it.

— So why did you ask? — Rory frowned.

— I don't understand why you are going to take a shower.

— A) Because I can't go out like this. — she pointed at her messy hair, wrinkled face and outfit.— B) Because water revitalizes me. C) Because I'm not a pig.

— And where are you going, Rory? Honey, do you have some mental damage? Are you sure that it's only your arm that is broken? — Rory rolled her eyes.

— Mom. It's Thursday. I have classes.

— How are you supposed to write with your arm broken?

— I'm not left-handed, mom. And Lane is bringing our project. I have to be there to do the presentation with her. It is 30 of my bimonthly grade. — Rory gave her a point out look.

— Rory. Didn't I teach you anything? When you are ill you can't go to school. It is against the Gilmore girls rules. Rules that I spent 20 minutes of my pregnancy making. You are not breaking the rules, young lady! — Lorelai pointed her finger at Rory playfully. Rory giggled.

— Mom. I'm sorry. But I am a scholar girl. I know that I disappoint you, but there's not much you can do about it. I'm already like this, I can't change. Sorry. — Rory smiled innocently at her.

— You're no fun. — Lorelai pouted. — Come on, let's grab some wrapping paper. You can't wet your arm.

— And wrapping paper is going to help? How mom? How?

— What do you suggest then? — Lorelai frowned.

— A plastic bag. — Rory rolled her eyes. Lorelai tapped her forehead.

— Why didn't I thought of that?

— That isn't the question. The question is: where did I get this brains, because it obviously wasn't of you, or Christopher.

— Well I hooked up with other guy the night after I had sex with Chris. — Lorelai sighed — It feels good I finally told you the truth.

— Ewwww! Ewww! Ewww! Ewwww! Mom you are disgusting! Oh my God! Ewwww! — Rory made faces and Lorelai laughed. — Come on let's put that plastic bag around my arm or I'll be late. — with her right hand she grabbed Lorelai's and dragged her towards the kitchen.

— Okay, then I'll take a quick shower and I'll walk you to school.

— It's dad's day. — it slipped from Rory's mouth. She looked down — Sorry. — she said quietly.

— No, that's okay. — Lorelai whispered looking down as well.

— I'm going with you. I'll take a shower and then I'll wake him up. He needs to open the diner anyway. He already lost part of the early clients. — Lorelai nodded.

— Okay. — and she opened a drawer and grabbed a plastic bag.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke rubbed his eyes and opened them quickly only to close them just as fast. The sun light had come into his eyes and left him temporarily blind. Kind of groggy and with his eyes still closed, Luke stood up from Rory's bed without even realizing it. As he was walking towards the living room the phone started ringing. He scratched his head and picked up the phone after the third ring. He lifted the phone to his ear and could hear a person saying:

— Lorelai?

— Luke, actually. — he mumbled not recognizing who's voice he was hearing.

— Luke? — Emily asked confused. Was last night a dream? Was today her birthday? But it seemed so real. Her fight with Lorelai. She was saying that Luke and she were apart. But if they were apart, then why was he answering the phone in her house? In fact, it was their house. Emily didn't remember if Luke or Lorelai had bought the house. They were together when they bought it but weren't married. So if it was Luke's house, he could have thrown Lorelai out. Emily frowned. Too many thoughts in less than 5 seconds, even for Emily Gilmore.

— Yes. That's my name, I suppose. Who is it?— Luke asked while he became annoyed.

— Emily Gilmore. Lorelai's mother. Rory's grandmother. Your mother-in-law. — she replied matter-of-factly, irritated to the fact that he didn't recognize her voice.

— Oh, hello Emily. — Luke used a more polite tone now.

— Hello. — she said back and since he didn't say anything, she decided to keep talking: — Is Lorelai there?

— I'm not quite sure. — Luke looked around at any sign of Lorelai. Then he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. — I guess she is taking a shower.

— Fine. And Rory? — if he was there, he should at least know where his "daughter" was.

— Look, Emily, I've just woken up. I can't give you much information. — Emily sighed at how rude he was being.

— Isn't it too late for you to wake up? You're usually at the diner at this time.

— Yes, I just woke up late. To be honest I don't even know what time it is. — Emily rolled her eyes.

— If you are late, I won't take much of your time. I want to know why Rory didn't call me last night. She said she'd call me when she arrived home. And I left a couple of messages on the machine but no one called me back. — Then Luke, who was no longer groggy, had a series of flashbacks in two seconds about last night's events. For the first time that morning he remembered everything that happened earlier.

— Uh... Well… Lorelai and Rory were in a car accident. But they are alright. — he added quickly. On the other side of the line, Emily almost had a heart attack. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down a little.

— And why did no-one warned me? My daughter and my granddaughter were in a car accident and you just forgot to tell me about that! — she adverted.

— I'm sorry, Emily. But we were too worried and we couldn't think about anything. But Lorelai just got some scratches and Rory broke her left arm. No further injures.

— Rory broke an arm? — Emily said hysterically. — And you are saying that it isn't something to worry about? And what are you doing at Lorelai's house anyway? I thought you were separated. — Luke rolled his eyes and sighed annoyed.

— Emily, Lorelai and Rory are okay, I guarantee you. But I won't talk about my marriage. Have a nice day.

— Don't hang up on me!— Emily called.

— Goodbye Emily. — and with that Luke hung up. He placed the phone on the coffee table.

Luke walked towards the kitchen and grabbed a pan. He filled it with water and placed it on the stove. While he waited for the water to boil, he squeezed a few oranges to make himself a juice.

— Oh hey, dad. — Rory greeted with a smile and kissed her father's cheek.— Did you sleep okay?

— Yes. You?

— Yeah, you know how much I like to sleep on the couch. — she smiled at him. Almost every night she falls asleep on the couch and Luke always wakes her up and brings her to bed. Then he covers her up and wishes her a "safe sleep". Rory's smile faded quickly. She wouldn't have this anymore.

— Yes, I know. Look, I'm going to take a quick shower so I can walk you to school.

— Eh...— Rory was hesitant — mom is going with me today. I thought that you wouldn't mind 'cause you have to open the diner anyway. — she looked down.

— Rory. — Luke called her name. She looked up, again meeting his eyes. They were darker than usual and kind of shadowy, but yet Luke's warm eyes. The eyes she trusted so much — It is okay if you want to go with you mother. I won't be mad at you because of that. She is your mother.

Rory nodded and hugged Luke tightly. He fondled her hair as he hugged her back.

— I am coming to the diner after school. We can spend the afternoon together. — Rory offered.

— Honey, let's just let things go normally, okay? You can come to the diner anytime you want.

— I wanna come this afternoon. — Rory pressed. Luke smiled at her.

— Okay then.

— Hey Rory, I am almost ready. I just have to put on my shoes, grab my purse, put on some make-up and brush my hair. While I do these little things, which will take only 5 minutes, you should get a pop tart or a muffin. —Lorelai said as she descended the stairs with a brush in her hands. When she arrived in the kitchen and saw Luke she swallowed hard and her expression changed quickly. — Hi Luke.

— Hi. — he replied shortly. His eyes met hers for a slip second. Then both of them turned their attention back to Rory. Rory herself was eyeing them curiously.

— So, mom, 20 more minutes? — Rory asked dryly with a sly smile. Lorelai nodded, she didn't smile though.

— Eh... Luke, is it okay with you if Rory goes to school with me? — Lorelai asked him, though her eyes were focused on the pan on the stove.

— Yes, Rory already told me. I am just going to make some coffee. Can you guys wait?

— Yes.

— No.— Lorelai said at the same time Rory said "yes". She then remembered the talk she had with Luke last night. Everything they said, that they would be friends. She closed her eyes for a quick second and then nodded — We can wait. — Luke just nodded back and opened the cupboard. He took the coffee pot and started to make coffee while he drank his juice. Lorelai went back to the living room and finished brushing her hair. Rory sighed and walked towards her room to put her shoes on. Adults...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Fifteen minutes after that, and being late, Lorelai and Rory were running towards Luke's car (he said that they could use it awhile Lorelai's car would be at the mechanic) when Babette called them. Sure that the girls loved Babette, but the woman had the perfect timing calling them while they were late

— Sorry, Babette. We're late. We have to run or Rory won't be allowed to attend her classes. — Lorelai answered over her shoulders.

— Okay, sugar. I just want to know if you guys know where Luke is.

— Inside the house, taking a shower, I guess. — Lorelai answered as she opened the car's door.

— Why didn't he open the diner at the usual time? — Babette insisted.

— He overslept. — Rory replied this time.

— Lorelai, you are giving this man so much trouble. — Babette mocked.

— Er- uhn... yeah, yeah. It's the charm, ya know? Gotta run, Babette. Say hello to Murray for us. — Lorelai looked very embarrassed when Babette mentioned Luke. And of course the blonde realized Lorelai's awkwardness.

— Okay. Bye, sugars. — she waved and Lorelai started the engine.

— Bye, Babette. — they waved back (Rory with her right hand, as she was hiding the left one behind her back) and Lorelai pulled the car off the driveway. When the car was out of sight, Babette walked back towards her house and the first thing she did was heading towards the phone. She grabbed it and dialed the number she knew by mind. Miss Patty answered on the first ring.

— Miss Patty's. — she said in a bored tone.

— Patty, sugar. You have no idea what I just saw.

— Tell me, tell me. — Patty replied, obviously curious.

— Lorelai just left her house. Rory was with her. She said that they were late and didn't talk much. But everything that the poor woman said made me think that they are having problems.

— What did she say?

— That Luke and she are fighting.

— Oh Gosh! Did she really say that?

— Not with those words. But the way she reacted showed me that. They are on a fight.

— Babette, honey. Isn't it just the usual "I won't give you coffee", "Yes, you will", "No, I won't", "Yes, you will or I will show everyone your ex apartment curtains"? — Miss Patty asked.

— No. Lorelai seemed very tired, like she didn't sleep well. And Rory was hiding her left arm, God knows why. And when I mentioned Luke she turned very pale. I think that this is major thing.

— I think that they only had a couple of major fights. After the first one they ended up moving in together, and the second one was last year, I don't remember the reason though.

— Luke was all cranky because of his dark day. The fool didn't tell her about that day and Lorelai freaked out wondering where he was all day. And when he came home he didn't want to tell her where he was. They were apart for like one week.

— The burger were terrible that week. Oh! I know. Let's go to the diner for lunch later. If the burgers are disgusting it is because they are on a fight. — Babette reasoned.

— You're right. Meet me there at 12:30.

— And one last thing: today is Thursday!

— Didn't you say that it was Lorelai who was heading Rory to school? — Patty realized what was happening.

— Exactly.

— There is definitely something up. — Patty assumed and saying bye, she hung up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Rory and Lorelai arrived at school, they climbed out off the car and started to walk towards the building in silence. They still had three minutes (Lorelai drove really fast) before the classes started. Lorelai thought that was the perfect time to talk to her daughter.

— Rory? — she said softly.

— What? — Rory looked inside her eyes.

— Honey, do you want to talk about me and your dad? — Rory looked down and shook her head.

— Not now, mom. I have to go inside.

— We still have some time. — Lorelai pressed.

— I don't think that this is a subject to discuss in two minutes. Besides, you guys already made your choice. There isn't anything I can change.

— I know that you're sad, sweetie. But we needed to do this. — Rory looked piercingly at Lorelai.

— I'm sorry, mom. But you needed to do this. — Rory said matter-of-factly. It was Lorelai's time to look down. She tried really hard not to cry.

— Rory... — the bell rang.

— I gotta go. I'm going to the diner later. We talk at night when I come home, 'kay? — Lorelai nodded.

— Okay, bye hon'.— she kissed Rory's cheek. Rory gave her a quick hug.

— Drive safe, mom.— she half smiled at her and walked away.

Lorelai stood there watching Rory walk away. Things were going so bad lately. Rory's phrase was repeating over and over on her mind "I'm sorry, mom. But you needed to do this.". Was she wrong after all?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke sighed heavily when the phone started ringing. He wasn't really in the mood to people today, especially when they decided they wanted to make him talk to them. He picked up the phone and answered with a grumpy "hello".

— Gee, bro'.— Liz said on the other side of the line.

— Liz?

— Do you know someone else who'd call you "bro"? — she asked dryly and smiled — So, let's start this over. Hello, dear brother. — she said mockingly.

— Hey, sis'. — he replied and half smiled. He just loved his crazy sister — Do you need money?

— Gosh, Luke. I don't call you only to ask you money.

— Sorry, Liz. Seriously, what do you want?

— Just wanted to ask how things are going... — she lied.

— Liz, I know you. What do you really want?

— Well... Since you insist, I wanted to know if Jess can spend the weekend with you. I have an appointment in Chicago.

— Appointment or a date? — Luke asked dryly.

— Really, you have such a bad impression of me. It's an appointment. I swear.

— I'll believe you this time.

— Great. So can he stay with you guys? — Liz asked again. Luke ran his fingers through his hair.

— Liz... I... — his voice trailed off.

— Luke, is everything okay?

— No. Lorelai and I... we're separated. — Liz eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the perfect couple was apart.

— You what? You can't be serious.

— I am, Liz.

— Luke, I'm so sorry. I am here babbling and you have a problem like this... But how did this happen?

— It's a long story, Liz. You can ask Lorelai later if you want.

— It's okay, really. But I think you should talk about it, let it out.

— Maybe later. I just can't talk about it right now.

— I understand you. So, how is Rory?

— Pretending that she is okay with it. — he said matter-of-factly. Luke knew that it didn't matter how strong Rory tried to appear to be or how hard she tried to hide her sadness, she was miserable. He wish he could do something— But Liz, I can stay with Jess.

— Nonsense, Luke. When you have a problem like this you can't take care of a kid. You need some time to think. I really don't want to bother you.

— Liz, I'm your brother. You need me to take care of your son, so I'll do it. Will you bring him tomorrow?

— Luke you don't have...

— Liz! — he exclaimed annoyed — I'll take care of Jess. Period.

— Okay, Luke. I'll bring him tomorrow.

— Bye, Liz.

— Bye, big bro. Take care of yourself.

— I will.

— Thank you, really. — she smiled sadly and hung up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Ms. Gilmore in what year did the Second War ended? — the teacher asked Rory. Rory was too busy with her own thoughts to realize that someone was talking to her. She was sitting there, looking at her notebook, counting. She was so unaware that she didn't even realize that she was having a history class — Rory? Rory?

Rory looked up noticing the teacher talking to her. She blushed slightly.

— I am sorry. — Rory murmured and grabbed her History book.

— It is okay, Rory. So tell us, when did the Second War ended. — the nice woman said sympathetically.

— I... don't remember. — Rory told her embarrassed. Everyone turned to her, they had never seen Rory Gilmore not answering a question correctly.

— You don't... remember? — the woman frowned.

— I am sorry I didn't read this chapter yet. — Rory said while looking at her book, embarrassed enough not to look at her teacher.

— But I just told this 10 minutes ago. And it's written on the blackboard. Didn't you write it down?

— No. — she said so quiet she could hardly hear it herself.

— What?

— I didn't write it down. I am sorry, Mrs. Keys.

Mrs. Keys came closer of Rory and leaned in. It was the third year that she was teaching Rory and the girl had never passed one class without answering something correctly or saying what she thought about the subject.

— Rory, I really like you, you're an amazing and intelligent girl. Just because of that I won't take points from your grade. But you have to promise me that this won't happen again, okay? — she said quietly so only Rory could hear her. Rory nodded sheepishly.

Then the bell rang, ending the class. The students started to stand up for the break. Rory kept seated though. Lane came closer to her and sat down on a chair next to her.

— Rory?

— Yes? — she said turning her head to see her best friend.

— What is wrong?

Rory looked at her friend, wondering if she should tell her about Lorelai's and Luke's separation or not. She wanted to talk to someone about it, 'cause it was becoming hard to pretend that she was absolutely fine with everything. But on the other hand she didn't want to bother Lane with this and if someone listened...

— Nothing. There's nothing wrong.

— Rory — Lane looked Rory straight into her eyes — I know there is something wrong. You look sad, you barely said something during the presentation of our project and you couldn't answer the question Mrs. Keys asked you. Tell me, what is wrong? — Rory looked down but after a few seconds she focused her eyes back on Lane.

Rory decided to tell her and that was what she did. As she told Lane the whole story, the girl looked more surprised and astonished every second. When Rory finished telling her everything, Lane stood up from her chair and hugged her best friend as tightly as she could. She couldn't say that everything would be alright or that Lorelai and Luke would be back together. All she could do was what best friends are for, staying there to comfort her.

— Thank you, Lane. — Rory said when they pulled apart.

— I'm here for you whenever you need me. — Lane dried Rory's tears and hugged her once more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai parked her car in front of the Independence Inn and entered the building. Once inside she saw Michel talking with some guests, so she went towards him.

— Hey Michel. — she greeted. The guests said good bye and went on their ways.

— Look who finally decided to show up!— he faked enthusiasm.

— I know you missed me, honey.— she winked at him and he rolled his eyes— Is Sookie in the kitchen?

— Does there exist another place where she belongs?— he asked sarcastically. Lorelai waved and went to the kitchen.

— Sook!— she called and poured herself some coffee.

— Lorelai! Oh my god!— she said smiling.

Sookie came from the back of the kitchen and hugged Lorelai tightly. Lorelai giggled and hugged her back, happy to finally see her best friend. With all of the problems she hadn't time to visit Sookie, or to even call. She missed her talks with her in the same way she missed the ones with she usually has with Rory.

— Lorelai, honey where have you been? Is there something wrong with you? Since the last time you came here I knew that something is wrong. — Sookie commented obviously concerned.

— Sookie come with me. It is better to talk somewhere more private.

Sookie nodded and they walked towards Lorelai's office. When Lorelai decided to go to the inn that morning she knew that she'd have to face Sookie and tell her everything. And it wasn't so bad at all. She needed to talk to someone about it, to tell how she was feeling, how lost she was. Especially now that she started wondering if what she did was right.

— Sookie, sit. — Sookie did what Lorelai told her to.

— Will you tell me what is going on? — Sookie asked and Lorelai nodded.

— Sookie... — Lorelai hesitated — I... have lost the baby. — Lorelai sat down next to Sookie, who had her hands over her mouth.

— Oh my god, Lorelai! Oh honey! — Sookie extending her arms and Lorelai hugged her — I am so sorry, sweetie. When did this happen?

— A few days before the last time I came here.

— And stupid me asked you about the baby. Argh I am such an idiot! — Sookie blamed herself.

— No, Sookie. How could you imagine that something like this would happen? Huh?

— I can't even imagine how sad you are right now. Luke is probably miserable... and Rory, she was so excited about the baby. — Lorelai looked down.

— Luke and I, we're separated now. — Sookie gasped.

— You are what?

— It... wasn't working anymore. — Lorelai said sadly.

— How come? — Sookie asked, not understanding how Lorelai and Luke couldn't be working anymore.

— After everything that happened... the baby... Christopher... Rachel...— she sighed. Sookie shook her head confused.

— No, wait a minute! What do Christopher and Rachel have to do with this?

— Christopher came to town, he kissed me, Luke saw us, Rachel kissed him, I saw him. After that we talked and decided that we needed some time. I mean I needed some time. Then I had a fight with my mom last night. Rory and I we were in a car accident, she broke her arm and I told Luke that I can't take it anymore. — Lorelai said in one breath. She decided that it was better to let it all out at once. There was no reason not to tell Sookie everything that happened, although Sookie didn't approve the way Lorelai filled her in. It was too much information at time.

— And all this happened just a few days? — she asked astonished. Lorelai nodded — This is crazy. Why did Christopher kissed you? Why did Rachel kissed Luke? Why did you guys broke up?

— Why did we broke up? Sookie, I couldn't keep this marriage going. I'd be hurt, Luke and Rory would be hurt.

— Why?

— Sookie are you listening to me? I just went through a lot of things. I've lost my baby, I saw my husband kissing someone else, I almost lost my daughter in a car accident. I can't stay in a marriage pretending that everything is alright. Pretend that I forgot the image of Luke the arms of someone else. I know it wasn't his fault, but it is too much.

— Lorelai, Luke lost his baby as well. He saw Christopher kissing you and he almost lost his daughter _and_ wife. He isn't pretending everything is alright, but he also isn't ending a relationship of 7 years. — Sookie pointed. Lorelai looked at her not believing what she was listening to.

— Sookie it isn't so simple! — she exclaimed and stood up.

— I am not saying it is simple! It is far away from simple. And you Lorelai, are making this even more complicated than it already is .— Sookie stood up as well. She didn't mean to be so hard to Lorelai, but Lorelai obviously needed someone to tell her that she was doing everything wrong.

— You are just saying this because it isn't happening to you!

— Lorelai, please. I know that everything you're going through is hard and that you're hurt. But don't you think it would be better if you have your husband to go through it with you?— Sookie asked her softly.

— You know nothing about marriage! — Lorelai yelled.

— And what do you know?

— I've been married for 5 years. I certainly know where marriage is about! — Lorelai said irritated.

— It doesn't seems like it. Because, if you think marriage is about "I take you for the rest of my life as long as everything is going alright" you are wrong Lorelai. I am sorry, but if you keep putting this up, your marriage will be really over. You have to stop what you're doing and sit down and think if this is what you really want. — Sookie advised her.

— Sookie... — Lorelai tried to say but Michel opened the office's door.

— Sorry to interrupt the so fervent talk, but there is someone who wants to talk to you Lorelai. — Michel said sarcastically. Lorelai looked at Sookie one last time before she left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Miss Patty and Babette entered the diner and sat down at the counter. They started a conversation about Mr. Johnson new mistress while they waited for Luke. When he came closer to them, they each ordered a burger and fries. Miss Patty even tried to extract some information from Luke by asking him how Lorelai and Rory were doing, but he answered them with his usual grumpy tone, saying that everything was fine. As Luke went to the kitchen Miss Patty and Babette exchanged glances.

10 minutes later Luke came back with their plates. They thanked him with a smile. Miss Patty cut a piece of the burger and Babette grabbed a french frie.

— Oh my God! — Babette exclaimed. Miss Patty turned at her.

— What?

— It is all oily, ugh disgusting! — she made a face. Miss Patty put a piece of the burger in her mouth and chewed on it. When she swallowed it she made a disgusted face as well.

— Tastes like burned paper. — Miss Patty gulped some coffee.

— Is that that bad? — Babette asked.

Patty nodded and they exchanged glances again. They just received the assurance that Lorelai and Luke were in a fight.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	20. Jess' effect

A/N: Hello! Beloved reviewers! Really missed you guys. If you saw my profile you know that my computer got a virus. If you doesn't, you know it now. It was really hard stay so long without my computer and mostly without Word. I missed writing like hell. But once I'm back, here is chapter 20. I really hope you'll like it. We have some sad moments, a flashback and a hope. I'm almost finishing chapter 21 and as soon as I finish it I'll send it to Laura. By the way, I wanna thank Laura (ProFfESseR) for beta-read this fanfiction. Even when she is busy and having final papers to make, she reserves some time to this story. So I really am grateful for that. And also I want to thank all of you guys who reviewed last chapter, and for who didn't review it but is reading it anyway. And I really am sorry for taking that long. It isn't my fault, though. I'm going to let you read the story now. Have fun reading and pretty please, review.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 20 – Jess' effect.

That night, Lorelai was in the living room watching TV when Rory came home. Lorelai turned the television off and glanced at Rory. Rory half smiled and dropped her bag on the floor.

— Hey, hon'.

— Hi, mom.— Rory said quietly, sitting down next to her.

— Hum... do you wanna eat something? — Lorelai asked, but Rory shook her head.

— Nah, I had dinner already. — Lorelai frowned — Dad made me burgers, fries, bacon ... he didn't even made me eat any vegetables... — she replied quietly. Lorelai nodded.

— Do you want to talk? — Lorelai stared at her piercingly.

— Look, mom. This is all your choice. I understand that you have rights, that you can do with your life whatever you want. I can't make or change your decisions. So I guess this talk is a waste of time.

— No, Rory. It is not a waste of time. You can tell me how you feel. — Lorelai tried.

— Mom. — Rory took Lorelai's hands in hers — I'll back you up on your decisions. I want what is the best for you. Honestly, I think that the best for you is to stay with dad. But if you don't think that... you're the grown up here. You can make your own choices.

— You're more grown up than me. — Lorelai half smiled.

— Sadly it's truth. — Rory kissed her cheek — I am going to take a shower and then I'm going to my bedroom. Yell if you need me.

— Okay, have fun with your reading, hon'. — Lorelai kissed Rory's forehead and turned the TV on again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Lorelai was lying in bed. She was about to turn of the light, when she glanced at a portrait. She took it in her hands and saw a picture of Rory swimming in the plastic pool that they had set in the backyard. Luke was kneeled down next to it, smiling at Rory. Lorelai smiled, Rory looked so little. Now she was a teenager. Time passed so quickly, but the memory was still fresh.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— Lorelai what are you doing? — Luke asked. Lorelai looked at him questioningly.

— Putting water inside the pool. I know you think that it's safer for Rory if there's no water in it, so she can't drown or something. But trust me, it's necessary. —Luke rolled his eyes.

— Lorelai I am asking why you're putting water in the bucket first, and then throw the water inside the pool. It would be so much easier if get the hose.

— I know, Lukey. But the hose isn't long enough, it won't reach the pool. — she said.

— Then you just have to move the pool closer to the hose. — he said tiredly. Lorelai's eyes widened.

— This is a good idea. — she smiled at him and pecked his lips — You're very smart, you know. — she winked at him.

— Thank you, I guess. But I still think it is not a good idea.

— Luke, for the last time, she won't drown!— Lorelai exclaimed, losing her patience.

— I know Lorelai. Really, Rory can't drown in a pool with a 30 cm water level. I just think it isn't appropriate for her to expose herself like this in the middle of the garden.

— Luke, she isn't exposing herself. She is wearing a bathing suit. Besides, she's nine! She has nothing to expose!

— But... — Lorelai cut him off.

— Honey, you have to stop that. It's really cute when a little boy comes too close to her and you put on your angry face. I love that you want to protect her. But you are being overprotective right now. And hon, tháts not a good thing, trust me. — Lorelai kissed his cheek — Just chill, okay?

Luke nodded and went to move the pool. Lorelai smiled at him and went inside to check what Rory was doing. She entered Rory's room and saw her daughter dressed in her pink bathing suit and lay on her bed reading a book.

— Hey, sweetie.

— Hi, mom. — Rory put her book aside — So, did you finish it? — Lorelai stood in silence and Rory sighed heavily — You know, it is almost ten, I won't be able to swim anymore.

— Come on, Rory. You know this is silly.

— No it's not. You shouldn't stay in the sun after 10. Not until after 4. — Rory told her dramatically.

— Rory, it is a one day thing.

— One day is enough, mom.

— So, you're saying that I wasted my time setting up the pool? — Lorelai asked annoyed.

— No. After 4, I'll get into the pool.

— It is no fun after 4.

— Why mom?

— Because there is no sun. — Rory rolled her eyes.

— Excuse me? Then how do you call that yellow thingy that's above us until 6 every day?

— 'The dull sun'. The 'cool sun' stays only until 4. — Lorelai persisted.

— Well, 'the cool sun' can get me cancer. So I am making friends with the dull one.

— Only because you're dull, just like him.

— Thank you, mom. — Rory said sarcastically.

— Rory, you can get in now! — Luke yelled from the garden.

— Luke! Come here! — Lorelai shouted back. Rory stared at her and saw the mischievous grin she had on her face.

— What? — he asked when he got there.

— Rory said she won't get into the pool.

— Rory are you kidding me?

— But daddy... — she started but Luke cut he off.

— No way. I had to listen to your mother complaining about how difficult it is to set up the pool. I told her "Lorelai, let me do this". And she came with the " Men are not the strong once" talk and decided she could do it by herself. Now, I am tired, I am sweating and this won't be for nothing. So, you're going inside that pool, you hear me?

Luke picked Rory up from the bed and carried her towards the gardens. Both of the girls looked at him puzzled. Luke threw Rory into the pool carefully and smiled at her

— You're going to stay in there. — he said kneeling next to the pool.

— A perfect Kodak moment.

Lorelai went inside to get her camera. She made Rory and Luke pose for a thousands pictures. Then, when they were tired of it, she pouted and sat on a chair near of the pool. Luke went inside and grabbed two beers, one for him and one for Lorelai, and a Coke for Rory. They sat together for a good hour, talking and having fun. Then Rory said it was enough and she didn't want to take risks. Lorelai rolled her eyes and was about to start arguing with Rory again, when Luke said that it was okay and Rory could come back after 4. Lorelai pouted again but agreed when Luke said he'd make them lunch. He was about to go inside when Lorelai stopped him by grabbing his wrist. He frowned as she pulled him close.

Luke smiled at her and caressed her cheek with his free hand. Lorelai took off his cap and ran her hand through his hair. Then she leaned in and kissed him sweetly. After, when they pulled apart, Lorelai hugged him tightly.

— I love you. — she whispered.

— Back at you. — he replied and kissed her again.

— And I love both of you. — Rory said and came closer to them.

They let Rory into the hug and stood there for awhile. Luke kissed Rory's forehead while Lorelai rubbed her hair.

— We love you too, Rory. — Luke assured her.

— More than you can ever imagine. — Lorelai agreed with him.

— We're the perfect family, you know? — Rory told them.

— A little bit crazy... — Lorelai started.

— A way too stubborn... — Luke continued.

— But still perfect. — Rory completed.

Lorelai kissed Luke one last time and the trio went inside. They had lunch and later watched a movie. At 4 o clock they went back in to the garden. Lorelai said that she could try to be friend with the dull sun.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x End of the Flashback x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She sighed lightly and put the portrait back on the nightstand. She finally turned the light off and closed her eyes. It took her a long time before she fell asleep though. She was used to have Luke's chest as pillow, his fingers entwined on hers, his body against hers. Suddenly, she felt so empty.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It is amazing how things can go wrong when your life is already a mess. Luke was standing in front of an old lady who couldn't decide if she'd want a grapefruit or not. And he needed to take and make everyone's order because Ceaser called sick. But if that wasn't enough, Liz picked the perfect timing to show up with Jess.

— Hi, big bro'! — she exclaimed and ran towards him to hug him.

— Hi, Liz.— he hugged her back shortly — Take a seat and I'll be with you as soon as I can.

— Sorry, Luke. But I don't have time right now. I'm already running late. How do I look? — she twirled.

— Great. — He answered not paying much attention.

— Okay, okay. Jess is... — she looked around — sitting on a stool over. I'll promise he'll behave. I told him I'll take away his books if he doesn't, so. Then, I guess it will be alright. Are you sure you can look after him?

— I already told you, Liz. And I am going to take care of him very well, I do have a daughter, you know?

— I have no doubts about that. 'Kay, gotta go. Bye. — she kissed his cheek and went talk to Jess.

— Bye... — he looked back at the old lady — So...?

— I don't want it. Can I check the menu, please? — Luke sighed heavily and handed her a menu.

Luke took some more orders and refilled the mugs. He knew he had to go talk to Jess but he needed to finish his work first. When he finally had the time to breath, he walked towards the counter. He looked around and there was no sign of Jess. Frowning, he went upstairs but there was no Jess either. He also searched on the storage room, the kitchen and the downstairs restrooms. He inhaled and exhaled a couple of times. He just told Liz he'd take good care of her son and in less than 10 minutes he loses the boy.

Luke tried to think off a few places where Jess could be. He decided to go to the book store first, so he left the diner and his customers behind.

Luke searched for him everywhere, town square, around the lake, every store in town but Jess was nowhere to be found. Then, he finally realized that he wasn't searching the most obvious place. He walked towards the door and stood still. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the key... but he no longer lived there... well, it was an emergency.

— Lorelai! — he yelled while he entered the living room — Lorelai!

Lorelai jumped up from her chair when she heard her name. Luke startled her when he yelled all of the sudden. When she was able to move again she ran into the living room, panicked.

— What happened to Rory? — she asked.

— Rory? Did something happen to Rory? — he asked, not understanding.

— I don't know. Didn't you come here to tell me that something happened to her? — she asked. Luke frowned and shook his head.

— No, Jess is missing.

— Jess? — it was Lorelai's turn to frown.

— Yeah, you know him. Medium height, dark hair, he's quite a genius. Our nephew... my nephew... I don't know. He is missing. I can't find him anywhere. — Luke said urgently.

— I know who my nephew is. — they shared in each other's eyes for a few seconds. — I just don't know why you can't find him. I mean, why are you looking for him anyway?

— Liz let him with me. She asked me to take care of him 'cause she has an appointment... — Lorelai cut him off.

— A date? — Luke half smiled remembering what he had said to his sister before.

— No, a real appointment. But anyway, I wasn't looking at him for 5 minutes and now he is gone.

— Okay, Luke. Calm down. He can't be missing in Stars Hollow, okay? He knows the town perfectly well, he won't get in trouble. — Lorelai tried to calm him down.

— He sure will. When I find him I'll kill him. — Luke exclaimed madly.

— You won't kill anyone. Now, sit down and try to think, okay? — Lorelai pointed towards the couch. Luke nodded and both of them sat down. — Now, tell me what happened.

— Liz came into the diner and we had a quick conversation because she was running late. She told me that Jess was sitting on a stool. She left and I went to take a few orders, refilling a few mugs and when I was going talk to him he was nowhere to be found.

— You waited that long before talking to him?— Lorelai asked and Luke rolled his eyes.

— I am sorry for not thinking that he would leave the dinner. I certainly would have gone to talk to him if I knew he'd go to somewhere without asking me first. — he said dryly.

— Okay, sorry. But, he has to be somewhere in town. He knows his way around town, but he doesn't know the other towns. He's a smart kid, he wouldn't go somewhere he doesn't know anyone. So, if we search for him, we're going to find him. Maybe he is even back to the diner already. — Luke gave her a pointedly look — Okay, maybe he is not. Now, let's go! — they stood up and walked towards the door in silence.

When they reached the street, they each went in a different direction. Lorelai was going right and Luke was going left. Luke looked at her walking away and called her name.

— Lorelai!

— Yeah? — she turned around to look at him.

— Thank you, really!— he yelled back.

— No problem. Just try not to freak out, okay?

— It's very weird hearing that from you. — he smiled at her and she smiled back. They remained standing in the middle of the street until Luke looked down and shook his head. Then, he turned around and walked away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile...

Jess was searching for Rory but there was so many kids on the playground that he couldn't find her. When he was sure nobody was seeing him he climbed the fence and entered the school's playground. Once inside he walked towards a group of kids playing some ballgame.

— Hey, do you know Rory Gilmore? — he asked a blonde boy.

— Yeah. She is over there. — he pointed to a corner where Rory was sitting next to Lane.

— Thanks. — Jess said and went talk to Rory — Hey, Rory. — he said when he got there.

Rory looked up at him and smiled when she realized it was her beloved cousin, Jess. She stood up and hugged him tightly. She was so happy to see him. They hadn't talked in awhile and she really needed him now. Besides, she really liked her Aunt Liz.

— Jess! What are you doing here?

— Jeez, nice to see you too, Rory. — Jess replied dryly.

— Hey, the hug shows that I am happy that you're here. I am just curious. You didn't tell me you were come to Stars Hollow.

— Well, my mother talked to Uncle Luke and he said he'd look after of me. Didn't he tell you or to Aunt Lorelai? — Jess looked at her questioningly. Rory looked down.

— They are separated now. Long story. — she told him and Jess looked at he puzzled.

— Are you serious?

— Why would she kid about such a thing? — Lane asked. She'd never liked Jess. She didn't know why exactly. She just knew he was trouble and she didn't want to get in trouble.

— Hey Lane. Didn't saw you there. — he lied. She rolled his eyes.

— That's because invisibility pills just wore off. — she smiled at him ironically. He laughed slightly.

— Whatever. — he shrugged. They kept standing in silence for awhile. Rory was looking down, Lane was eating her apple, thinking about how bad things were for Rory and Jess and not knowing what to do. But Jess needed to cheer Rory up — Hey, I've got an idea! How about we go outside?— he asked animated.

— Outside? — Rory frowned.

— Yeah, outside. Like not inside. — he said matter-of-factly.

— Really? I guess I can hire you to be my personal dictionary. And no, I am not going outside.

— Why? I know that this town isn't very cool but it's better than school.

— Jess, this town is cool. And I want to stay here, I have classes to attend. I can't go.

— Of course you can. It won't kill you if you skip school one day. Besides I need someone to entertainment me. Come on, Rory! You won't leave your favorite cousin hanging around the town all alone right? While he has absolutely nothing to do? — he showed her his puppy face. Rory sighed.

— Okay. I am coming with you. But we have to be back here before the classes are over.

— No problem cousin. — he winked at her and grabbed her by the hand.

— You aren't really going, are you? — Lane asked in disbelief.

— Yeah. You wanna come with us? — Rory asked.

— No! My mom would kill me! Your mom will kill you if she finds out! Come on, Rory. Everyone is going to know you skipped school.

— Only if you tell them. And I know you won't. — Rory kissed Lane's cheek — Bye Lane.

— Yeah, bye bye Lane. — Jess waved with his free hand.

— Bye. — Lane murmured watching how they walked away — Rory! Rory! Wait. We have this English test today! — she yelled, but Rory didn't listen.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke was standing in front of the gazebo waiting for Lorelai. Maybe she found Jess. When he saw her walking towards him alone he lost all of his hopes. Jess had gone to another town. Because it was impossible for him to be here without being found.

— Nothing? — Lorelai asked already knowing the answer.

— No. Lorelai. I guess he went to another town. There's no other explanation! — Lorelai placed her hand on his shoulder.

— Honey, calm down, okay. We're going to find him and we'll laugh about it later.

— I doubt that. — he said grumpily.

— Let's search around town once more. If we can't find him we're going to call the police and we'll go to Hartford or New York, or Alaska, I don't know. We're going to find him, wherever he is, Luke. I promise.

— Thanks. — he said and went on his way.

Lorelai sat down on one of the steps and watched him walk away. She needed to calm down as well. She sighed lightly. Things were going so confused.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— So... it's the best place around here? — Jess asked entering the book store along with Rory.

— Yeah. — Rory nodded — Hey, Andrew. — she greeted the man and he greeted her back.

— Definitely, very cool. So, what is the last book you've read?

— The Wizard of Oz.

— Again?

— It makes me feel closer to dad.— she confided.

— Oh... so, things are pretty bad, aren't they? — they sat down on the floor, with their backs against a shelf.

— Yeah. It hurts, Jess. To see them so miserable... first they lost the baby and now they are losing themselves. I feel so sorry for them. — she leaned her head against his shoulder.

— You have to think more about yourself, Rory. What they are doing is hurting you and they don't give a damn.

— That's not true, Jess. They want what's best for me. I know that. They just can't think about me all the time. — Rory interjected.

— No Rory, this thing here is huge. They should have talked to you first. They can't just make a decision like that.

— What's done, is done, Jess. — Jess kissed the top of her head.

— Rory, you know that you're my cousin and that I want what's best for you. I am just saying this, because I can see how miserable you are.

— Thanks. — she told him sweetly.

— For what? — he asked, raising his eyebrow.

— Worrying about me. — they sat in silence for a few seconds — I just wish that things went back to the way they were. I miss my old life.

— I know you do, and you'll have it back.

— I doubt that. — she said pessimistically.

— I promise you, Rory. — he caressed her hair and let her cry.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile...

Lorelai entered the market looking for Jess, just like she did only minutes before. She was starting to lose hope. Where did this kid go? Of course she loved her nephew, but he always got himself in trouble. And he always found a way to make her go crazy. She left the market and looked through the diner's window. He didn't came back. The only place she hadn't checked twice was the book store.

Lorelai crossed the street and turned left, then she opened the door to the book store.

— Hi again, Andrew. — Lorelai smiled at him, trying not to show her nervousness.

— Hey Lorelai. Hey, if it's Rory you're looking for, she's over there. — Andrew pointed to the aisle where Rory and Jess were sitting.

Lorelai stared at him, frowning. How could Rory be there? She had classes. Did she skip school? Lorelai shook her head. Rory would never skip school. Her teacher probably had an emergency and she had to go home or something. Lorelai thanked Andrew and walked to the aisle where her daughter was quietly. When she heard a boy's voice, she hid behind a shelf. She didn't recognized the voice at once, but she soon realized it was Jess' voice. Lorelai opened her mouth, in shock. What were they doing?

Lorelai was about to show herself because she hates to eavesdrop, but changed her mind when she heard Rory say "I just wish that things went back to the way they were. I miss my old life."

Trying not to make any sound, Lorelai walked towards the door, not even saying "goodbye" to Andrew. She walked to the square and sat down on one of the benches. Lorelai ran her hand through her hair. She looked down and felt the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Trying to maintain control she inhaled and exhaled several times. But it didn't work, the tears kept coming.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. There was Luke, standing in front of her, concern visible in his expression.

— What's wrong? Is Jess hurt?— he asked urgently.

— He is fine. He is in the book store with Rory. — she said between sobs. Luke focused his eyes on a tear that was rolling down Lorelai's face. He sat down next to her.

— Why are you crying, Lorelai? — he took her hand in his.

Lorelai threw her arms around his neck and rested her head on top of it. Luke kissed her forehead.

— I... just heard Rory.. and I... Do you think that I...

— Luke! What's your problem, man? You can't just leave the diner without supervision. That way, if I leave without paying you'll want to sue me or something. — a man said, he was clearly pissed off.

— Look, I have to get back to the diner. But we can talk later if you want. — he offered, half smiling — Can you yell at Jess for me? — Lorelai nodded and returned his smile. Luke gave her another small smile

— I'm here, Lorelai. You know that.

Luke stood up. Lorelai watched him walking away. She would have asked him if she is doing everything wrong. But he had more to do. She was losing chance after chance. Before she stood up she looked at him entering the diner, and she couldn't help but kept crying.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai dried her tears a few minutes later and entered the book store again. She went straight towards the aisle where Rory and Jess were and pretended she didn't see Rory's puffy red eyes.

— Rory why aren't you in school? And Jess are you crazy? Luke and I have been looking for you for over an hour! You can't just disappear without warning us! — she exclaimed.

— Well, if I tell you where I am going first, then I wouldn't be disappearing. — he said matter-of-factly.

— Jess, it is no time for jokes! — Lorelai said getting angry. Jess looked at her annoyed.

— Sorry, Aunt Lorelai. — he smiled innocently — I won't disappear again without warning you. — he mocked.

— You're grounded Jess. — she said firmly. But soon she regretted what she said. She sounded just like her mother.

— No, I am not. I am staying with my uncle. Only he can ground me.

— Jess, please. — Rory warned him.

— I am your aunt Jess. I can ground you.

— No, you can't! You aren't the queen of the world Lorelai! You're not my mom! You're not even my aunt anymore! You can't pretend that everything is the same! — he shouted angrily.Lorelai looked at him petrified.

— What are you talking about? — she asked.

— You're hurting Rory! Can't you see that? Look at her! She's not fine. She's not okay! She is far from that! She just told me she wanted her life back! You've ruined everything! — he yelled.

— Shut up! — Lorelai demanded.

— You can't tell me to shut up!

— Jess, stop it! Please. — Rory pleaded, almost crying.

— Rory, if you don't want to tell her the truth, that's your problem. But I can tell her whatever I want.

— Jess, come with me.— Lorelai said quietly. Jess looked at her confused. Wasn't she about to burst?

— Where? — he asked, not screaming anymore.

But she didn't say a word. She walked towards the door and opened it while she remained silent. Once outside, she walked towards the diner and entered. Jess and Rory followed her, sharing confused and cautious glances.

— Luke! — Lorelai called him. A minute later he appeared from the kitchen and looked at her.

— Lorelai are you okay? — he asked concerned.

— Stay with them. — she pointed towards Jess and Rory and left without saying a word.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

— So, Andrew told me like 30 seconds ago that Lorelai and Luke are officially separated. — Miss Paty told Babette sadly.

— It can't be true, Patty. It's Lorelai and Luke. They fight once in awhile, but they are meant to be together. They belong together. They can't be apart. — Babette reasoned.

— I know but it's truth. Jess is in town and he was yelling at Lorelai inside the bookstore that Rory is miserable and that she's ruined.. . — Miss Patty stopped talking when she saw Lorelai passing by — Lorelai, dear. How are you? — she faked a smile.

— Don't. — Lorelai raised her hand in the air and kept walking.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once inside her house, Lorelai laid down on the couch, resting her head on the arm rest and closed her eyes. She wanted to think if the decisions she made were wrong. But she fell asleep within five minutes because of many sleepless nights. Then, a few hours later the phone rang and woke her up. She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Why didn't the world realize that she wanted to think?

— I'm trying to think, so stop bugging me. — she said angrily.

— Hum... Thinking is always good, I guess .— the woman on the other side of the line said.

— Good we agree. Now, whoever you are, can you call me back later?

— I'm sorry, Mrs. Gilmore-Danes, but this is important. I'm positive you want to hear what I have to say.

— I don't want to buy anything if that's what you are calling for. — Lorelai was about to hang up.

— No, I'm sorry. I'm Mrs. Weston from Rory's school. Your daughter's school, I mean.

— I know what you meant. Look, if there is an urgent parents meeting or something, I'm sorry but I can't go.

— Mrs. Gilmore, I can see you are busy... thinking. But it's about Rory. She skipped school today.

— Rory doesn't skip school. — Lorelai said, straightening herself.

— Yeah, we know. But Rory skipped school today. And I've discussed it with the other teachers and we all think it's weird. Rory is our best student and we all love her, she's an amazing girl.

— Yes, she is. — Lorelai smiled.

— She failed her English test. She held a really bad presentation on her science project, she isn't paying attention in class and today she skipped her classes. Is something wrong with Rory? — the woman asked sweetly.

Lorelai stood in silence, letting the words sink in, trying to understand what the woman had just told her. She never thought a teacher would call her to say Rory wasn't doing okay in class, and definitely not to tell her that Rory skipped classes. She felt so horrible for letting that happen. She was the reason that Rory was doing so bad.

— Mrs. Gilmore?

— She's fine. — Lorelai said when she remembering all the times Rory said she was fine, when she wasn't. At all.

— So... are you going to do something about it? — the woman asked, not knowing what to say anymore. This was the last reaction she expected from Lorelai.

— I'm definitely going to do something. — and with that Lorelai hung up and threw the telephone away.

She certainly was going to do something, and she would do it as soon as she could get herself to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai entered Doose's market and was surprised to see Jess there. She couldn't believe he had disappeared without warning again. Even when he told her he wouldn't.

— Jess, what about your promise? — she murmured, when she was close to him. Jess looked at her angrily and paid for his groceries. — Jess, I am talking to you! — she said once they were already outside and Jess still hadn't said a word.

— Why do you care? I mean, why do you pretend you care? You don't care. So stop, please. — he kept walking. Lorelai grabbed him by the arm and made him stop.

— I care about you, Jess. Why do you think I don't?

— You don't even care about your own daughter and your own husband. Why would you care about me? — he asked, raising his voice.

— I care about Rory more than I care about myself, I care about Luke and I care about you! You know that!—she said hurt.

— If you do really care, then why are you doing this to them? And to me? — he asked forcefully, trying hard not to cry.

— Doing what, Jess? What am I doing to them that reflects on you?

— You know it! You've ruined everything! — he yelled just like he yelled earlier.

— It's not all my fault, you know? No, you don't know! You just stand there yelling at me and you put all the blame on me! But it's not all my fault!

— It is your fault.— he repeated.

— No, it isn't.

— It is! You were supposed to stay together forever, you were supposed to be the perfect family forever! You were! And I hate you for ruining it! — he shouted, finally letting his tears go. Lorelai looked down and saw his wet eyes. There were times when she forgot that he was just a kid. — I hate this town, it's unbelievably boring but when mom makes me come here I feel happy because I can finally spend some time with a family. I don't have a family. I love my mom but she isn't the best mom ever. She was not ready to have me. I think she never should have reproduced but she did. And she's not good at it. She thinks I am happy when she buys me a book, but I'm not. She knows I like books because I am always around them. It's the only thing she knows about me. We don't sit down and talk like you and Rory do, or like Rory and Uncle Luke do. So when I come here, you sit down to talk with me and Rory. Uncle Luke lets me help him in the diner and we spend time together. During the evening we all sit down and have dinner together. You are the only part of family that I ever had.

— And now you don't have it anymore. — Lorelai completed and wiped away a tear. Jess stood in silence — Jess? — she called him quietly and he looked up at her. — I'm sorry. I didn't meant to...— she said looking down, she just couldn't face him.

— It's just that... if it was only me I would try and deal with it. But Uncle Luke is feeling horrible and Rory... Rory is even worse than him, than me...

— I'll fix it, Jess. — she finally faced him.

— You will? — he asked hopefully.

— I promise. And I am better with promises than you are. — she smiled at him. He smiled back at her.

— It was Uncle Luke who asked me to buy this stuff.

— So, I guess we are both good with promises. — she placed her arm around his shoulders — Hey, can you stay home alone with Rory?

— Sure. And if I want to disappear, I'll leave you a note. — he mocked.

— It would be better if you just stayed inside. — she shrugged.

— Like not outside? — he mocked again. Lorelai looked at him questioningly.

— Why don't you write a dictionary or something?— she asked, starting to walk along with him.

— Like mother. like daughter. Like daughter, like mother.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lorelai and Jess entered the diner and they saw Rory sitting on one of the stools, drinking a soda and Luke cleaning the tables. Luke looked up when he heard the bell ring and was surprised to see Lorelai and Jess together. Lorelai had an arm draped around Jess' shoulders. That was definitely a weird picture under the circumstances.

— Hey Rory, let's go home. — Jess said, grabbing her by the hand.

— Why? — she asked confused.

— Because I am asking you to come with me. — and while dragging Rory out of the diner with him, Jess left.

— Hey, Jess! — Luke yelled trying to stop them, but Jess kept walking.

— What is wrong with that kid? — Luke asked more to himself than to Lorelai.

— I told him to take Rory home.

— And why didn't you do that yourself? — he asked confused. Lorelai came closer to him, where only a chair separated the space between the two of them.

— Luke, I need to talk to you. — she said anxiously and Luke faced her without knowing what to do. He could see by the look on her face that that conversation was important and that it could change everything. He just didn't knew if it was for better or for worse.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Review, pleasssssssssssse! _


End file.
